Captive in the Dark
by Estrellita.Ataksuki
Summary: Edward es un hombre con un singular interés por la venganza. Secuestrado cuando era niño y vendido como esclavo por un mafioso hambriento de poder, no ha pensado en nada excepto la venganza. Bella Swan de dieciocho años acaba de despertar en un lugar extraño. Atada, con los ojos vendados y solo una tranquila voz masculina para darle la bienvenida. [Pasen, Lean & dejen Review]
1. PRÓLOGO

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Sinopsis:**

_Edward_ es un hombre con un singular interés por la venganza. Secuestrado cuando era niño y vendido como esclavo por un mafioso hambriento de poder, no ha pensado en nada excepto la venganza. Durante doce años se ha sumergido en el mundo de los esclavos de placer buscando al hombre que el considera responsable en última instancia. Finalmente, el arquitecto de su sufrimiento ha surgido con una nueva identidad, pero no con una nueva naturaleza. Si _Edward_ consigue acercarse lo suficiente para atacar, debe convertirse en la misma cosa que aborrece y secuestrar a una hermosa chica para entrenarla para ser todo lo que él fue una vez.

_Bella Swan_ de dieciocho años acaba de despertar en un lugar extraño. Atada, con los ojos vendados y sólo una tranquila voz masculina para darle la bienvenida. Su nombre es _Edward,_ aunque él exige ser llamado _'Amo'. Bella_ es joven, hermosa, ingenua y testaruda a más no poder. Tiene una oscura sensualidad que no puede ser escondida o negada, aunque ella intenta conseguir ambas cosas. A pesar de que tiene miedo del fuerte, sádico y arrogante hombre que la tiene prisionera, lo que mantiene a _Bella_ despierta en la oscuridad es su indeseada atracción por él.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

.

_Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la historia. Espero sea de su agrado._

_._

* * *

.

**PRÓLOGO**

.

Venganza, Edward se recordó. Ese era el propósito de todo aquello. Venganza, doce años de planificación y a solo unos pocos meses de su ejecución.

Como entrenador de _Esclavas,_ había entrenado al menos a una veintena de chicas. Algunas estaban dispuestas, ofreciéndose a sí mismas como esclavas de placer para escapar de la miseria, sacrificando libertad por seguridad. Otras llegaron a él como forzadas hijas de granjeros empobrecidos buscando liberarse de sus cargas a cambio de una dote. Algunas eran las cuartas o las quintas esposas de jeques y banqueros enviadas por sus maridos para aprender a satisfacer sus _Raros Apetitos_. Pero esta _Esclava_ en particular, la que él miraba desde el otro lado de la abarrotada calle, era diferente. Ella no estaba dispuesta, ni había sido coaccionada o enviada a él. Ella era pura conquista.

Edward había intentado convencer a Carlisle de que podía entrenar a cualquiera de los _'otros tipos'_ de chicas, que estaría mejor preparada para tan seria y potencialmente peligrosa tarea, pero Carlisle no cambió de parecer. También había esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir su venganza y se negaba a dejar nada al azar. La chica tenía que ser verdaderamente _especial_. Tenía que ser un _regalo_ tan valioso que ella y su entrenador por igual serían motivo de conversación para todos.

Después de años de ser el único _Aprendiz_ de Carlisle Cullen, la reputación de Edward se había forjado poco a poco, estableciéndole como un hombre a la vez eficiente y decidido en cualquier tarea que se le confinaba. Nunca había fallado. Y ahora, todos aquellos años habían sido para ese momento. Había llegado el momento de demostrar su valía a un hombre al que le debía todo, tanto como a sí mismo. Sólo quedaba un obstáculo entre él y su venganza. La última prueba verdadera de su carencia de alma, despojar deliberadamente a alguien de su libertad.

Había entrenado a tantas que ya no recordaba sus nombres. Podía entrenar esta también, por Carlisle.

El plan era simple. Edward regresaría a Estados Unidos y buscaría una _candidata_ para la _'Venta de Flores'_, lo que los árabes llaman, _'La Bahía de Zahra'_. La subasta tendría lugar en su país de adopción, Pakistán, en poco más de cuatro meses. Era seguro que estaría plagado de bellezas de los típicos países en los que hombres mandaban, donde la adquisición de estas mujeres estaba limitado solo por la oferta y la demanda. Pero una chica de un país de _Primer Mundo_, podría considerarse todo un logro. Las chicas procedentes de Europa eran muy buscadas, aunque las chicas estadounidenses eran las _joyas de la corona_ del comercio del placer. Tal _esclava_ solidificaría la posición de Edward como un auténtico jugador en el comercio del placer y conseguiría darle acceso a los círculos más poderosos del mundo.

Su objetivo era encontrar a alguien similar a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, alguien exquisitamente hermosa, pobre, preferiblemente inexperta, y con predisposición a someterse. Una vez hecha su elección, Carlisle le enviaría cuatro hombres para asistir a Edward a sacar a la chica del país de contrabando e introducirla a México.

Carlisle había contactado con un aliado que les proporcionaría un refugio seguro en Madera durante las primeras seis semanas que Edward necesitaría para ayudar a su _Cautiva_ a aclimatarse. Una vez que ella fuera razonablemente obediente, harían un viaje de dos días hasta Tuxtepec y tomarían un avión privado. Finalmente aterrizarían en Pakistán, donde Carlisle ayudaría a Edward en las últimas semanas de entrenamiento antes de _'La Bahía de Zahra'_.

_"Demasiado fácil"_, pensó Edward. Aunque por un momento, lo sintió como todo lo contrario.

Edward, desde su ventajosa posición diagonal al otro lado de la calle, miró a la chica a la que había estado observando durante los últimos treinta minutos. Llevaba el pelo recogido, sus labios se fruncieron duramente mientras miraba fijamente el suelo ante sus pies. Ella se agitó varias veces, aludiendo a un sentido de inquietud que no pudo ocultar. Se preguntó por qué parecía tan ansiosa.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla, pero a la vez lo suficientemente oculto en la lejanía, que cualquiera que mirara sólo vería un vehículo oscuro, con ventanas espesamente tintadas, pero corriente. Él era casi tan invisible como la chica intentaba ser.

¿Podía sentir su vida colgando precariamente de un hilo? ¿Podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella? ¿Tenía un sexto sentido para los _monstruos_? La idea de aquello le hizo sonreír. Contra toda lógica, había una parte de él que esperaba que la chica poseyera un sexto sentido para detectar _monstruos_ a plena luz del día. Pero había estado observándola durante semanas; ella era completamente ajena a su presencia. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro. Él era el _monstruo_ que a nadie se le ocurría buscar a la luz del día. Era un error común. La gente a menudo se cree que están más seguros en la luz, pensando que los _monstruos_ sólo salen de noche.

Pero la seguridad, como la luz, es una fachada. En el fondo, el mundo entero está bañado en la oscuridad. Edward lo sabía. También sabía que la única forma de estar realmente seguro era aceptando la oscuridad, caminar en ella con los ojos bien abiertos, para ser una parte de ella. Para mantener a tus enemigos cerca. Y eso es lo que Edward hizo. Mantuvo sus enemigos cerca, muy cerca, de modo que ya no podía discernir donde terminaban y comenzaban. Debido a la falta de seguridad, _monstruos_ acechaban por todas partes.

Miró su reloj y de nuevo a la chica. El autobús llegaba tarde. Aparentemente frustrada, la chica se sentó en el suelo con su mochila sobre las rodillas. Si aquella hubiera sido una parada de autobús regular habría otras personas, serpenteando detrás de ella o sentándose en un banco, pero no era así, por lo que cada día Edward pudo observarla sentada sola bajo el mismo árbol cerca de la concurrida calle.

Su familia era pobre, el siguiente factor más importante después de ser hermosa. Era más fácil desaparecer para la gente pobre, incluso en Estados Unidos. Y sobre todo cuando la persona desaparecida tenía edad suficiente para simplemente haber huido. Era la típica excusa dada por las autoridades al no poder encontrar a alguien. Deben haber escapado.

La chica no hizo ademán de irse de la parada de autobús a pesar del hecho de que su autobús llegaba cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde, y Edward pensó que aquello era interesante por alguna razón. _"¿Tanto le gustaba el colegio? ¿O es que odiaba demasiado su casa?"_ Si ella odiaba su casa, eso le haría las cosas más fáciles. Quizás vería su _Secuestro_ como un rescate. Él casi se rió, seguro.

Miró el atuendo sin forma y poco halagador de la chica: pantalones vaqueros sueltos, sudadera gris con capucha, auriculares y una mochila. Era su atuendo habitual, al menos hasta que llegara a la escuela. Allí, por lo general, se convertía en alguien más femenina, coqueta, incluso. Pero al final del día, ella cambiaría de nuevo. Pensó otra vez en ella odiando su vida en casa. _"¿Se viste de esa manera porque su vida hogareña era restrictiva o inestable? ¿O es para evitar la atención indeseada de un barrio peligroso a la escuela?_ Él no lo sabía. Pero quería.

Había algo interesante en ella que hacía que Edward quisiera saltar a la conclusión de que era la chica que había estado buscando, alguien con capacidad de mezclarse. Alguien con el buen sentido de hacer lo que se le dice cuando se enfrentan a la autoridad, o hacer lo que se debe hacer cuando se enfrentan al peligro. Una superviviente.

Al otro lado de la calle, la chica jugueteaba con sus auriculares. Sus ojos miraban desapasionadamente el suelo. Era guapa, muy guapa. No quería hacerle esto a ella, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Se había resignado al hecho de que era un medio para un fin. Si no era ella, entonces alguien más, sea como fuere, su situación sería la misma.

El siguió mirando a la chica, su _esclava_ potencial, preguntándose cómo iba a apelar al objetivo en mente. Se rumoreaba que entre los asistentes a la subasta de este año estaría Jacob Black, uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y con toda seguridad uno de los más peligrosos. Era a este hombre al que le encomendaría la _esclava_ durante el tiempo que le tomara a Edward acercarse y destruir todo lo que el hombre tenía en gran estima. Entonces, lo mataría.

Sin embargo, Edward se preguntó, y no por primera vez, por qué se sentía atraído por ella. Posiblemente fueran sus ojos. Incluso desde la distancia podía ver lo oscuros, misteriosos y tristes que eran. Lo viejos que parecían.

Él sacudió la cabeza, despejando sus pensamientos, cuando oyó el traqueteo y el chirrido de los engranajes del autobús escolar acercándose por la calle. Vio de cerca como la cara de la chica se relajó con alivio. Parecía que había que concluir algo más que la llegada del autobús, el escapar, tal vez incluso la libertad. Por fin, llegó el autobús, en perfecta sincronización cuando el sol se alzó en su plena capacidad. La chica miró hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, pero ella persistió, dejando que la luz tocara su rostro antes de desaparecer en el interior.

*.*.*

Una semana más tarde, Edward estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, a la espera de la chica. El autobús se había ido y venido, pero la chica no estaba a bordo por lo que imaginó que había de esperar y ver si ella parecía.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la vio dar la vuelta a la esquina a la carrera hacia la parada del autobús.

Llegó sin aliento, casi frenética. Ella era emocional. Una vez más se preguntó por qué estaba tan desesperada por llegar a la escuela.

Edward miró por la ventana de su coche a la chica. Ella daba vueltas ahora, tal vez dándose cuenta de que había perdido su autobús. Parecía injusto que la semana pasada la chica hubiera esperado casi una hora para que el autobús llegara, pero esta semana el conductor no había esperado en absoluto. No hay chica, no hay parada. Se preguntó si ella esperaría otra hora, sólo para asegurarse de que no había esperanza. Él negó con la cabeza. Tales acciones sólo revelaban una naturaleza desesperada. Tenía la esperanza tanto de que ella esperara como de que no lo hiciera.

Sus pensamientos fracturados le dieron que pensar. Él no debía tener esperanza alguna. Tenía órdenes, su propia agenda. Simple. Sencillo. Claro. La moral no tiene cabida en la venganza.

La moral era para gente decente, y él estaba tan lejos de la decencia como una persona podría estar. Edward no creía en la existencia de un ser superior o una vida futura, aunque sabía mucho acerca de la religión al haber crecido en el Oriente Medio. Pero si hay un más allá donde la gente cosechaba lo que había sembrado en la tierra, entonces él ya estaba condenado. Iría felizmente al Infierno, después de que Jacob estuviera muerto.

Además, si Dios o los Dioses existen, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que Edward había hecho, o de lo contrario no habían dado una mierda por él cuando realmente importaba. Nadie había dado una mierda por él, nadie excepto Carlisle.

Y a falta de un más allá lleno de castigos, Edward necesitaba asegurarse de que Jacob Black pagaba por sus pecados aquí en la tierra.

Veinte minutos después, la chica empezó a llorar, allí mismo en la acera, justo enfrente de él. Edward no podía apartar la mirada. Las lágrimas habían sido siempre desconcertantes para él. Le gustaba mirarlas, probarlas. A decir verdad, le ponían duro. Una vez había aborrecido esta respuesta condicionada, pero había sobrepasado el odiarse a sí mismo. Estas respuestas, estas reacciones, eran una parte de él ahora, para bien o para mal. Mayormente para mal, admitió con una sonrisa y se re-colocó su erección.

¿Qué había en tales exhibiciones emocionales que sencillamente se le clavaban en los intestinos sin dejarle ir? Una pura lujuria le recorrió como un dolor intenso trayendo consigo un fuerte deseo de poseerla, de tener poder sobre sus lágrimas. Todos los días pensaba en ella más como una _esclava_ que un acertijo, a pesar de que ella guardaba un seductor misterio encerrado en sus abatidos ojos.

En su mente destellaron imágenes de su rostro dulcemente inocente inundado de lágrimas mientras él la sostenía sobre su rodilla. Casi podía sentir la suavidad de su trasero desnudo bajo su mano, la certeza de su peso presionado contra su erección mientras él la azotaba.

La fantasía duró poco.

De repente, un coche se detuvo delante de la chica. Mierda. El gimió mientras apartaba las imágenes.

Casi no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos gilipollas estaban intentando ligarse a su presa. Vio que la chica sacudía la cabeza, declinando la invitación del conductor para subir al coche. No parecía que el tipo estuviera escuchando. Ella se estaba alejando de la parada de autobús, pero él la seguía en su coche.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer.

Edward salió a la esquina, bastante seguro de que la chica no se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado aparcado su coche allí. Por el momento, parecía demasiado aterrorizada como para darse cuenta de nada excepto la acera delante de sus ojos. Ella caminaba muy rápido, mochila por delante, como un escudo. Cruzó la calle y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Escaneó con desinterés la escena mientras se movía directamente frente a ella, sus caminos se cruzaron colisionando de frente.

Todo sucedió rápido, de forma inesperada. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de ejecutar una simple estrategia para eliminar la amenaza externa, ella de pronto se arrojó a sus brazos, con la mochila haciendo un ruido sordo en el cemento. Miró el coche, la sombra y la forma incongruente del hombre. Otro depredador.

-Oh Dios mío –susurró contra el algodón de su camiseta –. Sígueme la corriente ¿vale? –Sus brazos eran de acero alrededor de su caja torácica, su voz, una súplica desesperada.

Edward se quedó atónito por un momento. Qué interesante giro de los acontecimientos. ¿Era el héroe de esta situación? Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

-Lo veo –dijo él, apartando la mirada del otro cazador. Imbécil, seguía allí sentado, pareciendo confundido. Edward puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica como si la conociera. Suponía que de una manera así era. En un impulso juguetón le pasó las manos por los costados de su cuerpo. Ella se puso tensa, con el aliento atascado en la garganta.

El coche y la competencia finalmente se alejaron a toda velocidad con una nube de humo y los neumáticos chillando. Ya no se requería su protección, los brazos de la chica lo dejaron en libertad rápidamente.

-Lo siento –dijo a toda prisa –, pero ese tipo no me dejaba en paz. –Parecía aliviada, pero aún agitada por el incidente.

Edward la miró a los ojos, de cerca esta vez. Eran tan oscuros, seductores y tristes como había imaginado que serían. Se encontró queriendo tomarla entonces, para llevarla a un lugar secreto donde pudiera explorar las profundidades de esos ojos, descubrir el misterio que ocultaban. Pero ahora no, este no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Esto es Los Ángeles; peligro, intriga y estrellas de cine. ¿No es lo que dice bajo el letrero de Hollywood? –dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Confundida, la chica sacudió la cabeza. Aparentemente no estaba lista para el humor todavía. Pero cuando se agachó para recoger su mochila, dijo:

-Eh... de hecho, creo que es: _Eso es tan L.A._. Pero no está debajo del letrero de Hollywood. No hay nada debajo del letrero de Hollywood.

Edward contuvo una amplia sonrisa. No estaba tratando de ser graciosa. Era más como si estuviera buscando un terreno cómodo.

-¿Debería llamar a la policía? –comunicó con preocupación fingida.

Ahora que la joven se sentía más segura, pareció verle de verdad, un momento desafortunado, pero completamente inevitable.

-Eh... –Sus ojos iban y volvían a los suyos, demorándose en la boca un poco demasiado tiempo antes de precipitarse a sus zapatillas deportivas. –No creo que eso sea necesario. No van a hacer nada de todos modos, se arrastran como si estuvieran por todas partes. Además –añadió tímidamente: –yo ni siquiera conseguí su matrícula.

Ella lo miró de nuevo, con los ojos errando por su cara antes de morderse el labio inferior y mirar al suelo. Edward trató de mantener la mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando lo único que realmente quería hacer era sonreír. Así que, la chica lo encontraba atractivo.

Supuso que la mayoría de las mujeres lo hacían, aun cuando se daban cuenta tarde, o demasiado tarde, de lo que significaba realmente la atracción. Sin embargo, este tipo de reacciones ingenuas, casi inocentes, siempre le divertían. La miró, esta chica, optando por mirar al suelo mientras arrastraba los pies de un lado a lado.

Mientras ella estaba allí, siendo felizmente ignorante de que su tímido y sumiso comportamiento estaba sellando su destino, Edward quiso besarla.

Tenía que sacarse de aquella situación.

-Probablemente tengas razón –suspiró, mostrando una sonrisa de empatía, –a la policía no le importa un comino.

Ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, aun cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosamente, incluso tímidamente ahora.

-Oye, ¿podrías...?

-Supongo que debería... –Esta vez dejó que su sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

-Lo siento, tú primero –susurró mientras su rostro se sonrojaba bellamente. Su actuación de chica bonita y tímida era embriagadora. Era como si tuviera un cartel colgándole del cuello que dijera: _Prometo que haré lo que tú digas_.

"_En realidad debería irme. Ahora mismo. Oh, pero esto era demasiado divertido." _Él miró hacia arriba y abajo de la calle. La gente llegaría pronto, pero todavía no.

-No, por favor, ¿qué decías? –Él miró su cabello castaño sin cesar mientras jugueteaba con él entre sus dedos. Era largo, ondulado y enmarcaba su rostro. Los extremos se enroscaban sobre los montículos de sus pechos. Pechos que llenarían manos perfectamente. Puso fin a esa línea de pensamientos antes de que su cuerpo respondiera.

Levantó la mirada hacia él. Con el sol en su cara, ella entornó los ojos cuando lo miró.

-Oh... eh... sé que esto suena raro, teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder... pero, perdí el autobús y... –nerviosa, intentó pronunciar las palabras rápidamente, –usted parece un buen tipo. Quiero decir, tengo unos trabajos para hoy, y supongo que me preguntaba... ¿Podría llevarme al colegio?

Su sonrisa era poco menos que nefasta. Y la de ella tan grande que podía ver todos sus blancos y bonitos dientes.

-¿Colegio? ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Ella se sonrojó un tono más oscuro de rosa.

-¡Dieciocho! Soy una _Sénior_, ya sabes, me gradúo este verano. –Ella le sonrió. El sol le daba todavía en la cara y ella entornaba los ojos cada vez que hacía contacto visual – ¿Por qué?

-Nada, –mintió y jugó con la ingenuidad de la juventud –que pareces mayor, eso es todo.

Otra gran sonrisa, incluso más bonitos dientes blancos.

Había llegado el momento de poner fin a esto.

-Mira, me gustaría llevarte, pero he quedado con una amiga justo en la misma calle. Solemos compartir coche, y es su turno de desafiar el tráfico de la 405. –Se miró el reloj. –Y, ya llego tarde. –En su interior, sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver su rostro decaer. Al oír la palabra _no_, la palabra _amiga_. No conseguir lo que quiera era siempre la primera lección.

-Sí, claro... lo entiendo. –Ella se recuperó con frialdad, pero aún sonrojada. Se encogió de hombros afectada y su mirada se apartó de él. –Le pediré a mi madre que me lleve. No hay problema. –Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ofrecerle más condolencias, dio un paso en torno a él y se puso los auriculares. –Gracias por ayudarme a deshacerme de ese tipo. Nos vemos.

Mientras ella se alejaba, podía oír ligeramente la música sonando a todo volumen en su oído. Se preguntó si sería suficientemente fuerte para ahogar su vergüenza.

-Nos vemos –susurró.

Esperó hasta que dobló la esquina antes de regresar a su coche, y luego se sentó al volante, mientras abría su teléfono móvil. Arreglando lo que el recién llegado tendría que hacer.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero sigan esta historia y que sea de su agrado, prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda tratando de que sea lo más seguido, posiblemente lo haga a diario pero no prometo mucho.**_

_**Por favor dejen su review, gracias.**_

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	2. Cautiva

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 1**

*.*.*

.

Me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y me di cuenta de dos cosas; estaba oscuro y no estaba sola ¿nos estábamos moviendo? Mi visión era borrosa, mis ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, casi por instinto, para conseguir una apariencia de equilibrio, reconocí algo familiar. Estaba en una furgoneta, mi cuerpo tirado desordenadamente en el suelo.

Asustada, intenté mover todo a la vez, solo para descubrir que mis movimientos eran lentos e ineficaces. Mis manos habían sido atadas detrás de la espalda, mis piernas estaban sueltas pero se sentían decididamente pesadas.

Una vez más, intenté enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad. Ambas ventanas traseras estaban tintadas, pero incluso en la profunda oscuridad pude distinguir cuatro formas distintas. Sus voces me dijeron que eran hombres. Hablaban entre ellos en un idioma que no conocía. Oyéndoles, era un torrente de rápidos discursos, con tonos cortantes. Algo rico, muy extraño... Medio Oriente tal vez ¿importaba?

Mi cabeza dijo que sí, que era información. Entonces ese pequeño consuelo se esfumó. Ver el _iceberg _no había impedido que el _Titanic_ se hundiera.

Mi primer instinto fue gritar. Eso es lo que haces cuando descubres que tu peor pesadilla está ocurriendo. Pero apreté la mandíbula contra el impulso. _"¿De verdad quería que supieran que estaba despierta? No"._

No soy inherentemente estúpida. Había visto suficientes películas, leído suficientes libros y vivía en un barrio lo suficiente jodido como para saber que llamar la atención era lo peor que podía hacer –en casi cualquier situación. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza gritó sarcásticamente, _"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí?"_. Hice una mueca.

Este era el peor de mis temores, ser arrastrada por algún cabrón enfermo a una furgoneta, violada y dada por muerta. Desde el primer día en que me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba cambiando no había habido escases de pervertidos en la calle diciéndome exactamente lo que les gustaría hacerme, de _todo_. Había sido cuidadosa. Seguía todas las reglas para ser invisible. Mantenía la cabeza baja, andaba rápido y me vestía con sensatez. Y aun así, mis pesadillas me habían encontrado. _Otra vez_. Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza preguntándome qué había hecho.

Había cuatro de ellos. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y un gemido escapó de mi pecho. No pude evitarlo.

Abruptamente, la conversación se detuvo. Aunque me esforzaba para no hacer un solo ruido o movimiento, mis pulmones se lanzaron en busca de aire, subiendo y bajando con pánico. Sabían que estaba despierta. Mi lengua se puso pesada y espesa en mi boca.

-¡Déjenme ir! –grité impulsivamente tan fuerte como pude, como si estuviera muriendo porque por todo lo que sabía, lo estaba. Grité como si alguien me fuera a escuchar, e _hiciera_ algo. Mi cabeza palpitaba– ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Me retorcí violentamente, mis piernas se movieron bruscamente en todas direcciones cuando uno de los hombres intentó agarrármelas con las manos. A medida que la furgoneta se balanceaba, las voces de mis captores árabes se hicieron más fuertes y furiosas. Finalmente, mi pie chocó sólidamente con la cara del hombre. Se dejó caer sobre el costado de la camioneta.

-¡Ayuda! –grité una vez más.

Indignado, el mismo hombre se me acercó de nuevo y esta vez me golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla izquierda. Perdí el conocimiento, pero no antes de darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba ahora inerte y a merced de cuatro hombres que no conocía. Hombres que nunca quise conocer.

La siguiente vez que regresé, unas manos ásperas se clavaban en mis axilas mientras que otro hombre sostenía mis piernas. Me estaban sacando a rastras de la furgoneta, en la noche. Debí haber estado inconsciente durante horas. Me dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía hablar. Sentía la parte izquierda de la cara como si una pelota de fútbol me hubiera golpeado y casi no podía ver. Mareada y prácticamente sin previo aviso, vomité. Me soltaron y rodé sobre mi costado. Mientras yacía en aquel lugar teniendo arcadas, mis captores se gritaban entre ellos, sin sentido dentro y fuera, entrecortado y discordante. Mi vista se aclaró y se volvió borrosa. Esto continuó, una cosa llevaba a la otra. Demasiado débil para resistirme, descansé la cabeza al lado del vómito y me desmayé otra vez.

*.*.*

Algún tiempo después, recuperé el conocimiento, o un estado similar a la conciencia. Me sacudí. Sentí dolor en todas partes. La cabeza me dolía, tenía el cuello rígido hasta el punto de sentir un dolor punzante, y fue peor cuando intenté abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que no podía. Tenía una venda puesta. Vinieron a mí, recuerdos. Chirridos de ruedas y metal. Pasos. Alguien corriendo. Perfume. Suciedad. Oscuridad. Vómito. Rehén. Invoqué cada gramo de fuerza y decidí intentar levantarme ¿por qué no podía? Mis miembros no se movían. Mi mente estaba ordenándole a mi cuerpo que se moviera, pero este no respondía. Una nueva oleada de pánico se apoderó de mí.

Las lágrimas ardían tras mis párpados cerrados. Temiendo lo peor, traté de quitarme la venda de los ojos moviendo la cabeza. El dolor me atravesó la nuca, pero mi cabeza a penas se movió. _"¿Qué me habían hecho?"_ dejé de intentar moverme. _"Sólo piensa"_, me dije, _"siente"_.

Tomé una evaluación mental de mi persona. Mi cabeza descansaba en una almohada, y mi cuerpo entero yacía en algo blando, así que probablemente estaba en una cama. Un escalofrío me recorrió. Aún sentía la ropa contra mi piel, eso era bueno. Tela alrededor de mis muñecas, tela alrededor de mis tobillos, no era difícil adivinar que estaba atada a la cama. _¡Oh Dios!_ Me mordí el labio, conteniendo los sollozos al reconocer que la tela de mi falda hasta los tobillos estaba en subida hasta alto de mis muslos. Mis piernas estaban abiertas. "_¿Me habían tocado? ¡Mantenlas juntas!"_ Exhalando profundamente, dejé de pensar antes de que se hiciera peor.

Me sentí intacta, sin que me faltara ningún dedo. Mecánicamente, me centré en el aquí, en el ahora. Sabiendo que mis facultades estaban en orden, dejé salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio que sonó más como un sollozo.

Fue entonces cuando escuché su voz.

-Bien. Por fin estás despierta. Estaba empezando a pensar que te habían herido gravemente.

Mi cuerpo se congeló al sonido de una voz masculina. De pronto, tuve que ordenarme respirar. La voz era siniestramente suave, preocupada... ¿familiar? El acento, pude comprender por el zumbido de mi cabeza que era estadounidense y aun así había algo extraño.

Debería haber gritado, estar asustada, pero solamente me congelé. Él había estado sentado en la habitación; había estado observando mi pánico.

Después de unos minutos, mi voz tembló:

-¿Quién eres? –Sin respuesta. – ¿Dónde estoy? –Mis palabras y mi voz parecían llevar una especie de retraso, era casi lenta, como si estuviera borracha.

Silencio. El chirrido de una silla. Pasos. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho.

-Soy tu _Amo_. –Una mano fría se posó contra mi frente sudada. Otra vez, la insistente sensación de familiaridad. Pero aquello era una estupidez. No conocía a nadie con acento. –Estás donde quiero que estés.

-¿Te conozco? –Mi voz era ronca, despojada de todo incluso de emoción.

-Todavía no.

Detrás de mis párpados, el mundo explotó en rojas corrientes de violencia; mi visión oscura se fundió en adrenalina. Miedo líquido recorrió mi sinapsis llevando _Peligro. Peligro. Corre. ¡Corre! _a mis miembros. Mi mente le gritaba a cada fibra muscular de mí ser que se contrajera. Lo intenté todo para luchar contra las restricciones, me moví nerviosamente. Di paso a un llanto histérico.

-Por favor, déjeme ir –lloriqueé, –prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Solo quiero ir a casa.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. –Algo como un mar de desesperación me arrastró bajo sus aplastantes olas. Su voz estaba desprovista de varias cosas: compasión, inflexión, emoción, pero había una cosa que no faltaba y eso era certeza. No podía aceptarlo.

Me apartó el pelo de la frente, era un gesto íntimo que me llenó de aprensión. ¿Estaba tratando de tranquilizarme? ¿Por qué?

-Por favor –lloré mientras continuaba acariciándome. Sentí su peso sobre la cama, y mi corazón tartamudeó.

-No puedo –susurró, –y más que eso... no quiero.

Por un momento, solo mi llanto y mis profundos sollozos angustiados interrumpieron el silencio que siguió a su declaración. La oscuridad hacía todo aún más insoportable.

Su respiración, y la mía, juntas, en un espacio vacío.

-Te diré lo que voy a hacer, te desataré y te limpiaré esos golpes y moratones. No quise que te despertaras en una piscina. Lo siento mucho por el golpe en la cara, –pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla, –pero eso ocurre cuando luchas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Una piscina? –pregunté nerviosamente. –No quiero meterme en el agua. Por favor –rogué, –sólo déjame ir.

Su voz era demasiado tranquila, muy refinada, pragmática, y muy... semejante a Hannibal Lecter en _El Silencio de los Corderos_.

-Necesitas un baño, mascota. –Fue su aterradora respuesta. _Hola Clarice..._

Todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar mientras me desataba. Sentía mis miembros rígidos y entumecidos, parecían muy largos, pesados y lejanos para ser una parte de mí. "_¿Todo mi cuerpo estaba dormido?"_ Intenté moverme otra vez, traté de golpearle y patearle. Y de nuevo mis esfuerzos se reflejaron en movimientos bruscos y entrecortados. Frustrada, permanecí inerte. Quería despertarme. Correr lejos. Luchar. Herirlo. Y no podía. Mantuvo la venda en mis ojos y me levantó de la cama, cuidadosamente. Sentí elevarme y ser suspendida en la oscuridad. Mi pesada cabeza colgaba sobre su brazo. Podía sentir sus brazos. Sentía su ropa contra mi piel.

-¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –sollocé.

-Te di algo. No te preocupes, se irá.

Asustada, y ciega en la oscuridad, sus miembros se envolvieron alrededor de mí, su voz tomó textura, forma. Cambió mi peso en sus brazos hasta que mi cabeza colgó contra la tela de su camisa.

-Para de luchar. –Había diversión en la superficie de su voz.

Deteniendo mis forcejeos, intenté enfocarme en los detalles. Era apreciablemente fuerte y me llevaba sin siquiera agitarse. Bajo mi mejilla podía sentir la dura extensión de su pecho. Olía ligeramente a jabón, y tal vez a sudor también, una esencia masculina que era a la vez distinta, pero solo lejanamente familiar.

No caminamos mucho, solo unos pocos pasos, pero para mí cada momento parecía una eternidad en un universo paralelo, uno donde yo habitaba en el cuerpo de otro. Pero mi propia realidad se estrelló contra mí en el momento en que me sentó en algo plano y frío.

El pánico se apoderó de mí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Hubo una pausa, luego su voz con una nota divertida.

-Te dije que te iba a limpiar.

Abrí la boca para hablar cuando el primer chorro de agua fría golpeó mis pies. Sorprendida, dejé escapar un grito asustado. Al intentar salir patéticamente de la bañera rodando hacia el borde, el agua se volvió más cálida y mi captor me colocó de nuevo.

-No quiero tomar un baño. Déjame ir.

Intenté quitarme la venda, golpeando repetitivamente mi propia cara mientras mis brazos letárgicos se oponían a mi propósito. Mi captor hizo un trabajo horrible ocultando su risa.

-No me importa si no quieres uno, lo necesitas.

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y reuní mis fuerzas para atacar. Mis brazos volaron sin rumbo, aterrizando en algún lugar, creo que en su rostro o su cuello. Sus dedos agarraron mi cabello para tirar de mi cabeza hacia atrás en un ángulo extraño.

-¿Quieres que yo también juegue duro? –gruñó en mi oído. Al no responder, apretó sus dedos lo suficiente para que mi cuero cabelludo hormigueara. –Responde a mi pregunta.

-No –susurré con un sollozo asustado.

Sin demora aflojó su agarre. Antes de apartar los dedos de mi pelo, me masajeó. Me estremecí ante ese contacto.

-Voy a cortarte la ropa con unas tijeras –dijo rotundamente. –No te alarmes.

La corriente de agua y el latido de mi corazón retumbaban en mis oídos mientras pensaba en él desnudándome y ahogándome.

-¿Por qué? –dije frenéticamente.

Sus dedos acariciaron la columna de mi tensa garganta. Me estremecí de miedo. Odiaba no ser capaz de ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, aquello me forzaba a _sentir_ todo.

De pronto, sus labios estaban en mi oreja, suaves, llenos y no bienvenidos. Me acarició aún más cuando intenté inclinar el cuello y alejarme.

-Podría desnudarte lentamente, tomarme mi tiempo, pero esto es sencillamente más eficiente.

-¡Aléjate de mí, imbécil!– _"_¿_Era esa mi voz?"_ Esta versión de mí con un par de pelotas necesitaba callarse. Iba a conseguir que me matara.

Me preparé para algún acto de venganza, pero no llegó. En cambio, oí un pequeño sonido como si se estuviera riendo. "_Bastardo hijo de puta"_.

Cortó mi camisa poco a poco, cuidadosamente y me hizo preguntarme si estaba saboreando mi pánico. Esa idea me llevó a lugares de mi mente que no quería ir. Luego me quitó la falda.

Aunque luchaba, mis intentos eran patéticos. Si mis brazos estaban en medio, los echaba hacia atrás con poco esfuerzo. Si levantaba las rodillas, sencillamente las empujaba hacia abajo.

No había cerrado el grifo de la bañera todavía, el agua no había rebasado. El frío me abrumó al sentarme allí en ropa interior.

Tomó mi sujetador y dejé de respirar, temblaba incontrolablemente.

-Relájate –dijo tiernamente.

-Por favor –me las arreglé para decir entre sollozos. –Por favor, cualquier cosa que pienses que tienes que hacer no la hagas. Por favor, solo déjame ir y no diré nada, lo prometo... lo juro.

No me respondió. Presionó las tijeras entre mis pechos y cortó el sujetador. Lo sentí deslizarse de mi cuerpo y comencé con otro ataque de llanto.

-¡No, no, no me toques!

Inmediatamente agarró mis pezones y los pellizcó. Grité por la conmoción y sorpresa, las sensaciones me inundaron. Se inclinó a mi oído y susurró:

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Asentí, incapaz de formar palabras.

-Sí, ¿por favor? –me pellizcó más fuerte.

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor! –sollocé.

-¿Vas a ser una buena chica? –dijo su voz, una vez más impregnada de una fría indiferencia que era contraria a la delicadeza que trató de transmitirme antes.

-Sí –me quejé a regañadientes y logré colocar mis manos sobre las de él. Sus manos eran enormes y me sujetaban firmemente. Ni siquiera traté de alejarlas. No había forma de que me dejara ir.

-Buena chica – respondió con sarcasmo. Pero antes de soltar mis pezones, frotó la sensibilizada y tierna zona con sus palmas.

Al parecer, tenía un sinfín de lágrimas, al obligarme a sucumbir a su lado más compasivo. Me senté en silencio y traté de no conseguir otra dosis de castigo. Mientras me quitaba lo que quedaba de mi sujetador y cortaba mis bragas, podía sentir el frío metal deslizándose contra mi piel, la claridad del corte a través de mi ropa, y tal vez incluso a mi si me alejaba.

Después de rociar mi cuerpo con lo que sólo podía ser una alcachofa de ducha, finalmente cerró el agua. El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, mejor que el aire frío contra mi piel expuesta, pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para sentir cualquiera alivio por estar todavía de una pieza, relativamente intacta. Cada vez que el agua caía sobre un corte o algún área que no sabía que estaba dañada, ardía y yo hacía una mueca.

Intenté controlar mi llanto y hablé calmadamente.

-¿Puedes por favor quitarme la venda? Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ver lo que está pasando. –Tragué, tenía la garganta seca. –No vas a herirme... ¿verdad? –mis dientes castañeaban mientras esperaba una respuesta, aún ciega y atrapada.

Se quedó callado un momento, y luego dijo:

-Debes salir con la venda puesta. En cuanto a hacerte daño, sólo había planeado limpiarte por ahora. Pero debes entender que hay consecuencias por tu comportamiento, si haces algo mal, serás castigada. –No esperó mi respuesta. –Así que mantenla y no te haré nada.

Empezó a lavar mi cuerpo con un jabón líquido suave que olía a hojas de menta y lavanda. La oscuridad de mezcló con el aroma, llenó la habitación, envolviendo mi piel. Al igual que su voz. Hubo una vez en la que disfruté el olor a lavanda. Ya no más, ahora lo _detestaba_.

Al pasar sobre mi pecho, no pude resistir la compulsión de atrapar una vez más sus manos con las mías. Sin una palabra, deslizó su mano sin jabón y presionó mi muñeca hasta que solté la otra.

Después, me dio una palmada en el muslo al mantener mis piernas cerradas y no permitirle lavar entre ellas. Esa parte de mí era privada. Nadie la había visto excepto yo, no desde que había sido una niña. Nadie me había tocado; ni yo la había explorado completamente. Y ahora un extraño, alguien que me había hecho daño fue a toparse... conmigo. Me sentía violada y me hacía recordar un pasado que había intentado durante mucho tiempo olvidar. Me resistía, pero con cada toque, con cada invasión, mi cuerpo le pertenecía un poco más a él que a mí. No podía dejar de temblar.

Y luego, terminó. Quitó el tapón de la bañera, me sacó, secó mi piel, cepilló mi cabello, frotó un bálsamo en mis rasguños y me entregó una bata de baño. Yo estaba aterrorizada, avergonzada, exhausta y no podía ver, pero aún estaba satisfecha de sentirme limpia, en el exterior por lo menos.

Su voz era una suave brisa contra mi cuello mientras estaba parada sin ayuda frente a él.

-Ven conmigo.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, le permití que tomara mi mano y que me guiara a ciegas fuera del baño.

.

* * *

**.**

_**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero sigan esta historia y que sea de su agrado, prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda tratando de que sea lo más seguido, posiblemente lo haga a diario pero no prometo mucho.**_

_**Por favor dejen su review, gracias.**_

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	3. Descubrimientos Extraños

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 2**

*.*.*

.

Edward guió a su hermosa cautiva hacia el centro de la habitación. Sus pasos eran vacilantes, asustados, como si esperara que él la empujase por un precipicio. Él la instó a avanzar solo para tenerla empujándose hacia atrás contra él. No tenía ningún problema con eso. Podía retroceder contra él toda la noche por lo que a él concernía. Sin ofrecer resistencia, la dejó colisionar contra él, apenas conteniendo una carcajada cuando ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado y saltó hacia adelante como un gato evitando el agua. O en este caso, su erección.

Edward extendió la mano para agarrar suavemente sus brazos, ella se quedó quieta, obviamente demasiado asustada como para moverse hacia adelante o hacia atrás. El deseo le recorrió. Finalmente la tenía –aquí –entre sus dedos, bajo su control. Cerró los ojos, embriagado por un momento.

Ella había llegado hacía unas tres horas, colgada sobre el hombro de aquel deshecho humano, James. Ella estaba magullada, sucia y apestaba a bilis y sudor, pero eso no había sido lo peor.

Uno de ellos, y no tuvo que preguntarse quién, la había golpeado en la cara. Un calor le bajó por la espalda en el momento en el que vio la sangre de su labio, y el hinchado hematoma púrpura en su ojo izquierdo y mejilla. Resistió el impulso de matar a ese hijo de puta en el acto. Dudaba que la hubiera herido como último recurso. Era una mujer, ¿cuán difícil podría ser tranquilizarla?

Al menos, ella se las había arreglado para darle una patada en la cara. Habría pagado por verlo.

El sonido de unas suaves pero profundas respiraciones devolvió sus pensamientos al presente. El deseo que se había instalado cálidamente en su estómago se hundió pesadamente en sus testículos y engrosó su pene dolorosamente. Arrastró sus dedos sobre sus hombros mientras se movía a su lado izquierdo. Quería tener una mejor visión de ella. Sus labios rosados estaban sólo ligeramente separados, con los susurros de su aliento escapando a través de ellos.

Edward no quería nada más que quitarle la venda, para mirar en esos desconcertantes ojos suyos, y besarla hasta que se derritiera bajo él –pero estaban muy lejos de ese punto.

Como un halcón, ella necesitaba la oscuridad para entender quién era su _amo_. Aprendería a confiar en él, a depender de él, para anticiparse a lo que quería de ella. Y como cualquier _amo_ que se precie, la recompensaría por su obediencia. Sería extremadamente firme, pero también tan justo como pudiera ser. No había elegido el instrumento de su venganza al azar. Había elegido a una hermosa _sumisa_. ¿Y qué era una _sumisa_ sino adaptable, sino una superviviente?

Se inclinó más cerca, inhalando el ligero aroma de su piel bajo la lavanda.

-¿Quieres un poco de hielo para la cara? –preguntó. Ella se tensó bruscamente al oír el sonido de su voz; suave y baja.

Por un momento, fue cómico. Ella se movió, cambiando de un pie a otro, nerviosa, ciega e incapaz de elegir una dirección. Su mano flotó hasta su cara y sabía que se moría de ganas por quitarse la venda de los ojos. Él hizo un sonido de desaprobación e instantáneamente sus curiosos dedos volvieron a aferrarse a la bata.

Edward, sintió lo que consideraba lástima, trató de guiarla de nuevo hacia la cama. Ella jadeó al momento en que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la solapa de la bata rozando los suyos en el proceso.

-Tranquila _mascota,_ hay algo detrás de ti y odiaría que te hicieras daño otra vez.

-No me llames _mascota._ –Salió la temblorosa, pero aun así firme orden.

Edward se quedó absolutamente quieto. Nadie le hablaba así –y menos, unas casi desnudas y con los ojos vendados, mujeres. Instantáneamente, la empujó hacia adelante hasta que su suave mejilla se presionó toscamente contra la suya propia. El gruñó:

-Te llamaré como cojones quiera, _mascota_. Me perteneces. ¿Entiendes?

Contra su mejilla, sintió su infinitesimal asentimiento y contra su oreja, oyó un pequeño chillido de capitulación.

-Bien. Ahora, mascota –la instó hacia atrás unos centímetros, –responde mi pregunta. Hielo para la cara, ¿sí o no?

-S-s-sí –respondió con voz trémula. Edward pensó que eso estaba mejor, pero todavía no resuelto.

-¿S-s-sí? –se burló. Edward presionó en su certeza, dominándola con su tamaño. – ¿Sabes decir por favor?

Estiró el cuello, como si pudiera verle a través de la venda, y una mueca contorsionó su plena boca. Él se habría reído, pero el momento dejó de ser cómico abruptamente. Su rodilla colisionó con su entrepierna, _fuerte_. ¿Qué pasaba con las mujeres y darle una patada en los huevos a los hombres? Un dolor palpitante se arrastró hacia arriba, retorciendo sus intestinos, encorvando su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que hubiera comido amenazó con volver a salir.

Sobre él, su _cautiva_ continuó luchando como una arpía. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus manos mientras ella intentaba hacer palanca para que le soltara la bata. Cuando eso falló, sus frenéticos codos aterrizaron repetidamente en sus omoplatos. Él se las arregló para aspirar una bocanada de aire, aunque para los oídos de ella, probablemente sonó como un gruñido animal.

-Suéltame, maldito idiota. Suelta –gritó entre frenéticos sollozos y gritos. Ella se retorció y giró en su agarre, debilitando su asimiento sobre la bata. Tenía que ponerla bajo control, o iría corriendo directa a una situación mucho peor que su castigo.

Completamente irritado, Edward se obligó a ponerse de pie. Elevándose sobre ella, sus furiosos ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Se había quitado la venda de los ojos y ahora estaba completamente quieta, mirándolo con una mezcla de horror e incredulidad. No pestañeaba, no hablaba, simplemente se quedó mirándole.

Él le devolvió la mirada.

Le dio la vuelta y le sujetó los brazos a los costados. La ira corrió a través de él cuando apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, forzando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Tú? –la pregunta salió de sus labios en una ráfaga de aire exhalado. Esa única palabra parecía cabalgar sobre una ola de desesperación y un trasfondo de pura ira. Había sabido que ese extraño momento llegaría. Él ya no era su héroe. Nunca lo había sido. Ella luchó por respirar, jadeando como un perro, y la idea le advirtió ligeramente.

-¡Joder! –exclamó cuando la cabeza de ella chocó sólidamente contra su nariz. Él la soltó instintivamente, sus dedos se presionaron a cada lado de su nariz.

Ella se movió con rapidez, un revoloteo de un oscuro pelo largo y un albornoz volaron hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

Edward gruñó profundamente en su pecho. Lanzándose hacia ella, agarró con un puño su túnica, pero cuando tiró hacia atrás, ella simplemente se desembarazó de la tela. La núbil carne asaltó sus sentidos.

Mientras sus manos se estiraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, encontrándola bien cerrada, él clavó sus dedos en su pelo y cerró la mano en un puño. Tiró bruscamente, provocando que ella cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. No menospreciando ya su vigor y no divirtiéndose más por la agitación de sus miembros, se sentó directamente encima de ella.

-¡No! –gritó desesperadamente, con las rodillas buscando una vez más su entrepierna, y con la fijación de clavarle las uñas en la cara.

-Te gusta pelear, ¿verdad? –Sonrió. –A mí también me gusta pelear. –Con más esfuerzo del que hubiera creído necesario, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las suyas y aprisionó sus muñecas por encima de la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

-Que te jodan –jadeó, su pecho subía desafiante. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso bajo él; sus músculos lucharon, no dispuesta a darse por vencida, pero esa explosión de energía le había costado su precio. Sus ojos eran salvajes, pero se debilitaba. Ahora la sujetó con facilidad.

Lentamente, empezó a notar su caliente y tembloroso cuerpo presionado tan íntimamente contra él, inundando sus sentidos, embriagándole. Su delicada intimidad se presionaba contra su vientre, con sólo la suave tela de su camisa separándole de ella. Sus pechos llenos y decididamente calientes subían y bajaban bajo el pecho. Justo debajo de ellos, sintió el martilleo de su corazón. En su lucha, su piel caliente se movió contra él con mayor fricción. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Casi.

Sosteniendo sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, se irguió y golpeó la parte inferior de su pecho derecho, y luego la parte inferior del izquierdo, con la palma de su mano. Instantáneamente, unos sollozos ahogados brotaron de su garganta.

-¿Te gusta esto? –ladró Edward. Una vez más le golpeó los pechos, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que todo su cuerpo se relajó, hasta que sintió cada músculo debajo de él aflojarse, y ella simplemente lloró en el hueco de su brazo.

-Por favor. Por favor para –dijo con voz ronca. –Por favor.

Ella estaba caliente, deshecha, y temerosa debajo de él. Sus labios de movían rápidamente, en silencio, soltando palabras que no significaban nada para él al escucharlas. Edward tragó fuertemente, viejos recuerdos ganando compra. Parpadeó, los metió de nuevo bajo llave. Un reflejo, por lo general rápido y fácilmente hecho después de todos estos años. Pero en esta ocasión lo sintió, ya que el miedo de ella y la pasión de él habían luchado tanto como mezclado, congestionando el aire y llenando la habitación. Parecía que se hubiera creado una nueva persona, respirando con ellos, y mirándolos, invadiendo el momento.

Su ira se evaporó. Se quedó mirando hacia abajo a los hermosos pechos de la chica; estaban profundamente sonrosados donde le había golpeado, pero no le dejaría una marca duradera. Cautelosamente, le soltó las muñecas. Su pulgar inconscientemente intentó borrar la marca roja de su agarre. Frunció el ceño hacia ella.

Esperaba que hubiera terminado con las sorpresas.

En el momento en que ella sintió que su agarre se aflojaba de sus muñecas, cruzó sus manos sobre sus pechos. Al principio pensó que era un intento de modestia, pero el masajeo de sus dedos le sugirió que estaba más preocupada por aliviar el dolor.

Ella también mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer reconocer su presencia a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. La mayoría de las personas no quieren ver las cosas malas acercarse. El momento era tal vez insoportablemente peor porque ella lo había reconocido. Había reconocido la mirada de traición en sus ojos. Bueno, tendría que superarlo –él también.

Su _cautiva_ se sometió, Edward le quitó poco a poco su peso de encima y se alzó sobre ella. Tenía que ser firme, no podía haber ningún indicio de que tal acto de claro desafío quedara en nada sino un rápido y concienzudo castigo. Empujó la bellamente redondeada y suave curva de su trasero con la punta de su bota.

-Levántate –su tono era autoritario. No admitía réplica o malentendido. Su cuerpo retrocedió ante el sonido de su voz, pero se negó a moverse.

-Levántate o lo haré por ti. Confía en mí, no quieres eso. –Su voluntad era resistirse pero no obstante, quitó la mano derecha del pecho y trató de impulsarse hacia arriba.

Lentamente empujó su peso con el brazo, pero su lucha era tan obvia que su brazo temblaba bajo la presión causando su colapso.

-Buena chica, puedes hacerlo... levántate.

Podría ayudarla, pero la lección se perdería. Cuatro meses no era mucho tiempo cuando implicaba entrenar a una _esclava_. Él no tenía tiempo para mimarla. Cuanto antes aquellos instintos de supervivencia empezaran a florecer, mejor –y no quería decir de la clase donde ella seguía intentando darle una patada en los testículos.

Estarían seis semanas juntos en esta casa. No las desperdiciaría defendiéndose de payasadas infantiles.

Ella le frunció el ceño, inyectando tanto odio como era posible en una mirada. Edward resistió el impulso de sonreír. Supuso que ella ya no pensaba que era guapo. Bueno. _Guapo_ era para maricas.

Convocando toda su fuerza, ella presionó el talón de la mano en la alfombra y enderezó el codo. Su respiración era trabajosa, sus ojos hicieron un gesto de dolor, pero las lágrimas se habían secado. Forzándose a ponerse en cuatro patas, intentó levantarse. Totalmente erguido, Edward estiró la mano para ayudarla, haciendo caso omiso de sus acérrimas protestas. Ella tiró de su brazo liberándolo de su agarre, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo. Él se erizó, pero lo dejó pasar y la condujo sin tocarla a la cama.

Se sentó precariamente en el borde de la cama, las manos cubrieron sus pechos y la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante escondiéndose tras un velo de enredadas ondas de ébano. Edward se sentó junto a ella. Se resistió la urgencia de apartarle el pelo de la cara. Podía esconderse de él por ahora, sólo hasta que se calmara.

-Ahora –dijo amablemente, – ¿te gustaría, o no, un poco de hielo para la cara?

Casi podía sentir la escalofriante ira irradiando de ella. ¿Ira o miedo? A penas podía conciliar en su mente. Mientras él había esperado rabia, le pareció particularmente extraño que ella aún estuviera reconociendo su cruda desnudez. _"¿No debería estar más asustada que furiosa? ¿No debería estar rogando por conseguir su buena gracia?"_ Sus reacciones ante él se negaban a caer entre las líneas habituales y previsibles. Era tan divertido como intrigante.

-¿Y bien?

Finalmente, con los dientes apretados se obligó a decir las palabas:

-Sí. _Por favor_.

No pudo evitarlo, se rio.

-Bueno, ¿era tan difícil?

Su mandíbula se marcaba visiblemente, pero permaneció en silencio, con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas magulladas. _"Bien"_, Edward pensó, _"había sido perfectamente claro"_.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado un paso cuando oyó su voz tensa a su espalda.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –preguntó con voz apagada.

Se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa irónica jugando en sus labios. Ella quería una razón. Los asesinos en serie tenían razones. Razones que no cambiaban nada.

Ella continuó:

-¿Es por ese día en la calle? ¿Es porque yo...? –Tragó saliva y Edward sabía que era porque trataba de no llorar. – ¿Porque coqueteé contigo? ¿Provoqué esto? –A pesar de su noble esfuerzo, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla derecha.

En ese momento, Edward no podía dejar de contemplarla como lo haría con una criatura extraña –objetivo, pero insaciablemente curioso.

-No, –mintió –no tiene nada que ver con ese día. –Ella necesitaba que le mintiera; Edward lo entendía. A veces una dulce mentira era suficiente para quitarle peso a una dura realidad. _No es culpa tuya_. Tal vez necesitaba mentirse a sí mismo también, porque recordó queriéndola ese día, y no por razones que tuvieran que ver con su misión.

-Iré a traerte algo de hielo. Y probablemente también te vendría bien una aspirina.

Ambos respingaron al escuchar el sonido de una llave girando la cerradura.

James entró casualmente en la habitación y Edward no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular su enfado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –James estaba obviamente borracho y eso lo hacía más peligroso. Los ojos de James brillaron con ira antes de dirigirse a grandes zancadas hacia la chica encogida de miedo en la cama. Sus ojos repasaron su cuerpo desnudo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa codiciosa.

-Veo que la pequeña _zorra_ está despierta.

La chica estaba asustada, realmente asustada. Se había acurrucado reculando hasta la parte superior de la cama, cubriéndose con las manos y el pelo –intentando sacar el edredón de debajo de su cuerpo. A Edward le llamó la atención el hecho de que no había reaccionado con él de esa manera mientras estaban juntos en la cama.

Ella parecía más cabreada que asustada de él, pero sólo después de que se quitara la venda y se dio cuenta de quién era. Esto podría significar una de dos cosas: una, que sentía que lo conocía en base a su muy breve encuentro, o dos, que no le pareció una amenaza. De cualquier manera, su razonamiento parecía estúpido.

Edward miró a James que observaba a la chica como si quisiera simultáneamente matarla y follarla. Dado lo que sabía de James, era posible que fuera exactamente eso lo que quería.

Aquello era una prueba.

Edward se obligó a considerar a James como si importara.

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de que ese sea el nombre que vaya a usar, pero sí, está despierta. –Edward miró con frialdad a la chica por encima del hombro, sólo la más elemental de las miradas. Rápidamente notó su expresión suplicante, y añadió: –Y muy vivaz. –Él sonrió.

Necesidad y deseo se mostraron sin restricción en la cara de James, y Edward sabía muy bien lo que los hombres como él fantaseaban con hacer a las chicas asustadas. Sin vacilación, James se tambaleó hacia la cama y envolvió su sucia mano alrededor del tobillo de la chica y tiró. La chica gritó y se aferró al poste de la cama.

Edward se volvió rápidamente, agarrándola por la cintura mientras ella se arrastraba hacia el pie de la cama. Él la cogió en sus brazos y se sentó con indiferencia, con la espalda contra la cabecera y el pie izquierdo plantado en el suelo. La chica se arrastró a su regazo y hundió la cara en su camisa. Contra su pecho, sus desesperados y suplicantes sollozos vibraron por todo su cuerpo. ¿Ella lo usaba como protección? _Interesante_.

Edward hizo una mueca cuando sus uñas se clavaron agudamente en las costillas. Rápida y hábilmente le arrancó los dedos de su camisa y capturó sus muñecas.

-No, no, no, no, no... –balbuceaban sus labios repetidamente mientras intentaba encontrar de nuevo refugio en su brazos. Edward, repentinamente irritado por el pensamiento, la hizo girar en sus brazos usando su propio impulso. Después de asegurar las muñecas de la chica entre sus pechos, la sujetó con fuerza contra él.

James agarró otra vez los tobillos de la chica.

-No –dijo Edward con calma. –Tu trabajo consistía en traérmela, no golpearla, o follarla.

-¡Esto es una idiotez, Edward! –gritó furiosamente James, su espeso acento le hacía parecer un bárbaro. –Esa _zorra_ me pateó la cara, y podría haber hecho más que darle una bofetada. Debería recibir algo de eso.

Al oír su nombre, el agarre de Edward se intensificó hasta el punto de estrangular todos los sollozos que hacía la chica en sus brazos. El consiguiente silencio efectivamente marcado por la ira en la mirada de Edward. Le tomó un momento a James darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. La mirada vidriosa de los ojos de James se despejó al darse plena cuenta, y el estupor de la borrachera, por una fracción de segundo, se aclaró. Y eso fue suficiente. Edward podía ver al árabe comprendiendo su error al declarar su nombre a la chica.

De repente, recordando a la chica jadeante entre sus brazos, Edward soltó su apretón. Ella tomó aliento tras aliento, tan preocupada por meter aire en sus pulmones que pareció que por el momento se había olvidado de reanudar su llanto. Dentro de los tensos brazos de Edward, su _cautiva_ emitía roncos y lloriqueantes sonidos, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tranquilizarla con su seguridad.

Con su mano libre Edward le tomó la barbilla y la inclinó hacia arriba para que James la viera.

-Podría tardar semanas en sanar. –Clavó los dedos en la cara de la muchacha cuando su mal genio aumentó.

La habitación estaba llena de tensión y luego el silencio se rompió con el sonido de los sollozos de la chica.

-Joder –suspiró. –Tienes razón. –Hizo una pausa, y añadió con la mandíbula apretada. –No se lo digas a Carlisle. No volverá a suceder.

El hombre no era tan estúpido como parecía. Que sepa que golpeó a la chica era la menor de sus transgresiones. Le había ofrecido a la chica su nombre. Los nombres tenían poder. James tenía que saber que lo que había hecho tendría su precio. Si no, Edward tendría que asegurarse de ello. Como mercenario disponible al mejor postor, James se ganaba el pan con la adquisición y mantenimiento de las _esclavas_ de placer de lujo. Una palabra sobre estos errores de novato y sus _contratos_ se secarían. Y una palabra sobre James jodiendo a Edward, y Carlisle se encargaría de que fuera _James_ el que se secaría, preferiblemente en alguna parte del desierto. Sin embargo, la mera idea de que Edward necesitaba la protección de nadie era un insulto que no tomaba a la ligera.

-Soy un hombre independiente, _James_ –dijo su nombre con veneno. – ¿Por qué temer a Carlisle que está a miles de kilómetros, cuando podría matarte dando sólo unos pocos pasos?

James se puso rígido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

_"Oh sí,"_ pensó Edward _"eres mi puta"_. La voz de Edward era azúcar, mezclada con arsénico.

-Ahora, por favor... ve a buscarle a nuestra invitada una aspirina y una bolsa de hielo. Parece que tiene un buen dolor de cabeza.

James salió de la habitación sin decir nada más, con la tensión forrando su cuerpo, y Edward sonrió.

Una vez a solas, la chica se derrumbó por completo en los brazos de Edward.

-Por favor, por favor, te lo ruego, no dejes que me haga daño. Juro por Dios que no pelearé más.

Exasperado, Edward dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-¿_Ahora_ no te gusta pelear? ¿Qué te hace pensar que _yo_ no voy a hacerte daño?

A través de los distorsionados sollozos escuchó:

-Dijiste que no lo harías. _Por favor_, no lo hagas. –Ella puso énfasis en la palabra por favor. Edward ocultó una sonrisa en su pelo.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a mostrar sus hermosas curvas a James, se inclinó sobre su _cautiva_ para retirar el borde del edredón. Al hacerlo, le apretó la cara contra el colchón y su increíblemente duro pene se presionó contra su trasero. Ella se sacudió tan ferozmente, que Edward se preguntó cómo podía soportarlo su cuerpo. Le soltó las muñecas y cubrió su cuerpo.

-Necesitas calmarte _mascota._ No quiero que entres en shock. –Ella sólo gimió en respuesta.

Edward se rió y le acarició el pelo.

-Te prometo _mascota,_ que si haces lo que te digo, siempre saldrás mejor parada de lo que piensas.

James regresó sosteniendo los artículos que Edward le había pedido. Los temblores de su _cautiva_ se intensificaron. Obviamente, todavía enojado, James le tiró a Edward la aspirina.

-¿Algo más? –dijo mordazmente. Tomando la botella con una mano, Edward sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. Sacó una aspirina y otra pastilla de aspecto similar de su bolsillo. Hizo un gesto para que James se acercara, y le entregó las pastillas.

-No seas tan sensible James. Sólo te hace menos atractivo aún. –James gruñó. –Pero estoy seguro de que nuestra invitada cree que eres mono. Accedió a portarse bien siempre y cuando no le hagas daño. –Por debajo de la manta, ella dejó de temblar, de repente con el cuerpo tenso como un arco. Él se levantó de la cama. –Vamos, hagan las paces. Ofrécele los regalos que has traído.

James le dirigió a Edward una mirada suspicaz, pero se acercó a la cama y le tendió el vaso de agua. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos, llenos de una angustia que Edward ya no entendía.

-Vamos, _mascota._ –Él hizo un punto de usar el apodo, no se sorprendió al saberlo cuando los ojos de ella salieron disparados hacia los suyos, su expresión ya no era de enfado, sino de un apropiado miedo.

Cuando no hizo ningún otro comentario, su temblorosa mano finalmente alcanzó las pastillas y el vaso. Ella estaba extremadamente atenta de no tocar a James. Eso fue inteligente. El vaso repiqueteó contra sus dientes mientras tragaba, pero se las arregló para no derramar nada.

Cuando el vaso estuvo vacío, se lo devolvió a James, una vez más con cuidado de no hacer contacto casual con sus dedos. Sus ojos miraban más allá de él hacia Edward. Se veían llenos de pena.

-Da las gracias _puta_ –espetó James cuando ella simplemente se acurrucó en posición fetal. Edward frunció el ceño, pero dejó pasar el comentario.

Sus ojos una vez más encontraron los de Edward en busca de orientación, finalmente murmuró débilmente:

-Gracias. –Antes de tirar del edredón envolviéndoselo más apretadamente a su alrededor.

Ante la mirada desdeñosa de Edward, James salió de la habitación. Y una vez más, Edward se quedó a solas con su desconcertante adquisición. Con sumo cuidado, se acercó a la masa cubierta de algodón de la cama, se sentó y se inclinó cerca de su cara.

-Eres muy orgullosa –susurró. –Tan amable como he sido, te has portado como una mocosa. Pero hacia el hombre que te violaría, no le has mostrado nada más que obediencia... eso dice mucho.

-Jódete. –Fue su pequeña y áspera respuesta.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, no eres nada sino interesante. –Y esa era la verdad. Por alguna razón, lo había sabido desde el principio, y sin embargo, él no había esperado esto. Su risa murió lentamente y la siguiente vez que habló, su voz era fría pero suave como el terciopelo. –Pero sabes... me gustaría mucho más follarte a ti.

El montículo de algodón tembló, y luego se contorsionó violentamente mientras se giraba y se escurría hacia atrás, agarrando el edredón contra su pecho como si fuera suficiente para detenerlo. No podía dejar de reír. Sus ojos le dispararon dagas, pero él ya podía ver que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Su estómago estaba vacío y los medicamentos trabajaban rápido. Teniendo en cuenta la dosis que le había dado, estaría volando como una cometa. Qué mona.

Su cabeza cayó, pero ella la levantó rápidamente, atrapándose a sí misma con movimientos erráticos. Él se encontró sonriendo, aunque brevemente.

-¿Qué... me... pasa? – arrastró las palabras. Su cuerpo se relajaba contra su voluntad. Y ella seguía luchando, luchando contra la droga.

-Vas a dormir ahora mascota –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente con estupefacción y tiró de su labio. –Mi cara está adormecida, paralizada, entumecida. –Ella dejó escapar una risita extraña, pero pronto se desvaneció, respirando pesadamente.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una lenta sonrisa curvando sus labios a pesar de sí mismo.

.

* * *

**.**

_**Una disculpa por la demora en la actualización, pero tengo otra cuenta y ahí debo actualizar la historia continuamente ya que me encuentro a poco de culminar. Agradecería me dejaran un Review si les ha gustado esta historia, de lo contrario me negaré a concluirla...**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	4. El significado de 'Puta'

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 3**

*.*.*

.

Tenía siete años la primera vez que fui advertida acerca de ser una _puta_. Fue una de las pocas veces que pasé tiempo con mi padre y lo recuerdo vívidamente porque me asustó.

Estábamos viendo _«Regreso al Lago Azul»_ y el personaje de Lilly había entrado en pánico por la sangre que encontró entre sus piernas. Yo era demasiado joven para entender lo que pasaba, así que le pregunté a mi padre. Él dijo:

—Las mujeres son unas _putas_ sucias y están llenas de sangre sucia, así que cada mes tienen que deshacerse de ella.

Estaba estupefacta dentro de un silencio temeroso. Me imaginé a mí misma siendo vaciada de sangre, mi piel encogida hasta los huesos.

—¿Yo soy una _mujer_, Papi?

Mi padre dio un trago profundo a su ron con Coca-Cola.

—Lo serás algún día. —Mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas mientras imaginaba el horror de ser vaciada de sangre.

—¿Cómo consigo más sangre?

Mi padre sonrió y me abrazó. El olor del licor en su aliento sería siempre un consuelo para mí.

—Lo harás, nenita... simplemente no seas una _puta_.

Estrujé a mi padre.

—¡No lo seré! —Me incliné hacia atrás y miré sus ojos ebrios—. Pero, ¿qué es una _puta_?

Mi padre rió a carcajadas.

—Pregúntale a tu madre.

Nunca lo hice. Nunca le conté a mi madre las cosas que me había dicho mi padre, aunque me preguntaba cada vez que él me llevaba a casa. Instintivamente sabía que se pelearían si lo hacía.

Dos años después, en mi noveno cumpleaños tuve mi primer periodo y grité lastimeramente pidiéndole a mi madre que llamara a un médico. En su lugar, ella entró en el baño exigiendo saber qué era lo que iba mal. La miré, con la vergüenza propagándose por todo mi cuerpo y susurré:

—Soy una _puta_.

Tenía trece años antes de volver a ver a mi padre. Y para entonces ya tenía un profundo conocimiento de lo que era ser una _«puta»._

Mi madre había sido una _«puta»_ por enamorarse joven y quedarse embarazada de mí... y de mi hermano... y mi hermana... y mi otra hermana... y mi otro hermano... y bueno —el resto. Yo estaba destinada a convertirme en una por culpa suya. La prostitución, al parecer, estaba en mi sangre, mi sucia sangre.

Mis abuelos lo creían; mi tía lo creía también, al igual que su marido y sus hijos. Mi madre había sido la más joven de sus hermanos y su opinión pesaba mucho en ella. Y lo que es más importante —ella lo creía. Me hizo creerlo a mí.

Me vistió con vestidos largos hasta los pies, me prohibió usar maquillaje, pendientes, o cualquier cosa más exótica que un pasador en el pelo. No podía jugar con mis hermanos o mis primos varones. No me podía sentar en el regazo de mi padre. Todo eso para mantener a raya a mi _puta_ interior.

Para cuando cumplí trece años, estaba harta del _Puta Manifiesto_ de mi familia. Me rebelaba a cada oportunidad. Tomaba prestados de mis amigas shorts, faldas y camisetas. Ahorraba dinero de mis tarjetas de cumpleaños y el estipendio ocasional que me daba mi madre por hacer de canguro mientras ella salía a buscar a su siguiente novio, para comprar brillo de labios o esmalte de uñas.

Mi madre convulsionaba entre estallidos de puro enfado siempre que encontraba esas cosas en mi habitación.

—¡Desgraciada! —gritaba mientras me lanzaba mis objetos robados a la cabeza. Era una desgracia a sus ojos—. ¿Es esto lo que haces a mis espaldas? Vestir esta... esta... ¡nada! ¡Enseñando las tetas y las piernas como basura callejera!

Siempre lloro cuando estoy enfadada, abrumada por la emoción no puedo controlar el derramamiento en mi cara ni en mi boca.

—Que te jodan, Mamá. ¡Qué te jodan! Tú eres la _puta_, no yo. Yo sólo... —sollozaba—. Sólo quiero vestir como otras chicas de mi edad. Estoy harta de pagar por tus errores. No hice nada malo.

Los ojos de mi madre nadaban en lágrimas y furia.

—Ya lo sabes, Bella, piensas que eres mucho mejor que yo —tragaba saliva—, pero no lo eres. Te pareces más a mí de lo que crees y... te lo digo en serio... actúa como una _puta_ y serás tratada como una.

Sollozaba en alto mientras ella reunía mis cosas dentro de una bolsa de basura.

—¡Esas ropas pertenecen a mis amigas!

—Bien, ya no son tus amigas. No necesitas amigas como esas.

—¡Te odio!

—Hmmm, bien... yo también te odio a ti ahora mismo. Todo lo que he sacrificado... por una mocosa como tú.

*.*.*

Me desperté, jadeando y desorientada, los bordes del sueño disipándose, pero no el pavor persistente en mi interior. La oscuridad era tan completa que, por un segundo, pensé que no había despertado de mi pesadilla. Luego despacio, fotograma a fotograma, todo volvió a mí. Y como si cada fotograma estuviera catalogado y almacenado en mi estantería mental, arraigó un débil pero creciente concepto, de que esta pesadilla era realidad, mi realidad. De pronto me encontré a mí misma anhelando el sueño. Cualquier pesadilla sería mejor que esto.

Mi corazón se hundió hacia nuevas profundidades, los ojos ardiendo en la oscuridad. Miré alrededor desapasionadamente, reconociendo objetos familiares, pero ninguno de ellos mío. Según se aclaró la confusión, más que nunca e incesante dentro de la fría y cruda realidad, pensé, realmente he sido secuestrada. Esas palabras con luces de neón golpearon con fuerza dentro de mi cabeza. Miré de nuevo alrededor, rodeada por la extrañeza. Un espacio nada familiar. Realmente estoy en algún lugar desconocido.

Quería llorar.

Quería llorar por no haber visto esto venir. Quería llorar por la incertidumbre de mi futuro. Quería llorar por querer llorar. Quería llorar porque lo más probable sería que fuera a morir antes de haber experimentado la vida. Pero, sobre todo, quería llorar por ser, tan horrible, trágica y estúpidamente, una mujer.

Había tenido muchas fantasías acerca del día en que él me había ayudado en la calle. Me había sentido como una princesa tropezándose con un caballero de brillante armadura. _"Dios Santo, ¡incluso le había pedido ir a dar una vuelta!" _Había estado tan decepcionada cuando dijo que no y cuando mencionó la cita con otra mujer, mi corazón se había hundido hasta el estómago. Me maldije a mí misma por no vestir algo más bonito. Vergonzosamente, había fantaseado sobre su pelo perfecto, su enigmática sonrisa, y la forma exacta de sus ojos, casi cada día desde entonces.

Cerré los ojos.

_"Qué idiota había sido, una maldita y estúpida niña pequeña"._

_"¿No había aprendido nada de los errores de mi madre?"_ Aparentemente no. De alguna manera, todavía me las arreglaba para volverme retrasada ante la visión de cualquier chico guapo con una sonrisa bonita. Y tal cual como ella, había sido bien jodida por él también. Había dejado que un hombre arruinara mi vida. Por alguna razón más allá de mi entendimiento, odié a mi madre en ese momento. Me rompió el corazón más aún.

Me sequé con enfado las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos. Tenía que concentrarme en una manera de salir de aquí, no en una manera de sentir lástima por mí misma.

La única luz provenía del tenue brillo que salía de una luz de noche cercana. El dolor se había reducido a una molestia general, pero mi jaqueca todavía rabiaba. Estaba desatada, yaciendo bajo el mismo edredón grueso, cubierta de la cabeza a los pies en una fina capa de sudor. Empujé el edredón hacia afuera.

Esperaba encontrar mi cuerpo desnudo bajo el edredón. En su lugar encontré satén, una camisola y unas bragas. Agarré frenéticamente la tela. _"¿Quién me había vestido?"_ Vestirme significaba tocarme y tocarme podía significar demasiadas cosas. _"¿Edward? ¿Él me había vestido?"_ El pensamiento me llenó de pavor. Y, por debajo de eso, algo más, únicamente más horrible; una molesta curiosidad.

Esquivando mis emociones contradictorias, me puse a inspeccionar mi cuerpo. Estaba dolorida por todas partes, incluso el cabello me dolía, pero entre las piernas no sentí nada notablemente diferente. Ninguna molestia en el interior que sugiriera lo que no podía llevarme a pensar que podría haberme ocurrido en algún momento. Me sentí momentáneamente aliviada, pero una hojeada más alrededor de mi nueva prisión y mi alivio se evaporó. Tenía que salir de allí. Me deslicé fuera de la cama.

La habitación parecía hecha polvo, con el papel de las paredes amarillento y una fina y manchada alfombra. La cama, enorme con cuatro postes de hierro forjado, era la única pieza de mobiliario que parecía nueva. Difícilmente parecía el tipo de cosa que encajara en un lugar como ese. La ropa de cama olía a suavizante. Era del mismo tipo con el que yo lavaba la ropa de mi familia en mi casa. Mi estómago se cerró. No odiaba a mi madre, la quería. Se lo tendría que haber dicho más a menudo, incluso si ella no siempre me lo decía. Las lágrimas me escocían los ojos, pero no podía desamorarme ahora. Tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar.

Mi primer instinto fue probar la puerta, pero descarté la idea como estúpida. Por un lado, recordaba que había sido cerrada con llave. Por el otro, si no lo estaba, las posibilidades eran buenas para que corriera derecha hacia mis captores. La mirada en aquel tipo, la de James, los ojos aparecieron como un flash en mi mente y un escalofrío violento me bajó por la espalda.

En lugar de eso, me arrastré hacia un juego de cortinas y las aparté. La ventana estaba cerrada con tablones. Apenas contuve un grito exasperado. Deslicé mis dedos por los bordes de la madera intentando empujarla hacia arriba, pero resultó ser imposible. _"Maldición"._

La puerta se abrió tras de mí sin previo aviso. Me giré, golpeando mi espalda contra la pared como si pudiera de alguna manera fundirme con las cortinas. La puerta no había sido cerrada con llave. _"¿Había estado esperando por mí?"_

Ligero, suave y lento, filtrándose, proyectando sombras a través del suelo. Edward. Mis piernas temblaron con el miedo mientras él cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mí. Parecía el Diablo en persona, vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa negra abotonada hasta arriba, avanzando despacio, deliberadamente. Todavía lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer que mis entrañas se encogieran y mi corazón balbucease. Era pura perversión.

Con la caída de la luz desde la puerta, su sombra se aproximaba larga y oscura. Espontáneamente, las palabras, una vez auguradas por Poe, ahora se manifestaban en carne y hueso en el hombre que estaba ante mí: «De pronto oí un tamborileo, como si alguien dulcemente golpeteara, golpeteara en la puerta de mis aposentos». Mierda, mierda, mierda. Vale, esa última parte es mía.

Edward alzó su mano como para golpearme y levanté mis manos para proteger mi cara. Su mano golpeó contra la pared. Mientras me encogía, el bastardo se rió a carcajadas. Despacio, me moví para bajar los brazos y cubrirme los pechos. Edward agarró mis dos muñecas con su mano izquierda y las presionó contra la pared por encima de mi cabeza. Clavada entre él y la pared, reaccioné como un hámster asustado. Me congelé, como si mi quietud pudiera desalentar su naturaleza depredadora. Como una serpiente que sólo come ratones vivos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, suave y en voz baja.

Oí la pregunta, pero las palabras no tenían significado. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar como debería. La única cosa en la que mi cabeza podía centrarse era en su proximidad. La intensa calidez de sus dedos suaves presionando mis muñecas. El limpio y húmedo olor de su piel en el aire a mi alrededor. La invisible presión de su mirada sobre mí. _"¿Qué era esto?"_

Cuando fallé en responder, los dedos de su mano derecha treparon por la cara externa de mi pecho derecho, la tela de mi camisola hacía de sus dedos cálidos satén contra mi piel. Nuestro intercambio anterior se abría camino en mi conciencia.

_—Jódete._

_—...Prefiero joderte a ti._

Mis rodillas se doblaron un poco y mis pezones se endurecieron. Tomé aire repentinamente y me incliné alejándome de sus caricias, forzando mis ojos a cerrarse firmemente contra la piel de mi brazo levantado.

Sus labios acariciaron mi oreja.

—¿Vas a responder? ¿O debo forzarte de nuevo?

_"¿Comida?"_ Mi estómago de pronto se retorció bruscamente. Un dolor primario. Sí, había sido mi hambre, cuando me lo recordó. Estaba absolutamente famélica. Me armé de valor respirando profundamente.

—Sí.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi oreja, y luego sus dedos agarraron mi barbilla. Con mi visión periférica le vi inclinarse hacia mí. Su aliento era frío contra mi piel caliente.

—Sí —repitió mi respuesta—, ¿tienes hambre? Sí, ¿vas a responder? O sí, ¿tengo que forzarte de nuevo?

Mi corazón se aceleró. Sentí su aliento en mi mejilla. De pronto no había suficiente aire, como si su proximidad la absorbiera hacia fuera de mis pulmones.

—¿O es sólo: sí?

Mis labios se separaron y mis pulmones se metieron profundamente hacia dentro, trayendo tanto aire como pudieron. No parecía ser mucho. Me forcé a mí misma a responder a través de mi pánico.

—Sí —tartamudeé—, tengo hambre.

Sé que sonrió, aunque no podía verlo. Un escalofrío, tan fuerte que mi cuerpo casi se sacudió hacia el suyo, me atravesó la columna.

Me besó suavemente la mejilla. Creo que gimoteé. Entonces, caminó hacia fuera de la habitación dejándome paralizada incluso después de oír la puerta cerrarse.

Edward volvió al poco rato con un carrito con ruedas cargado de comida. Mi estómago rugió cuando olí la carne y el pan. Fue difícil controlar la urgencia de correr hacia la comida. Entonces James lo siguió dentro de la habitación cargando con una silla.

Ver a James me hizo desear que el suelo se abriera y me tragara. Anteriormente, cuando James había intentado violarme, yo había intentado (una vez más) encontrar protección en los brazos de Edward. Supongo que en algún lugar de mi cabeza, me había aferrado a la esperanza de que este hombre, este tal Edward, me protegería. Todo lo que podía ver era esa horrible, fiera mirada en los ojos de James. Quería hacerme _daño_.

La puerta se cerró y alcé la mirada para encontrarme a Caleb sentado cerca de la comida. Estábamos otra vez solos. El miedo y el hambre rasgaban mis entrañas.

—Ven aquí —dijo. Su voz me sorprendió, pero me moví hacia él—. Para. Quiero que gatees hasta aquí.

Mis piernas temblaron. _"¿Gatear? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Sólo corre. Corre ahora mismo. Se quedó mirándome fijamente. ¿Correr hacia dónde? ¡Verás lo rápido que te golpea contra el suelo y te droga otra vez!"_ Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo. _"¿Qué elección tenía?"_ Bajé la cabeza pero todavía podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí como un peso que prometía su mano. Mis rodillas y mis palmas se movían a través del suelo hasta que alcancé las puntas de sus zapatos.

Estaba atrapada. Casi desnuda. Débil. Asustada. _Era suya_.

Se inclinó y reunió mi cabello con sus dos manos. Despacio, levantó mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me miró intensamente; las cejas se juntaron, su boca dibujo una línea fuerte.

—Desearía que él no te hubiera hecho esto —dijo mientras acariciaba el borde de mi ojo izquierdo—. Realmente eres una chica muy guapa; es una pena.

Mi corazón se retorció. Un recuerdo, el recuerdo desgarró mis defensas y salió a la superficie en la parte frontal de mi mente. Mi padrastro también había pensado que era _guapa_. Era una cosa bonita, y las cosas bonitas no prosperaban en este mundo, no en manos de hombres como él. Instintivamente, mis manos agarraron sus muñecas en un esfuerzo de apartar sus manos de mi cabello, pero se mantuvo firme. No brusco, sólo firme. Sin palabras, lo dejó claro; no había terminado de mirarme aún. Incapaz de sostener su mirada, desvié mis ojos hacia algún punto detrás de él.

Todo el aire de mí alrededor se desplazó para hacerle sitio. Su aliento patinó a través de mi mejilla, y bajo mis manos temblorosas y sudadas, sus antebrazos daban pistas de su inmensa fuerza. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente con la esperanza de calmarme. Su olor se mezclaba con el de la comida y se precipitaba dentro de mis pulmones. La combinación hizo cosas primitivas, desconocidas en mí. De pronto me sentí carnívora. Quería arrancar la carne de sus huesos con mis dientes y beber su sangre.

Incapaz de controlarme, susurré:

—Es culpa tuya que él lo hiciera. Todo esto es culpa tuya. No eres mejor que él. —Me sentó bien decir esas palabras. Sentí que tenía que haberlas dicho antes.

Una gota de sudor se escurrió por el lateral de mi cuello. Su lento avance por mi clavícula, a través de mi pecho, y por el interior del hueco de mis pechos, sirvió para acordarme de mi cuerpo. Mi débil y frágil cuerpo.

Suspiró profundamente y dejó escapar una lenta exhalación. Temblé, incapaz de discernir si el suspiro significaba que se había calmado, o que estaba a punto de abofetearme hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Su voz, escasamente revestida de cortesía, llenó mi cabeza.

—Yo vigilaría lo que me dices, mascota. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre él y yo. Una cosa que creo que aprenderás a apreciar, a pesar de ti misma. Pero no te equivoques; todavía soy capaz de cosas que no puedes imaginar. Provócame otra vez y te lo demostraré. —Me soltó.

Me dejé caer sin pensar, de nuevo a cuatro patas, una vez más mirando fijamente sus zapatos. Estaba segura que colapsaría si intentaba imaginarme todas las cosas que yo no era capaz de imaginar, porque podía imaginarme algunas cosas bastante horribles. De hecho, me imaginaba algunas de esas cosas horribles cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—Tu vida entera va a cambiar. Deberías intentar aceptarlo, porque no hay forma posible de evitarlo. Te guste o no, luches o no, tu vieja vida se ha acabado. Se acabó mucho _antes_ de que despertaras aquí.

No había palabras, no para mí, no aquí. Esto era una locura. Había despertado con sudor y con miedo a esto, a esta oscuridad. Miedo, dolor, hambre, este hombre —devorándome. Quería poner mi cabeza encima de las puntas de sus zapatos. Para pararlo. Las palabras suspendidas en el aire como el globo de diálogo de una viñeta todavía colgando de sus labios. _"¿Cuánto tiempo antes? ¿Antes de aquel día en la calle?"_

Pensé en mi madre otra vez. Estaba lejos de ser perfecta, pero la quería más de lo que quería a nadie. Él me decía que nunca más la vería de nuevo, que nunca más vería a ninguno de los que quería. Tenía que haber esperado ese tipo de palabras. Cada villano tiene un discurso parecido: _«No intentes escapar, es imposible»_, pero hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta lo verdaderamente aterradoras que eran esas palabras.

Y me miraba desde arriba, como si fuera un dios que hubiera hecho pedazos el sol, sin importarle mi devastación.

—Dirígete a mí como _Amo_. Cada vez que lo olvides, me veré forzado a recordártelo. Así que puedes elegir obedecer o elegir ser castigada. Depende enteramente de ti.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y mis estupefactos, horrorizados y cabreados ojos se encontraron con los suyos. _"No iba a llamarle _Amo_. De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera"._ Estaba segura de que él podía ver la determinación en mis ojos. El desafío tácito en ellos que gritaba: _«Intenta obligarme, imbécil. Tan sólo inténtalo»_.

Levantó una ceja, y sus ojos respondieron: _«Con gran placer, mascota. Tan sólo dame una razón»_. Mejor que arriesgarme a una pelea que no me sería posible ganar, volví a bajar mis ojos al suelo. Iba a salir de allí. Sólo tenía que ser lista.

—¿Lo has entendido? —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

_"Sí, Amo"_. Las palabras siguieron sin ser dichas, su ausencia debidamente advertida.

—¿Lo. Has... —se inclinó hacia delante—... En-ten-di-do? —Dibujó cada palabra como si estuviera hablando con un niño, o con alguien que no entendiera el inglés.

Mi lengua empujó contra mis dientes. Fijé la mirada en sus piernas, incapaz de responderle, incapaz de enfrentarme a él. Un nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta y tragué saliva fuerte para bajarlo, pero las lágrimas finalmente llegaron. No eran lágrimas de dolor o de miedo, sino de frustración.

—Muy bien, entonces supongo que no estás hambrienta. Pero yo lo estoy.

Con la mención de la comida mi boca se llenó de saliva otra vez. El olor de la comida retorció mi estómago con nudos apretados. Mientras él partía pedazos de pan, mis uñas escarbaron en la fina alfombra donde mis lágrimas ahora caían._ "¿Qué quería de mí que no podría simplemente tomar?" _Gimoteé, intentando no sollozar. Me tocó otra vez, acariciando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—Mírame.

Me sequé las lágrimas de la cara y levanté la vista hacia él. Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, con la cabeza ladeada. Parecía estar considerando algo. Esperaba que, lo que quiera que fuera, eso no me causara más humillación, pero lo dudaba. Tomó un pedazo de carne de su plato y despacio se lo metió en la boca, todo ello mientras me miraba a la cara. Cada lágrima que salía de mi ojo, yo rápidamente la secaba con el dorso de la mano. A continuación, tomó un pedazo de ternera troceada. Tragué saliva. Se inclinó hacia delante y llevó el bocado de olor delicioso hacia mis labios. Con un casi descarado alivio abrí la boca, pero me lo arrebató.

Me lo ofreció otra vez. Y otra. Cada vez gateaba avanzando más y más cerca, hasta que me quedé atrapada entre sus piernas, mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. De repente levanté mis brazos alrededor de su mano y envolví con mi boca sus dedos para quitarle la comida. _"Oh, Dios mío, qué bueno"._

Sus dedos eran gruesos y salados contra mi lengua pero conseguí arrancar la carne de entre ellos. Se movió rápido, sus dedos encontraron mi lengua y la pellizcaron con crueldad mientras su otra mano se clavaba a los lados de mi cuello. Se retorció, haciéndome abrir la boca estupefacta mientras el dolor bajaba en cascada por mi garganta. La comida cayó desde mis labios al suelo y grité entre sus dedos por la perdida. Me soltó la lengua, y sus manos recuperaron el control a los lados de mi cabeza mientras las retiraba hacia la suya.

—He sido demasiado amable y vas a aprender lo cortés que he sido. Eres muy orgullosa y mimada y voy a sacártelo a _golpes_ doblemente.

Entonces se puso en pie con suficiente fuerza como para empujarme de espaldas contra el suelo. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Esta vez oí la cerradura.

Detrás de mí, la comida me llamaba.

.

* * *

**.**

_**Una disculpa por demorarme en actualizar, la verdad es que aún estoy terminando de publicar esta historia bajo el nombre de Amy Uchiha13 y recién tuve tiempo de subir capitulo, gracias por su comprensión, trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	5. La palabra clave es 'Amo'

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 4**

*.*.*

.

Mi apetito era una cosa enfadada viviente, arañando y aullando bajo mi piel. Me dejé caer sobre el banquete como un animal hambriento; forzando a la comida y bebida por mi garganta lo más rápido que podía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que me metía en la boca como pollo o frijoles refritos. Era comida para llenar el vacío en mi vientre y comí hasta no poder más. Hasta que estaba llena.

Tenía aceite, sal y trozos de comida en las manos y rostro mientras mi garganta oprimía el final del buffet. Mi apetito ya no me molestaba, y finalmente vi un tenedor de plástico en medio de los platos de papel vacíos. Frenéticamente lo agarré y corrí hacia la ventana tapiada, apuñalando inútilmente las tablas. Mientras la comida continuaba haciendo su camino hacia mi estómago, el tenedor de plástico se quebró debajo de mis manos al mirar la ventana. Respirando rápido y superficialmente por la comida, finalmente tiré las piezas rotas a través de la habitación hacia la puerta cerrada.

Las lágrimas una vez más nublaron mi visión como una corriente abrumadora de miedo y tristeza que me tiró abajo. _«No vas a salir de aquí. Estas jodida. Él volverá y te hará algo horrible. Muy, muy, muy jodida y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo. Por favor, por favor, por favor Dios, sácame de aquí»._

Corrí hacia el baño pobremente iluminado, levanté la tapa del retrete y devolví todo lo que habíacomido. Grité dentro de la taza entre oleadas de bilis. Mi voz resonó contra la porcelana, un gorgoteoahogado que finalmente dio paso a gemidos llorosos y respiraciones pesadas. Me sonrojé ante la vistade mi vómito que podría hacer que me enfermara de nuevo. De hecho, me sentía un poco mejordespués de aquello. Hambrienta de nuevo, pero tranquila.

Traté de encender la luz, pero aparentemente eso también lo habían quitado. En su lugar había otra luz nocturna. El baño era un trabajo en progreso, lo nuevo se mezclaba con lo viejo. Cuidadosamente ignoré el jacuzzi donde había sido desnudada y maltratada. Con solo darle una mirada, sus manos estaban de nuevo sobre mí. Aparté la vista bruscamente y en cambio, me concentré en lavarme el rostro y enjuagarme la boca en el lavamanos de pedestal. Tenía que conseguir quitarme el sabor y el olor a vomito de la cabeza.

Por encima del lavabo había una bandeja circular de metal. Entusiasmada, coloqué los dedos en el borde e intenté sacarla a la fuerza pero estaba incrustada en la pared. La miré detenidamente. Era tan brillante y perfecta que era casi como un cristal. En ella, vi mi rostro por primera vez desde que había sido secuestrada. La piel alrededor de mi ojo había tomado un ligero color púrpura verdoso; se sentía hinchado al tacto. Ahora lo podía abrir lo suficiente como para ver a través de él, pero se veía desfigurado en comparación con mi ojo derecho. Lo toqué con los dedos, sorprendida de que dolía menos que antes. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Aparte del ojo hinchado y morado, mi cabello era una maraña. Extrañamente, me encontré tratando de arreglarlo. Me sentí idiota en el momento que lo absurdo me golpeó. _«Sí, Bella, no te olvides de verte linda para el secuestrador guapo, ¡estúpida!»_.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo, pero Edward era la causa. Era la fuente de todo este dolor y confusión. Cualquier cosa que me había pasado o que me ocurriría, sería causa de su apetito pervertido y distorsionado. Derrotada, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia fuera.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y me hizo saltar. Frenéticamente, busqué alrededor del baño una manera de escapar o algún lugar donde esconderme. Era irracional, ya había probado que no había escapatoria. Sin embargo, el instinto es el instinto. Y me dijo que me ocultara, incluso por los pocos segundos que tardaría en encontrarme.

Edward se dirigió directamente hacia el baño tarareando. Cuando llegó a la puerta, me escondí debajo del lavabo. A la vista de todos.

Se acercó con calma, sin la malicia que había mostrado antes y me llamó con una voz tranquila.

—Quiero que te levantes.

Extendió su mano hacia mí. Agotada, la miré por lo que pareció un largo tiempo, pensando en el daño, a la espera de que sea hecho por esa mano. Su tranquilidad y mi miedo colgaban entre nosotros en una densa y pesada espiral. Él iba a hacerme daño, algo dentro de mí lo sabía. Esa certeza casi me paraliza. Buscando una manera de manejar su buena voluntad, me acerqué vacilantemente esperando el golpe de la serpiente. Toqué su mano extendida, queriendo retroceder y volver atrás. Pero no lo hice. Él sonrió. Era una sonrisa que me llamó la atención al instante, hermosa y malvada a la vez.

Envolvió los dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, y de su contacto, una energía eléctrica fluyó hacia mí. Estaba absolutamente petrificada. Me puso de pie lentamente, y de pronto, me quedé observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y una respiración ansiosa. Llevó la palma de mi mano hacia su rostro para que sintiera su piel por primera vez. La intimidad de ese acto obligó a mis ojos mirar hacia el suelo y abruptamente temí su bondad más que su crueldad.

Recorrió mis dedos por su rostro, sosteniendo mi mano firmemente cuando intente apartarla. Él estaba afeitado, suave, pero indiscutiblemente masculino. Su toqué era simple, pero especifico, intentando demostrarme que podía ser como un amante, amable, intimo, pero también, que era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a oír la palabra no. _"Sí. Entendí. Él era un hombre, ¿y yo? No era nada más que una chica, ni siquiera una mujer. Estaba destinada a caer a sus pies y adorarlo en el altar de su masculinidad, agradecida de que se había dignado a conocerme" _. Todo esto, por una simplecaricia.

Levantó la mano derecha, sacando mi cabello de mis hombros, y luego acarició la parte posterior de mi brazo. Un escalofrío violento corrió por mi espalda haciéndome retroceder. La porcelana fría del lavabo rozó mi piel. Como si esto fuera un baile, él se acercó. Sus dedos tomaron mi cabello, posesivos, y acunaron mi cabeza mientras yo seguía mirando al suelo. Besó mis dedos; mordisqueándolos con los dientes. El canino ligeramente afilado, una vez parte de su encanto juvenil, ahora lo impregnaba con una oscuridad siniestra. El pulso me latía en los oídos y mi respiración se volvió dificultosa. La ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo solo para asentarse en mi estómago, haciéndome sentir nauseas. Pensé: _«¿Debo luchar con él? ¿Arriesgarme a su temperamento?» _Mis instintos no decían que corriera o me escondiera, decían quédate quieta. Me decían que…_ ¿obedeciera? «Por favor_ _para»_.

Dejó caer mi mano, lo que hizo activar las alarmas; sin saber qué hacer con mis manos, me envolví con ellas. Me sentía como si estuviera haciendo un hoyo a través de mí con sus ojos. La intensidad con la que me miraba bordeaba lo obsceno. _«¿Qué estaba haciéndome con su mente?»_

Una cosa extraña estaba ocurriendo en mi interior, un entendimiento que era tan básico y simple como un hombre y una mujer, masculino y femenino, fuerte y blando, predador y presa. Sí, estaba aterrorizada. Pero también estaba esta corriente de algo vagamente familiar, ¿Lujuria? Tal vez. Mis ojos se clavaron en su rostro. Había fantaseado con este chico, soñado con él tocándome. Estaba hambrienta por sus ojos sobre mi piel desnuda. Imaginé su suave boca en mis pechos. Y ahora él estaba aquí, tocándome. No era nada como lo había imaginado.

Era diferente a cualquier fantasía que jamás hubiera tenido, incluso las más morbosas. Lo admito, había soñado con ser devastada por los vampiros de _Anne_ _Rice_. Lo había visto en la gran pantalla de mi cabeza. Es el siglo dieciocho y estoy parada en un callejón, el guapo, y cuestionablemente malvado _Lestat_ estaba entre mis piernas. Soy una ramera y él es solo otro cliente. Siento lo peligroso que es, un depredador, pero un beso y no me importa nada. Sé que hundirá sus colmillos en mí, pero me pongo a su merced con la esperanza de que la muerte no será mi fin.

Esto no era nada como mis sueños. En un sueño no puedes sentir realmente. Cada toque está sujeto a tu imaginación, cómo crees que se siente un beso, ser tomada o cómo se siente el miedo real. Si nunca lo has sentido realmente, entonces tu mente no puede recrearlo verdaderamente. Yo sabía besar, tenía una vaga idea de las caricias, pero me faltaba el conocimiento de la intención. Cuando mi novio me tocaba, sabía que se detendría al momento que se lo pidiera, por al contrario, sabía que este hombre no lo haría. Las intenciones hicieron toda la diferencia. Esto era real. Caricias reales, intimidación real, un hombre de verdad, miedo verdadero.

Él me acarició el rostro, recorriendo sus dedos por el lóbulo de mi oreja, hacia abajo por mi garganta, la parte posterior de sus dedos frotaron a través de mi clavícula. Mi respiración se quebró, fatigada. Esto estaba mal, y sin embargo, no se sentía así. Mi temor se sentía pesado y bajo en mi vientre, pero era más bajo que un diferente tipo de peso que estaba tomando forma. Hice un sonido de protesta, rogándole sin palabras que se detuviera. Hizo una pausa, el tiempo suficiente para respirar antes de continuar. Sacudí la cabeza lentamente, tratando de dar marcha atrás pero la agarró firmemente con la otra mano.

—Mírame —dijo, con la voz controlada pero vacilante. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza lentamente otra vez. Suspiró—. Quiero que me mires.

No obedecí, estaba congelada por el miedo. _«Esto no puede estar pasando. No a mí»_. Pero estaba ocurriendo y era incapaz de detenerlo. Me quejé, tirando mi cabeza contra su mano. Él se alteró más cuando levanté las manos y toqué sus muñecas.

—No-o-o —dijo suavemente, como si estuviera reprendiendo a un niño.

Mis manos temblaban y mis rodillas se sentían como si fueran a doblarse. Apretó el agarre en mi cabello, forzándome a levantar la cabeza. Cerré los ojos, aún más fuerte, mientras que un sollozo, sin lágrimas se escapó de mis labios. Estaba cruzando la delgada línea de mi paciencia mientras caía en la delgada línea de mi cordura. Se inclinó y besó mi mejilla, luego mi nuca. Suspiré nerviosamente, alejándome, pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Él toco mis labios con su pulgar, tratando de calmar mis sollozos y gemidos.

—¿Dónde está tu valentía ahora _mascota_? ¿Sin arañazos ni siseos? ¿Dónde está mi chica dura?

Tenía el corazón en la boca. No tenía ni idea de a dónde se había ido mi valentía. _"¿Alguna vez había sido valiente? No lo creo"_. Nunca tuve que serlo. Me conformé con ser invisible, la persona detrás de la cámara. Como desearía poder ser invisible ahora.

Mi voz se había ido, suprimida por la magnitud del momento. Estaba en las garras de un ataque de pánico cuando me dejó ir. Me deslicé al suelo, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos mientras me decía a mí misma repetidamente, _«no estoy aquí. Esto es un sueño, un sueño fantásticamente horrible. En cualquier momento, voy a despertar»_. Junté las rodillas al pecho, y me moví hacia adelante y atrá mantra lo hacía parecer más real.

No lloré cuando me agarró. Sabía que esto vendría. Me sentía vacía, como si mi cuerpo no fuera más que una cascara con mi alma rota dentro. Me llevó hacia la cama, y me dejó de pie sin esfuerzo frente a ella. Lentamente, mis ojos perdieron el foco, como si mi cerebro hubiera empezado el procedimiento de apagado. Me quedé simplemente de pie, esperando. Corrió el cabello sobre mi hombro izquierdo y se quedó detrás de mí. Podía sentir su miembro contra mí, duro. Besó mi cuello de nuevo.

—No —le supliqué con la voz quebrada. Así era como me sentía, completamente desolada—. Por favor… No.

Su risa suave revoloteó en mi cuello.

—Esa es la primera cosa amable que has dicho. —Envolvió los brazos alrededor de mí mientras me hablaba al oído—. Es una lástima que no hayas aprendido a hablar correctamente. Siéntete libre de probar de nuevo, «Por favor no, _Amo_» ¿puedes hacerlo?

Quería llorar, gritar, hacer cualquier cosa menos lo que me pedía. Permanecí en silencio.

—O tal vez. —Lamió mi oreja—. Necesitas un empujoncito.

Se apartó bruscamente, dejando mi espalda abierta al aire frio. Me hundí en el suelo, haciéndole nudos al edredón mientras presionaba la cabeza contra él. Se agachó detrás de mí y me acarició la espalda. El deseo de luchar contra él creció dentro de mí y, aunque sabía en qué me estaba metiendo, no pude detenerme. Tiré el codo hacia atrás y lo golpeé en las costillas. El dolor atravesó mi codo y no lo pude mover por unos segundos. Costillas de acero.

—Ahí está mi chica dura —dijo fríamente.

Agarró un puñado de mi cabello, y me arrastró de la cama. Grité salvajemente, clavando las uñas en sus manos tratando de soltarme, pero toda mi lucha fue en vano. Todo había terminado antes de que comenzara mientras me colocó boca abajo y puso las rodillas sobre mis omoplatos. Estaba atrapada. Derrotada.

—¡Te odio! —rugí—. ¡Te odio, maldito hijo de puta!

—Supongo que es una suerte que no me importe —dijo sin piedad—. Te diré lo que me molesta; todavía no has aprendido modales. Podría haber sido fácil, _mascota_, pero debo confesar… —Sentí su aliento al lado de la cara—. Me gusta más de esta manera.

Buscó algo en la cama por encima de nosotros. Me forcé para ver lo que era, pero su rodilla se clavó en mí salvajemente. Trabajó para agarrar mis muñecas, pero las atrapó rápidamente con su mano izquierda mientras las ataba con una cuerda suave, casi como la seda. Lloré mientras me retorcía debajo de él, tratando inútilmente de escapar. Alejé cualquier idea de dolor, de él lagrimeando a través de mi inocencia, diezmando mi cuerpo.

La eventual degradación, el resplandor de la vergüenza. Esto era mejor de lo que suponía. Prefería que sea enfermo, retorcido y sádico. Así se me hacía más fácil definir como me sentía frente a él. Quedaron atrás las imágenes de los ángeles preciosos enviados a salvarme. No tenía por qué soñar con sus ojos verde esmeralda, o la forma en que su cabello cobrizo se sentiría en mis manos.

Incluso su aroma me ponía enferma ahora. Al menos de esta manera, ambos reconoceríamos esto por lo que era, _violación_, no seducción ni fantasía. No había confusión. Él solo era un monstruo. Solo otro monstruo.

Me levantó del suelo por las muñecas, y con un movimiento rápido, las izó sobre unos de los postes de la cama hasta que estuve precariamente parada de puntas. Quedé allí expuesta, mi cuerpo se estiraba con fuerza, todo al descubierto, mi respiración disminuyó. Me agarró la cara con fuerza:

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema mascota? No has aprendido a elegir sabiamente. La cena podría haber sido diferente, pero elegiste esto.

Se me ocurrió algún comentario inteligente. Las palabras lo habrían enfadado tanto como yo estaba aterrorizada, pero luego me besó. El beso era violento, posesivo, tenía la intención de arrastrar a ese comentario justo donde estaba. No hubo lengua; él era demasiado inteligente para eso, solo presionaba sus labios contra los míos. Todo terminó antes de que tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

Se dirigió al carrito donde había estado la comida y agitó una bolsa negra. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, _"¿de dónde diablos ha venido eso?"_ Nada en la vida era tan repugnante como una bolsa negra, una bolsa negra significaba negocios. Significaba planificación, preparación, embalaje serio. De repente me sentí muy mareada.

Regresó con varios artículos, sonriéndome como si todo fuera normal. Colocó los artículos en la cama con el cuidado y la diligencia debida. Levantó un collar de cuero para que lo viera; era una banda de cuero ancha con un pequeño aro de metal a cada lado, uno de los cuales tenía un candado y una llave. También tenía una pequeña presilla enfrente. Me lo puso rápidamente alrededor del cuello. Una vez asegurado, puso presión en mi garganta. Colgó la llave delante de mis ojos antes de dejarla en la mesita de luz. Había una cadena larga, similar a la que se usa para pasear a los perros, pero con un broche en cada lado. Colocó la cadena sobre el poste de la cama haciendo un sonido metálico fuerte que me hizo gritar, y luego fijó ambos broches en las presillas del frente del collar. Tuve que mirar hacia el techo para evitar sentirme estrangulada. Mientras más lloraba, más difícil se me hacía respirar, así que me detuve, pero las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por mi rostro y hacían charcos en mi oreja.

_«Por favor. No. No hagas esto »_. Quería decir esas palabras en voz alta. Suplicarle. Pero ya no podía formar palabras. Estaba tan asustada, y enojada y muy… orgullosa. Todas las cosas que debería haber hecho vinieron a la vez. Sollocé más.

Pasó las manos por mis brazos y masajeó mis pechos; mi cuerpo temblaba y alcanzó mis pezones. Dos muñequeras gruesas de cuero reemplazaron a la cuerda, eran muy parecidas al collar de mi cuello, tenían pequeños eslabones de cadena colgando en cada extremo que podrían ser cerrados juntos. Desenganchó la cadena del collar para darme vuelta. Me sentí aliviada de poder respirar. No me importaba mucho que ahora estuviera siendo enganchada a los eslabones de las pulseras. Tenía más libertad para moverme, la cadena era más floja y podía poner mis pies directamente en el suelo. Mis brazos fueron puestos juntos, y luego los ató al poste de la cama frente a mí. En esta posición era imposible alejarme de él, los músculos de mis brazos se tensaron bajo la presión. Estaba muy asustada ahora, y no podía ocultarlo. Me tenía y solo él sabía lo que significaba.

Retrocedió, probablemente para evaluarme, o tal vez estaba admirando su obra. De cualquier manera, sus acciones me llenaban con un sentido de finalidad inminente. Yo lo había retado y él había aceptado. Me paré frente a la cama, con los brazos atados desde las muñecas hasta los codos. No vestía nada más que las cosas sexys que él había escogido.

—Abre las piernas —dijo sin alterarse.

Como no lo hice, se acercó por detrás y se aventuró entre ellas. Dejé escapar un grito atónico cuando su mano izquierda se ahuecó entre mis piernas. Traté de alejarme. Pero fue inútil.

—Si no empiezas a hacer lo que te digo, te abriré con la mano entera, ¿entiendes? —Su voz era plana pero firme. No era una pregunta de verdad, sino un refuerzo de su amenaza.

Gemí en voz alta, pero asentí con la cabeza.

—Buena _mascota_, ahora vamos a tener lo que te pedí.

Retrocedió de nuevo y esperó. Lentamente, abrí las piernas más y más, hasta que dijo que me detuviera.

—Ahora mueve tus caderas hacia mí.

Mientras hacia lo que me instruyó apoye la cabeza en el hueco de mis brazos atados.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó, haciendo una pausa para dar el efecto deseado.

—Vete a la mierda —murmuré, tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

El primer golpe dio en mis pantorrillas, mostrando a través de mi mente como una luz blanca cegadora. Mi boca se abrió en un grito que carecía de sonido _"¡Ciertamente no estaba preparada para esto!"_ Desesperada, traté de mirar hacia atrás. Había un cinturón en su mano. El grito que había estado luchando para salir de mi pecho finalmente salió.

El segundo azote se superpuso al primero, llegó tan rápido que no me lo podría haber esperado. Mis rodillas se doblaron, balanceando mi cuerpo hacia el poste de la cama delante de mí. Mi pubis golpeo el poste. Gemía en dolor y me ahogaba en mis lágrimas.

—Endereza las piernas —ordenó—. Si pierdes el conocimiento, solo te reanimaré.

Cuando simplemente colgaba de mis brazos, él continuó. Escuché el siguiente golpe antes de sentirlo; el cinturón cortó el aire con un silbido antes de aterrizar en mis muslos. Luchaba para escapar; me moví de un lado al otro, casi tirando de mis brazos fuera de los postes mientras me alejaba de los golpes. Pero una y otra vez aterrizaban en mi piel. Gritaba tan fuerte, por tanto tiempo, que era incapaz de tomar aire.

Él llevó la correa hacia abajo con una fuerza imposible mientras me azotaba el tobillo. Inmediatamente enderece las piernas para frotar el tobillo con el otro pie. Golpeó mis pantorrillas mientras trataba de aliviar el dolor. Recogí mis pies, tratando desesperadamente de calmar la picadura. Nunca sentí un dolor así. Nunca soñé que una tortura como esta fuera posible. Mi cuerpo entero se estremecía, palpitaba y picaba con dolor.

—¡Por favor, Dios, detente! —grité. Me golpeó a través de la espalda baja. Pensé que iba a desmayarme.

—No… No _Dios_. Prueba de nuevo. —Una corriente de golpes chocó contra mi cuerpo. Yo gemía y temblaba. Me retorcí tirando de la cama, para tratar de soltarme de las cadenas.

—_Amo_ —grité—. _¡Amo!_

Me di cuenta entonces, al igual que los azotes que daba, gritaba esa palabra horrible, _Amo_. Él había ganado finalmente. Me había equivocado, el dolor no era mejor. _"Oh Dios, quería cualquier cosa menos dolor"_.

—Por fin —dijo sombríamente—. Pero no creo que hayas terminado, ni siquiera estás cerca. Tienes mucho para ofrecer.

Lloré más que en toda mi vida. Las lágrimas fueros aspiradas por mis pulmones y los sollozos quedaron en mi pecho. _«¿Más? No puedo más»_.

—Por favor. _Amo_. Por favor, no más.

Hizo una pausa el tiempo suficiente para tirar de mis bragas hacia abajo. Estaban tan empapadas de sudor que se pegaron a mi piel ardiente. Jadeaba contra mis brazos, así que tenía que detenerse. Tenía que hacerlo. _"¿Estaba tratando de matarme?"_ Echó las bragas hacia un lado y presionó con las puntas de sus dedos en los moretones de mi trasero. Gemí. Él se puso de pie, y llevó el cinturón hacia mis nalgas haciendo un sonido de golpe húmedo.

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. Cada vez que sientas mi cinturón quiero que me digas por qué te lo mereces.

El cinturón aterrizó con tanta fuerza en mi trasero que se envolvió alrededor de mis piernas. Me agarré del poste de la cama, presionando la cara contra mis antebrazos, luchando contra el dolor. No podía buscar algo en mi mente lo suficientemente rápido como para contestarle, todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y rogarle que se detuviera.

—Hazlo mejor —dijo y me azotó por detrás de la rodilla.

—¡Lo siento por haberte golpeado! —grité, era lo único que pude pensar.

—Golpeado… ¿Qué? —gruñó.

Los golpes llegaron tan rápido que perdí la cuenta de cuántos fueron. Me resistía y gritaba por debajo de la correa.

—Eso, te golpee, _Amo_. Lo siento. —Esto era un juego, lo sabía ahora. Si me olvidaba decir _«Amo»_, me pegaba varias veces; de lo contrario, solo una.

En el momento en que terminó, mi garganta estaba lastimada, mi cuerpo ardía y la palabra _«Amo»_ era más fácil para mí que llorar. Mi cabello estaba desparramado por todos lados, pegado al sudor que me cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Mis rodillas se habían agotado durante la golpiza. Estaba colgada de los brazos, jadeando en busca de aire. Él también jadeaba. Agarró un cepillo de su valija lloriqueé.

—Por favor, no más… _Amo_, no más. —Mi voz era ásperamente débil, pero me respondió.

—Shh, _mascota_. —Cepilló mi cabello hacia atrás para amontonarlo en un moño en la parte superior de la cabeza. También me dio agua, tanta como quería. La mayor parte chorreó por mi cuerpo, pero se sentía tan bien que me encontré derramándola a propósito.

Me sacudí violentamente cuando estuve desatada. Solo era cuestión de desatar la cadena de las correas, soltando mis antebrazos, pero también al desatarme, se desató un nuevo dolor. Caí al suelo y rodé sobre mi rostro. La picazón de la alfombra torturaba a mi piel. Grité al sentir sus dedos clavándose en mi carne lastimada cuando me levantó.

El edredón era diferente. Se sentía fresco y acogedor, y me retorcía contra él, con el trasero al aire. Ya no me importaba cómo me veía. No tenía decencia ni vergüenza. Él salpicó mi cuerpo con agua y todo lo que podía hacer era gemir.

—Esto te va a doler un poco pero prometo que te sentirás mejor cuando haya terminado.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Presione las nalgas juntas, con miedo de que no hubiera terminado con el cinturón todavía. Me estremecí cuando sus manos se pusieron en contacto con la piel herida. Me frotaba una crema fría, la sensación era tan deliciosa que me apoye en sus manos mientras la ponía. Estaba segura de que él había abierto mi piel en algunos lugares.

Quería llorar cuando se detuvo, pero no lo hice. Él se acostó a mi lado, con su rostro cerca del mío, pero no me alejé. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Y al sonreír, era cálido, amable y acogedor. De alguna manera y contra todo pronóstico, todavía me recordaba a la primera vez que lo conocí. Cerré los ojos.

Agotada, me dormí de nuevo. Esta vez no soñé.

.

* * *

**.**

_Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sé que me tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo todos los días, espero continúen leyendo esta historia :3_

**_toomanycats 21: _**_Thank u for all :3 i'm so happy with your reviews :3_

**_Rocio:_**_ Sí, eres una pervertida :o pero me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, espero continúes regalándome tus comentarios *-*_

**_Reneesme 3:_**_ Que linda, gracias por tus comentarios constructivos, espero te guste la continuación, trataré de actualizar más seguido, si es posible todos los días, y nuevamente gracias por tus reviews y sobre todo por tomarte el tiempo de leer :)_

**_Nadia:_**_ Espero continúes leyendo, sé que la historia es un poco retorcida pero tiene su lado romántico en lo que cabe, aunque no todo es color rosa o vainilla, por lo general sí hay mucha violencia y abuso, pero también hay sentimientos de protección y egoísmo, además de amor._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios. _**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	6. Edward

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 5**

*.*.*

.

Edward entornó la puerta de la chica detrás de sí y la cerró, guardando la llave en su bolsillo. Puso la frente contra la puerta. Vio su cuerpo otra vez, yaciendo boca abajo en el colchón, las marcas entrecruzando la parte de atrás de su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta el tobillo. Quería trazar cada una con la punta de la lengua, sin dejar una sola parte de ella sin tocar. A través de la puerta podía oír su llanto amortiguado y un extraño escalofrío le recorrió.

La tensión giraba en su interior, manifestándose en todo su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos. Abrió las manos y las volvió a cerrar en puños apretados, los nudillos reventando y luego relajándose. Aflojó más el cuerpo, forzándose a sí mismo a relajarse. Eran las tres de la mañana. Estaba ansioso, sudado, y con necesidad de algo, cualquier cosa, una mujer, quizás. Miró para otro lado, la suave tonalidad de las luces era tenue pero iluminaba lo suficiente.

Le gustaba esa casa. Le gustaba más con cada semana que pasaba en ella. Por lo que le habían contado, había sido una plantación de azúcar hasta que la revolución mexicana puso fin a la esclavitud. La tierra era estéril ahora, pero la casa permanecía en pie. El dueño había gastado cientos de miles en remodelar el hogar, poniendo electricidad en todas partes, aunque muchas cosas todavía estaban incompletas. La larga y cuadrada cocina todavía parecía caerse a pedazos, pero podías ver destellos de lo nuevo y lo moderno. Tenía una cocina de fogones, pero también un microondas de última generación. Las baldosas de cerámica bajo sus pies eran posiblemente las originales, pero la chimenea era eléctrica. De hecho, la única habitación de la casa que estaba completamente terminada era la que él estaba ocupando actualmente, la suite principal.

De fondo la chica seguía llorando, y el sonido de sus sollozos parecía amplificarse en sus oídos. Cuando cerró los ojos, su cerebro inmediatamente buscó el recuerdo de su cuerpo enrojecido atado al poste de la cama, abierto, a su total merced.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro y se compuso. Quizás hiciera una visita al bar que había calle arriba y encontrara a una mujer más que hospitalaria para sacarse de la cabeza a la chica que estaba tras la puerta cerrada. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y exhaló otra ráfaga de aire mientras ponía rumbo a la cocina. Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y el frío y cenagoso aire se sentía bien contra su piel. Demasiado bien. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo estaba alerta en ese momento. Incluso las ropas que vestía añadían una fricción cuando se movía. Apoyando el codo en la puerta del frigorífico, Edward se inclinó y cerró los dedos alrededor de una botella de _Dos_ _Equis_. La condensación de la botella le recordó instantáneamente al sudor. Pensó en la chica otra vez, y en otras chicas, _esclavas_ anteriores; nunca se cansaba de su sabor salado, y del dulce olor del sudor. Solo las mujeres podían presumir de semejante cosa. Solo las mujeres eran capaces de ser tan jodidamente sexys que querías lamerlas para dejarlas limpias cuando ellas consideran que están sucias. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente contra el congelador mientras satisfacía las sensaciones que le atravesaban. Sonrió débilmente para sí mismo antes de que se desvaneciera. Abrió los ojos y se apartó del frigorífico, cerrándolo con suavidad. Él había vencido y ella se había sometido. Una pequeña victoria, pero era un comienzo.

Edward abrió la tapa de la botella, dejando que el metal resbalara por la encimera de granito. Se llevó la cerveza a los labios. Fuerte y frío, el líquido gaseoso se precipitó por su garganta disipando parte del calor de su cuerpo. No podía negar lo bien que se sentía. Se sentía poderoso, y no había nada más importante que el poder. Incluso la chica parecía saberlo o no habría tratado de desafiarlo a cada momento.

Se inclinó contra la encimera, con la bebida en la mano pero sin beber. La chica estaba totalmente loca, pensó. Su boca se curvó hacia arriba en las comisuras, una sonrisa de suficiencia amenazando con convertirse en una sonrisa completa. Si ella supiera con quién estaba tratando, no intentaría provocarle tanto. Era una adversaria rotunda. Se estremeció, recordando como su rodilla había chocado con sus huevos. ¡Joder! Había sido afortunada de que no le hubiera puesto una correa en el culo en ese momento. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás el incidente de la comida no hubiera ocurrido.

Un corto estallido de carcajadas escapó de sus labios mientras rememoraba la expresión de su cara cuando le había dicho que lo llamara _Amo_. Sus ojos lo habían dicho todo en aquel momento. Iba a tener que destrozarla hasta los cimientos para tener oportunidad de reconstruirla de nuevo. El desafío era fascinante, por decir poco. Verdaderamente inesperado.

Bruscamente, la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Bajó la mirada al desagüe, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por los lados de la botella caían despacio, otras gotas resistían en sus dedos luchando por su preciada vida antes de caer, cayendo y deslizándose hacía el desagüe. Se quedó en pie, tomando un largo trago de la botella. Sí, él la iba a destrozar y a reconstruir de nuevo, por Jacob.

Ella era el instrumento de venganza, suyo y de Carlisle. A través de ella, llegarían lo suficientemente cerca como para matar a ese hijo de puta. Tenía que darle un rápido final a su naturaleza rebelde, no admirarla. Tenía que hacer salir a la _Sumisa_ que había visto. Las _Sumisas_ eran supervivientes.

Había subestimado a la chica en algún aspecto. Durante semanas la había observado, y durante semanas ella había jugado a ser un camaleón en potencia. Había convertido en un hábito vestir de forma masculina, con ropa sin forma, cuando caminaba por su propio vecindario. Al principio había pensado que era una simple elección de moda, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera menos convencido de su valoración inicial, especialmente cuando la vio vestir faldas coquetas y camisas de colores brillantes a través de las vallas de su escuela. Después de eso, la clasificó como una mujer que entendía lo importante que es adaptarse a su entorno. Ella sabía que vivía en un mundo de hombres, y reaccionaba acorde a eso.

Era importante para las chicas en su posición, en este tipo de situación. Para sus padres ella debería haber sido la hija adolescente de la que no tendrían que preocuparse, porque no vestía ropas provocativas para atraer a los jóvenes cachondos. En su vecindario, era una chica invisible, nadie de interés. Pero por dentro, seguía siendo ella, quién quiera que fuera. Y quién quiera que ella fuera, le suplicaba bajo su camuflaje.

Había sido inevitable seleccionarla en aquel momento. Era la única que resaltaba a su vista, aunque aún no entendía completamente porqué. Y entonces, ese día en la acera, durante su extraño encuentro, había sabido que tenía que tenerla. Había dejado huella en él; dejaría huella en otros. Quizás había cometido un error en aquel aspecto, eligiendo a alguien que había encontrado indefiniblemente atractiva. En su lugar, el misterio lo había llamado más cerca y ahora se encontraba más confuso, hecho un lío. De pronto parecía un desperdicio que semejante regalo fuera a ser para Jacob.

Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra la encimera, el borde clavándosele en la columna. Una mano agarraba el borde de la encimera, la otra sostenía la botella, enfriándose rápidamente mientras venas de agua caían en cascada por su brazo. Bebió. Mucho dependía de la chica, y en su momento, de él. Aparte de su propia venganza, no podía fallarle a Carlisle. Jacob Black tenía que morir. En esto, Carlisle y él nunca habían estado en desacuerdo. En cuanto a cómo ejecutar cada paso, era algo diferente. Tomó otro trago, paladeando el líquido en su boca antes de tragarlo y sentirlo llenándole.

Destruir vidas era algo en lo que era bueno, esto no era diferente, por supuesto. _"¿O lo era?"_ Vació la botella, saboreándola poco, pero queriendo más. Se giró y la enjuagó, observando el agua salir disparada.

La chica estaba genuinamente aterrorizada de él, de eso estaba muy seguro. Tenía que usar eso en su beneficio. Bajo su tutela, se convertiría en lo que fuera que ella necesitara ser para sobrevivir. Aceptaría la suerte que le había tocado y haría lo mejor. Encontraría cualquier cosa buena que hubiera en lo malo, por mucho tiempo que durara. Lucharía con él, eso estaba claro, pero la convencería a pesar de sí misma.

Se terminó la botella, que no había hecho nada por él, todavía inquieto. Caminó hacia el frigorífico otra vez, y abrió otra. Repetición. Otro sorbo, otro trago, el tercero ya en camino.

Nuevos pensamientos le distrajeron. _"¿Qué podría hacer con la chica cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho?" _Permaneció quieto, escuchando la casa, esperando señales de la chica, pero no había nada,ningún clamor desde detrás de la puerta cerrada. Ningún alarido desesperado, solo una chica,planeando su tiempo. Caminó hacia la mesa y sin hacer ruido apartó una silla. Otro largo trago decerveza, su mirada pasó alrededor de la habitación. Se sentó._ "¿Qué podría hacer con una chica que nunca confiaría en él?"_ Edward bebió, posó la botella en la mesa y se sentó más cómodamente en elasiento, con la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando por la nariz con los ojos cerrados.

No sabía nada sobre sentir, a largo plazo, cariño por una mujer. Había oído mucho acerca del _amor_ en los últimos doce años, pero nunca sintió eso de lo que la gente hablaba. Pasó los dedos arriba y abajo por el cuello de la botella distraídamente. La única persona por la que sentía algún tipo de afecto era Carlisle, pero dudaba que pudiera llamarlo _amor_. Edward entendía a Carlisle, entendía su ira y su necesidad de venganza. Confiaba en Carlisle con su vida. Sin ese hombre para darle un propósito, habría estado perdido y por ello lo respetaba. _"¿Podía el entendimiento, la confianza y el respeto igualar al amor?"_ No lo sabía. Carlisle le había enseñado a leer y a escribir, a hablar cinco idiomas, a seducir a unamujer, a esconderse a plena vista y a matar, pero nunca a _amar_.

Se volvió a reclinar otra vez, bebió, y luego dejó la botella en un sitio diferente. Se quedó mirando fijamente al anillo de agua en la superficie suavemente lacada de la mesa. Inclinándose hacia adelante, arrastró la otra mano a través de él, creando dos largas estelas translucidas. Habían viajado a lo largo de la superficie de la mesa, hábiles y solitarias antes de colisionar una contra la otra cuando sus dedos se juntaron.

Hace unos pocos años, Carlisle conoció a una mujer. La mujer era ahora su esposa y le había dado dos hijos. Edward nunca los había conocido, nunca lo haría y nunca había esperado hacerlo. Entendía completamente su papel con Carlisle. Aunque le proporcionaba un gran respeto y un afecto apropiado que alguien como Carlisle hubiera alcanzado la madurez, Edward no tenía familia. No era una situación confusa para él, los vínculos habían sido claramente definidos y constantes a una edad temprana. Lo que él era, un compañero fijándose las mismas viejas metas. Encajaba bien teniendo en cuenta que él no sabía nada de la otra vida de Carlisle, de la familia. Apenas se acordaba de la suya.

Había muchas cosas que no podía recordar: su cumpleaños, su edad, cuál solía ser su nombre. No le molestaba no recordar, aunque a veces deseaba saber dónde había crecido para poder evitarlo. Ese pequeño detalle tenía la habilidad de ponerlo de nervios cuando se veía forzado a visitar América por una razón u otra. _"¿Qué pasaba si tenía una madre que creía que estaba muerto?"_ Era su horror secreto llegar a contemplar a una madre eufórica al verlo. Porque quién quiera que hubiera sido su niño robado, estaba definitivamente muerto, y Edward quería que siguiera estando así.

La botella, de algún modo vacía de nuevo, descansaba en su mano, todavía fría al tacto. Se levantó tan discretamente como se había sentado y silenciosamente se movió a través de la cocina. Enjuagó la botella, escuchando el suave _glup-glup_ del agua cayendo por el desagüe. Tomó una suave toalla y limpió cualquier evidencia de su presencia. No era el olvido lo que a Edward no le gustaba, era el recuerdo.

Necesitaba una ducha y muchas más cervezas. Echaría de menos la cerveza cuando fuera tiempo de volver al seco y exánime Pakistán, era una excelente ayuda en el proceso de olvidar. Solo esperaba que el bar en este pedazo de mierda de ciudad estuviera todavía abierto.

Una vez en su habitación, Edward se quitó la ropa y caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Ajustando la temperatura del agua, dejó que el cuarto se empañara antes de entrar finalmente dentro para poner la cara bajo los chorros. El agua lavó su desnudez, escaldándole ligeramente, pero le dio la bienvenida al leve dolor. Nunca lo admitiría, pero de vez en cuando, necesitaba sentir dolor tanto como necesitaba repartirlo.

Una vez más, imaginó a la chica, boca abajo en el colchón, marcas entrecruzando la parte de atrás de su cuerpo, desde el hombro hasta el tobillo. Era perversa la forma en que esta imagen en particular le afectaba. Le excitaba en lugar de enfermarle. Era irónico.

Incapaz de luchar contra ello, pensó en el pasado y en Carlisle.

*.*.*

Jacob no había sido siempre rico y poderoso. Hacía tiempo, el sórdido ruso había sido un mercenario y un traficante de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser vendida: drogas, armas, gente, no importaba. Viajaba a través de Rusia, India, Polonia, Ucrania, Turquía, África, Mongolia, Afganistán, y, un fatídico día, Pakistán.

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre joven entonces, un capitán del _Ejército_ _Pakistaní_ bajo la dirección de un entusiasta _General_ _de_ _Brigada_. La guerra contra _Saddam_ _Hussein_ apodada por los americanos como _Tormenta_ _del_ _Desierto_ estaba en pleno desarrollo y Carlisle había sido llamado para asistir a las fuerzas de la coalición en el terreno.

Carlisle, cuyo padre había fallecido, prefirió permanecer cerca de su hogar hasta que pudiera dejar las cosas arregladas para su madre y su hermana, pero no pudo ser. El _General_ _de_ _Brigada_ estaba ansioso por ascender y no había un rango más elevado que la guerra. La ausencia de Carlisle era inevitable y finalmente desastrosa, ya que fue durante su ausencia de dos años que Jacob puso los ojos en la hermana de Carlisle, Rosalie. Para cuando Carlisle volvió con la feliz noticia de que había ganado el rango de Teniente Coronel, su madre había sido ya asesinada seis meses antes y su hermana estaba desaparecida.

Asumiendo la responsabilidad, Carlisle dedicó cuantos recursos estaban a su disposición para descubrir la identidad del asesino de su madre. Siguió cada pista, persiguió cada rumor tratando de averiguar si su hermana continuaba con vida.

Le llevó a Carlisle tres años oír el nombre de Jacob Black. Después de matar a la madre de Carlisle, se había llevado a Rosalie, pero aparentemente se había cansado de ella después de un corto tiempo. La había retirado a un burdel, establecido por él en Teherán.

Carlisle fue a Teherán, pero como su madre, Rosalie había muerto tiempo antes de que él llegara a rescatarla. Con su esperanza de encontrarla con vida dispersa como cenizas en el viento, su fervor por la venganza solo creció. Iba a quemar el burdel hasta los cimientos, matar a cada cliente y dejar al propietario para el final. Si luego le llevaban a un consejo de guerra y lo condenaban a muerte, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a asumir.

Pero entonces oyó un sonido, tan indescriptiblemente horrible que había dado voz a su propio sufrimiento. Siguió el chillido hasta una puerta que lo cambiaría todo: acurrucado en sangre y suciedad, la oscuridad rodeando su pequeña, temblorosa y enfadada figura, estaba un chico que necesitaba desesperadamente un médico. Un chico al que el propietario llamaba _Kéleb_, _«perro»_.

Dolido, disgustado y de luto por su hermana, Carlisle reconoció la mirada en los ojos del _Kéleb_. Eran ojos que sabían la angustia de estar indescriptiblemente dañado. Esperaban una muerte que podría no llegar demasiado pronto. Carlisle ofreció comprar al chico al propietario, quien le advirtió que estaba cerca de la muerte y que no le ofrecería una devolución. Carlisle aceptó las condiciones y cuidadosamente envolvió al herido y lloroso perro en lino, de forma que lo pudiera llevar al hospital.

_Kéleb_ había sido increíblemente desconfiado al principio, nada convencido de que Carlisle no deseara hacerle las mismas cosas que los demás. Atacó a Carlisle repetidamente, golpeando, arañando y dando patadas salvajemente sin preocuparse por cómo se lesionaba a sí mismo en el proceso. Carlisle lo había sentido por él, pero también era impaciente y poco dispuesto a sufrir los repetidos ataques de un adolescente iracundo. Solía forzarle a calmarse, hasta que pudiera hacerle razonar.

No fue hasta que Carlisle le ofreció una muestra de algo que ansiaba, que _Kéleb_ se transformó en algo mayor que su miedo. Bajo una capa de oscuridad, había aprendido a matar por primera vez. Fue demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Mientras Carlisle montaba guardia en la puerta, _Kéleb_ disparó y mató al hombre que lo había atormentado la mayor parte de su vida. Se había quedado de pie junto al cuerpo, admirando el gran agujero que una vez fue la cara de Marco. En la mano sostenía la Magnum calibre 44 que Carlisle le había prestado para la favorable ocasión.

El arma se la había dado un oficial americano como muestra de gratitud porque Carlisle le había salvado la vida. Carlisle dijo que era el arma de _«Harry el Sucio»_, pero _Kéleb_ no conocía a ese hombre. Solo conocía la maldita cosa que le había tirado hacía atrás al suelo. Se había perdido el espectáculo de ver la cara de Marco explotando, solo pudiendo apreciar el daño después. Quien quiera que fuera Harry el Sucio, admiraba su armamento.

Luego, esa tarde, Carlisle había renunciado a la propiedad del arma de Harry el Sucio, en favor de _Kéleb_ y le había confiado la historia de cómo había llegado a encontrarle aquel día en Teherán. Carlisle habló sobre su madre y su hermana, de la futilidad de su búsqueda de Jacob, pero, sobre todo, de su pasión por la venganza.

Cuando terminó, una alianza estaba formada, un pacto tan sólido, que hacía todo lo demás irrelevante. Esa noche, después de que el chico confesara no tener recuerdos de ningún nombre excepto _perro_, Carlisle rebautizó al chico como Edward, _«el leal discípulo»_.

*.*.*

Edward parpadeó; el agua se había vuelto fría contra su piel. Salió de la ducha, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido inútil. Habían pasado doce años desde esa noche en Teherán. Doce años. Cinco, desde que se había cuestionado por última vez por qué estaba haciendo una cosa u otra.

Al principio, cuando había sido un hombre joven a la sombra de un poderoso oficial militar pakistaní, las especulaciones acerca de su relación y el pasado de Edward habían proliferado. Las lecciones de la vida llegaban por caminos inesperados, aunque, ahora, como un hombre, sabía que algunas habían sido inevitables. Como el día en que Carlisle le había enseñado a mitigar los rumores haciendo que la voz más alta se callara, permanentemente. Había sido más duro que matar a Marco, pero más fácil de lo que había pensado que sería. Los hombres que habían dicho semejantes cosas no eran buenos hombres y eso los hacía más fáciles de matar. Pero a pesar de ello, los susurros en voz baja, las sonrisas condescendientes y las miradas especulativas le decían que todavía había algunos que dudaban de sus motivos y autenticidad en su mundo.

El respeto llegaba con un precio muy alto en el mundo criminal, incluso mayor en Oriente Medio, y especialmente para un occidental como Edward. No podía haber un camino a medias, Carlisle se lo recordaría; era o todo, o nada. Si Edward buscaba cualquier posibilidad de encontrar a Jacob, tendría que aventurarse en su mundo. Así comenzó su viaje dentro del mundo de entrenar _esclavas_ _sexuales_.

Tiró la toalla a un lado, caminando desde la parte más alejada de su dormitorio, pasando de largo su cama hasta las grandes ventanas. Descorrió la cortina a un lado, mirando fijamente al exterior. Estrellas, un horizonte oscuro; el velo negro de la noche y una luna poco dispuesta a mostrarse.

El viaje no había sido fácil. Era más sencillo matar hombres culpables que vender a mujeres inocentes. Era un aprendizaje de insensibilización y resolución, y elegir un camino que prometía la anulación del alma. A pesar de todo eso, Edward había seguido adelante.

Las entrenaba con la ayuda de Carlisle al principio, luego por sí solo. Y con cada _esclava_ que sacaba a subasta, adquiría reconocimiento en el sórdido mundo de la venta de _sexo_. Con cada acaudalado, pudiente y deshonesto hombre de negocios que presumía de las destrezas de Edward, adquiría una mejor posición entre la élite de los bajos fondos. Con cada éxito, profundizaba más en la oscuridad y estaba más cerca, esperaba, de encontrar a Jacob.

Pero los años pasaban, y Jacob había permanecido evasivo. Mientras tanto, Edward se había encontrado más envuelto en el mundo que quería destruir. Con cada acto, viajaba hacia el centro, hasta que un día, cuando miró atrás, encontró que ya no podía ver el camino por el que había venido. Había querido salir. Había pasado tanto tiempo, años sin una palabra de Jacob Black, de dónde había ido o qué había ocurrido con él. El apetito de venganza de Carlisle aparentemente nunca había menguado, pero había veces que Edward se preguntaba si eso también se había convertido en poco más que un hábito. Había empezado a formular su plan para dejar que Carlisle supiera toda la confusión que había en su interior.

Como el destino quiso, fue en esos mismos días, siete años después de que Carlisle le hubiera sacado de aquel burdel, que alguien reconoció al trigésimo sexto hombre más rico del mundo, Demitri Balk, como el antiguo gánster Jacob Black.

En siete años, Jacob había crecido en fortuna, privilegios y poder. Había usado la fortuna adquirida de sus actividades clandestinas para pagar sus ambiciosos negocios legales. Ahora poseía la mayoría del acero y una gran cantidad de tierras ricas en petróleo en Rusia, minas de diamantes en África y suficientes valores en grandes compañías europeas como para hacer al mundo olvidar sus, menos que humildes, comienzos. Estaba fuertemente protegido y era ampliamente desconfiado.

Si Edward había tenido alguna oportunidad de abandonar la vida que había creado, se evaporó en aquel momento. Él y Carlisle fueron de nuevo una única mente, con un único objetivo. Harían cualquier sacrificio que fuera necesario para alcanzar su meta. Edward había ido lejos, ahora estaba resuelto a llevarlo a cabo. Le debía a Carlisle al menos eso, si no más. Pero después de doce años de espera, no era solo venganza lo que mantenía a Edward adentrándose en la oscuridad. Era la estúpida esperanza de que hubiera verdaderamente alguna metafórica luz esperándolo al final.

Dejó que la cortina cayera de vuelta a su lugar, la vista le era indiferente mientras sus pensamientos habían vuelto a la chica secuestrada en la habitación al otro lado del amplio salón, y al final del corredor. Su papel era más importante que el que ella pudiera imaginar jamás. También le debía algo, algún día. Pero por ahora, la necesitaba. Jacob no era un hombre al que fuera fácil llegar, especialmente enmascarado como Demitri Balk, billonario. Le había llevado cinco años volver a sus raíces, volver al mercado de las _esclavas_.

Edward estiró la cabeza, estremeciéndose mientras un músculo de su cuello se contraía y giró de nuevo a su posición tensa. Fue hacia el armario. Después de doce años de planificación, maniobras e infiltración, el momento que Carlisle y Edward habían estado esperando, finalmente se aproximaba. En cuatro meses tendría lugar la '_Bahía_ _de_ _Zahra'_ en Pakistán.

La primera fase del plan estaba completa. Tal como iba, todavía no estaba seguro de la virginidad de la chica, pero lo averiguaría. Sería un pequeño contratiempo si llevaba a una esclava sin _«flor»_ a una subasta de flores, pero Carlisle mantenía que su nacionalidad, junto con su belleza, tal como Edward la había descrito, aseguraría su estatus como la _esclava_ más deseada de la subasta.

Edward, a medio vestir, sacó su camisa de _Armani_ y empezó a abotonarla con hábiles dedos. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo con Carlisle, no había visto el propósito de buscar a una americana, con su moral flexible y su obstinación como marca registrada. Pero ahora, actualmente experimentando una extraña clase de fascinación, tenía que admitir que Carlisle tenía razón. La chica era de alguna manera diferente, _única_.

Levantó los brazos y terminó de abotonar la camisa, dejando la garganta expuesta. Buscó sus gemelos.

Cuando, no si, Jacob pujara por la chica, tendría que preguntar por su entrenador. Entonces, como fuera que el momento se revelara, ofrecería a Jacob a la chica como un regalo, una muestra de su admiración, su manera de solicitar una audiencia. Desde ahí, todo dependía de la impresión que causara. Jacob tendría que estar muy impresionado, no solo con la chica, sino con él. Lo suficientemente impresionado como para otorgarle acceso a su cerrada vida.

Conseguiría el acceso; encontraría la mejor manera de arrebatarle a Jacob todo lo que amaba y apreciaba antes de matarlo. La muerte de Jacob no sería tan rápida como la de Marco. No habría una Magnum calibre 44 en su cara para matarlo apresuradamente. Carlisle y Edward habían esperado doce años para saborear la venganza; se recrearían como correspondía.

Mientras tanto, esperaba que la chica se comportara como la superviviente que era. Entonces, cuando todo estuviera dicho y hecho, cada uno de ellos, Edward, Carlisle y la chica, encontrarían una manera de seguir adelante. _Solos_.

Completamente vestido, tomó la llave del bolsillo de atrás de sus otros pantalones y la puso en el par actual. Luego se pasó los dedos por el cabello mientras evaluaba su reflejo. Sus pestañas eran demasiado largas, su boca demasiado gruesa, toda su cara era contraria a su incuestionable masculinidad. Era demasiado… condenadamente _guapo_ y ese siempre había sido su problema. Si hubiera tenido algún defecto físico, aunque fuera pequeño, su vida entera habría sido diferente.

Encarando la puerta, se llevó el arma de Harry el Sucio, con él; necesitaba el frío y pesado metal para recordarle que ya no sería _«guapo»_ nunca más. Agarró su chaqueta, poniéndosela y colocándose la funda de la pistola. Sin mirar atrás, cerró la puerta en silencio. Caminó por el pasillo, pasando por delante del antiguo sofá hacía la puerta principal.

El tenue ajuste de las luces de la casa a esa hora de la noche, era funcional y por precaución. Nadie sabía que estaban allí, excepto aquellos que habían viajado con él, pero confiaba en ellos menos que en los extraños. Aproximándose a la puerta, sus ojos se clavaron una vez más en la puerta del dormitorio de la chica.

Pasaría seis semanas con ella. Seis semanas para hacerla entender todo lo que se requería de ella. Luego, irían a Pakistán para reunirse con Carlisle. Dada su naturaleza implacable, sería menos que amable con ella si no obedecía al momento en que le diera órdenes. Jacob era incluso menos que eso. Tenía que estar lista para adaptarse, para sobrevivir.

Edward caminó a través del vestíbulo, sus zapatos haciendo suaves susurros a través del suelo de cerámica. En el momento que abrió la puerta, la noche lo atravesó. Se paró en el umbral. De repente no estaba inquieto, ansioso o cachondo. Por un momento, no quiso irse. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba, así que lo hizo.

La noche era calurosa, pero confortable y parte de la ansiedad de Edward empezó a sosegarse.

Las calles sucias y sin pavimentar del pueblo parecían casi totalmente desiertas. No se podía oír ningún sonido desde el interior de las pequeñas casas de hormigón o madera de los habitantes. Mientras caminaba, prestó gran atención al suave y casi imperceptible ruido sordo de sus pasos encontrándose con la tierra compacta. Contra la quietud de la noche, el sonido de los grillos frotando sus patas furiosamente, parecía un ruido atronador, pero un agradable acompañamiento a sus pasos.

Cuanto más lejos avanzaba por la carretera, menos oía los grillos y sus pasos, hasta que finalmente estuvieron completamente ahogados por la música y el ruido. El bar en aquella ciudad de mierda estaba, en efecto, abierto. La boca de Edward se curvó hacía arriba por las comisuras.

.

* * *

**.**

_Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sé que me tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo todos los días, espero continúen leyendo esta historia :3_

**_toomanycats 21: _**_Thank u for your Review, is so much important for me! ;)__  
_

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios. _**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	7. Castigo Divino

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 6**

*.*.*

.

Fuera estaba lloviendo. Podía oírlo. Tomando una profunda respiración, abrí lentamente los ojos, olvidando por un momento dónde estaba, pero entonces la tristeza me consumió. No sabía exactamente qué día era. Él me mantenía en la oscuridad, siempre, con solo las luces de la noche para guiarme por la habitación. No sabía por qué hacía las cosas así. Si era para desorientarme, estaba funcionando. Nunca me di cuenta de cómo la incapacidad de contar el tiempo podía hacer estragos en la comprensión de la realidad. Era fácil perderse en la oscuridad sin fin y en el paso de las horas.

Pensé mucho en mi casa, en mi madre y en lo que ella podría o no estar pasando. Quizás se lamentaba por todas las veces en que no me dijo que me quería. Quizás se arrepentía de no haberme dado aquellos abrazos que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Ahora era demasiado tarde. Me preguntaba si tenían alguna idea de dónde podría estar o si la policía ya le había dicho a mi madre que las esperanzas de encontrarme habían desaparecido. Conté los días revisando mis comidas. Había comido seis desayunos hasta el momento. Quería irme a casa.

El día, las horas, cualquiera que fuera la longitud temporal que había pasado después de esa primera paliza había creado un cambio en la relación entre mi captor y yo. Mientras dormía, él se había hecho amo de mi destino, y no pude hacer nada para impedírselo. Abrí los ojos al día siguiente y en ese momento él estaba entrando en mi habitación con el tarro de crema fría que me había echado después de mi castigo. Su rostro había estado más serio. Desprovisto de la constante insinuación de sonrisa. Había sabido al instante que no debía poner a prueba su paciencia.

Había dormido sobre mi estómago, exactamente como él me había dejado, sin fuerzas ni ganas de moverme. Mi piel, desde el hombro hasta el tobillo, y a través de mi espalda especialmente, se sentía dolorosamente tirante y picaba. Cada vez que movía la cabeza, mis hombros quemaban y dolían. Era un dolor que se extendía hasta mis piernas.

Él se quedó quieto sobre mí, al lado de la cama, respirando profundamente y exhalando lentamente. Me pregunté si sentía alguna vergüenza por lo que me había hecho.

—¿Puedes levantarte? —inquirió. Su voz sonaba distante, indiferente a mi respuesta.

—No lo creo —grazné, mis ojos ardían con lágrimas—. Me duele _Amo_. —Mantuve la cabeza baja, esperando que el entendiera lo difícil que había sido para mí el solo dirigirme a él como lo deseaba.

Su voz bajó, suavizándose.

—Apuesto que lo hace, pero mira lo que ha pasado por tus modales.

Apreté la mandíbula, sin decir nada.

Ahora, todos esos días después, temía y esperaba con impaciencia su compañía, por ninguna otra razón que odiar mi soledad y la oscuridad.

Me deslicé fuera de la cama y por primera vez en unos días no sentí aquel horrible dolor punzante. Me levanté cuidadosamente, mis músculos se contrajeron con fuerza y se resistieron. Hice una mueca, el dolor resonó a través mí.

Los días, no sé exactamente cuántos quizás tres, a raíz de ese horrible encuentro me los había pasado acostada bocabajo con Edward a mi lado. Él me había ayudado a levantarme cuando tenía que ir al baño, negándome intimidad con el pretexto de ser de utilidad. Él me había bañado, alimentado, y colocado cada pedazo de comida en mis labios para que yo lo tomara cuidadosamente de su mano. A veces me sentía como una muñeca. Cuando me resistía o mostraba indecisión, la desnuda palma de su mano golpeaba contra mi trasero en carne viva convirtiéndose en suficiente estímulo para obedecer. Renunciar a mi voluntad, era el precio que había pagado.

La fría crema era aplicada al menos dos veces al día y siempre agitaba las más extrañas emociones en mí. Él me tocaba mientras me extendía la crema. Aunque trataba que pareciera hacerlo de manera casual, a mí me parecía preciso, calculado. El empezaba por mis tobillos, que por lo general hacía que me mordiera el labio de puro éxtasis. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien masajeándome y nunca había sabido que mis tobillos necesitaran tanta atención. Cuando él me tocaba, hacía que las cosas se sintieran mejor sin ser yo consciente de sentirme tan mal. Yo yacía completamente inmóvil, intentado tan fuerte como podía, no darle ninguna indicación de que sus atenciones me resultaban embriagadoras. Entonces él me agarraba las pantorrillas y masajeaba mi carne con sus dedos hasta que yo dejaba escapar un largo y bajo suspiro en mi almohada. Siempre se las arreglaba de alguna manera para fisgonear en mis siempre tan levemente separadas piernas, frotando tan cerca de mis regiones inferiores que yo luchaba por no gritar: _«¡Basta!»_. Sin embargo, él hablaba conmigo cada vez que masajeaba mis nalgas. Creo que le entusiasmaba de manera inimaginable el hacerme sentir incómoda. Un día resultó ser aún peor por su incesante interrogatorio.

—Así que nunca has estado con un hombre. —Eso fue más una declaración que una pregunta, como si estuviera hablando de cosas que ya sabía. Me pregunté cómo hice para que resultara tan obvio.

—No _Amo_.

—¿Mujeres?

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No _Amo_. —Pero había mentido.

Yo había estado con una mujer antes, bueno, una niña. No sé si yo lo definiría como sexo, principalmente ella me dejaba tocarla, besarla. Alice y yo nunca habíamos estado con un chico. Supongo que estábamos experimentando con cosas. Su piel era tan suave, rosada, y siempre olía ligeramente a vainilla. Me encantaba la sensación de sus pequeños pezones poniéndose duros en mi boca mientras chupaba suavemente, de vez en cuando los mordisqueaba con mis dientes. Ella no estaba totalmente desarrollada aún. Sus pechos eran mucho más pequeños que los míos, pero no menos hermosos. Su boca era muy diferente a la de mi novio. Era más blanda, suave y delicada. Había sido extraño estar pensando en ella mientras él me frotaba. Un pequeño nudo de presión se formó entre mis piernas y solo por un momento, mientras mi piel se rendía a sus caricias y mi mente se adentraba en las fantasías, quise que él me tocara _allí_.

—¿Alguna vez te has tocado? —Con el rostro ardiendo miré hacia otro lado y escondí la cara entre las manos así como en mi almohada. Él soltó su característica risa burlona, pero no me obligó a responder. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a sus atenciones, considerándolas más como una rutina que íntimas. Otras cosas aún me hacían sentir incómoda. La desnudez era definitivamente algo a lo que me había acostumbrado. Comenzaba a sentirme agradecida de que nadie más que Edward entrase y saliese de mi habitación pero incluso él me hacía sentir increíblemente avergonzada. Cualquier tipo de ropa era demasiado incómoda. Incluso el edredón, una vez tan suave contra mi piel, me parecía abrasivo ahora que me estaba curando. Odiaba sentarme sobre él cuando tomaba mis comidas.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, todavía desnudo y con aspecto de prisión, y me miré en el espejo. El moratón se había desvanecido volviéndose de un verde claro, mi cara ya no estaba hinchada y mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Me miré durante un largo rato. _"¿Quién era esa chica que me devolvía la mirada?" _Me levanté el pelo para mirar el collar que me rodeaba el cuello. Tuve que admitir, el efectoera deslumbrante. Parecía una exótica criatura capturada en las selvas tropicales de Brasil. Mepregunté por enésima vez cuáles eran los motivos de Edward para mantenerme prisionera. Estabadesnuda a su alrededor cada día y sin embargo él no había hecho ademán de aprovechar al máximo lovulnerable que yo era. Estaba a su completa merced. Hubieron momentos en los que parecía que lecostaba contenerse, pero lo hacía, siempre. Deslicé el índice dentro del aro que había en el frontal, tiréde él, era muy seguro.

Las muñequeras también eran parte de mi atuendo permanente ya que también estaban aseguradas con candados. Podría haber intentado cortarlas, pero no había nada en la habitación que pudiera usar. Las restricciones me hacían sentir de alguna manera más desnuda; llamaban la atención sobre el hecho de que no tenía nada más puesto. Me di la vuelta, inspeccionando, como hacía cada día, la amplia gama de marcas de cinturón aclarándose.

La puerta se abrió. El _«amo»_ entró con el desayuno. Me dirigí hacia el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, mirándole fijamente mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie. Lo juro, ese hombre no dormía nunca. No estaba segura de qué hora era, pero de cualquier manera me pareció demasiado pronto para que él estuviera duchado y vestido. Él siempre iba vestido como si fuera a una fiesta o a salir por la noche, nunca llevaba algo informal o cómodo. Excepto, por supuesto, del día que nos conocimos. Salté cuando él habló.

—¿Por qué te tapas? —Inmediatamente miré al suelo pero no aparté las manos de mis pechos.

—Estoy desnuda _Amo_ —le contesté con voz trémula.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

—Has estado desnuda delante de mí antes. ¿Por qué de repente estás siendo tan modesta? Baja las manos y ven aquí. —Bajé las manos, juntándolas frente a mí mientras caminaba hacia él. Él suspiró cuando lo alcancé, apartándome las manos de mi sexo—. No te cubras estando delante de mí. Es ridículo. —Me mordí el labio.

—Sí, _Amo_ —dije un poco más alto que un susurro. Yo estaba de un humor muy raro. Cierto, estaba bastante deprimida, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Enfadada, asustada, confundida, sola... todos se habían convertido en sentimientos habituales. Sin embargo hoy, me sentía de otra manera además de todo aquello y en contra de toda lógica quería que Edward lo entendiera. Quería que me dijera cosas agradables, tal vez incluso que me abrazara. Extraño no empezaba a definir mi estado de ánimo. De repente me entraron ganas de llorar pero en cambio me quedé mirando al suelo intentado no pensar.

Él suspiró profundamente, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarte cómo comportarte. —Fruncí el ceño ante sus crípticas palabras. _«¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?»_

—Me siento mejor —susurré. Aunque estaba segura de que mi cara decía todo lo contrario. Mi corazón se aceleró cuando sus suaves y cálidas manos me mantuvieron inmóvil. Su rostro, esos labios, estaban demasiado cerca para mi comodidad, o no lo suficiente—. No hay ninguna razón para que no pueda ponerme ropa de nuevo.

Pasaron unos segundos, sus ojos verdes buscando en mis marrones ojos. Su boca se curvó, una ligera y mezquina sonrisa alzó un lado de su boca. Era una sonrisa que había llegado a conocer bien. Me había olvidado de dirigirme a él como _Amo_. Había emitido lo que podría haber sonado como una orden. Creo que me estremecí y me parece que eso era lo que él había estado esperando.

Me aparté de él, arrodillándome instantáneamente a sus pies, esperando que se apiadara de mí y me concediera mi petición. Alargó la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón y mi corazón latió a toda velocidad. Sacudí la cabeza furiosamente mientras alcanzaba sus manos para sostenerlas firmemente entre las mías.

—Por favor no me pegues —dije con un susurro ronco. Me limpié la cara mientras las lágrimas caían—. Lo siento, _Amo_. Por favor, no me pegues.

Él hizo un sonido no muy diferente a una risa, pero más cercano a un gruñido molesto y golpeó mis manos apartándolas.

—Levántate —dijo con voz calmada, pero yo solo me aferré a su pierna y llore. Él suspiró profundamente, justo antes de sacarse la camisa de los pantalones bruscamente y desabrocharse rápidamente los botones. No sé lo que me asustó más, la idea de que me volviera golpear o él desvistiéndose. Me levantó por el pelo mientras un mar de miedo se apoderó de mí—. Quítame la camisa. —Abrí los ojos lentamente, aceptando lo que veía poco a poco. Creo que me quedé atónita. Su altura dejaba mis ojos al nivel de su suave pecho besado por el sol. Su respiración, como la mía, se había acelerado. Tal vez había sido un error de decirle que me sentía mejor. Tal vez eso había sido lo único que lo mantuvo a raya los últimos días. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que obedecer, descansé mis manos sobre sus hombros, tiré suavemente de la tela hacia atrás hasta que se deslizó. Cayendo al suelo.

Me tomó la cara entre las manos, limpiándome las lágrimas.

—¿Todavía crees que tener un trozo de tela entre nosotros te protegerá de mí? —Le miré, implorándole con los ojos—. Recoge la camisa —dijo. Me arrodillé lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle mientras sostenía mi cara. Tome la camisa con las yemas de los dedos—. Póntela. —Me dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras me ponía en la camisa. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas, las mangas colgaban un poco por debajo de ellas—. Ya veremos —susurró en mi oído. Me estremecí.

Mientras él se giraba para salir de la habitación, para ponerse otra camisa asumí, dejé que el alivio por no haber sido castigada me recorriera. Me puse a abotonarme la camisa que me había dado, sorprendida al reconocer la forma en que su olor hacía que mi estómago se agitara. Su camisa, su olor, me rodeaba. Esa fue la primera vez desde que había llegado que su presencia, apretada contra mí, me trajo consuelo. Me di el gusto de elevar ambos puños hasta mi nariz e inhalar profundamente. No era un abrazo, pero era consuelo de todos modos. Tenía que largarme de allí antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

Él regresó antes de lo esperado y sin camisa. Mis ojos no podían apartar la mirada de todo su magro y musculado cuerpo, su estrecha cintura, el pequeño sendero de vello que iba desde el ombligo hasta más allá de la cintura de sus pantalones a medida. Dejó el carrito con ruedas y una silla que había traído cerca de la puerta. Mi rostro decayó, los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche llevaron todo mi cuerpo al límite. No tenía deseo alguno de recrear ninguno de los hechos ocurridos aquella noche.

Pero no dije nada y silenciosamente obedecí mientras él me daba la vuelta, asegurando mis muñecas detrás de la espalda. Esta vez se había asegurado de que yo no pudiera quitarle la comida, tampoco es que tuviera deseos de hacerlo. No me sentía con mucha hambre en realidad, solo triste.

Era difícil fingir que tenía hambre mientras todavía estaba preocupada por nuestra conversación anterior. Me dio el desayuno cuando me arrodillé en el suelo delante de él, con las muñecas aseguradas a la espalda. Él sonreía mucho, pero no siempre. Era muy frío, calculador. Nunca dudé de que todo lo que hacía servía para algún oscuro propósito, justo como esa sonrisa. Me acordé de cuando me dijo que no tenía mucho tiempo para enseñarme cosas. _"¿Qué se suponía que debía estar aprendiendo? ¿Cuando íbamos a empezar? ¿Alguna vez iba a dejarme marchar? ¿Iba siquiera a vivirlo?" _Era un hombre guapo, nadie podía negarlo, entonces ¿por qué? _"¿Por qué secuestrar mujeres cuando obviamente podría tenerlas dispuestas?" _Todo esto era muy de El Coleccionista de í la cabeza cuando intentó darme de comer más huevos.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No _Amo_.

—Bien. Me lo acabaré por ti.

Yo quería hablar con él. Quería hacerle preguntas importantes que sabía que no me respondería. Cada pregunta se agazapó en la punta de mi lengua, tratando estallar de mi boca. Me lamí los labios, a punto de preguntar, cuando él habló.

—Acuéstate. —Mis cejas se fruncieron—. ¿Qué es tan difícil de entender? Acuéstate. —Puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo mientras me bajaba al suelo con la cadena que había enganchado a mi cuello.

Estaba un poco incómoda en esa posición. Mis manos atadas ejercían presión en el coxis y las plantas de los pies tocaban mis nalgas. Forcejeé un poco, pero me las arreglé para sacar las piernas de debajo de mí para cerrarlas.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que es eso? —dijo. Apreté los dientes y aparté la mirada—. El blanco te queda muy bien, tendré que tomar nota de ello. Me alegra que sugirieras la ropa. El verte vestida me hace pensar en desnudarte. Sin embargo, creo que esta es una muy buena oportunidad para hacerte sentir cómoda desnuda cuando estoy cerca, y me proporcionará unas agradables vistas mientras como.

Apreté firmemente las rodillas pero las separé cuando él me las abrió a la fuerza. Todavía recordaba los golpes bastante bien y no tenía ningún deseo de molestarlo. La habitación quedó en silencio con la excepción de mi pesada respiración. Nunca me había sentido tan expuesta.

—Es hermoso. —Él inhaló bruscamente y la siguiente vez que habló, su voz era espesa, ligeramente ronca—: Justo el tono adecuado de rosa. Ahora… mantén las piernas abiertas. No me provoques.

Cerré los ojos ante el inevitable flujo de lágrimas. El temor y la vergüenza estallaron convirtiéndose en ira, revolviéndose lentamente en mi pecho. Me concentré en respirar lentamente. Me quedé mirando la pared, completamente inmóvil mientras él comía. Se sentía extraño tener las piernas abiertas ante su mirada. El aire tocaba cada parte de mí. A veces mi sexo parecía abrirse por sí mismo, como una pequeña boca hambrienta. Me pregunté si él lo veía, y recé para que no lo hiciera. Traté de imaginarme qué aspecto tenía. _"¿Estaba hermosa? ¿Era asquerosamente vulgar? ¿Por qué diablos me importaba?" _Me preguntaba sobre todo tipo de cosas cuando fui sacudida de vuelta a la realidad por el repentino toque del frío metal entre mis muslos. Había bajado la cadena entre mis piernas, moviéndola arriba y abajo entre mis labios.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, deseando más que nada poder darle una patada en la cara para borrarle esa sonrisa.

—No quiero que te vuelvas arrogante, porque eso ya lo eres, pero eres muy guapa.

El orgullo reprimió mi miedo y no pude evitar picar el anzuelo.

—Eso es gracioso —le dije tratando de cerrar las piernas—, tú de entre todas las personas llamando a alguien arrogante. —Apenas pudo contener la risa.

—_Touché_, pero yo no soy el que está en el suelo con las piernas abiertas. —Empecé a llorar, la frustración y la ira brotaban de mí en forma de lágrimas... una muestra de debilidad.

—Te odio.

—No me odias —dijo él como si fuera un hecho, como si me conociera. Se arrodilló entre mis piernas abiertas y se inclinó sobre mí, con las manos en la alfombra. Volví la cabeza a un lado. Me besó, primero detrás de la oreja, luego en el cuello—. Pero deseas hacerlo.

—Para —susurré.

—¿Por qué? —susurró muy suavemente—. ¿Está de repente mi camisa demasiado caliente?

Un pequeño grito de asombro escapó de mis labios cuando su cálida mano palmeó mi pecho a través de la sueva tela. Abrí la boca para decirle que no fuera tan creído cuando su otra mano se lanzó hacia abajo para tocarme entre mis muslos. Me quedé petrificada, paralizada por el miedo. A través de la tela de su camisa me acariciaba con los dedos, manteniendo al mismo tiempo sus ojos fijos en los míos. No entró en mí, no podía con la camisa en medio, pero aun así sus dedos invadieron cada fibra de mi ser. Le sentía en todas partes. Entonces, contra toda lógica, sentí un rubor calentándome. Placer, deseo, no dolor. Repentinamente todo mi cuerpo se centró en los dedos de Edward y lo que estaban haciendo. Mi corazón se aceleró, y contuve el impulso de gemir. La boca de Edward se convirtió en una sonrisa conocedora, y luego apartó las manos lentamente, dejándome jadeando en el suelo.

—Ahora. Dime que no me odias.

—No.

Su pecho desnudo se presionó contra mí; y su calor envió escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Me besó el cuello mientras bajaba la mano por mi muslo. Inhaló profundamente, y a continuación exhaló en un susurro a través de mi piel. Su erección me calentaba a través de sus pantalones. La empujó contra mí, como si de alguna manera pudiera entrar en mí. Forcejeé con las muñequeras, intentando liberar mis manos. Él redujo la velocidad, acariciándome calmadamente de una manera suave y amorosa. Se meció de atrás a adelante sobre mí, besándome, frotándome, respirando sobre mi piel.

Algo en mi cuerpo cambió, pero yo no lo quería. Me puse cachonda, muy cachonda. Mi respiración se aceleró, y lo único que podía hacer era olerlo, por todo mi cuerpo, respirándole, introduciendo su esencia en mi interior. Bajó por mi pecho besándolo, sosteniendo mis rodillas separadas.

—Para… Para. —La primera protesta era real, la segunda… no estaba segura.

Su boca se aferró a mi pezón a través de la tela de su camisa, de alguna manera era más insoportable porque no conseguía llegar a mí. Chupó con más fruición, haciendo que mi pezón se pusiera duro, húmedo y caliente. Medio suspiré y gemí, incapaz de resistirme inclinando mi cabeza contra la alfombra, con los ojos cerrados, cayendo en unas sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes.

—No me odias en absoluto, creo que te gusto bastante. —Yo estaba llorando, pero no era por las razones correctas—. Creo que sé de algo más que podría gustarte. —Sus manos y su boca bajó por mi cuerpo y aunque sabía que debería, no me atreví a decir nada en contra. Él iba a hacer lo que quisiera, protestara o no. _"¿Sería tan horrible si no hiciera nada? ¿Podría soportar la culpa?"_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me senté en cuanto su boca caliente cubrió mi sexo. Él miró hacia arriba y agarró el collar que me rodeaba el cuello, besándome con furia antes de empujarme de nuevo hacia atrás. Sorprendida, me retorcí de un lado a otro, gritando y gruñendo. Me saboreé a mí misma en su boca; yo estaba en sus labios. Él gimió contra mí mientras deslizaba su lengua arriba y abajo por mi carne secreta, creando gemidos y gritos en mi pecho. Apreté las piernas, tan fuerte como pude, sus dedos se clavaron en el interior de mis muslos. No sentía nada excepto su boca sobre mí. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en una extensión de esa pequeña y rosa boca de entre mis piernas. Sin conciencia, sin vergüenza, quería lo que quería y no me importaba quién lo hiciera. Mi propio cuerpo me había traicionado. Mis músculos se tensaron, todas las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo se concentraron en un punto que Edward lamió. La cabeza me daba vueltas y en un instante cegador pareció que mi cuerpo explotaba. Arqueé la espalda, mordiéndome el labio, retorciéndome contra su cara hasta que el violento espasmo me recorrió hacia él. Me recosté en el suelo jadeando, gimiendo quedamente cuando un suave cosquilleo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Él descansó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me besó el cuello.

—Te dije que te gustaría —susurró. No tenía palabras para eso. Giré la cabeza y lo miré a través de mis entrecerrados parpados—. No deberías morderte el labio con tanta fuerza, la próxima vez solo suéltalo —dijo, limpiándome el labio con el pulgar. Sus labios estaban húmedos, ya sea de sudor o de mí, _«por favor que sea sudor»_. Él sonrió y me besó en la boca… era yo. Qué humillante.

—Te odio —le dije en voz baja, mirando al techo, distante, saciada y vaciada de algo. Me apartó el pelo de la cara y me besó de nuevo.

Sus dedos se presionaron contra mi carne húmeda y yo no pude evitar gemir mientras mi cuerpo palpitaba violentamente.

—Pero tu sexo no… y eso es lo importante. —Él sonrió, y yo cerré los ojos, mirando a otro lado —. De hecho, así es como te llamaré… Gatita.

Mi corazón se sintió repentinamente herido. _"Tengo un nombre. Isabella. Bella"_. Se me ocurrió que nunca me había preguntado mi nombre, ni siquiera ese día en la calle y se me ocurrió también que aquello quería decir que nunca me había visto como una persona, ni una sola vez. Mi garganta se cerró por el dolor. _"¿Había alguien en el planeta al que le importara quién era yo?"_ Pensé en Alice, mi mejor amiga. A ella le importaba. Ella nunca perdería la esperanza de encontrarme.

Cuando mis ojos finalmente se reenfocaron, Edward me miraba con esa extraña expresión en el rostro. Todavía estaba sonriendo, no brillantemente, solo con curiosidad, como si de alguna manera supiera que había estado a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos segundos, aunque nadie podía decir lo que ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en ese momento. Simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Mi pecho se estremeció con un sollozo que no iba a liberar.

El hechizo se rompió, lentamente se desenredó de mi para luego cogerme del brazo y levantarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas y me temblaban las piernas. Estaba a punto de apartar de un tirón mi brazo de su firme mano cuando de repente sentí un torrente de calor húmedo corriendo sobre mis muslos. Instintivamente cerré las piernas y miré hacia abajo, me mortifiqué al descubrir un hilo de mi humedad tratando de correr por mi muslo. Edward también miró y no pude evitar arder de vergüenza o evitar las nuevas lágrimas en mi rostro.

Edward dejó escapar un sonido entre un suspiro y un gemido antes de agacharse para trazar con la yema de los dedos el reguero. Levantó los dedos, frotando la evidente humedad en las yemas de sus dedos con el pulgar. Para mi absoluto horror, se lamió dos de sus dedos, cerrando los ojos, saboreando mi humillación. Lloré. En alto esta vez.

—¿Cuál es el problema Gatita? —Me presionó—. ¿Hay algo de malo en disfrutar el placer que te doy? —Él me miró con evidente satisfacción, aun cuando mis lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas antes de caer al suelo—. Respóndeme Gatita. —Insistió, con algo de su emoción abandonando su voz. No podía darle una respuesta.

Deliberadamente, él agarró mis dos brazos atados y me llevó a la cama. Se sentó primero, asustándome cuando tiró de mí a su regazo. Dejé escapar un grito de sorpresa, pero rápidamente me quedé en silencio.

_"¿Qué nuevo infierno tenía planeado?"_

—¿Por qué lloras Gatita? —exigió—. ¿Te he hecho daño hoy? —Él me besó suavemente en el hombro.

—Sí —le respondí con un sollozo. Hoy, el dolor era emocional, del peor tipo. Él se apartó de mi hombro con una expresión de sorpresa, pero rápidamente se puso su máscara de indiferencia. Sus labios una vez más, encontraron el camino hacia mi hombro, esta vez hacia mi nuca. Me tensé, buscando alguna manera de escapar de sus caricias, pero sabiendo que no había ninguna.

—Respóndeme correctamente por favor —murmuró—. ¿Te he follado? —Jadeé, paralizada por el miedo abrumador.

—No _Amo_ —dije con una voz apenas por encima de un susurro. Me rodeó con su brazo izquierdo fuertemente, tirando de mí más cerca de su pecho, forzando mi cabeza a apoyarse en su hombro. Excluyendo el miedo, la humillación y nuestra semidesnudez, esto había sido exactamente lo que había querido una hora antes. Había querido que me abrazara. Cuidado con lo que deseas…

—¿Te has corrido? —susurró con la misma voz suave. Cerré los ojos y luché por no estremecerme con mis silenciosos sollozos—. Está bien Gatita; me puedes decir la verdad. Vamos, di: «gracias _Amo_ por permitir que me corriera». —Con la mano derecha me obligó a abrir las piernas por encima de sus muslos, luchando contra mí cuando en vano intenté cerrarlas. Luché con lágrimas mientras mi mente daba vueltas—. Estás haciendo que me enfade Gatita; responde a la pregunta.

No pude más.

—¡Mi nombre no es Gatita! —grité, sucumbiendo finalmente a la histeria.

Casi de inmediato, Edward me inclinó sobre su rodilla izquierda, sosteniendo mis piernas hacia abajo con la mano derecha y me dio un rápido torrente de golpes que me hicieron gritar. Mientras que mi mente se dispersaba en todas direcciones, en busca de mi ingenio, los golpes siguieron cayendo sobre mi desnudo trasero.

—Por favor, para —le supliqué—. Por favor, para, lo siento mucho. Juro por Dios que lo siento. —La misericordia parecía ser la última cosa que Edward tenía en mente. Se dobló sobre mi cuerpo que se retorcía y colocó su peso sobre mis hombros para que pudiera azotarme de verdad mientras yo luchaba con frenético terror—. Por favor… por favor _Amo_. —Lloré sin parar, soltando largos y guturales gemidos. Quería tanto frotarme la espalda, pero él sostuvo las correas.

—¿Es el dolor lo que hace que sea más fácil para ti Gatita? ¿Tu orgullo requiere que seas golpeada hasta la obediencia? —Su voz era baja, cruda... excitada. Bajo mi vientre su erección palpitaba. _"¿O era solo mi corazón?"_ Él me pegó una vez más, exigiendo una respuesta que me negué a dar. Me había perdido de nuevo y de repente me di cuenta que después de cada azote, me frotaba para aliviar la picazón. Me pregunté por qué, incluso mientras más azotes aterrizaban.

Mis pensamientos estaban empezando a dispersarse mientras buscaba una manera de escapar de lo que me estaba pasando. _«Sólo dale lo que quiere. Parará»_. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? _«Actúa como una puta y serás tratada como tal…»_. Siempre esas palabras, siempre me perseguían y me castigaban. De repente fue un consuelo saber que una vez que Edward terminara de castigarme también me perdonaría. Él no se aferraría a unas transgresiones imaginarias. Él me perdonaría. Yo quería ser perdonada.

Algo interesante ocurrió entonces. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y mi mente estuvo de repente en blanco. No pensaba en nada. Literalmente nada. No había dolor, ni pena, ni nostalgia o tristeza. Solo existía el sonido de la mano de Edward aterrizando en mi trasero, mis gritos, su respiración controlada. Sus golpes ya no eran dolorosos; mi trasero estaba adormecido, caliente. Poco a poco me quedé inerte en su regazo. Era extraño, pero me sentí… en paz.

Edward me soltó entonces, todavía agarrándome con firmeza aunque pude sentir su cuerpo relajándose contra el mío. El momento fue silencioso, solo se oían nuestras respiraciones. La mía áspera y rápida, la suya profunda y lenta. Él me acarició la espalda en silencio, frotándome como si fuera un caballo, pero no me importaba. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Me relajé más. Después de varios minutos, él rompió suavemente el silencio:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gatita —le contesté desde algún lugar fuera de mí. Con cuidado, me frotó las doloridas e hinchadas nalgas. Mi respiración se ralentizó, mi cuerpo zumbaba.

—Es mucho más fácil cuando te rindes Gatita —dijo en voz baja—, mucho más fácil. —Él solo fue respondido por un gemido bajo. Aprovechando mi lasitud, me irguió lentamente en su regazo. Con mi enredado cabello pegado a la cara, cuello y espalda. Edward lo apartó hacia atrás.

Los pensamientos normales y racionales aún no habían regresado. Estaba agradecida. Los pensamientos normales y racionales dictaban que estaba asustada, cabreada o alguna variación de los mismos. Era agradable estar desprovista de tales cosas. Los ojos de Edward vagaron a mis labios, y luego de vuelta para encontrarse con mi mirada ausente. Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió el cierre que me sujetaba los brazos a la espalda. Gentilmente los puso en mi regazo, la conciencia comenzó a arrastrarse de vuelta. No me gustaba.

—Bésame —dijo—. Y antes de que digas que no… —Lo interrumpí al tocar con mis labios salados su suave y flexible boca. Se apartó un poco ante mi impulsiva audacia. Pero entonces le oí suspirar y se volvió a inclinar. Inhalé profundamente, ignorando la presión de cualquier tipo de emoción que intentara infiltrarse en mi aturdimiento.

Me esforcé para que el beso pareciera natural, luchando contra el impulso de apartar la cara. Su actitud se suavizó. Nunca había sido amable cuando me besaba. Parecía raro, pero sentí algo cambiando dentro de él. Gimió muy levemente, un sonido que nunca había oído proviniendo él. Alargó la mano hacia mi pecho, pero luego retiró los dedos. Una vez más, restringiéndose a sí mismo. Sin previo aviso, sentí el más mínimo aumento de algo similar al control. Había estado impotente en cada encuentro con él, pero en este momento sabía lo que él quería. Me quería a mí. No solamente mi cuerpo, sino a mí. Y aunque, me controlaba por el momento, mientras él dictaba mi futuro, en este único beso… yo le poseía. De repente, me empujó.

—Buena chica —dijo en voz baja, pero el vacilar de su voz revelaba una pizca de confusión. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia abajo para encontrarme mirándole directamente a los ojos. Él sonrió y agarró un puñado de mi cabello.

—No debes mirarme a menos que te lo diga Gatita, sino sólo te harás daño a ti misma.

El momento había pasado. Él estaba al control de nuevo, pero enfadado al haberse perdido, ¿incluso por una fracción de segundo? Yo no podía dejar de sonreír y no lo oculté lo suficientemente rápido. Con una sonrisa burlona, me llevó tomada por el pelo al baño y me bañó rápidamente en silencio.

Después de que él me secara y me cepillara el pelo, volvió a unir mis muñecas, esta vez al frente.

—Levanta los brazos —dijo con severidad. La repentina energía en su voz me hizo saltar. Él puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y levantó mis muñecas atadas sobre el poste de la cama. Estaba un poco angustiada en esta posición, mi cuerpo se estiraba, con fuerza, de puntillas. Me estremecí de nerviosismo, esperando que otra salvaje paliza comenzara. Mi ansiedad alcanzó la cima mientras él colocaba una gruesa venda de cuero sobre mis ojos.

—Por favor, no _Amo_, por favor. Me duele mucho. —Él pasó las manos sobre mis pechos, apretando mis pezones hasta que se convirtieron en pequeñas piedras duras entre sus dedos. Hice una mueca y cambié mi peso tratando de liberarme.

—Me gusta hacerte daño Gatita… es lo que me excita. —Me quedé inmóvil, sin decir nada, esperando lo peor—. No voy a amordazarte, pero si no te quedas callada, te pondré una mordaza tan grande, que olvidarás cualquier dolor que hayas sentido antes. —Me mordí el labio inferior. Todavía estaba allí de pie, con la mente en blanco, mucho después de que él hubiera dejado la habitación.

.

* * *

**.**

_Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, sé que me tardo un poquito en actualizar, pero trataré de hacerlo todos los días, espero continúen leyendo esta historia :3_

**_Nadia:_**_ Te entiendo, es lógico que no a todo el mundo le gusten las historias como esta, sin embargo es muy buena, en lo personal a mí me ha gustado mucho, siento que es muy realista. De cualquier manera gracias por tus opiniones, siempre son bienvenidas._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios. _**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	8. Perdiéndome

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 7**

*.*.*

.

Si me concentraba, podía mantenerme de puntillas, lo que aliviaba la insufrible tensión de mis hombros y espalda. Era puro dolor y nada más. Sin pensamientos, sin emociones, solo un cuerpo pidiendo a gritos ser liberado. Mis pantorrillas se retorcieron de dolor y sufrí un calambre. Empujé mi peso contra el suelo, para aliviar el fuego de mis piernas. Me giré de un lado al otro, esperando encontrar una posición que doliera un poco menos que la anterior. Los minutos se alargaron hasta interminables horas. El dolor saturó cada músculo de mi tenso y estirado cuerpo. Empecé a gimotear en voz baja, que fue volviéndose más alta con cada respiración. Pánico entraba, pánico salía. Había temido ser golpeada. Ahora le dejaría golpearme si tan sólo me dejara marchar.

Un pensamiento horrendo cruzo mi mente. _«¿Qué pasa si ni siquiera está aquí? ¿Qué pasa si no vuelve en mucho tiempo? ¿Cómo podría aguantar este tipo de tortura durante otra hora, abandonada sola durante toda la noche? Si es que era de noche»_.

Traté de dejar de sentir el dolor, intentando dejar que mi mente venciera a mi cuerpo. Me centré en el sonido del cuero que ataba mis muñecas chirriando contra el poste de la cama. Mi respiración. El modo en el que el calor de mi cuerpo había calentando el hierro forjado de la cama a mi espalda. Intenté encontrar la paz más allá del dolor, más allá del sufrimiento. Tal y como había hecho cuando él me había azotado, pero el truco no me funcionó esta vez.

Cada aliento que tomaba parecía estrechar más mis ataduras. Lloré. En silencio al principio, luego en ruidosos quejidos. Mi estómago se retorció y de pronto entendí por qué no me había amordazado... Iba a vomitar. Luché por seguir respirando, y pensando en cosas relajantes que pudieran mantener los calambres del estómago a raya. La historia de mi vida, manteniendo lo inevitable a raya.

Gotas de sudor caían por el hueco entre mis pechos y se acumulaban en mi ombligo. Me agitó, esa sensación de pegajoso sudor por todas partes. Mi pelo se me pegaba a la cara, espalda y costados. Me estaba llevando al delirio. Me agité violentamente con la frustración, cada músculo convirtiéndose en fundido dolor. Entonces oí lo último que esperaba.

Por un momento, lo deseché como un producto de mi imaginación. No podía recordar cuan a menudo en el pasado me había despertado en la oscuridad pensando que había escuchado algo. _"Estoy imaginando cosas"_. Me quedé quieta en silencio y me concentré atentamente en los sonidos que me rodeaban. Estaba en todas partes. Contuve la respiración superficial, negándome a dejar que el sonido de mi propia respiración me distrajera en mi búsqueda. Lo oí otra vez. _"Definitivamente una mujer. ¿Llorando? No, algo más"_. Había gritos, sí, algunos de ellos con reminiscencias de dolor, pero estaban en la onda de un sonido mucho más primario. El sudor formaba gotas en mi piel recalentada que se hacían más grandes y corrían a través de los contornos de mi cuerpo. Agudicé el oído, pero me esforcé por no sentir. Escuché con más atención y capté el inequívoco ruido sordo de algo golpeando repetidamente lo que sólo podía ser una pared o algún otro objeto duro e inmóvil.

Me quedé quieta, tomando rápidas inhalaciones mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que me rodeaba.

Alguien estaba practicando sexo.

_"¿Era... Edward? ¿Con ella, con esa mujer?"_ Incluso aunque me preguntaba a mí misma, sabía la respuesta. Por supuesto. Edward estaba practicando sexo.

_"Hijo. De. Puta"._ El calor brotó a través de mi cuerpo. No podía respirar. No podía gritar. Pero el sentimiento había vuelto. Me había atado -desnuda- a un poste de la cama. Para que sufriera. Y él estaba en algún lugar de la casa follándose a alguna _puta_ hasta reventar. No estaba pensando en mí. En el dolor que sufría por su culpa. Tan solo lo hacía. No. Le. Importaba. Calientes lágrimas se derramaron por mi cara.

No podía sino preguntarme si él estaba siendo amable con ella. _"¿Estaba su cara enterrada entre sus piernas como había hecho conmigo?"_ El pensamiento me provocó cosas inusuales. Nunca anteshabía tenido un orgasmo. Nunca. Pero él lo había forzado en mí. _"¿Qué quería eso decir?"_ Entré enpánico, frenética, e intentando soltarme con las fuerzas que me quedaban... nada.

Los gritos de la otra mujer se habían hecho más ruidosos y más guturales. De hecho, mientras escuchaba, atentamente, sus sonidos alternaban entre suaves y bajos ronroneos y fuertes y penetrantes gritos. Suaves, luego fuertes, sin cesar. Me olvidé del dolor por un momento, paralizada por los sonidos de la mujer. Cuando más escuchaba, más parecía capaz de discernir. Ella parecía estar disfrutando. De pronto, en un trasfondo más intenso, predominaron los gemidos más fuertes.

Recordaba esos gemidos de antes, cuando me había lamido con su lengua. El calor estalló por todo mi cuerpo con el recuerdo, más sudor, más vértigo, más gemidos. Vergüenza, placer y no había dejado de pensar en ello. Cerré los ojos. _"¿Por qué coño no podía simplemente desmayarme?"_ Los sonidos de él se volvieron un poco diferentes, más furiosos y más trabajosos, como un corredor intentando terminar una carrera. Rechiné mis dientes y me incliné hacia delante de un modo inconsciente. Mis hombros ardían. Mis dificultades no se habían aliviado.

La mujer gritó, con voz ronca, gritos ásperos que parecían venir de lo más hondo de su garganta. Estaba chillando algo. Me pregunté si podría ser su nombre. El pensamiento me irritó totalmente por alguna razón. Aquí estaba yo, en este lugar, atada a un jodido poste de la cama como una cosa mientras otra mujer gritaba su nombre. Sin duda durante intensos orgasmos. Mientras tanto, yo tenía que llamarle _Amo_. No se me permitía decir su nombre. Ni siquiera cuando me corría, no es que fuera a hacerlo de todas formas, esa no era la cuestión.

Ella chilló otra vez y esta vez no pude evitar gimotear su nombre en voz alta, no en éxtasis como ella, sino en agonía. No había dicho su nombre antes, y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Lo había pensado cada día desde que había llegado aquí. Él era Edward en mi cabeza, siempre, pero no había dejado que su nombre saliera de mis labios. Lo dije otra vez, atreviéndome a llamarle por su nombre un poco más alto, dispuesta a superar la competición. Nuevos dolores me embistieron, fuertes, cálidos y húmedos entre mis piernas. Las apreté una contra la otra.

—Edward. —gemía yo.

—¡Edward! —gritaba ella.

Me empujé hacia delante entre mis correas, ignorando el dolor, ignorando el ardor en mis piernas, cualquier cosa que me distrajera de escuchar atentamente. Podía oírle.

—Edward... —empujé hacia delante. Él estaba jadeando, alto y fuerte. Sus sonidos se abrían camino incluso cuando los gemidos de la mujer se hacían más duraderos y extraños. El pánico creció dentro de mí. El sudor. El jodido sudor, pegándose a mí, irritándome, llevándome hacia un frenesí que nunca había sentido. Si pensara que podría tener el más mínimo éxito, habría intentado morderme el brazo como un coyote para liberarme.

—¡Déjame ir! —grité—. ¡Déjame ir! —lloré lastimosamente, jadeando y aspirando aire tan rápido y fuerte como pude. Susurré su nombre. Mis músculos se contrajeron con espasmos. Mis gritos se mezclaron con los de ella, con los de él, todos juntos en una sinfonía de placer y dolor. La oí llegar a lo más alto en un grito agudo que apenas supero el mío propio. Me desmayé. Al fin.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí allí, vulnerable mientras estaba colgada, olvidada por todo el mundo.

Lo que sí recuerdo es despertarme con la sensación de calidez y de un peso denso sentado a horcajadas sobre mis muslos. Ni siquiera sentí una punzada de pánico. Mi cabello estaba mojado pero limpio, oliendo a la familiar lavanda. Unas manos fuertes presionaban mis hombros contra el suave colchón que tenía debajo y no pude evitar gemir de alivio ni lloriquear recordando el dolor. Sabía que eran sus manos, no importaba quien me tocara en un futuro, siempre reconocería sus manos. Lo que no sabía, era como interpretarlo.

Sus pulgares presionaban cada lado de mi columna vertebral entre mis hombros y recorrían mi carne hasta la base de mi cuello. Sus dedos se clavaron entre mi pelo mojado y tiraron de él suavemente. Mi cuero cabelludo se estremeció y mi cuerpo le siguió.

Sentí que debía decir algo, hacer algo. Despotricar contra él, darle un puñetazo, una patada, chillarle, hacer algo violento para infligir un dolor inimaginable contra su persona, pero sus manos se sentían demasiado bien y mi dolorido cuerpo las necesitaba desesperadamente. Además, nunca ganaría contra él, de ninguna manera. Sus grandes manos presionaban los dos hombros. Solté una larga exhalación. No. No podía luchar contra él.

Luego, porque no podía aguantarme, le pregunté:

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué yo? —Inhaló bruscamente y exhaló. No dejó de frotarme, ni pretendió que no sabía lo que le estaba preguntado.

—¿Por qué no tú, Gatita? ¿Habrías escogido a alguna otra para ocupar tu lugar? —La suavidad empezó a convertirse en rudeza—. ¿Si aceptara dejarte marchar a cambio de alguna otra chica, eso estaría mejor? —quería gritar que sí.

Silencio.

Sólo sus manos amasando mi carne.

—¿Qué va a pasarme? —pregunté en voz baja, casi esperando que no me hubiera oído. No estaba segura de querer una respuesta.

No hubo respuesta, luego:

—Lo que yo quiera.

Antes de que pudiera hablar de nuevo, sus dedos estaban haciendo aquello en mi pelo otra vez. Sólo que esta vez ladeó mi cabeza suavemente, presionando con su pulgar a lo largo de curva tras mi oreja. Mi boca se aflojó. Cerré los ojos, incapaz de pensar en nada más que en las sensaciones que me atravesaban. _"¿Había estado siempre así de hambrienta de caricias?"_ La respuesta se me escapó.

—¿Quién era la mujer con la que estabas? —Sus dedos se quedaron quietos y me maldije a mí misma por ser tan... yo. Sin embargo, mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba más que ansiosa su respuesta. Por poco evité ronronear y estirarme bajo él como un gato cuando sus dedos una vez más recorrieron mi cuero cabelludo y detrás de mí oreja.

—Vaya, vaya, Gatita, qué orejas más grandes tienes. —Se rió y el sonido irradió a través de mí una emoción desconocida.

—¡Ey! —dije con indignación—. Mis orejas no son grandes. Ni siquiera un poquito. —Y no lo son, ¡de verdad! Sus carcajadas me incitaron—. No es que ella haya intentado ser silenciosa. «¡Edward! ¡Oh, Edward!» —Sus carcajadas murieron de golpe y su tirón en mi pelo se hizo menos que agradable, aunque la reacción parecía involuntaria. Me quedé quieta, mordiéndome con fuerza el labio. _"¿Mi estupidez nunca cesaría?"_—. Lo siento, _Amo_ —susurré.

Terminó demasiado rápido, parecía que no iba a haber más conversación. Inesperadamente fue al cuarto de baño y volvió con un cubo de agua y una esponja que dejó en el suelo. Me levantó sin decir una palabra de sus intenciones. Yo tampoco hablé, demasiado asustada de incitarle hacia alguna otra forma de tortura. Me colocó en el suelo. Cerca de una gran mancha húmeda.

—Te orinaste en el suelo —dijo, sus emociones enmascaradas tras una expresión serena. Aparté la mirada, avergonzada y asustada a la vez. Caminó hacia la puerta y se paró, su mano agarrando el pomo. Dándome la espalda dijo—: Nunca me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre, Gatita. Tú no me conoces. No así. —Se fue y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Mientras miraba fijamente la gran mancha delante de mí, oí la cerradura de la puerta. Mi cara ardía con el calor de mi bochorno. _"¿Por qué me dolía el pecho?" _Parpadeé para evitar la amenaza de lágrimas.

No sabía qué hacer con Edward, a veces era tan amable y tierno y otras, le temía con toda mi alma. _«¿Quién diablos era esa mujer?¿Por qué ella podía llamarle Edward?»._

*.*.*

El tiempo pasó y pasó. Nunca más oí a la mujer, pero a menudo me preguntaba que había sido de ella. Mi vida se volvió monótona, ocupada sólo por Edward, mis castigos, mis ocasionales orgasmos, y la interminable oscuridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto el sol, o la luna, o cualquier otra luz que no viniera de las velas o de las luces de noche. Perdí la pista de los días. Solía ser capaz de contarlos por la comida que me traía, pero ya no más. Ahora sabía que Edward me alimentaba cuando él sentía que debía comer, cuando él pensaba que debía comer. Me estaba perdiendo. _"Si tan sólo tuviera alguna noción de tiempo, podría... no sé... algo"._

Finalmente, me enfadé tanto que arranqué la luz de noche de la pared y la tiré con tanta fuerza como pude, oyéndola romperse. Me pasé lo que parecieron varias horas llorando en la oscuridad negra como el carbón, temiendo desenchufar la luz de noche del cuarto de baño y moverla, porque probablemente no sería capaz de encontrar el enchufe. Puse mis ojos cerca del fondo de la puerta, esperando ver algo, pero todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. Golpeé la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, gritando y llorando, pero nadie vino... a nadie le importaba. Miré fijamente a la oscuridad preguntándome si la muerte sería así. Me tumbé de espaldas, imaginándome a mí misma en un ataúd mirando a la nada, totalmente olvidada. Creo que incluso dormí con los ojos abiertos.

A pesar de que no podía saberlo con seguridad, parecía como si las visitas de Edward a mi habitación se volvieran más y más infrecuentes. Mientras tanto, yo me volví menos y menos nerviosa ante su presencia, de hecho, se volvía más reconfortante cada día. Pero él, por otro lado, parecía cada vez más irritado conmigo. Más molesto, su enfado a menudo se transformaba en mi castigo, y yo estaba obsesionada con evitar ambos. Cuando me tocaba, me forzaba a permanecer inmóvil. Cuando me hablaba, no decía una palabra. Cuando no podía evitar resistirme, inmediatamente suplicaba su perdón. Pero cuanto más cedía, más cruel se volvía. No lo entendía.

—Ríndete —me había dicho.

—No sé qué quieres decir —había insistido yo.

Giré un poco mi cabeza, escuchando algo familiar. Mi oído se había vuelto muy bueno y sólo me llevó otro segundo saberlo. Platos. Me incorporé rápidamente, golpeando la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Me tumbé de espaldas, presionando las plantas de mis pies contra la puerta y procediendo a hacer algo que sabía que era estúpido. Pateé la puerta con furia, exigiendo que tomara conciencia de mí. Otra vez, no hubo respuesta. Empecé a sentir pánico en serio.

—¡Por favor! —chillé—. ¡Está oscuro aquí dentro y quiero salir!

Cuando no oí más que silencio grité con desesperación.

—¡Edward! Edward... por favor, abre la puerta. —Nada. Eso fue hasta que alguien pateó la puerta tan fuerte que vi un destello de color. Gateé hacia atrás, muerta de miedo. Por una vez aliviada de que la puerta fuera gruesa, robusta y estuviera cerrada con llave.

Nunca había estado tan llena de presentimientos como cuando oí el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Por primera vez, consideré la oscuridad como una aliada. Gateé hasta debajo de la cama. Encajaba de una forma tan increíblemente estrecha, que me quedé inmovilizada, incapaz de girar mi cabeza entre el suelo y el somier a mi espalda. Contuve el aliento cuando la puerta se abrió. El latido de mi corazón literalmente movió todo mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo estar en otro lugar. Una voz en mi cabeza me reprendió. _«¿Bajo la cama? Estúpida. Jodidamente estúpida»_.

—¿Pero qué diablos? —le oí murmurar. El alivio fue breve cuando me di cuenta de que era Edward quien había entrado en la habitación—. Oh, Gatita, ¿qué hemos hecho ahora? —se burló.

—Lo siento —dije, pero no creo que me oyera. La puerta se cerró. Escuché… sólo los latidos de mi corazón.

Había crujidos. Sabía que se movía por la habitación pero no podía discernir donde estaba exactamente hasta que oí sus zapatos contra las baldosas del suelo del baño. Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que noté el sabor de sangre en mi boca. Su voz llenó la habitación.

—Dime una cosa Gatita… —Sus pasos se sentían cerca—. Cuándo exactamente te imaginaste a ti misma como... ¿mi _amante_? —El latido de mi corazón hizo vibrar mi cráneo—. ¿Fue la primera vez que hice que te corrieras con mi boca? ¿O una de las muchas veces desde entonces, que te he puesto sobre mis rodillas? Parece que eso te gusta. —Sentí la cama descender sobre mí con su peso. Desafortunadamente era en el lado hacia el que yo no miraba. Ahora estaba llorando abiertamente. Él sabía dónde estaba y estaba jugando conmigo.

—Lo siento, _Amo_ —susurré.

Él se mofó, burlándose de mi patética naturaleza sin decir una palabra.

—Si te saco a rastras será muy doloroso. Es mejor que te las arregles tú misma —canturreó.

Sollozando, le dije que iba a salir, rogándole ya que no me hiciera daño. Me sentí ridícula, reptando sobre mi estómago como un animal. Llorando, suplicando, incapaz de mostrar ninguna emoción excepto miedo. Y frustrada porque de nuevo, me lo había buscado yo misma más que nada.

Una vez que estuve fuera, me levantó y presionó mi cabeza contra su pecho, acunándome con cuidado una y otra vez. Me agarré a él con fuerza, ambos brazos abrazando firmemente su cintura. Se había convertido en algo natural para mí el buscar refugio en sus brazos, incluso si él los había usado para sujetarme y azotarme. Le dije que lo sentía. Él suspiró y me sostuvo más cerca, sus labios contra mi oreja.

—Lo sentirás, Gatita. —En un instante me empujó boca abajo sobre la cama. Lloriqueé pero no forcejeé. Quería mostrarle lo obediente que podía ser, lo sincera que era en mi promesa de no decir su nombre nunca más. De no suponer nunca que había ese nivel de intimidad entre nosotros.

Con hábiles dedos consiguió atar mis muñecas juntas entre los barrotes del cabecero.

Mi cuerpo se tensó, mentalizándose. Su peso dejó la cama. Luego le oí desvestirse. Esto era diferente. Muy diferente.

Empujé contra mis ataduras.

—No, por favor. —No pude evitar decirlo.

Fue lento en sus preparativos. Miré fijamente a la negra oscuridad del entorno, intentando captar una visión clara de él. La sangre me golpeaba las orejas y mi miedo era casi tangible en el aire que me rodeaba. Su peso desplazó la cama e instantáneamente supe que no había forma de evitar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Se tumbó con el pecho desnudo contra mi espalda descubierta, su peso prácticamente aplastándome.

—¿Quieres ser mi _amante_, Gatita? ¿Es por eso que me llamas por mi nombre? —Me rebelé con furia, intentando sacármelo de encima y tirando de las correas de mis muñecas. Fue menos que inútil. Le sentí ponerse duro entre mis muslos. Me quedé tumbada sin moverme. Estaba completamente desnudo. Nunca antes había estado completamente desnudo. Sollocé entre las sábanas. Él no sonaba falto de aire en absoluto, mientras continuaba hablando contra mi oído—. Te he hecho correrte muchas veces, pero ni una sola te he hecho devolverme el favor. Tienes que ganarte el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre.

—_Amo_, por favor —grité en la oscuridad.

Se apretó contra mí, su erección insoportablemente caliente y dura entre mis piernas temblorosas.

—No, no me llames así, no esta noche. Llámame por mi nombre ya que estás a punto de ganártelo. —Tan solo lloré más fuerte.

Suspiró, áspero, enfadado ¿decepcionado?

Rodó quitándose de encima, su gran constitución forzando el colchón a crujir mientras se tumbaba cerca de mí. Yo no podía dejar de llorar, aunque me inundó el alivio. "_¡Por qué estaba haciendo esto!"_

Me acarició el cabello durante un buen rato, tocándome la cara con la punta de los dedos. La cama crujió otra vez mientras recolocaba su cuerpo para masajearme la espalda, los brazos y las piernas, despacio, con cuidado... como un experto. Lloré sin hacer ruido sobre la cama, luego no tanto cuando consiguió apaciguarme con una sensación irracional de seguridad. Me tensé por todas partes cuando se tumbó de nuevo con todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me dijo que me relajara una y otra vez. Me besó por todas partes, no como antes, no enfadado. Y que Dios me ayude, eso no debería haber marcado una diferencia, pero de algún modo lo hizo.

Nunca antes había estado así de cerca de un hombre. Nunca había sabido como el calor de un cuerpo desnudo presionando contra el mío podría afectarme. Luché contra el acto reflejo. Mi cuerpo quería curvarse contra él y mi mente me decía que sería un terrible error. _"¿Cómo sería tocarle de la forma que él me tocaba a mí? ¿Estaría tan absolutamente hechizado como yo parecía estarlo con él?"_

A pesar de mis esfuerzos me perdí a mí misma en sus dulces caricias, dejando salir suaves gemidos de mis labios. Su mano palmeó mi trasero, apretándolo, curioseando con cuidado. No luché contra él. Ni siquiera cuando sus dedos siguieron el pliegue sobre la curva de mi trasero y desplegaron los labios exteriores de mi sexo. El miedo me traspasó, pero me forcé a mí misma a calmarme bajo sus caricias. Me había hecho eso antes, usado sus dedos contra esa traidora abertura para llevarme hacia la cima del éxtasis. Y tenía razón: nunca había pedido lo mismo de mí. Ni una sola vez. Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba olvidar todo, incluso por unos pocos minutos. Me hacía sentir bien, muy bien y era difícil resistirse cuando él me habría forzado de todas formas. Me frotó sin parar, arrancando los gemidos de mi pecho. Estaba llegando, el hormigueo que conducía a la explosión.

—Abre las piernas —susurró, su miembro palpitante frotando contra el exterior de mi muslo. Pensar en ello me hizo gemir más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho. No sabía que me estaba pasando. Sólo sabía que necesitaba abrir las piernas—. Ábrelas más —gruñó y yo obedecí.

Temblé descontroladamente mientras el orgasmo me agarraba desde muy adentro. Incliné mis caderas hacia atrás, buscando sus dedos, suplicando sin palabras una caricia más firme. Me dio lo que quería y me aferré a mi orgasmo el mayor tiempo posible. Apenas registré en mi mente cuando se irguió sobre sus rodillas y tomó posición entre mis muslos lascivamente abiertos.

En el momento en que algo hizo contacto con mi culo, salté. Sus manos presionaron entre mis hombros.

—Baja la cabeza. —Sus dedos sacaron la humedad que yo había creado y la aplicaron con destreza en el apretado anillo de músculos. Me agité sin control. Estaba muy sorprendida de descubrir que mi miedo surgía a partes iguales del bochorno atronador de ser tocada en un lugar tan secreto, como del dolor que implicada ser penetrada ahí. Esa no era una parte de mi cuerpo que debiera ser vista. Yo en verdad nunca la había visto. Cuando uno de sus dedos traspasó mi entrada y embistió esa secreta parte de mí, se volvió la única parte que sabía que existía. Me doblé contra la intrusión, pero importó muy poco. Presionó hacia dentro despacio, pidiéndome que me relajara antes de salir y entrar otra vez. Parecía que iba a seguir para siempre y todo el tiempo me sentí más concentrada en no avergonzarme que en lo que estaba haciéndome en ese momento. Poco después, ya no dolía más. Aparentemente satisfecho, me sujeto firmemente por la zona lumbar.

Algo increíblemente grande presionó contra mi entrada. Me quedé congelada. No había ninguna maldita forma de que fuera a meter aquella cosa dentro de mí. Me rebelé. Luché contra lo inevitable.

—Relájate, Gatita. Relájate. Inspira profundamente... bien, otra vez. —Me estaba partiendo por la mitad. Mi universo volcó patas arriba. Me sujetó firmemente mientras se abría camino empujando dentro de mí, todo mientras me daba instrucciones. Escuché atentamente sus palabras seguras e intenté hacer exactamente lo que me pedía. Pese a que el dolor sobrepasaba al placer, hice lo que pude para meterme las sábanas en la boca. Pasó un buen rato antes de que me llenara por completo. Se paró, y puso su cabeza sobre la mía, hablándome con dulzura—. No luches. —Acarició mis pechos, mi vientre, besó mi hombro, una vez más haciéndome gemir de placer contra mi voluntad. _«¿Contra tu voluntad? ¿De verdad?»_. Mi cuerpo se relajó y su enorme tamaño se asentó dentro de mí. Su respiración calentó mi nuca y dejó escapar un gruñido. El sonido, tan masculino, tan primitivo, me maravilló.

—Por favor —susurré, pero no sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Estaba dentro de mí, en cada célula. Su pene palpitó dentro de mí y pude sentirlo. Pero más que eso, sabía que él podía sentirme a mí. No sólo mi temblor, sino a mí.

Cada día era más vulnerable que el anterior. Cada día él me quitaba más conciencia de mí misma. Y ahora se había llevado la última que me quedaba, lo último de mí. _"¿Pero eso en quién me convertía? ¿En una extensión de él? ¿En alguien nuevo?"_ No lo sabía. No quería saberlo.

Se inclinó sobre mí, limpiándome a besos las lágrimas a los lados de mi cara. Y todavía no se movía. No era suficiente con follar mi cuerpo, quería follar también mi mente. Estaba funcionando. Quería que fuera amable conmigo. Que me besara. Que lo hiciera agradable para mí. Tenía miedo de que me doliera y una vez más le miré buscando protección. _"¡Qué jodido era eso!"_

Entonces me folló.

En toda mi vida, nunca había sentido nada como eso. La sensación me asaltó, paralizándome, como si a mi mente no le fuera posible asimilar cómo debía reaccionar. Todo mi cuerpo tembló y se agitó alrededor de él mientras me empalaba una y otra vez, y aun así, estaba presente algo de morboso placer. Se acumulaba dentro de mí y suplicaba por liberarse. _"¿Siempre era así? Sentiría lo mismo que si me follara mi..."_ incluso mis pensamientos ponían reparos a la palabra _vagina_. Edward lollama _coño_. Me corrí. Fuerte. Esa fuerza le mantuvo quieto dentro de mí mientras yo palpitabarodeándole. Hizo un sonido de dolor y presionó su boca contra mi hombro.

—Dios... sabía que serías así. —Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle qué quería decir, se movió en mi interior y todos los pensamientos huyeron.

Me corrí varias veces más mientras me follaba, cada vez me redujo más y más a ser alguien que yo reconocía menos y menos. Finalmente, apretó y tiró de mi culo.

—Te siento tan bien. Me encanta tu estrecho culito. —Gruñó y se empujó contra mí. Creció dentro de mí y yo no podía creer que realmente pudiera hacerse más grande. Gimió ruidosamente—. ¡Oh, joder! —momentos después me llenó con su semen.

Cuando dejó de palpitar en mi interior, se derrumbó encima de mí, susurrándome al oído palabras reconfortantes. Lloré suavemente bajo él, mientras se convertía de nuevo en todo suavidad y consuelo. Se estiró para alcanzar algo y lo colocó debajo de mí. Tiró suavemente, su miembro saliendo de mí lentamente y causando un pánico insoportable. _"¡Su semen salía de mí!" _Me contraje sin motivo y él bufó. Otra vez había encontrado nuevas maneras de humillarme. Las lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas ardientes.

Nos bañamos juntos por primera vez, apretados en la bañera, mi cuerpo entre sus piernas, contra una parte de él que aún no había visto. Mantuvo mi cabeza contra su pecho. Lloré contra él, indiferente y exhausta, con todas las fuerzas agotadas. Me acarició, me lavó, me habló.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gatita —murmuré débilmente.

—¿Y el mío? —se tensó entre mis dedos.

—_Amo_.

Después del baño, me secó, en silencio, con una toalla. Lo agradecí. Me subí a la cama sin protestar, buscando la inconsciencia del sueño incluso cuando rezaba por no soñar con todo lo que acababa de suceder. Transgresión, confusión y más incertidumbre. Más impotencia. Mis oraciones, como todas, quedaron sin respuesta. Se tumbó a mi lado y supe que dormir no era una opción.

Abrí los ojos y miré fijamente a la oscuridad. Estaba bloqueada, hundida. No sólo estaba conmocionada por lo que me había hecho, sino que estaba más conmocionada aún por cómo había conseguido que mi cuerpo se volviera en mi contra. El dolor había sido intenso, y aún a veces había sido como si ese mismo dolor se uniera con el violento temblor que me atravesó cuando hizo que me corriera. La vergüenza me abrumó. Parte de mí lo había disfrutado. Las pocas veces que él había disminuido el ritmo antes de ese temblor, yo le había retenido apretándole más. _«¿Hacía donde se suponía que iría a partir de ahora?»._ Me tumbé allí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mi respiración lenta, mi alma derrotada, y me quedé mirando al vacío.

Se quedó tumbado junto a mí, desnudo y caliente contra mi piel. Intenté no moverme, no pensar en él, no pensar en nada excepto en la oscura habitación que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en toda mi vida. Las lágrimas atravesaron mi cara, saliendo de mi ojo derecho, cruzando el puente de mi nariz, entrando dentro de mi ojo izquierdo y cayendo en mi almohada. _«Mi almohada, mi única amiga»_. Sollocé, dispuesta a mantener mis lágrimas en privado. Eran mías, no suyas. Y en cualquier caso a él no le importarían. _«Él no se preocupaba por mí de todas formas»_.

—Gatita, esa no es la forma de comportarse —dijo, su voz indicando que estaba completamente despierto y listo para atormentarme—. Sé que no fue del todo malo para ti, te corriste, más de una vez. —Sus palabras me atravesaron, y una fuerte punzada de humillación en el pecho me hizo encerrarme más en mí misma. Quería decir algo cruel, pero me lo tragué. No quería abrir la boca, si lo hacía, sólo estallaría en lágrimas y no quería llorar más. Estaba harta de llorar. Me besó en la cabeza y me aparté.

Tragué saliva muy fuerte y tomé una larga y lenta inspiración.

—Todo lo que quieres es hacerme daño —dije con calma. Un indicio de miedo se unió a mis palabras. Esperaba más violencia pero me importaba una mierda. En lugar de eso me calló.

—Ven aquí —dijo, con mucha dulzura, sonando tan seguro—. Todo va a salir bien.

Me agarró bruscamente y me giró la cara hacia su pecho. Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, estreché mis brazos a su alrededor y le abracé tan fuerte como pude. Era mi tormento y mi consuelo; el creador de la oscuridad, y la luz que había dentro de mí. No me importaba que sin duda en cualquier momento pudiera hacerme daño, ahora solo necesitaba a alguien que me abrazara, alguien que fuera amable conmigo, alguien que me dijera exactamente esas palabras. _«Todo va a salir bien»_. No iba a ser así, por supuesto, lo sabía. Pero no me importaba. Necesitaba la mentira. Necesitaba mis libros, mis películas, y ahora, los brazos de Edward.

Me abrazó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y me meció con ternura, hasta que todo mi llanto se acalló y simplemente descansé contra él.

—Por favor, no me dejes aquí. Odio estar aquí.

Sus dedos acariciaron el lateral de mi cara y me dieron esperanza. Pero entonces le sentí moverse lentamente saliendo de la cama. Sin una palabra de consuelo, recogió su ropa y me abandonó.

Perdida, me tumbé de nuevo y tiré acercando más mi almohada. Olía a él.

.

* * *

**.**

_Gracias por sus Reviews, sé que actualizo en diferentes días y momentos pero de verdad tengo algunos problemas ahora y estoy tratando de solucionarlos, les prometo que a partir de esta semana publicaré todos los días, y me dedicaré a dar respuestas a sus Reviews, de momento no tengo mucho tiempo más que para hacer la adaptación y subir el capítulo._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	9. Condiciones

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 8**

*.*.*

.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la sombra de Edward era significativamente menos siniestra, con un halo de luz de la habitación detrás de él. Yo estaba, me atrevo a admitir, aliviada de verlo. _"Edward"_. Me detuve antes de que dijera su nombre, en su lugar tomé una bocanada de aire. Me senté... y esperé. Se puso de pie junto a la puerta, luego se apoyó en ella casualmente. Sostenía descuidadamente lo que parecía un camisón de seda en la mano izquierda. Me quedé mirándolo mientras lo tendía hacia mí. Cansada, traté de descifrar su expresión en la oscuridad. _"¿Era este otro maldito juego?"_ Si era así, él era aún más cruel.

—¿Y bien, Gatita? ¿Te lo vas a poner o finalmente has terminado con tu autoindulgente modestia? —Esperé a que la burla terminara, pero él siguió mirándome con expresión burlona. Caminé hacia él y lo agarré de la mano, esperando que se resistiera. Cuando no lo hizo, me moví un poco hacia delante, rozando mi mejilla con su pecho por un breve momento antes de que me reprendiera a mí misma. Se echó a reír, era casi... dulce.

La tela era suave y sensual, mientras la deslizaba entre mis dedos noté una abertura.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de la puerta abierta y mi emoción era casi palpable. La luz que se filtraba en la habitación detrás de él me hacía señas bruscamente. Solté la resbaladiza seda.

Las manos de Edward se acercaron inesperadamente a las mías. Las mantuvo quietas, estabilizando el temblor de mis manos, demasiado excitadas. Levanté la vista hacia él, finalmente pude distinguir sus rasgos con el resplandor de la habitación contigua. Estaba emocionada, extrañaba verlo a la luz para realmente verlo, claramente, como lo vi ese maldito día en la calle. Parecía una eternidad.

Su mano derecha se levantó hacia mi cara. Fue puro instinto lo que me pidió que cerrara los ojos cuando sus dedos acariciaron primero mi frente, luego mi pómulo, la curva de mi mandíbula, y por último, pasó su pulgar por el arco de mis labios. Me estremecí. Mis antiguos instintos por defenderme de sus caricias me habían dejado en algún momento, no podía recordar el momento exacto en que se habían detenido.

Ahora esperaba sus caricias. Mi piel inconsciente e impaciente, esperaba una caricia para alimentar esta nueva hambre en mí. Pude, de pronto, sentir su peso en mi espalda, escuchar sus gruñidos bajos en mi oído cuando había tomado el placer en mí. Aparté el camisón de sus capaces manos y abrí los ojos, expectante pero también desconcertada. Lo intenté, y no pude reprimir un estremecimiento cuando sus manos lo deslizaron por encima de mi cabeza. La seda me lamió la piel de la cabeza a los pies, primero fresca y luego caliente, ya que absorbía mi calor.

—Por aquí —su voz era ronca. Otra caricia, ésta por mi brazo. Me quedé mirando su pecho, los botones oscuros contra la tela oscura. Me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta la puerta. Mis pezones endurecidos, presionaban contra la seda. _«¿Realmente me va a dejar salir?»_.

—Vamos —dijo, dándome una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación. Me congelé. Me preguntaba a mí misma: _«¿De verdad está pasando?»_. Y como siempre, la respuesta era: sí.

Entré en la sala de estar como si entrara a un mundo totalmente diferente. También es cierto que estaba extrañamente asustada por entrar. Dudé, la habitación era demasiado grande, demasiado fría y demasiado brillante para mis sensibles ojos. Apreté la mano de Edward, necesitaba asegurarme de que estaba cerca de mí, y luego me detuve.

Me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi proceso de pensamiento, pero también sabía que no había manera de cambiarlo. _«¿Cómo se llama cuando un rehén se refugia detrás de su secuestrador? ¿**Síndrome** **de** **Estocolmo**?»_

_«¿Lo tengo? ¿Podría cogerlo como la gripe?»_ Sabía que era estúpido de pensar. La respuesta simple era que no quería encontrarme con el otro tipo, el que me llevó, eso es todo. Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Estos pensamientos me tranquilizaron. Edward había llegado a mí, no era eso. _«¿Verdad?»_. Me sacudí el pensamiento y solté la mano de Edward para enfatizar mi punto. Acepté este monólogo interior.

Mis ojos devoraban cada superficie, cualquier objeto, ya que sabía que pronto estaría de nuevo en la negra habitación. Levanté la vista hacia el techo, a unos doce metros de altura, y estaba maravillada de las gruesas vigas de madera que iban de pared a pared. Era hermoso, viejo, y grandioso. Debajo de mis pies había cerámica, maravillosa, algunas con flores como diseños. Tapices y candelabros en la pared se alineaban en la habitación grande, acentuando la poca antigüedad de las sillas. Me sentí como si estuviera en una sala de estar del siglo XVIII. En cualquier momento, un hombre que llevaría una corbata, de estilo elegante, con un inútil bastón entraría en la habitación y me ofrecería té. Aunque un vistazo a la forma del arco de la entrada, en el pasillo justo enfrente de mi habitación y sabría que el hombre probablemente no sería inglés. Este lugar tenía un montón de vibraciones españolas. _"¿Dónde diablos estaba?"_ A la izquierda, divisé un área tipo cocina. Había una mesa por lo menos. Y al otro lado, a mi derecha, por fin vi... una ventana.

Creo que solté un apresurado chillido. Corrí a la ventana, quitándome del agarre de Edward cuando intentó detenerme, pero no me persiguió. Me agarré de los barrotes, mirando hacia fuera. _"¡Todavía era de noche!"_ Estaba esperanzada de que fuera de día, _"¿no había visto el sol en... en... en...?"_ Mi cerebro no podía procesar nada más allá de ver el mundo exterior. Todavía estaba atrapada. Esta era una prisión dentro de otra prisión. Sin embargo, estaba más en libertad de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, una muestra, pero tendría que ser suficiente para sostenerme.

Abrumada, miré hacia la noche. Llegué hasta los barrotes, deseando que no estuvieran ahí, toqué la ventana, el calor del cristal. El panorama era silencioso y difícil de distinguir, por ningún lado, a la luna. Me preguntaba si este paisaje permanentemente negro era por lo que él me había dejado salir esta noche, aunque no sabría decir dónde demonios estaba. Podría estar a tres calles de casa, o en un país completamente diferente. Eso me atormentaba, México estaba demasiado cerca de California y eso estaba demasiado lejos de cualquier expectativa de rescate. La voz de Edward invadió mis pensamientos,

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo detrás de mí, muy por detrás de mí.

No le miré, absorta en la oscuridad exterior y distraída con todo lo demás. Me las arreglé para decir:

—Más o menos.

—Bueno, es el «tipo de pregunta» de sí o no. Te agradecería que me respondieras correctamente, y mírame cuando te hablo. —Quité mis ojos de la ventana y lo miré. Tenía esa sonrisa grande en su cara otra vez. La misma sonrisa que había estado usando para causarme tanta confusión interna. En la oscuridad, me retorcía en nudos, en la luz era casi paralizante.

—Lo siento, _Amo_ —dije, recuperando la compostura—. Sí... tengo hambre. —Me volví hacia la ventana y apreté los barrotes. Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza: _«Te sientes tan bien. Me encanta tu estrecho culito»_.

—Hay pollo con arroz, y tamales. ¿Qué prefieres?

—¿Uhm, arroz? —respondí, dándome la vuelta otra vez. A pesar de que esto se sentía como una prueba, un juego. No estaba sintiendo tanta hambre, pero tenía miedo de que si no comía tuviese que volver dentro de mi prisión. Él tomó las sobras de la nevera y con una cuchara puso el contenido en un plato. _"Qué doméstico"_.

—Estaba a punto de comer cuando decidiste tener un pequeño... _episodio_. —Él habló así, casualmente, como si estuviéramos conversando sobre la combinación de colores de la habitación. Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta del microondas y programó el temporizador, haciendo esa mundana tarea. _"Un episodio"_.

Había entrado dentro de mí, tan profundamente. Sentí una punzada de dolor y una oleada de deseo al mismo tiempo. Mi estómago apretado. _"Episodio"_.

Lo que él llamaba un _episodio_, yo sabía que era un evento que me cambiaba la vida. Nunca sería la misma y a él no parecía importarle. Parpadeé rápidamente. _«No llores Bella»_.

No debí haber tenido éxito en ocultar mis emociones, porque se apresuró a añadir:

—No más llanto Gatita. No más oscuridad, así que no más lágrimas. —Se metió la cuchara que usó en la boca y abrió de nuevo el refrigerador. Me quedé allí, mirándolo como una idiota. No estaba segura de lo que debía hacer.

Asentí con la cabeza. Era de todo lo que era capaz.

Sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y las puso sobre el mostrador antes de retirar el plato del horno de microondas.

—Toma esto —me entregó el plato—. Ten cuidado que está caliente. Siéntate en la mesa. —Sostuve el plato entre mis manos, pero seguí de pie, mirándolo hasta que el calor comenzó a quemar mis manos.

—¡Mierda! —exclamé y me apresuré a colocar el plato caliente sobre la mesa. Se rió por lo bajo mientras ponía otro plato de comida en el microondas. Me chupé los dedos medio y anular de mi mano izquierda, sintiéndome como una idiota.

Sacó el otro plato del horno de microondas y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Luego recogió una de las cervezas y la acercó a mí. Me tomó la mano izquierda y la envolvió alrededor de la larga y dura longitud de la botella, con mi mano debajo de la suya. Sentí increíble la fría humedad bajo mis calientes dedos.

Me miró y de repente no podía respirar.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó, oí otra cosa y palpité con ella. Apoyé nuestros muslos juntos. Su mano de repente dejó la mía y me sacó del trance. Saqué la silla para sentarme.

Odié el hecho de que fuera de noche otra vez, que hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ver el sol. Nunca nadie piensa en la suerte que tiene de ver el sol todos los días. Yo ciertamente nunca lo hice, no hasta ahora.

La decepción se estremeció a través de mí, hundiéndome de nuevo. Edward lo notó. _"¿Cuándo no nota algo?"_

—¿Qué? ¿Qué puede estar mal ahora?

Me miró con unos ojos que casi gritó, ¡estas bromeando!

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre podría volver a ponerte en el interior de la habitación.

Hice una mueca ante la sugerencia.

—No. Estoy... agradecida. Yo solo, supongo que estoy decepcionada por que el sol no esté. No he visto el sol en mucho tiempo.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que dijo.

Traté de no mirarlo, cada vez que lo hacía todo en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que había estado dentro de mí. La forma en que había sido tan suave, tan dulce y en la forma que obligó a mi cuerpo a sentirse bien, a pesar de que había luchado, para luego, la forma en que había sido tan cruel. Empujé la comida alrededor, pensando en cosas más allá de mi antigua vida. Me pregunté si alguna vez lograría escapar. El pensamiento parecía cada vez menos probable cuanto más tiempo me mantenía aquí con Edward. A pesar de que sabía que nunca había que perder la esperanza. Abruptamente me pregunté qué le pasaría a Edward una vez que fuera a casa. _"¿Lo llevarían ante la justicia?"_ El pensamiento fue una mezcla de emociones. _«Joder, tal vez esto también es el **síndrome** **de** **Estocolmo**»_.

—No te traje aquí a comer conmigo para que puedas mirar fijamente tu comida. —Alcé la mirada. Él sonrió de nuevo. _«O tal vez él es demasiado bueno para lo de la prisión»_. Pensar en la cárcel sólo sirvió para recordarme ser _sodomizada_.

—Háblame de tu casa Gatita, ¿tienes hermanos, hermanas? —Podía sentir pinchazos como de agujas detrás de mis ojos, amenazando con reventar a través de un mar de lágrimas. Coloqué mi tenedor en el plato y puse mis manos sobre mi cara, deseándolo de nuevo. No quería hablar de esto, no con él, me dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, la parte lógica de mi cerebro me decía que tal vez si me abría a él y conseguía que me viera como a un ser humano, me trataría diferente. Y me dejaría salir de la oscuridad para siempre. Tal vez incluso me dejara ir.

Esta era una oportunidad. Una grande. Las lágrimas fueron rechazadas por el momento. Podía hacer esto.

_"Tengo que hacerlo"._

—Tengo cinco hermanos —dije, negándome a decir nada de mis hermanas.

Me miró largamente antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Y tú eres...?

—La mayor.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y me miró, haciendo un túnel a través de mí con esa mirada oscura como si supiera algo que yo no sabía y se divirtiera con ello.

—¿Y tus padres?

_"¿Por qué de repente le importa?"_

—Es sólo mi madre. Mi padre se fue hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Murió? —dijo casi pensativo.

—No —dije nerviosa—, simplemente... se fue.

—¿Y por qué tus hermanos tienen un padre diferente?

—Uhm... padres. —Miré hacia abajo en el plato otra vez, moviendo el alimento alrededor, tratando de no pensar en él mirándome.

—¿Tu madre tuvo hijos con más de un hombre? —Sonaba... desaprobador. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, y luego, en voz baja, murmuró—: Occidente. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos de nuevo—. ¿Eso, cómo te hace sentir?

_«¿Quién es? ¿Mi psiquiatra?»._

—No lo sé. Supongo que no me importa.

—Y qué dice tu hermano mayor ¿le parece bien? —Se inclinó un centímetro. Estaba realmente interesado. Estaba un poco asustada.

—¿Mi hermano? —le pregunté. No entendía; _"¿a dónde iba con esto? Mi hermano tiene catorce años y lo único que le importa una mierda es correr por las calles con sus amigos"_. Mamá y los demás son mi responsabilidad.

—La responsabilidad de cuidar de ti y de tu madre, naturalmente, cae sobre el hermano mayor — dijo, en un tono inquisitivo, pero extrañamente perplejo.

Me mofé.

—No lo creo.

Mi respuesta pareció disgustarle en algún nivel, pero asintió lentamente entendiendo.

_«¿Bajo qué roca había estado viviendo? Sí, por supuesto. En la que me tiene olvidada a mí»_. Su mirada se convirtió en una casi compasiva.

El calor avanzó hasta mi cara y el nudo en mi garganta fue más difícil de tragar y mantener a raya.

Me mordí un poco el labio y bajé la mirada hacia el plato helado de comida.

—Con tanta responsabilidad que descansa sobre tus hombros ¿cómo es que sigues siendo tan inocente, tan frágil, de los que necesitan que se les diga qué hacer?

—No soy un bebé —dije con firmeza, pero mi voz carecía de cierto tipo de convicción, de confianza.

—Cierto —dijo, la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro cayó rápidamente—. ¿Culpas a tu madre? —Sorprendida, parpadeé y me limité a asentir en respuesta. _"¿Cómo podía conocerme tan bien?"_

Me sequé las lágrimas que había derramado.

—¡Sí! —grité y sucumbí a mis lágrimas, con la cabeza entre las manos.

—No quise hacerte llorar Gatita. —Se inclinó más cerca, con su mano alcanzó la mía. _«Y una mierda que no»_. Traté de tirar de mi mano, pero su agarre era insistente. Me atreví a mirarle.

_"¿Era mi dolor el que se reflejaba en el fondo de sus ojos?"_ Tragó saliva y era como si estuviera ocultando una poderosa emoción. Se aclaró la garganta y, cuando habló, estaba una vez más a cargo de sí mismo:

—¿Crees que te echa de menos? —preguntó con naturalidad, como si la respuesta no fuera capaz de romperme por dentro, pero lo fue, realmente lo fue.

Grité tan fuerte que mis lágrimas se extendieron por toda mi cara y me quedé limpiando mis manos en mi camisón.

—Por favor, ya basta. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

Parecía impaciente.

—Sólo tienes que responder a mi pregunta. Es muy simple, ¿crees que te echa de menos? ¿O crees que es posible que ya haya seguido adelante y se haya olvidado de ti?

Saqué la mano de debajo de su puño opresor y golpeé la mesa:

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mí! No sabes nada de mi familia. No sabes absolutamente nada acerca de mí. ¡No eres más que un loco enfermo y pervertido que secuestra mujeres para poder sentirse superior! ¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que dices? Pues no. ¡Te odio! —En el momento en que terminé con mi arrebato, un frío, negro e intenso miedo se apoderó de mí. Parecía enfadado. Suavemente dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, pero una mirada a sus nudillos, todos blancos por la intensidad de su agarre, sugirieron que no había nada suave en él en este momento. Lo miré a los ojos, manteniendo la mirada fija en los suyos, con la esperanza de que su enfado se evaporara. Si apartaba la vista, no habría esperanzas para mí.

De repente, estalló en un ataque de risa tan fuerte y contundente que salté y me coloqué las manos sobre los oídos. Me dieron ganas de gritar, sólo para que dejara de reírse. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí con las manos por delante. Rápidamente lancé mis manos para protegerme la cara. Para mi sorpresa, me agarró la cara y me besó en la boca con tanta intensidad que hizo que mis labios dolieran un poco. Su cara quedó cerca de la mía, su aliento cálido en mi boca.

—Te voy a dejar tener un gatito. Voy a dejar que lo tengas porque me has hablado mucho de ti. Y porque me gustas Gatita, me gusta tu pequeña boca descarada. No quiero hacerte daño. Prefiero besarte, de esta manera. —Puso su boca en la mía de nuevo, esta vez suavemente, su lengua suavemente presionó mis labios hasta forzarlos a separarse. Puse las manos en sus muñecas, empujándolo suavemente hacia atrás antes de que le diera la espalda y me limpiara la boca con el dorso de la mano. Se puso de pie, agarrándome la barbilla, alzándola hacia arriba. Nos miramos el uno al otro de nuevo.

—Pero si sigues con esto —continuó—, voy a tener que enseñarle a tu descarada boca una cruel lección. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente, su mano aún sostenía mi barbilla.

Sonrió.

—Bien. —Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, aparentemente encantado consigo mismo. Y con su piedad.

—Mi madre realmente me echa de menos —fui firme—. Nunca va a dejar de buscarme, ninguna madre dejaría alguna vez de buscar a su hijo. —Pero mi tono no era demasiado convincente, ni siquiera a mis propios oídos. Por un instante, pareció tan afligido como yo me sentía, pero sólo por un instante—. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¿Quieres saber más de mi miseria?

—Si tú lo dices —susurró, con una expresión helada.

Aparté la mirada y resoplé en mi cerveza, tomé el tenedor y me metí una cucharada grande de comida en la boca. Si tenía la boca llena, no podía hablar. Nos sentamos en silencio durante varios minutos, solo con el sonido de los dos masticando y bebiendo. Me quedé mirando el tenedor, un tenedor de metal, por mucho tiempo, cuando me sentí observada miré hacia arriba. Edward sólo me sonrió. Retándome a que lo usara como arma. Era extraño descubrir que estaba aprendiendo de sus diferentes sonrisas. Creo que estaba un poco borracha porque el mundo me parecía un poco, ¿no sé, tambaleante? Por razones desconocidas para mí, en ese momento, me sentí obligada a repetir una pregunta... con mucho cuidado.

Él me la había dicho una vez que haría lo que quisiera conmigo, pero nunca me había dicho lo que podría ser. _"¿Era lo que pasó entre nosotros la peor parte?"_ Era sorprendentemente esperanzador.

—¿_Amo_? —Hice una pausa. Cuando él no dijo nada, continué—. Sobre lo que pasó antes... ¿es eso todo lo que vas a hacer conmigo? —La pregunta no pareció sorprenderle en lo más mínimo, pero me sentía como si le hubiese hecho la pregunta más importante que jamás podría hacerle.

Siguió comiendo sin otra mirada hacia mí. Jugué con la comida, bebí cerveza, el peso del silencio se hizo más denso, siendo más obvio que no tenía una respuesta y no quería decir nada.

Mi rostro se puso muy caliente, aunque pensé que el alcohol era un poco responsable de ello. Miré el plato de nuevo. Me había comido todo, gracioso, no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

—¿Otra? —Apuntó a mi bebida, con esa sonrisa y su forma de jugar con la curva de sus labios.

—Uhm, sí, supongo. —Se levantó de la mesa y se movió en la pequeña cocina.

Miré a mí alrededor de nuevo, todavía en estado leve de shock sobre cómo era que había llegado a estar aquí. Nunca creí que tal cosa pudiera sucederme. Nunca me había imaginado que mi vida podría tomar tan indignante vuelco, desde luego por lo menos, no para lo peor. No es que alguna vez tuviese alguna razón para ser optimista. Volvió en breve, botella en mano y la abrió antes de dármela.

—No bebas demasiado Gatita. No quiero que enfermes. —Bebía de la botella, maravillándome de lo mucho que sabía a agua ahora. Volvió a sentarse, y se puso a ignorarme mientras seguía comiendo y bebiendo. Me estaba haciendo enojar.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, _Amo_? —provoqué—. ¿Y tu familia?

—¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Supongo que no todos son secuestradores.

Él sonrió. No con esa habitual media sonrisa, la que siempre trataba de ocultar. Una sonrisa real.

_"Dios, era un hermoso hijo de puta. No es justo"._

—No.

—¿No tienes hermanas?

—No. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No. —_"¿No habíamos cubierto eso? ¿Qué sabía él?"_— ¿Y tu madre?

La cara de Edward se quedó en blanco.

—Muerta.

Había un gran sentimiento de pérdida que se extendió sobre la mesa y, a pesar de mi buen juicio no podía evitar sentirme profundamente conmovida. Si mi madre estuviera muerta... estaría perdida. No importaba que fuera una mujer imposible, o que todavía solía hacerme responsable de cosas que sabía en el fondo que no eran mi culpa. Yo la amaba. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera la sensación de que el amor pueda estar solo de un lado.

—Lo siento —susurré y hablaba en serio.

—Gracias. —Rechinó.

—¿Cómo murió? —Sus ojos brillaban con una fiereza que aún no había visto, pero me mantuve firme.

Para mí disgusto, rompió el contacto visual primero. Apuñaló a su tamal y me pregunté si había querido darme ese contundente pinchazo a mí. _«Tiene problemas con la figura materna. ¿No los tenemos todos? »_

—¿Qué le pasó a tu madre? —pregunté—. ¿Los hombres entraban y salían de su vida, haciendo promesas, tomando lo que querían y dejándola?

—¿No es eso lo que siempre pasa? —Se burló. O algo peor—. Ven aquí Gatita.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mis oídos con el repentino sonido de su voz de barítono. Ya reconocía ese tono serio. No. Mi cabeza se sacudió con voluntad propia, haciendo mis pensamientos conocidos por él antes de formular las palabras.

—No voy a hacerte daño Gatita. No menos del que tú me haces. Ahora ven aquí. —Su voz era suave, pero firme y endureció sus palabras sobre mí con una grave seriedad. Me puse de pie y lentamente crucé la distancia entre nosotros, deteniéndome cuando estaba justo delante de él. Extendió la mano y puso sus manos alrededor de mis antebrazos, estabilizándome.

—Ves —suspiró—, en este momento eres tan dulce, tan dócil y tan mansa. Me respetas, respetas lo que puedo hacerte si quisiera. Así es como debes ser, todo lo que quiero hacer es abrazarte, protegerte, y quitar toda pena en tu carita. Ahora, si te hice una promesa, la mantendré.

Se levantó de su silla, todavía conmigo en brazos. Mi respiración se enganchó en mi pecho, mi mente se tambaleó por el alcohol y de nuevo la ansiedad en mi pecho. Miré a mis pies, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos, a pesar de que los sentía en mí. Su respiración parecía más pesada, su agarre más pronunciado. Se inclinó, mi respiración inexistente ahora, y me besó, casi con ternura, primero en una mejilla y luego en la otra. Y luego simplemente me bajó, gritando detrás de él.

—Pon los platos en el fregadero. Ahora vuelvo.

Actué como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, rápidamente recogí todos los platos y los coloqué en el fregadero, limpiando la mesa con una esponja que había encontrado. Luego regresé y me senté a la mesa. Mis pensamientos estaban por todo el lugar. Si no fuera por el hecho de que lo había visto abrir mi bebida pensaría que tal vez me había puesto algo, pero no, creo que estaba borracha. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que estaba sola, y que debería estar buscando una forma de escapar hasta que oí sus pasos caminando hacia mí. _"¿Había estado poniéndome a prueba?"_ De repente me sentí como un animal entrenado. _«Quieta Bella. Quieta. Buena chica»._

—Bueno Gatita, fue muy divertido, pero me temo que tengo algunos asuntos que atender, lo que significa que tendrás que volver a tu habitación. —Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal y me estremecí violentamente.

—Por favor, _Amo_ —dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. No puedo entrar ahí, por favor no me hagas entrar ahí. —Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de temor y pánico, pero ya no con frenética y furiosa rapidez. El alcohol hacía que fuera casi imposible ocultar mis emociones.

—Gatita, ambos sabemos que rogar no te llevará a ninguna parte. Te digo que tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para estar de niñera.

Le rogué de todos modos.

—No vas a tener que estar de niñera, lo prometo. Me quedaré fuera de tu camino, voy a estar tranquila, voy a hacer lo que tú digas. Pero ¡por favor! no me hagas volver a esa oscura habitación. Me voy a volver loca allí. —Miré hacia él, implorándole con todo lo que tenía a mi disposición. No podía volver otra vez a esa habitación. No podía volver a la oscuridad, a la soledad, al miedo, a las paredes.

Suspiró profundo, sopesándome silenciosamente.

—Dime Gatita, ¿qué es lo que harías por mí?

.

* * *

**.**

_Hola, ya estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más... espero les guste y que conforme avance la historia vayan entendiendo como surge el amor en esta pareja muy dispareja y enfermiza, lo sé al principio piensas que él es un hdp! pero conforme pasa el tiempo descubres cosas que no pensaste..._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	10. Tortura

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 9**

*.*.*

.

Edward se había sorprendido por los extremos a los que su prisionera había accedido a llegar a fin de quedarse fuera de «la habitación». Se preguntó, no por primera vez, en qué cojones estaba pensando. Sabía que aquello era lo último que debería estar haciendo, invitándola a su espacio. Ya se había metido demasiado en sus pensamientos. Cuanto más se acercaba a ella, menos capaz parecía de confiar en sí mismo. Sobre todo ahora, cuando cada mirada provocaba el recuerdo de ella temblorosa debajo de él, con ganas de más y sin darse cuenta de ello. Había recorrido un largo camino desde la chica tímida que había conocido en las calles de Los Ángeles. Lo que había hecho estaba mal, en algún lugar en su interior lo sabía y aun así no podía decir con toda sinceridad que no lo haría de nuevo si se diera la oportunidad. O que no querría volver a hacerlo. Había algo en ella, algo que quería saborear y tocar. Algo que quería reclamar. Esta era la primera vez que ella le había ofrecido algo y se vio en apuros para negarse.

Un inesperado escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y su miembro se alargó al instante. Mientras que su mente tenía dudas sobre lo que quería, su cuerpo aparentemente no. Cerró los ojos, intentando sentir lo que debería estar sintiendo mientras permanecía de pie a unos metros de distancia de ella, con los ojos vendados y temblando ligeramente. Sentía las frías baldosas bajo sus pies descalzos, olió el fresco aroma de las velas en el aire y probó el más mínimo rastro de sudor en el labio. Quería saborear su sudor. Quería hacer algo que le distrajera de la debacle en la mesa de la cocina.

Había sido un error preguntarle todas esas cosas. En realidad no quería saberlo. Detestaba especialmente todo lo que tenía que ver con hablar de madres. Había dicho que su madre estaba muerta. Y podría estarlo por lo que sabía. De todos modos, estaba muerta por lo que a él le importaba. Su pasión se enfrió instantáneamente con el recuerdo de su expresión compasiva. _«Puta lástima»_. No la necesitaba. No necesitaba nada de nadie, y menos a ella. _«Mentiroso»_.

Edward posiblemente tenía una madre por ahí y de acuerdo a la chica, todavía podría estar extrañándolo. _"¿Por qué no podía recordarla?"_ Sintió que, en algún lugar, muy distante, hubo una vez... en qué ¿la quiso? Pero ahora no sentía nada cuando pensaba en ella. Era... inquietante. Librándose de los frustrantes y desconcertantes pensamientos, Edward volvió a centrar su atención en la chica.

Sonrió para sí mismo mientras la miraba, en la grandeza del enorme y antiguo baño. En algunos países, podría ser una propia casa. Estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia con los ojos vendados, y vulnerable. Pero esto era su elección. Su bien proporcionada y trémula forma reavivó su erección. Ella no podía saber el efecto que tenía; su inocente _cautiva_. Su pelo era absolutamente ingobernable, habiéndolo dejado secarse solo después de su baño. Era tan salvaje como la muchacha y casi tan seductor como ella misma.

Antes de entrar en la habitación se había vuelto cada vez más tímida. Sospechaba la razón. Había liberado el placer dentro de ella, y entonces se había comido una gran comida y se había emborrachado. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta por qué estaba hablando repentinamente de la manera de salir de la habitación, cuando había trabajado tan duro para conseguir una invitación. _"Era muy guapa cuando estaba borracha. No, lo era siempre, ebria o no"_.

Pero al final, se había ido con él. Confiando en él para cuidarla como le había prometido.

Jadeó al oírlo colocar la mesa en su lugar, y se preguntó qué pensaba que podría ser. Casi gimió cuando vio sus pezones tensamente apretados contra el satén del camisón, suplicándole que los tomara en su boca y los succionara hasta que su cuerpo se estremeciese y sucumbiera implacablemente. Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Después de dejar Teherán se había hartado a mujeres. Hecho todo lo que había fantaseado alguna vez con hacer. Había estado con muchas mujeres y sin embargo ninguna de ellas jamás le había afectado de la manera en que ella lo hacía. Si la primera lección que cada _esclavo_ tenía que aprender era aceptar que sus deseos no importaban, entonces la primera lección que cada _Amo_ tenía que aprender era que no iba a ser un esclavo de sus propios deseos. La lógica era simple, para controlar un esclavo, debes controlarte a ti mismo.

En las últimas tres semanas se había vuelto más fácil doblegar a la _cautiva_ a su voluntad, para hacerla responder de la manera en que Edward sabía que haría. Sin embargo, cuanto más obedecía su cuerpo, menos parecía que su mente jugara un papel. Cuanto menos sabía de sus pensamientos, más quería estar en su interior de todas las maneras posibles. Pero a cada paso se quedaba bloqueado, negado, rechazado... enfurecido. Su agresión hacia ella se había intensificado, pero su dinámica seguía siendo la misma. Había empezado a molestarle en formas que no podía explicar.

Tendría que haber estado satisfecho, aliviado de hecho. Jacob no tendría ninguna parte de ella. En su mente, ella seguiría estando segura e intacta por él, incluso cuando su cuerpo no lo estuviera. Sin embargo, la idea de Jacob tocándola le repelía.

—Quítate el camisón —dijo Edward suave pero firmemente. Sonrió, disfrutando del pequeño saltito que ella dio al oír el sonido de su voz. Ella se removió, desplazando su peso de una cadera a la otra, tratando de encontrar algo que hacer con las manos.

—¿Uhm...? —Dudó. Su voz casi se perdió en el cavernoso cuarto de baño de azulejo. Edward se acercó a ella, tan sigilosamente como le fue posible, con ganas de disfrutar de la evidente tensión que recorría su tierna figura. Verdaderamente era un bastardo enfermo. Ella jadeaba muy suavemente y luego bruscamente contuvo el aliento mientras Edward ponía la mano sobre su vientre, forzándola suavemente a apoyar su espalda contra la amplitud de su pecho. Estaba caliente, deliciosamente caliente.

—¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a hacerte daño Gatita? —le susurró al oído—. Porque eso no me interesa, ni lo más mínimo. Te prometí que no te dolería y no lo hará, no mientras mantengas tu promesa de hacer todo lo que te pido. —Su respiración era pesada y entrecortada y de repente no quería nada más que besar su labio inferior, el que en ese momento se estaba mordiendo. En su lugar, dio un paso atrás y se limitó a repetir—: Quítate el camisón.

La joven respiró hondo, pero inestable, buscando sin duda una solución. Edward se sintió sabio y taimado por permitirle un trago de tequila después de la cena. Le sorprendió que no se tambaleara más, dado el hecho de que tenía los ojos vendados. Con una mano temblorosa, deslizó el tirante del hombro derecho, seguido poco después por el izquierdo, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos cuando el camisón se deslizó hasta su cintura. Edward tenía que concentrarse en respirar, siendo apenas capaz de mantenerse plantado en el lugar.

A continuación intentó bajarse el camisón, pero sus amplias caderas no se lo permitieron. Pensó que era todo jodida e ingenuamente sexy. Acabando con la posibilidad bajarse la tela por las piernas, lo que habría sido más modesto, finalmente intentó sacárselo por la cabeza. El cuerpo de Edward parecía balancearse con el movimiento de sus generosos pechos.

Su miembro no podría estar más duro. La agarró y se la colocó en otra posición que no se la ponía tan retorcida.

—Para —dijo con voz ronca-. —Déjalo así.

Se acercó a ella, sin esfuerzo la levantó en brazos y la dejó sobre la mesa que había preparado. No parecía saber qué hacer con las manos, pero Edward no se sorprendió cuando instintivamente fue a cubrirse sus expuestos pechos. Quería agarrarle las manos, para corregir su comportamiento, pero la dejó tener su seductora modestia. Especialmente porque los suaves sollozos apenas audibles sobre el torrente de agua de la bañera, le hicieron saber que las lágrimas, sin duda, se escondían detrás de la venda. Cálidas, saladas y deliciosas lágrimas que de pronto quiso sentir en sus labios.

—Date la vuelta Gatita.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —jadeó.

Cuando ella vaciló, añadió:

—Prometo no hacerte daño. —Pareció tranquilizarse con aquello y lentamente se puso boca abajo. Ella gritó cuando Edward cogió el camisón y tiró de él hasta la cintura. De repente, ella se apresuró a levantarse, pero él rápidamente usó el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarla—. Esto es por tu propio bien, no habrá dolor.

Edward escuchó el miedo en su voz, y aunque se le hizo mínimamente embriagador, se sintió un tanto inseguro. La verdad era que no tenía intención de hacerle lo que había hecho antes, no importa lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. No era suya para hacer lo que quisiera. Pero fue aquel único pensamiento el que estimuló su ira y lujuria, para empezar.

Ella lo había llamado Edward.

Había gritado su nombre: con miedo, ira, necesitándole y de que Dios le ayudara... Aquello le había vuelto del revés. Había llegado al límite de su deseo por ella y en su mente no había alternativa para remediarlo que el poseerla. Había sido débil, sólo por un momento, por culpa de ella. La forma en que su cuerpo respondía a su tacto era simplemente inaudita, no bajo las circunstancias. Pero su cuerpo era naturalmente dócil, eléctrico, con su necesidad de ser tocado. Así que él la había herido más de lo previsto y se sentía indeciso de sus acciones. Era una sensación nueva para él.

—Debido a lo de... antes, puedes estar herida. Quiero que te sientas mejor. —Su cuerpo se tensó por todas partes, pero ella permaneció en silencio—. Necesito que subas las rodillas hacia el pecho y separes las piernas para mí. —El intenso rubor que se extendió por la cara de la Gatita eludía cualquier descripción, aunque carmesí era lo más cercano que Edward pudo pensar. Su sonrisa por otra parte podría clasificarse fácilmente como brillante.

Cautelosamente, hizo lo que le pidió, al parecer agradecida por la ayuda de Edward. Se había dado cuenta de que cuando insistía en ayudarla ella cedía más fácilmente. Él le permitió mantener la ilusión de que su resistencia había sido derrotada y que ella accedía a sus demandas. Tal vez sentía que no estaba haciendo algo vulgar por propia voluntad, sino sometiéndose a algo que se haría con su consentimiento o sin él. Ella no protestó cuando le ató las muñecas a la mesa y le colocó una barra de separación entre sus rodillas.

—Esto ayudará a que te quedes quieta —explicó, al saber que estaba dándole la ayuda que sin duda necesitaba. Ella se resistió violentamente al primer toque de los dedos de Edward poniendo lubricante en su tímido y sin duda muy dolorido trasero. El cuarto de baño se llenó pronto con el sonido de sus lágrimas y humillados sollozos. Por un momento el suave eco, rebotando en las paredes, parecieron remover algo dentro de él. No sentía culpa muy a menudo y ella parecía tener la extraña habilidad de hacérsela sentir. La sensación era... extraña, desagradable e irritante como el infierno.

—¡Ya es suficiente! Estás llorando más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Deja de llorar.

El sonido de su voz llenó la habitación y la chica se quedó quieta, obviamente asustada. Edward suspiró.

—Vamos, esto va a ayudarte. —Edward se colocó una pequeña cantidad de lubricante en el dedo y suavemente le tomó el clítoris entre su pulgar e índice. Ella se estremeció, paralizada por su toque, y sabiendo que estaría en silencio lo justo hasta que tocase su sensible carne, que por supuesto no haría—. Está bien Gatita. Está bien —le aseguró suavemente y empezó a frotar el resbaladizo epicentro de su ser. Con experiencia, así como debía ser, siempre con cuidado de no frotar demasiado fuerte, ni demasiado bajo. No quería excitarla mucho. Haría lo justo, para hacer las paces con ella.

La observó con atención mientras apretaba los labios, tratando desesperadamente de no dejar salir el menor sonido. Sin embargo, poco a poco, con los labios abiertos sus suaves sollozos podían ser escuchados. Pronto los sollozos convirtieron en suaves gemidos, que a su vez se convirtieron rápidamente en grandes gemidos. Edward, una vez más se maravilló de la capacidad de respuesta de su carne, de la forma en que su boca profundamente rosa estaba apenas un poco floja, con su lengua de Gatita saliendo a menudo a humedecer de nuevo el fino y suave tejido de sus labios.

Estaba cerca, tiró de sus ataduras, tratando de luchar contra el momento de la liberación final y sin embargo, inconscientemente se ondulaba contra la parte posterior de los dedos en busca de lo que temía. Retrocedió un poco, alargando el momento para que él pudiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Extendió la mano izquierda y cogió el maleable tubo que requería. Mientras una vez más llevaba a su hermosa _cautiva_ a los picos dentados del éxtasis que la hacían gemir y llorar al mismo tiempo, introdujo el tubo en su culo. Ella se sacudió con dureza contra la intrusión, pero él la sostuvo firmemente. Poco a poco, pensativo, frotó su clítoris hasta que finalmente aflojó las manos, relajó las rodillas, y su respiración se volvió lánguida. Edward ignoró la insistente presión de su miembro contra la cremallera, junto con la aguda punzada de dolor en su vientre que imitaba la lujuria y se centró en calmar a su dócil _esclava_. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa muy por debajo del color rojizo de su piel. Era un rubor que sólo podría alcanzar con el orgasmo y Edward no pudo resistir más la orgullosa sensación de haberlo puesto allí. Le acarició la espalda, ya no sorprendido de la forma en que ella se arqueó ante su toque. Lo echaría de menos. Esto. Ella. Apartando el pensamiento, se puso a hablar con ella a través de sus acciones.

Ella sollozaba en silencio mientras él la llenaba de agua, asegurándole que la presión en su vientre era normal, intentando que no entrara en pánico, aunque lo hizo de todos modos. Los dedos de su mano derecha se agarraron con fuerza a la suya, aquellos que en su mano izquierda se cerraron en un puño contra el vinilo de la mesa. Cuando sintió que no podía retener más agua en su interior detuvo el flujo y la obligó a empujar. Lloró en serio entonces. Ella le rogó que no presionase contra su vientre, con aparente vergüenza por sus frenéticas súplicas, y una expresión de dolor. Edward hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla quieta, prometiendo que estaba bien, que no tenía nada que temer ni de qué avergonzarse, pero era inútil tratar de calmarla. Finalmente, recurrió a presionarla con su peso. Su cara junto a la suya mientras que una y otra vez la llenaba y vaciaba de agua, sin cesar hasta que estuvo seguro de que no podría conseguir nada más sometiéndola a sus atenciones.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, le quitó la venda de los ojos y soltó las ataduras para que pudiera sentarse de rodillas sobre la mesa. Para sorpresa de Edward, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió la cara en su hombro, negándose a dejarle ir. El calor se extendió por sus miembros dondequiera que sus temblorosos cuerpos se encontraron, una sensación de lo más agradable como cuando el sol te acaricia el rostro. Inesperadamente, el recuerdo de ella mirándolo en la acera le rodeó. Ella había estado entrecerrando los ojos por la mañana. Él había pensado en su encanto, sobre todo cuando sonreía. De pronto se moría de ganas de verla sonriéndole a él de esa manera. En cambio, se echó hacia atrás para poder besar las cálidas y saladas lágrimas de sus suaves mejillas. Incluso sabían a sol... _"¿Prefería su sonrisa o sus lágrimas?"_

Desconcertado por sus divergentes pensamientos, se fue a lavar la cara, dándole instrucciones de entrar en el dormitorio cuando hubiese terminado.

Edward se paseó lentamente por su dormitorio. Pensando en muchas cosas. Carlisle le había informado que el transporte estaba en orden una vez que llegaran a Tuxtepec. También había confirmado que su ruta hacia Pakistán estaba libre de los funcionarios de aduanas y equipado con suficiente combustible para cada tramo del viaje. Todo era una buena noticia, pero Edward se había sentido indiferente en el mejor de los casos, y francamente descontento, en el peor. Después de doce años, de repente parecía estar ocurriendo demasiado rápido. En algún momento, muy pronto, tendría que hacer a la chica consciente de su destino. Tendría que obligarla a entender que la había hecho una _puta_. _"Puto Jacob"_. No podía dejar de imaginar el aspecto que ella le daría en ese momento. Él también sabía que iba a evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible. Tres semanas.

De repente, se encontró preguntándose el porqué de mantenerlo tanto tiempo, Edward consideró reingresar al baño, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Lo mejor era permitir que se calmara y salir por su cuenta. Miró por la habitación. Nadie podría adivinar la verdadera riqueza y la opulencia en el interior. La joya de la corona de esta polvorienta ciudad mexicana. La alfombra de felpa importada de Turquía, junto con los tapices. La cama era de pluma de ganso, sábanas de algodón egipcio, chimenea de mármol italiano. La chimenea era probablemente, con mucho, el elemento más excesivo en la habitación. Edward estaba seguro de que nunca el tiempo se había enfriado lo suficiente como para usarlo. Un lado de la habitación estaba hecho de vidrio reforzado, con una puerta corredera oculta que conducía a una terraza.

Edward suspiró y sonrió. _«Probablemente ella no había visto esta opulencia en toda su vida_. _¿Dónde la mantendría Jacob?»_ Se le retorció el estómago.

Oyó el pomo de la puerta y se volvió y miró a la puerta para observar su reacción. No estaba decepcionado cuando sus manos salieron dispararas hacia su boca, los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de asombro.

—¿No es lo que esperabas? —Edward bromeó.

—¡N-n-no! —Respondió ella, con los ojos escrutando la habitación. Edward se echó a reír a carcajadas y le ayudó a ir más al interior de la habitación. Deambuló alrededor en medio de un trance, tocando todo con sus dedos—. ¿Vives aquí? ¿Cómo puedes pagar este lugar? —preguntó, inocente de cualquier traición. Él sabía que su pregunta tenía que ver más por curiosidad que por malicia.

De repente deseó que esa fuera su casa, para que pudiera responder a su admiración por la afirmación. Le llamó la atención su repentino deseo de impresionarla. No merecía la pena impresionarla, _"es una esclava",_ se recordó. Su hogar en Pakistán era tan notable, o más. Pero ella nunca lo vería.

Impulsivamente, la apartó de las cortinas hacia él, queriendo que se acercara a pesar de sus propias objeciones por su comportamiento infantil. Se quedó quieta, como si acabara de recordar ahora que estaba allí. _"¿Cómo se atrevía a olvidar, aunque fuese por un momento?"_ Intentó volver a enfocar su concentración con suavidad, pero con firmeza, deslizó hacia abajo los tirantes de su camisón.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con timidez. Edward la miró fijamente, con las comisuras de su boca dándole una leve insinuación de una sonrisa.

—Hiciste un acuerdo Gatita, te quedas fuera de tu habitación, y me sale una pequeña mascota obediente. —Lentamente se inclinó y besó su labio inferior, tal como había deseado hacerlo. Ella lo chupó—. Vas a arruinar tu labio si sigues así Gatita. —Inclinó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los marrones y grandes ojos, para nada afectados por la hinchazón que causaba el llanto—. No te voy a follar otra vez si eso es lo que te preocupa. —Ella trató de apartar la mirada, pero él sostuvo la mirada constante, si se concentraba, pensó que podría ser capaz de oír su pulso. Se inclinó y le besó de nuevo la concha de su oído—. Sólo voy a ser un poco _egoísta_.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó ella, insegura. Sin decir una palabra Edward le tomó la mano y se acercó a la cama, de madera de cerezo, con dosel, una cama con muchas aplicaciones y no todas ellas fácilmente evidentes.

—Te lo enseñaré. —Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama con su renuente voluntaria de pie delante de él. La ansiedad corriendo por él a evidencia para los ojos interesados. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Edward simplemente observaba, examinando, y tomando notas mentales. Cuando por fin habló, la sorprendió—. Sólo tócame.

—¿Quieres que te toque? ¿Dónde? —A Edward le gustó mucho eso de ella, la forma en que parecía a la vez reservada pero curiosa. Dejaba entrever su valentía, su carácter astuto y aventurero. Todo lo cual, parecía extrañamente consciente. A veces era difícil no verlo en ella. Era a la vez entrañable e inquietante.

—Donde quiera que te guste. —Sonrió. Sus cejas unidas, como si la respuesta necesitase una explicación adicional. No lo hacía. Quería que lo tocara, en cualquier lugar, siempre y cuando él no tuviera que forzarla. Tal vez porque pensaba que si lo tocaba, por su propia y libre voluntad, podía dejar de sentirse culpable por forzarla antes. O tal vez, sólo necesitaba ser tocado por ella.

Hubo un momento en que Edward no quería ser tocado por nadie, sólo conociendo la crueldad, pero ahora, bajo las circunstancias correctas, más bien le gustaba.

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Estaba casi enfadada, molesta. Edward comprendió qué suponía. No tenía ninguna razón para creer que no se aprovecharía de ella. Si era honesto, y él lo era en su mayor parte, no estaba seguro tampoco. Sin embargo, él era un hombre de palabra. Carlisle se había asegurado de eso por lo menos.

—Voy a mantener mis manos aquí, —le dio unas palmaditas a la cama a cada lado de él—, a menos que me pidas lo contrario. —Su sonrisa se hizo más traviesa y él lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Trató de no reír abiertamente cuando ella dio un resoplido poco burlón y entornó los ojos. No le creyó, ni un poquito. Vigilado, pero curioso. La sala quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, y Edward le valoró con su firme mirada, mientras ella contemplaba qué hacer o qué decir.

Su corazón se aceleró, al igual que su respiración. _"¿Estaba realmente ansioso?"_ Era un palpable afrodisíaco. Ella se mordió el labio varias veces, sus pequeños y blancos dientes cavaron en la suave carne. Sus dedos inconscientemente presionados en la colcha. Había lugares en los que deseaba su boca, otros lugares que no le importaría la sensación de sus pequeños dientes presionando en él. Ella se aclaró la garganta, despertando a Edward de los tortuosos pensamientos.

—Así que, uhm, si no lo hago... entonces tengo que volver directo a mi habitación, ¿no? —La forma en que se planteó la pregunta fue casi como una orden. Edward asintió con la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que los hombros de ella cayeron ligeramente, como si estuviera más relajada. _"Ella quería esto. Ella lo quería"_. Se negó a sonreír—. Está bien. Lo haré. Pero tienes que prometer mantener las manos en la cama. ¿Lo prometes? —Edward no podía ocultar por más tiempo la sonrisa, asintió. Ella no había pedido incluso lo que iba a aceptar con respecto al pacto.

Tenía la cara enrojecida, pero su voz era casi segura. Una vez más Edward se maravilló de sus facetas. Tímida un momento, una leona al siguiente.

—Cierra los ojos. No creo que puedas hacer otra cosa.

Edward se echó a reír, sobre todo cuando ella se sonrojó profundamente, pero a regañadientes, accedió.

*.*.*

Era tarde, lo suficientemente tarde como para ser casi temprano dependiendo de cómo uno lo mirara. La chica dormía plácidamente a su lado, su trasero apretado contra su ingle. Le asombraba la facilidad con que se había quedado dormida, aunque se supone que él le había hecho pasar muchas cosas. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aroma de su pelo, su olor debajo de ella.

Pensó en los curiosos y pequeños dedos de ella recorriéndole su cobrizo y ondulado cabello. Había sido la primera cosa que hizo. Su cuero cabelludo había tenido un hormigueo, una sensación que cursaba en la parte posterior de su cuello, a lo largo de su columna vertebral y que irradiaba hacia cada uno de sus miembros. Un simple toque y ya dudaba que fuera capaz de cumplir su promesa. Pero él se había quedado quieto. Había querido saber lo lejos que ella iría.

Se había dicho también, que era parte de su entrenamiento. Para permitir que ella se acostumbrase a tocar y conocer el cuerpo de un hombre. No todos los hombres eran como él. Se obtenía más placer en dar y recibir del que el que Edward le había enseñado a su Gatita: el someterse a las caricias de ella, y no exigir el control por iniciar el contacto. Él se había admitido a sí mismo en ese momento, que había evitado enseñarle este aspecto de lo que se esperaba de ella. Eso le hizo algo vulnerable, no porque fuero una _esclava_ del tocar, no por algo tan insípido como eso. Todas las _esclavas_ que había entrenado le habían tocado, con frecuencia. Pero con ellas había permanecido siempre individual, clínico, informándoles lo que se sentía bien y lo que necesitaban mejorar.

Con ella, él quería... algo. Y la oscuridad de sus deseos era una distracción que no podía permitirse. Y, sin embargo, tenía que aprenderlo ¿no? Tenía que soportarlo. No tenía otra opción. Él se había apoyado en su toque y ella apretó su agarre en su cabello. Había un dejo de dolor y su miembro había saltado por la sensación.

Ella había recorrido su cara, sus delicados dedos bailando a lo largo de la frente, los pómulos y la mandíbula. Cuando ella presionó sus pulgares a través de sus tensos labios, pensando que lo besaría. No lo había hecho. En cambio, se arrastró a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, incluso aventurándose hasta su camisa, desabotonando los botones para alcanzar su garganta. Sintió su calor corporal, incrementar unos pocos grados, el calor que irradiaba de su vientre en los pocos centímetros que la separaba de su miembro. Al final, él había sido el que puso fin a la exploración. Rápidamente había tenido suficiente de tratar de mantener su promesa. Le había dicho que era suficiente, y que se metiese en la cama. Su voz había sonado fría, aunque sentía todo lo contrario.

Había conseguido poner su muñeca izquierda sujeta a un cable de oro que sobresalía de uno de los pilares de la cama. Era delgado, pero fuerte, capaz de permitir que su sueño fuese cómodo sin la amenaza de escape. Luego había ido a tomar una ducha y a hacer algo que él no había tenido que hacer en un tiempo muy largo. Con los brillantes regueros de semen derramándose a través del azulejo de la ducha, se preguntó una vez más qué diablos estaba pensando.

Ahora yacía en la cama junto a ella, abrazándola como a una amante, oliéndole el pelo y acariciándole el brazo. Peor aún, él no creía que pudiera detenerse. No quería parar. Colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la atrajo más profundamente hacia él. Ella suspiró. La pequeña incluso echó la cabeza hacia atrás, girando su mejilla sobre la tela de su camiseta. _"¿Quería que la besara?"_ No perdió el tiempo en averiguarlo. Presionó sus labios en los de ella, con inquisitiva suavidad. Ella suspiró de nuevo, abriendo sus labios, lentamente, todavía dormida.

Animado, jugueteó con la punta de su lengua en las comisuras de la boca de ella. Era un masoquista. _"¿Por qué si no iba a torturarse a sí mismo de esta manera?" _Ella sabía cálida, dulce, en cierta medida a licor. Un suave gemido entró por en su boca, cortesía de ella. Su cuerpo se volvió un poco hacia él, sus labios ahora buscando los suyos.

Le dio lo que tanto ella como su lengua querían y suavemente se aventuró en su boca. De repente estaba hambriento. Ella aspiró dentro de su boca, descuidadamente, con avidez, aún dormida. Se echó hacia atrás y gimió, buscando a ciegas. Ahogó una risa.

—Mmm, Edward —dijo ella con un suspiro que sonaba doloroso. Su corazón se aceleró al instante por tres. La sangre latía en sus oídos. _"¿Ella soñaba con él? ¿O estaba fingiendo dormir? ¿Sabía que la estaba besando y ella voluntariamente había correspondido?"_

—¿Sí, Gatita? —preguntó, verdaderamente nervioso

—Mmm —respondió ella. Hubo un amago de sonrisa inclinando sus labios. Quería besarla de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Ella trató de volverse hacia él, el cable sujetándola por la muñeca se lo impidió. Frunció el ceño, pero ella no se despertó. Edward se inclinó y la dejó suelta. Instantáneamente se rodó hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Edward atrajo hacía sí su brazo izquierdo que había quedado libre. Su pierna izquierda clavada en desde su muslo al colchón. Su poco apretado y caliente sexo contra su cadera. _"¿Realmente esto estaba pasando?"_ Resignado, colocó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella, el otro descansaba sobre su pecho, donde su corazón seguía latiendo apresurado. Después de un rato, el sueño finalmente lo rescató de la dulce tortura.

.

* * *

**.**

_Hola, aquí les dejo la conti :3 espero sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, no eh tenido tiempo de agradecer de manera individual, pero quiero hacerles saber que sí me tomo la molestia de leer sus comentarios. Espero continúen pasándose por estos bajos mundos :*_

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	11. Escape

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 10**

*.*.*

.

Era siempre el mismo sueño, el que había estado teniendo desde el día en que nos conocimos. El que solía anticipar con impaciencia antes de llegar a mi almohada por la noche. No quería tenerlo, pero no tenía elección. Pienso que tal vez, mi subconsciente estaba determinado a volver y mirar los hechos, encontrar lo que me perdí la primera vez.

Estoy corriendo por la acera, tratando de alejarme del siniestro hombre del coche que me está siguiendo cuando miro arriba y lo veo. Tal vez sea ese fácil paso largo, o la forma en que su mirada me pasa en vez de mirarme, pero por cualquier razón, parece seguro. Echo mis manos alrededor de su cintura y susurro.

_—Solo sigue el juego, ¿vale?_

Más allá de la prisión de mi sueño, siento que realmente el sudor me corría por el cuello. Oscuramente, soy consciente de las vueltas en la cama, pero no puedo parar porque me siento tan incómoda.

Él lo hace y me sorprendo cuando sus brazos se envuelven a mí alrededor. El momento de peligro parece pasar muy rápidamente, pero por alguna razón no me quiere dejar ir. Me siento segura en sus brazos, nunca me había sentido segura antes. Y huele bien, huele como me imagino que un hombre lo debe hacer, como el jabón: fresco, limpio, a piel caliente, un ligero sudor. Creo que estoy tomando demasiado tiempo en irme, así que me deshago de su abrazo como si algo me hubiera quemado. Entonces, miro hacia arriba y reconozco al ángel delante de mí. Mis rodillas casi se doblan.

Fuera del sueño, puedo oírme gemir. Una parte de mí sabe por qué no quiero seguir mirando, pero no puedo evitar que suceda. Sueño en tercera persona, y aquí soy una espectadora.

Él es la cosa más bonita que he visto, eso incluye cachorros, bebés, arco iris, atardeceres y amaneceres. Ni siquiera puedo llamarlo un hombre. Los hombres no se ven tan bien. Su piel está un poco bronceada, como si el sol mismo se tomara su tiempo para besar su piel a la perfección. Sus antebrazos musculosos se espolvorean con el mismo tono cobrizo de pelo en su cabeza. Sus ojos imitan el verde de los bosques que sólo he visto en carteles de cine.

Sonríe, y no puedo evitar sonreír también. Soy una marioneta. Tira de mis hilos. Su sonrisa revela sus blancos dientes, pero también su diente canino en el lado izquierdo. Sus dientes no son perfectos, y esa pequeña imperfección lo hace más hermoso.

Está diciéndome algo, algo sobre otra chica, pero me niego a escuchar.

A lo lejos, oigo una voz familiar, mi voz. _"¿Dentro del sueño? ¿Fuera del sueño?"_ No estoy segura. Todo lo que sé, es que estoy rogando para que el sueño no se acabe. No he encontrado lo que buscaba, la cosa que perdí. Debería parar, ahora, antes de la parte insoportable, la parte que no tienen nada que ver con la memoria, pero sí con la fantasía, con el deseo.

Me apoyo e inclino la cabeza hacia arriba. Quiero poner esos labios carnosos en buen uso, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Cuando su lengua se desliza por las comisuras de mis labios siento cosas entre mis piernas que nunca había sentido antes. Siento una especie de dolor de plenitud y de repente puedo sentir mi corazón latir no sólo en mi pecho, sino dentro de mis pliegues secretos. Sigo detrás del beso y poco después le oigo gemir a él también.

Quiero tocarlo por todas partes. No me importa si me toma aquí en la acera, eso es lo mucho que lo deseo. No me importa lo que mi madre dirá. Por él, seré una _puta_. Me alegro de haber esperado. Me alegro de que sea él el que vaya a tenerme.

Su mano ha encontrado su camino a mi pecho, y por alguna razón tengo una sensación de peligro, pero la sensación desaparece.

El beso se ha convertido en hambre voraz, mis labios duelen un poco. Su mano se ha convertido en un puño en mi pelo. La sensación es familiar pero lejana. Quiero seguir besándole.

_"¿Pruebo la cerveza?"_ De pronto todo es familiar.

_El beso. Las caricias._

_—¿Es esto lo que haces cuando vas a la cama Bella? ¿Te pones la ropa de puta y tratas de seducir a tu padre?_

_—¡Él no es mi padre! —Es el único al que hay que culpar. No a mí._

_—Actúa como una puta y serás tratada como tal Bella._

Sin previo aviso, me golpea con una abrumadora sensación de dolor. Algo está muy mal. Termino el beso y mis ojos se amplían con horror. Es el mismo rostro joven que había encontrado hermoso más allá de toda explicación, me mira con una expresión amenazadora. Sus ojos todavía me recuerdan al bosque, pero en lugar de soleadas praderas, ahora veo horribles criaturas de las profundidades que están al acecho en las profundidades de su mirada. Ya no es un ángel, es el diablo que siempre he temido.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe y miro fijamente a la nada que me rodea. Mi corazón late con fuerza, mis lágrimas brotan, pero a pesar de todo está vergonzosamente húmedo entre mis piernas. Un antiguo temor amenaza con lanzarme a un nuevo infierno que luché para evitar que ocurriese. Edward está durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, su brazo a mí alrededor como un torno. Debería de haber luchado por levantarme. Pero a decir verdad, la presa de su musculoso cuerpo contra mi espalda me dio una sensación de comodidad que había estado esperando durante semanas. Durante años. Y, además estaba realmente fresco en su habitación. Carecía de todo lo pegajoso y caliente que parecía impregnar mi habitación. _"Mi habitación... eso es gracioso"_.

Pensé en lo que había ocurrido antes, apenas capaz de envolver mi mente en torno a los hechos ocurridos. Creo que si yo hubiera estado viendo una película o leyendo un libro, hubiera pensado que era sexy. Pero lo que se vive aquí en carne y hueso... sólo es miedo. La mayoría.

Sólo de pensar en ello, mi corazón late más rápido contra mi pecho, pero era diferente a la anterior. Además, he tenido este pesado, hundimiento, una especie de hormigueo en el estómago. Me recordó la sensación que suele tener un niño que jugando al escondite va a esconderse en la oscuridad. No quiero ser encontrada, sólo quiero sentarme ahí, sin saber si va a ser excitante o aterrador. Yo había sabido que cuando era la presa lo disfrutaba, sin ocultarse o la búsqueda.

Estando al lado de Edward se paraba el tiempo. Seguía viendo su cara, sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza inclinada en mis manos, cálida carne masculina bajo mis dedos. Todo esto se repetía en mi mente como una serie de flashes, flashes que me mantuvieron despierta en la oscuridad. Yo había soñado con el beso también, haciendo más que besarle. Él estaba duro contra mi culo, contra toda lógica quería tocarle ahí. Quería ver lo que era tenerle dentro de mí.

Cuando me pidió que parara anoche, había sido un poco decepcionante. Quizás hiriente, pensé que quizás había hecho algo mal. Su voz áspera y distante al principio, pero luego se suavizó y me dijo que había sido buena, muy buena. Pero por alguna extraña razón, además de estar totalmente avergonzada, me sentí bien, no sé si alivio es la palabra correcta, o incluso orgullo, pero algo así.

Edward era una persona extraña, cruel e inhumana, un monstruo, y sin embargo, otras veces, parecía tan capaz de algo como el cariño. Me hizo llorar, gritar y temblar de miedo y casi una décima después, me hacía pensar que no era responsable de nada de eso. Podía sostenerme y hacerme sentir segura. _"¿Cómo era posible? Creo que soy más crédula de lo que jamás había pensado_".

Poco a poco, mientras miraba las cortinas, fui testigo de un espectáculo que me había perdido durante mucho tiempo. La luz del día hizo su gran debut, convirtiendo las cortinas de un color ligeramente más claro. Mi corazón se aceleró y la ansiedad me recorrió. Se sentía como la mañana de Navidad.

Tomé despacio la mano de Edward, alejándola de mi pecho suavemente. Gruñó, por un momento me quedé completamente inmóvil, aterrorizada. Suspiró bruscamente, y luego, para mi alivio abrumador, se dio la vuelta. Estaba libre de él. Más sorprendentemente, estaba libre de la cadena de oro que me había asegurado alrededor de la muñeca. Negándome a pensarlo demasiado y quizás demasiado rápido, me deslicé de la cama y me arrastré hacia la luz.

Corrí las cortinas, sólo un poquito, pero cuando la luz del sol golpeó mis ojos, me dolió la cabeza. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. _"¡Ese tiempo había sido tan malditamente largo!"_ Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Esta vez vi lo que mi alma había estado buscando por tanto tiempo. Vi la luz, hermosa, cálida, ligera, segura. Casi no podía dejar de lagrimear. Por un momento, sentí como si todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora hubiera sido un sueño, y ahora que el sol estaba alto, podía despertar de él. Nunca me volvería a quedar dormida. Los monstruos nunca volverían. Abrí la cortina un poco más y pude ver una gran terraza. Había una mesa con un gran parasol, macetas y plantas y tumbonas, era irreal. Apreté la palma de la mano contra el cristal, sintiendo el calor del sol y el frío de la mañana contra mi piel, pero todo era irreal.

Miré de nuevo a la forma dormida de Edward, su respiración era pesada. No se despertaría en un corto plazo. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. _"Esta era mi oportunidad de escapar"_. Mi mente gritaba: _"¡Si haces eso, y te encuentra estarás muerta! ¿Eres estúpida?" _Pero también decía: _"Si no lo haces ahora, puede que nunca tengas otra oportunidad"_. Me hice a la idea. Iba a tener que tomar undescanso de eso.

Cerré la cortina detrás de mí y en silencio miré a mi alrededor para buscar una manera de abrir la puerta. Analicé mi alrededor y no vi mucho, no había edificios, ni carreteras, ni gente. No dejé que eso me disuadiera. Mis dedos tocaron a lo largo del cristal buscando alguna manera de abrir la ventana, pero no vi ni sentí nada. Hice lo mismo a lo largo de la pared y no encontré nada. Nerviosa y agitada, eché un vistazo a la habitación. Edward seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Empujé el cristal, pero eso no ayudo mucho, _"¡maldita sea!" _No podía ver por donde se abría la puerta, pero tenía que abrirla de alguna manera. _"Piensa, sólo piensa"_. La cerradura estaba en algún lugar que no podía ver. Me quedé en la parte superior de la puerta, aplastada por la comprensión de que definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

Mi única oportunidad de abrir la puerta estaba en una de las esquinas, un sillón de cuero. Se veía pesado. Casi grité. Volví a mirar a Edward. _"¿Cómo diablos voy a moverlo sin despertarlo?"_

Caminé silenciosamente hacia mi inanimado Némesis y le di un fuerte empujón. El sillón hizo un ruido de raspado suave en la alfombra y al instante miré hacia la cama. Él continuaba durmiendo. Pero no había jodida manera de moverlo sin despertarlo.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación y traté de no desmayarme por el torrente de sangre que huía de mi cara. Colgada en la puerta de un armario, estaba la chaqueta de Edward y asomando por debajo, la funda de una pistola. _"¿Podría ser? O Dios, ¿podría ser malditamente cierto?" _Tomé el tejido blando y lo levanté. Era la jodida arma más grande que había visto en la vida, la única en realidad, pero aun así sentí ganas de vomitar. Parte de mí quería olvidar toda la maldita cosa y volver a la cama. Como decía el refrán: «¿La cobardía en la mejor parte del valor? ¡Joder!» Cogí la pistola. La maldita cosa pesaba una tonelada.

El armario se abrió y por un momento estaba realmente sorprendida por la cantidad de dolor que infligían instrumentos ocultos en el interior. Fustas, látigos, cadenas, y otras cosas que no conocía pese a ver _Real Sex_ en la _HBO_ en casa de Ino. _"¿Esto era un consolador de punta?"_ Casi me desmayo. _"¿Había planeado usar esa cosa conmigo? Maldito enfermo"._ Y sin embargo...

Vi un par de esposas, varias en realidad, sin peluche en ellas. Eso significaba que eran reales ¿verdad? Porque podría ser embarazoso lo contrario. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Me puse la chaqueta de Edward, inmediatamente abrumada por el tamaño de la misma. Puse la pistola en el asiento de la silla y comencé a enrollar las mangas.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —La voz de Edward enojada por un momento me había congelado en su lugar. Nuestros ojos se habían encontrado, los míos abiertos y aterrorizados, los suyos fríos y venenosos. Tomé la pistola y apunté a la cama. Yo era más rápida. Por una vez.

—¡No te muevas! Ni un solo paso. —Mi voz era estridente, casi presa del pánico. Podría haberle disparado sólo por miedo y creo que él lo entendió porque al instante se detuvo. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mi visión era borrosa. _«Mantente tranquila Bella. Mantente jodidamente tranquila»_.

—Baja el arma, Gatita —susurró, como si yo tuviera más miedo que él. Mierda, quizá así era. Esta probablemente no era la primera vez que había tenido un arma en su cara, pero era definitivamente la primera vez que yo atentaba contra la vida de alguien. Quería llorar. No quería tener que hacer esto. No quería herirlo. _«No hay elección Bella. Eres tú o él»_. Odiaba esto. Me sentía como una de esas estúpidas chicas de las películas, sosteniendo el arma sobre su aspirante a asesino, temblándole la mano y él sigue acercándose, pero ella no quiere matarlo. Luego muere. Luego yo muero.

Tomé una respiración profunda y mantuve estable el arma, haciendo caso omiso de lo pesada que era, ignorando el temblor en mis brazos mientras trataba de mantenerla nivelada. En especial, ignorando el sudor en mis manos, haciendo resbaladizo el mango.

—Por favor Edward —le rogué—, no te muevas. Déjame ir y no hagas que te mate, porque lo haré. Juro por Dios que lo haré. —Estaba calmado, demasiado calmado.

—Nadie va a matar a nadie Gatita. Pero no puedo dejarte ir. Sólo bájala y prometo que no haré nada que te haga daño.

No podía dejar de reír. Yo sostenía el arma, pero era él quien me mantenía como rehén. Sin embargo todavía me reía histéricamente. Mi mente se fue a ese lugar especial para ella y tal vez inspirada por la jodida arma en mis manos, conjurando a _Harry El Sucio_.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Medio ahogada—. ¿Le dispararé las seis balas o sólo cinco? Bueno si te digo la verdad, en todo este tipo de emoción he perdido el norte. Pero siendo como es una Magnum 44, el arma más poderosa del mundo, y puede volarte la cabeza, te tienes que preguntar una cosa: ¿Me siento afortunado? ¿Te sientes afortunada? —La expresión de Edward era algo entre la preocupación profunda (por mi salud mental) y la furia (por mi idiotez).

—Gatita —comenzó. Incliné la pistola, con las dos manos porque no podía manejarla con una. En el proceso, mi dedo apretó contra el gatillo un poco y por primera vez vi el miedo deslizarse a través de sus rasgos. Tragó saliva, quité mi dedo del gatillo, evitando hacer algo estúpido, o en mi caso, muy estúpido. Llegué a las esposas y las tiré en su dirección, él las tomó sin romper el contacto visual—. El arma no está cargada, Gatita.

Mi corazón se agitó.

—Mentira Edward. No me hagas que averigüe cuál de los dos se está tirando un farol. —Sonrió sólo un poco. Si no lo conociera tan bien como lo hago, me habría perdido lo que era. No sé por qué, pero miré sus pantaloncillos. El bastardo estaba caliente—. Espósate a la cama y no me hagas volver a pedirlo.

Esta vez su sonrisa era amplia, incluso con aire satisfecho.

—Gatita, si eso es lo que querías, sólo necesitabas pedirlo. — _"¿De verdad iba a dejar que le esposara a la cama? ¡Bella! Concéntrate"_.

—Sólo cállate y haz lo que te dije. —Yo era mordaz. Frunció el ceño y por un momento olvidé que tenía la sartén por el mango. El metal pesado deslizándose en la palma sudada me lo recordó—. ¡Ahora! —Caminó al poste más cercano a mí, todavía a unos metros de distancia y esposó sus muñecas juntas. Estaba impaciente, nerviosa. Obedeció y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Bajé la pistola, tomándome un momento para dejar que la ansiedad se asentara, para permitir que mi visión se aclarara y que la adrenalina se disipara.

—Te sientes mejor, ¿mascota? —susurró, todavía juguetón. Poseída, di dos pasos para acercarme a él y le di una bofetada tan fuerte que la mano me dolió. Al instante saltó hacia delante, con las manos aferradas a la cadera y los pies barriendo mis tobillos. Caí de espaldas, la pistola se fue detrás de mí. No podía alcanzarme con las manos atadas, pero trataba de agarrarme entre sus piernas. Me apresuré a ir hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, negándome a ser capturada. Me liberé y me dí con el sillón de detrás.

—Vas a pagar por esto, mascota —jadeó. En el lado derecho de su cara, lucía una huella roja carmesí de mi mano.

Sacudí mi mano.

—Ya he pagado, este es mi cambio.

Unos minutos después, finalmente tenía el sillón lo suficientemente cerca de la ventana. Me acerqué y me puse en el borde. Por favor déjame tener razón en esto. Mi corazón hizo un sonido rugiente en mis oídos, y cerré los ojos contra la duda. Por último, sentí un pequeño interruptor y mi corazón se detuvo por completo. Miré hacia atrás para ver a Edward. La expresión de enojo había dejado su huella aunque la marca de mi mano se mantuvo.

Dije una oración en silencio, di un paso hacia abajo, y abrí la puerta. La voz de Edward vino de atrás, sonaba preocupado y triste.

—No dejes que te encuentre. —_"¿Era eso una amenaza?"_ No iba a quedarme para averiguarlo.

No miré hacia atrás. Corrí con toda la fuerza que mis piernas eran capaces. Mis pulmones ardían y mis pies descalzos golpeaban fuertemente contra el polvo de la tierra. Todavía era temprano, la tierra estaba caliente todavía. Quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no estaba segura de sí me encontraba lo suficiente lejos para que Edward no me oyera, así que corrí. Más adelante, vi a un hombre con un delantal, empujando un carrito de cajas en un edificio.

—¡Ayúdeme! —El hombre miró en mi dirección, con una expresión de confusión y angustia. Cuando lo alcancé, casi volé a sus brazos tratando de empujarnos al interior.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te paso? —Me preguntó en español.

Lo empujé más fuerte hasta que ambos casi caemos sobre la plataforma en nuestro camino al interior del edificio. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras trataba de reducir la velocidad y explicar en español que yo era una ciudadana estadounidense que había sido secuestrada y retenida en contra de mi voluntad. Le dije que escapé pero que mi captor no estaba lejos y necesitaba a la policía de inmediato.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Quién es el hombre que te llevó? —Parecía tan desesperado como yo lo estaba y abrí la puerta para mirar en la dirección en la que había venido.

—Aléjate de la puerta —le grité—. Edward, su nombre es Edward, por favor, llame a la policía. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? —Finalmente, el hombre rápidamente cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—México

—¿México?

—Sí, México. —El hombre estaba exasperado. _"El jodido México, lo sabía"_.

—Mierda tú eres... —Venía de un hombre que estaba en la esquina que tenía la voz ronca. El hombre que supuse que era el camarero, miré en su dirección. Parecía sucio, no la clase de sucio que venía de la pobreza o de la pereza, sino el tipo de sucio que venía de un estilo de vida desagradable. Era temprano por la mañana y ahí estaba ya en un bar, un motociclista estadounidense. Me miró fijamente, tomó un trago de cerveza y se lamió la espuma de su bigote. De repente, me di cuenta de mi ropa. Estaba casi desnuda bajo la chaqueta de Edward. Crucé los brazos y di un paso atrás hacia el borde de la barra.

—¿Puedes ayudarme por favor? Tengo que ir a la policía. —Tomó otro trago mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No quieres ir a la policía cariño, confía en mí en eso. Estos sucios mexicanos son deshonestos hasta el final. Sólo te venderían a quienquiera del que estés huyendo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir hasta la frontera y dejar que nuestros chicos te ayuden. Mira al camarero.

—Es la verdad —dijo—. Es la verdad.

Exasperada, grité:

—Bien, ¿puedes ayudarme a llegar a la jodida frontera entonces? —El camarero saltó ansiosamente a toda prisa a la habitación del fondo. El motociclista se levantó, agarró su cerveza y se la bebió antes de golpear el vaso sobre la mesa y limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Maldita sea cariño, no tienes por qué ser grosera. —Caminó a mí alrededor, arrastrando la mano por la barra, me miraba inapropiadamente a propósito—. Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo.

—Que te jodan. —Lo miré con disgusto.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Yo estaba pensando en un trato de recompensa, tal vez un rescate. ¿Una comisión de intermediario? —Me miró de arriba abajo otra vez—. Por supuesto, siempre estoy deseoso de hacer concesiones.

Justo en ese momento, un gran estruendo provenía de la puerta y quien se encontraba en el otro lado no lucía contento. El motero me miró, viendo mi momento de pánico, y me puso detrás de la barra.

—Estate ahí abajo callada y no respires si quieres vivir. —Actuando por puro instinto, me acurruqué en posición fetal debajo de la caja registradora. El motero corrió a la habitación de atrás y volvió rápidamente con unas cuantas cajas de alcohol. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, las apiló en el suelo y las empujó debajo de la barra al lado. Mientras tanto, un estruendo atronador siguió a la puerta de la barra—. No te muevas —dijo por última vez. Tomó una copa del mostrador y la empezó a llenar con cerveza cuando una fuerte explosión astilló la madera de la puerta. Estuve a punto de mearme encima.

—Guau —dijo el motociclista riendo a carcajadas. Mi corazón latía fuerte en el pecho, mis ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras trataba de imaginarme en otro lugar.

—¿Dónde mierda está ella? —demandó Edward, tranquilo e inhumano.

—¿Dónde está quién?

—¡No te hagas el tonto ahora o te vuelo la maldita cabeza!

—Bueno, eso no suena demasiado bien. Mira hombre, sólo estoy aquí vigilando el bar de Sam.

—¿Dónde está Sam?

—Ha tenido un problema en casa con su mujer, que me jodan si lo sé o me importa. Solamente estoy disfrutando de la cerveza gratis mientras no está.

—¿Qué pasa con las cajas que cayeron fuera?

—¿Nunca te has tenido que ir de un lugar con prisa? —Un silencio ensordecedor llenó la habitación.

—Además si estás buscándole con una maldita escopeta, probablemente tenga una buena razón para irse con prisa —dijo con una risa desagradable.

Más silencio. Los pasos de Edward hacían un sonido lento y constante a medida que se acercaba a la barra. Me oriné un poco en ese punto. No fue mi mejor momento, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo he dicho, pero puedes llamarme Quil.

Edward dejó escapar una risa breve y severa.

—Quil ¿eh? Bueno, Quil. —Oí el sonido característico de Edward amartillando la escopeta. —Voy a preguntártelo una puta vez más y luego voy a hacer un agujero en tu pecho. ¿Dónde está la chica?

Quil se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

—Mira hombre... me parece que has perdido a alguien importante para ti, y te juro que si yo tuviera alguna puta idea de donde está esa persona te lo diría, pero no la tengo. Yo estaba aquí tomando una cerveza y Javier tuvo que irse a toda prisa. Imagino que estará por los alrededores. No sé nada sobre tu _perra_. —Amablemente. Le oí sacar un arma y cargarla—. Saca esa maldita arma fuera de mi cara antes de que redecoré el bar de Sam con la tuya.

El silencio que siguió aplastó el aire a mí alrededor. El sudor resbalaba por mi cara, quemando mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. Mis uñas se hundieron en la piel de mis brazos. Estaba segura de que alguien iba a morir mientras me escondía detrás de las cajas de cerveza caliente. De repente, Edward estalló en carcajadas. Me mordí con fuerza el labio para no gritar. Quil pronto se unió a la broma y me preocupaba que él me hubiera vendido.

—Muy bien, Sr. Quil, te diré algo tomaré tu palabra de que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, y confío en que si ves a una chica correr medio desnuda contando historias salvajes, seré la primera persona con la que contactarás. Es la casa grande por esa carretera. Pegunta por Edward. No hay nadie más.

—Vale, hombre. ¿Podemos bajar estas ya? —Estaba tranquilo. Durante unos momentos no supe nada. Entonces oí los pies de Edward moviéndose más y más lejos de la barra. Antes de que pudiera sentirme aliviada, la voz de Edward gritó desde lejos a unos metros de distancia.

—Pero si me entero de que me has mentido, te voy a encontrar. Y si me entero de que le has hecho algo a mi propiedad, te voy a matar. —Y entonces él se había ido.

.

* * *

**.**

_Hola, aquí les dejo la conti :3 espero sea de su agrado. Les aviso que comenzaré a actualizar de a dos o tres capítulos por día, ya que pronto me quedaré sin internet T_T_

**_Vane:_**_ Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y bienvenida :D_

**_Nadia: _**_Lo sé suena a que él es un hdp pero también tiene corazón T_T aunque esté algo podrido :c_

**_Claudita:_**_ Bienvenida, y pues la verdad te diré que cada persona tiene su punto de vista, este fic considero que es solo para personas de mente abierta, y pervertidas xD jajaja yo lo soy así que me ha gustado mucho, pero pues es comprensible que no a todos les agrade. Espero continúes pasándote por aquí. Gracias por tu Review._

**_Jeka:_**_ Hola y bienvenida :D como mencioné antes comenzaré a actualizar ya sea de dos a tres caps por día. Espero continúes dejando tu Review :3_

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	12. Caos

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 11**

*.*.*

.

—¿Dónde está, Edward? —El tono de Carlisle era enojado, con furia contenida. Edward lo conocía bien. Era el tono que Carlisle había adoptado al principio cada vez que le hablaba a Edward, cuando había sido un niño difícil. No le gustaba, ni un poco.

Era media tarde y la chica había desaparecido. Ella podía estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia en este momento. _"¿Por qué diablos la había dejado ir?"_ No era propio de él ser tan impulsivo, o estúpido. Aunque últimamente, no estaba tan seguro. Primero que no había podido asegurar su arma. Luego, la dejó escapar en medio de la noche. Y ahora, había puesto factores desconocidos en juego.

—No sé dónde está Carlisle. Si lo supiera, estaría buscándola en este momento.

—¿Lo estarías? —La pregunta tenía fuertes implicaciones. ¿Cuándo había empezado a dudar Carlisle de él? ¿Cuándo le había dado Edward motivos? La respuesta a ambas preguntas era, por supuesto,ahora.

Entonces Edward le respondió con la misma furia contenida:

—Entiendo lo importante que es, Carlisle. Sé por qué estoy aquí.

_«Para destruir a Jacob»_. Se sentía vagamente desligado. ¿Dónde y cuándo había perdido su objetivo? ¿Cuándo había flaqueado su enfoque? Extrañamente, no se sentía culpable. Ya estaba pensando, podría encontrar a Jacob de otra manera. La necesidad era la madre de la invención. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué la había dejado ir. Había sabido que ella estaba cerca, tal vez escondiéndose con el camarero, el lenguaje corporal del motorista le había dicho lo mismo. Así que, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué de repente arriesgaba tanto cuando no tenía nada que ganar y sí mucho que perder?

—Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo Edward —dijo Carlisle suavemente—. Pero tú no tienes el hábito de cometer errores, y mucho menos de esta magnitud. ¿Has olvidado tan fácilmente lo que he hecho por ti? Yo te encontré. Te ayudé a convertirte en el hombre al cual tus enemigos temen. ¿Quieres que te recuerde dónde estarías sin mi intervención? —Edward apretó la mandíbula fuertemente.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Era imposible que Edward lo olvidara ya que a Carlisle le gustaba tanto recordárselo—. También quiero recordarte que soy yo quien _mata_ por ti. —Había querido que sonara como una amenaza, pero por algún extraño motivo le salió como una súplica. Como de un niño a un padre. Se hizo un largo silencio en el otro extremo de la línea y mientras más largo era más inquieto se sentía Edward.

—Te he fallado Carlisle. Voy a hacer lo correcto. —De alguna manera él iba a arreglarlo.

—Lo siento, dude de ti _Khóya_ —respondió Carlisle, suavizando la voz—. Sé lo mucho que has sacrificado. Es sólo que...

—Entiendo Carlisle. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Voy a hacerte saber el momento en que la encuentre.

Edward colgó antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho. Necesitaba pensar y cuanto más hablaba con Carlisle, más pensaba en las cosas equivocadas a pesar de que no tenía idea de que era lo correcto. Nunca había sido una persona que lidiara con ligeras diferencias.

Edward se apretó la frente con los dedos y trató de aliviar parte de la presión allí. ¿Estaba traicionando a la única persona en quien confiaba? La pesada realidad finalmente se hizo presente. ¿Quién era él de repente? Ciertamente no un hombre de palabra.

La ira bulló como bilis en su pecho. Era ella. Desde que había puesto los ojos en ella no había más que confusión y conflicto en él. Se había dejado sentir... algo. Y ella le había pagado apuntándolo a la cara con su propia pistola. Sus dedos tocaron el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Aún herido, en más de un sentido. Empujó a su mejilla, con ganas de sentir la fuerte picazón, quemando justo bajo la superficie. Tenía que encontrarla. Traerla de vuelta. Tomar el control de ella y en el proceso, de él mismo. _"¿Era esa la única razón por la que la quería de vuelta?"_. Pensó en su suave cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

La había dejado ir, lo había hecho a través de su propia estupidez, pero la dejó ir. Y en todo lo que podía pensar era que ella ni siquiera había mirado atrás. Sólo huyo... de él.

Casi no quería encontrarla, pero no podía parar hasta que lo hiciera. No iba a fallar de nuevo. El enfoque y la objetividad sustituyeron a la inquietud y confusión. Era el momento de hacer una visita al camarero.

*.*.*

Después de que Edward había dejado el bar, me había negado a dejar mi escondite bajo el mostrador durante más de una hora. Al menos yo pensaba que había pasado tanto tiempo, mi sentido del tiempo era probablemente mayor. Eso era lo que te hacía el pasar semanas secuestrada en una habitación oscura. Finalmente, el gigante que se hacía llamar Quil me había levantado por el brazo y me sacudió hasta que detuvo la histeria.

Cuando me calmé, le pregunté:

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Él sólo me frunció el ceño.

—Porque parece que te vendría bien un montón de ayuda. Y eres estadounidense.

Me llevó afuera donde el camarero, Sam, esperaba en un viejo y oxidado camión azul bebé de origen indefinido. Tenía miedo de entrar al camión. No sabía a dónde planeaban llevarme, o lo que pensaban hacer conmigo una vez me tuvieran donde querían. Sólo sabía que Quil me había dicho que estaría a salvo y él me ayudaría. Si hubiera habido más opciones, me habría mantenido lo más lejos posible del sucio motorista. El hecho era este: no tenía mejores opciones, y él lo sabía. Así que me metí en el camión.

Sólo nos llevó unos quince minutos llegar a una pequeña choza de cemento. _"Mierda"_. Mi miedo nunca disminuyó, incluso subió varios puntos al mirar alrededor, me forcé a mí misma a seguir mirando, atenta. Lista para correr. Una alambrada rodeaba la estructura y de hecho unos pocos pollos andaban picoteando sin rumbo en el suelo. El aire era pesado con el olor del calor y excrementos de animales. Sin embargo, había una sensación "acogedora" en el viejo y destartalado edificio. Había un triciclo de un niño tirado de lado junto a la casa, uno de los pollos picoteaba el asiento roto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —le pregunté. Me sentí estúpida, pero esperanzada. Esperanzada de que pronto iríamos hacia la frontera. Por un milagro o una intervención de Dios. Me conformaría con un teléfono. Esperaba demasiado, y de un extraño. Estaba cansada de conocer gente nueva.

—Necesitamos cambiarnos de ropa. Además Sam tiene un teléfono que podemos usar para hacer nuestros arreglos.

Me sentí triunfante al saber de la existencia de un teléfono, pero luego encaje el resto de sus palabras.

—¿Qué arreglos? —La sensación de malestar que sentía se duplicó. El pánico rápidamente hundiéndome.

Quil bufó.

—Como dicen cariño: culo, hierba, o efectivo, nadie se lo monta gratis. Y ya que no tienes hierba y prefiero efectivo a culo... creo que sabes a dónde voy con esto.

Mi corazón saltó a toda marcha, golpeando fuertemente en latidos entrecortados en mis oídos: _boom-boom-boom._

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? —No quería confesar cuan jodidamente quebrada estaba mi familia. Ciertamente no quería tener que pagar con mi culo.

—¿Una pequeña cosita linda como tú? Yo diría que vales al menos cien mil dólares para alguien. —Casi vomito con el vuelco que dio mi estómago ante sus palabras. Mi familia no tenía ni cerca de esa cantidad de dinero. La única persona que sabía que podría tener esa cantidad de efectivo era Alice, pero no era suyo para darlo ¿verdad? Pertenecía a sus padres y apenas sabía de ellos. Alice siempre estaba sola en esa casa grande. La desesperación me atravesó. Por escapar, sólo por esto. Me quedé mirando a Quil. Sentí una gran frustración desatándose dentro de mí, tratando de salir. _"Luchar o huir"_. Estaba por hacer ambas.

—¿Y si no? —le susurré en voz baja, en realidad no quería saber la respuesta, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta porque era un resultado probable—. ¿Crees que valgo tanto para alguien?

Él me miró y sonrió.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo vales al menos para tu chico Edward. —Me miró de arriba abajo, despacio, lascivamente, y me sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No lo crees, cariño? —Me tragué la bilis en ese momento. _"¿Dónde estaba el camarero? ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Acaso importaba?"_

Agarró mi brazo envolviéndolo con su mano carnosa, sudorosa y me arrastró tras él. Mientras luchaba por soltarme. No se lo iba a poner fácil. Se rió de mí todo el camino y yo sabía que me hacía más daño a mí misma, que a él.

La casa se conservaba mejor por dentro que por fuera. Incluso había fotos en las paredes de cemento, en su mayoría pinturas religiosas. Justo en frente de mí, a través de la pequeña sala había un sofá cubierto de plástico y sobre él una imagen de Cristo en la cruz, con su expresión de dolor, las lágrimas de sangre corriendo por su rostro mientras miraba hacia el cielo preguntándose por qué Dios lo había abandonado. Yo podría hacerme la misma pregunta. Había escapado del Diablo y aún no sabía por qué, lo que sí sabía era que me iba a costar cien grandes, o tal vez mucho más.

—¿Dónde está el teléfono? —pregunté con voz ronca, al borde de las lágrimas. Aspiré el caliente aire y la desesperación. Oré porque la familia de Alice me ayudara. No estaba segura de que tan grandes eran las posibilidades de que eso pasara, si me creerían, y mucho menos si me ayudarían. _"¿Llamarían a la policía? ¿Me colgarían?"_ Quil señaló el extremo del sofá donde había un viejo teléfono giratorio, mi salvavidas, esperando que hiciera la llamada más importante de mi vida.

*.*.*

No había sido muy difícil averiguar dónde vivía el camarero, sólo fue cuestión de esperar que los clientes habituales llegaran al bar y luego empezar a repartir muchos billetes del _tío Sam_. Todos los ciudadanos de los países polvorientos entendían el valor del _dólar_. El dinero estadounidense representaba una vida americana, una oportunidad de perseguir un futuro mejor del que tenían destinado. Un futuro por el que valía la pena robar, matar y vender el alma de uno. Edward no pudo evitar reírse de lo fácil que había sido encontrarla. Él le había dicho que la encontraría y lo decía en serio. Una vez más, no lo había escuchado.

En lugar de eso, Edward había logrado con éxito su objetivo. Había en él un sentimiento de victoria. Pero también había algo más. Conflicto. Siempre se encontraba en conflicto cuando se trataba de ella. ¿Qué haría cuando la volviera a ver? ¿Golpearla? ¿Gritarle? ¿Azotarla hasta que llorara y rogara misericordia o cubrirla de besos causaría el mismo efecto? Con ella nunca sabía, no hasta que el momento lo absorbía, controlándolo.

Volvió a la plantación, sin ninguna prisa por recoger su premio. Victoria y rabia aparte, no iba a disfrutar de nada de lo que tendría que hacer a continuación. Esperaba que el camarero no tuviera familia. Esperaba recuperar a su Gatita sin demasiada agitación. Esperaba no tener que matar a nadie. Sin embargo, dudaba de cada uno de estos escenarios. Así que siguió caminando. Sin prisa.

Mientras escuchaba la tierra caliente crujir bajo sus botas, se quedó mirando el paisaje del pueblo. No mucho más allá, estaba la ciudad. Ahí estaba ella, en una de las muchas casas construidas en arena, arcilla y cal, sudando bajo un techo de lata oxidada. Había cientos de ellas, levantándose ante él en el horizonte, pero no importaba. La ciudad podía parecer grande, pero era muy pequeña para todo lo que importaba. La pobreza generaba desesperación, la desesperación daba paso a la corrupción y la corrupción le garantizaba un refugio seguro. No importaba lo que pasara esta noche, Edward regresaría y no lo haría con las manos vacías.

El talón de su bota golpeo fuertemente el suelo. Ella nunca miró atrás. Ni una sola vez. Simplemente había huido de él. Su ira se levantó.

_—¿Me siento con suerte? Sí Gatita, me siento muy afortunado_. —Siguió caminando. Era mejor golpear mientras su ira estaba caliente y su pasión fría como el hielo.

*.*.*

El sol caía sobre mis hombros, aunque era de tarde. El polvo cubría mi cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y me llenaba la boca mientras íbamos por la carretera en la motocicleta de Quil. Sam me había dado uno de los vestidos de su mujer. Por desgracia, era un poco más alta que la mujer y el vestido no me quedaba mejor que un camisón. Pero era negro y eso era bueno. Me había puesto la chaqueta de Edward sobre el vestido. Era el único consuelo que tenía frente a lo que se avecinaba.

Alice venía por mí. O por lo menos había prometido que lo haría. En el momento que escuché su voz, había estallado en lágrimas de alivio y alegría pura. Ella también lloró. A través de la conexión granulada, escuche como me decía con voz tensa que nunca creyó que yo hubiera huido, no sin ella. También dejó en claro que mi madre no tenía tanta fe en mí.

De hecho, hizo a Alice totalmente responsable de mi desaparición, exigiendo a la policía que la interrogaran y la obligaran a confesar mi paradero. Cuando eso no dio resultados, porque no había ninguna indicación de nada turbio (mis libros nunca fueron encontrados) y yo tenía dieciocho años, ella había recogido todas mis cosas y lo había tirado en el jardín delantero de Alice. Mi madre le había gritado a Alice, llamándola _puta_ y egoísta ricachona. A mí me había dicho cosas peores. Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago, extinguiendo un poco mi alegría. Tal vez Edward había tenido razón. Sin embargo, Alice me aseguró que todo estaría bien, que llamaría a mi madre y le explicaría. Le dije que no se molestara. Ella no había dado una mierda por mí. De alguna manera, en este momento, me importaba un carajo. Sólo quería vivir. Quería salir de este infierno.

Lo que necesitaba era efectivo, mucho. Cien grandes para ser exactos.

—¡Joder Bella! ¿Cómo se supone que obtendré esa cantidad de dinero? Mis padres están en un crucero en estos momentos. —Eso no era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Había mirado a Quil y Sam, uno de ellos me miraba expectante, y el otro mantenía el ojo en la puerta. Me gustaría que en el bar hubiera estado sólo Sam, que parecía más influenciable, pero de nuevo, también él dejó que me capturaran.

—Necesito ese dinero Alice. Por favor —dije, con voz aguda y casi un chillido—. No sé lo que van a hacer conmigo. —Eso la silenció y estaba en medio de decirme algo cuando Quil tomó el auricular y le hizo saber claramente lo que haría conmigo si no venía. Últimamente terminaba siendo propiedad de alguien a donde quiera que fuera.

Me miró. _«Debería haber llamado a la policía»_, pensé, mirándolo. Pero ya sabía que mi propia madre no había podido ayudarme, era muy probable que a los policías le importara incluso menos. Especialmente en un país pobre y con problemas de drogas como México. Tenía que elegir entre malo, peor e insoportable. No era una elección en absoluto.

—Nos vamos, ahora.

No me molesté en preguntar a dónde. Condujimos, demasiado rápido para considerar saltar pero aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que este jodido plan funcionara, y me gustaba ser libre. Cuando la motocicleta de Quil empezó a disminuir la velocidad, mi corazón se aceleró.

Nos dirigíamos hacia Chihuahua. Alice nos encontraría allí mañana por la noche con el dinero. Cómo lo haría, no tenía ni idea. Lo que era peor, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Sólo sabía que ella le había dicho a Quil que estaría allí con el dinero. Si era un farol, no importaba, ganaba tiempo. Primero tuvimos que hacer una parada y recoger al resto de la _«pandilla»_ de Quil. No estaba nada emocionada de conocer a más gente como Quil, pero como de costumbre no tenía otra opción.

Tiré de la chaqueta de Edward más cerca de mi cuerpo.

Viajando más lentamente, su olor flotó hasta mi nariz llevando mis pensamientos hacia él. _"¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Estaba buscándome? ¿Y por qué la idea me llenaba tanto de una sensación de temor como de esperanza? ¿Esperanza de qué?"_ Por un momento, deseé estar en la cama junto a él, dándole laoportunidad de ser amable. Tal vez me hubiera dejado ir con el tiempo. Parpadeé con fuerza. _«Hiciste lo correcto Bella. Esto puede funcionar, puedes lograrlo»_.

A medida que nos acercábamos a una casa en ruinas, escuché voces riendo, gritando, y charlando mientras la música _rock_ a todo volumen llenaba el aire. Me tambaleé y casi me caí cuando bajé de la moto. Quil se echó a reír mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Ten cuidado pequeña, no querrás tener la moto cayendo sobre ti. —Yo no pensaba que eso fuera malditamente divertido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó escapar algo más abrumador que la música, el olor de la _marihuana_. Me quedé fuera un momento, lamentando cada decisión que había tomado para llegar aquí, y luego entré por la puerta. Toda la conversación se detuvo. Nueve motoristas, entre ellos una mujer joven, se volvieron a mirarme. Me tensé ante su descarado escrutinio, la mayoría de ellos confundidos, y algunos aparentemente curiosos.

—Todo el mundo, esta es _Jenna_ —me presento Quil, sonando alegre y en su cabeza seguramente contando su dinero. Decidí usar un nombre falso, por la sencilla razón de que no quería que nadie supiera el verdadero.

—Nadie la joda —me miró lascivamente—, a menos que ella lo quiera. —Se hizo un tenso silencio, a excepción de la versión larga de _November_ _Rain_ que salía a través de los altavoces de mierda del estéreo portátil. Me encogí más en la chaqueta de Edward, aspirando nuevamente su reconfortante olor, otra decisión que lamento. Toda esta maldita cosa era una retorcida ironía. Quil se volvió hacia mí, para terminar las presentaciones.

—_Jenna,_ estos son Paul, Embry, Jared, Collin, Brady, Seth, Tyler, Mike, y su perra Jessica.

_"¿A quién mierda le importa? Estoy segura de que a mí no"._ Los miré fijamente con expresión vacía, sin ver a ninguno de ellos.

Jessica me dio una insidiosa mirada, como si yo acabara de saludarla llamándola _puta_.

No dije nada. Crecer en la pobreza y en Los Ángeles me había enseñado algo. No mostrarse débil, pero tampoco debía mirar demasiado desafiante o alguien podría tomárselo como un reto. Y joderme. Eché un vistazo alrededor, manteniendo la mirada por un instante antes de apartarla, sin responder y sólo asintiendo brevemente en reconocimiento. Deseé que Edward me hubiera enseñado algo más valioso que el soportar una mano fuerte en mi culo. Casi me reí, sintiendo un momento de histeria, y me mordí la lengua. No iba a enloquecer, no cuando tenía que estar alerta.

—Jessica, ¿por qué no acompañas a Jenna y le consigues algo de comer antes de que empaquemos y salgamos? Quiero llegar a Chihuahua antes del anochecer.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta a Quil y luego me miró un momento antes de decir:

—Bueno, vamos.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos por un corto pasillo a otra pequeña habitación. Dentro, unos pocos colchones de aire sucios y pequeños montones de ropa que parecían hacer las veces de sabanas y almohadas, estaban alineados en el suelo. Ella enojada pateó la ropa fuera de su camino y se dirigió hacia un rincón de la habitación donde había una cama cubierta de ropa, maquillaje, laca para el cabello y envoltorios individuales de _condones_. Aparté la vista, sin decir nada.

—Escúchame chica. Será mejor que me pagues por la comida o la sustituyas, porque no tengo dinero para andar tirándolo en nadie. —No dije nada, sólo la miré aturdida. Sería demasiado esperar que nos mantuviésemos unidas entre mujeres o que me mostrara un poco de simpatía. Me di cuenta de que pedía demasiado. Edward me había enseñado a no esperar simpatía, aunque me había mostrado un poco de vez en cuando. O al menos eso había parecido teniendo en cuenta de donde procedía. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese hijo de puta.

Ella tomó un par vaqueros cortos y me los pasó junto con un ligero top de cuero atado al frente. No pude evitarlo, hice una mueca ante el atuendo de _prostituta_. De repente, sentí un golpe directo al pecho y una pequeña pila de bocadillos cayó a mis pies. Apreté los dientes. Ella respondió con una mueca de desprecio. _"Perra"_. Tomé la bolsa de papas fritas y dos barras de proteína. Sí, me aseguraría de que obtuviese el reembolso por estas delicias. Mantuvo los labios apretados mientras pateaba otro montón de ropa hacia la esquina.

—Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar parada ahí o vas a sentarte a comer?

La miré con incredulidad. Luego se escucharon gritos provenientes de la otra habitación.

—¿¡Te has vuelto jodidamente loco?!

Surgió una erupción de muchas voces.

—Traer a esa _perra_ aquí fue un error hombre —dijo alguien.

—Jesucristo, Quil, debes deshacerte de ella mientras puedas —dijo otro.

—¿Cuándo te convertiste en un marica? —dijo Quil.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Jessica clavando sus ojos en mí como dagas. Miré hacia el suelo. Ella me agarró del codo, apretándome y fácilmente me empujó fuera de la habitación antes de ir a unirse a la discusión. Cuando Quil contó la verdadera historia, los gritos se intensificaron. Siguieron discutiendo por unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y entonces la mayoría de ellos decidieron irse y evitar "La tormenta de mierda".

Jessica volvió, furiosa. Había encontrado un rincón donde esconderme mientras entraban en la habitación, no queriendo que ninguno de ellos me viera y empezara a gritarme. Se llenó bastante rápido, la mayoría de ellos acaba por lanzar unos pocos puñados de ropa en una mochila, obviamente eso era todo lo que traían. Los miré, sin sentir nada, aprender sus nombres no era lo único que no me importaba. Me sentía tan cansada y asustada. Yo quería... no estaba segura de lo que quería. El miedo y el terror me habían drenado, consumiendo mi energía y mis esperanzas. Desesperación dentro, esperanzas fuera. Repetir. Repetir.

—Vamos Mike, sólo larguémonos. —Escuché a Jessica. Levanté la mirada hacia la pareja que peleaba. Por la forma en que se aferraba a él, asumí que era el novio.

—Tú sabes que no puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejar a Quil solo. Además, no le tengo miedo a ningún maldito pervertido. Déjalo que venga, pondremos a ese hijo de puta bajo tierra para siempre.

Siguieron discutiendo.

—Bebé por favor, solo vámonos.

Después de unos momentos de tensión Mike respondió:

—No.

—Bien —dijo tranquilamente, furiosa. Y entonces salió de la habitación.

Cuando todo estuvo dicho y hecho, sólo Paul, Jessica, Seth, y Mike se quedaron a acompañarnos. Tuve que admitir que no parecían los tipos más agradables del mundo y ya sabía que Jessica era una tremenda perra, pero al menos por la mañana me dirigía a casa. Decidieron pasar la noche.

Era tarde, no sabía la hora, pero estaba oscuro. Me quedé en mi rincón por un largo tiempo mientras todos se sentaban a beber cerveza y a reír a carcajadas. Creo que me senté allí durante tanto tiempo que pudieron haberse olvidado que estaba allí. Nadie durmió, y yo no pude soportar nada.

Sólo esperaba que cayera la noche, sentada en mi rincón, escuchando el tiempo pasar. Pero esperando algo, no tenía idea de que.

*.*.*

_"Rescatada. Ella había sido rescatada"_. La familia de Javier estaba acurrucada en un rincón, Sam era sólo un cuerpo inerte, respiraba superficialmente, pero todavía estaba vivo. El hijo de puta iba a conseguir una parte rescate por ayudar a contrabandear lo que era suyo.

Lanzó una mirada en su dirección y al instante reconoció la mirada de súplica lastimosa en el rostro de la mujer. Su Gatita lo miraba de esa manera cuando tenía terror de lo que haría a continuación. De alguna manera, se imaginó que esa mirada lo había suavizado. Mientras seguía mirando a la esposa de Sam, algo dentro de él se retorció y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Había hecho bien en venir solo. También fue bueno que la esposa de Javier y su hijo estuvieran en casa con él. Eran la razón por la que Javier seguía viviendo. Él nunca mataría a un hombre frente a su hijo, pero James y el resto lo harían con mucho gusto.

Edward se acercó a una mesa de café y tomó un lápiz corto y un bloc de papel que descansaban junto al teléfono. Gatita había usado ese teléfono, hoy. Había tocado todas estas cosas, pero allí no había ni rastro de ella. Pensó en su olor, todavía impregnado en la almohada de su cama, un poco de su cabello también. En el momento en que había sentido rabia, ahora...

Dejó caer el lápiz y la libreta al lado de Sam.

—Direcciones. ¡Ahora! —_Direcciones. Ahora_. Sam balbuceo y lloró, baba sangrienta goteaba de su boca mientras obligaba a sus temblorosos dedos a escribir. Edward lo miraba desapasionadamente. _Rescatada_. Si estaban reteniéndola mientras esperaban el rescate, y no se preocupaban por la ley, tratando de devolverla a los . _"¿Qué podían estar haciendo con ella en este momento?"_ La furia rugió a través de él, y luchó contra el impulso de descargarla sobre Sam.

Las emociones sólo eran útiles para controlar, sobrevivir y tener éxito. Al parecer, estaba reaprendiendo lecciones que creía ya tener dominadas. Edward recogió el trozo de papel lleno de sangre. El motorista no estaba muy lejos, pero también sabía que no podía ir solo. Tendría que volver a la casa y recoger a James y a unos cuantos hombres más, junto con las armas. Los motoristas estaban armados. Para su sorpresa, no era su propia seguridad lo que le preocupaba. Esa chica, esa maldita estúpida chica. Tenía que recuperarla.

Edward no podía esperar para encontrarse con los motoristas.

*.*.*

Me levanté y corrí al baño a vomitar. Oí sus risas en el fondo y a Mike diciéndoles que eran unos idiotas. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la tapa del inodoro, y probablemente tocando orina, pero sin comida en mi estómago y drogada por los vapores de la pipa, realmente no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Seguían riéndose de mí. _"Imbéciles"_. Nunca debí bajar la guardia. Nunca debí haber confiado en _nadie_. Debería haber huido de Quil, y definitivamente no debería haber caído dormida en el cuarto de baño. Pero las náuseas y las arcadas secas me habían desgastado y estaba agotada. Y drogada.

Al principio, simplemente comencé a sentirme salida, mi piel se sentía caliente y era agradable. Un pequeño hormigueo se extendió a través de mi cuerpo y me estiré. Mis pensamientos se sentían líquidos y surrealistas, como si nada fuera real, como si estuviera cayendo, pero se sentía bien caer, y así lo hice. Me sentía arropada. Entonces la suavidad se convirtió en calor caliente e incómodo. Alcé de golpe mi confundido cuerpo. _«Mi cabeza zumbando»_. Mis ojos empezaron a parpadear, pero no pude abrirlos completamente y de repente sentí la extraña sensación de mis pezones siendo tironeados a través de mi vestido por algo contundente pero firme.

Instintivamente, me empuje fuera de la presión de esas manos. Cuando me di cuenta de que era alguien, empujé con mis aletargados y débiles brazos y luego traté de protestar, de gritar fuertemente pero mi cabeza se sentía enorme y mi lengua se sentía como muerta en mi boca. Cuando sentí una boca en mi pecho, chupando, un grito escapó de mis labios. Y finalmente pude atravesar la bruma. Y me desperté.

—Shhh, no quiero despertar a todo el mundo. —Era una voz femenina, Jessica. _"¿Qué… coño… pasaba?" _Traté de gritar, pero una mano me cubrió la boca. Era demasiado pesada y grande parapertenecerle a Jessica. Traté de gritar más fuerte, más allá de la mano. Y aun así, oí otra voz. Eran tres.¿Pero quiénes? Estaba demasiado oscuro para saberlo.

—Apresúrate hombre, está despertando. —Agité mis brazos salvajemente, sorprendiéndome cuando unas manos femeninas los agarraron y los presionaron hacia abajo. La tela fue desgarrada y de repente mi pecho quedó al descubierto. El hombre encima de mí no perdió tiempo para tomar mi pecho en su boca, arañándome su barba incipiente. Con su mano libre, tiró de mi vestido, tratando de subirlo. Lo pateé salvajemente, pero se abrió paso entre mis piernas y su pecho desnudo se extendió sobre el mío.

—No seas tímida nena, sé lo que eres. Eres una _puta_ ¿no? —Y luego dejó escapar la risa aguda que finalmente revelo su identidad. Paul.

—Dale la vuelta —dijo el otro hombre.

—No puedo hombre, si muevo la mano va a empezar a gritar.

—No seas tan malditamente maricón tío, te dejaré ir primero, tráela aquí.

Con los ojos abiertos y algo adaptados a la oscuridad, vi con horror como Joker agarraba su camisa que estaba cerca y la metía en mi boca mientras Seth me empujaba hacia delante sobre el pecho de Paul, haciéndome quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Mis brazos, fueron sujetados en mi espalda sin representar resistencia alguna. Yo lloraba y gritaba lastimeramente, pero mis gritos caían en oídos sordos.

—¿Por qué los dejas hacer esto? —le grité a Jessica que a pesar de la camisa que tenía en la boca seguramente me entendía. Se veía aterrada, pero su pánico parecía provenir de la rabia o la excitación. Sus ojos lucían salvajes, frenéticos. Disfrutaba tanto como los hombres.

Paul se tumbó de espaldas en el suelo con mis brazos sujetos en una posición insoportablemente incómoda. Mi mente despejada, destelló con horribles escenarios que no hicieron nada para ayudarme a encontrarle una salida a esta situación. Detrás de mí, Seth se bajó los pantalones y presionó su pene contra mí, buscando una forma de entrar.

—Oh dios te sientes bien nena. —Me empujé lo más lejos de él que pude y tensé tanto mis brazos que casi parecía que se me iban a desprender. Mi lucha sólo sirvió para curvarme más incómodamente.

Finalmente, logré sacar la tela de mi boca y en un rápido movimiento mordí el hombro de Paul con tanta fuerza que su sangre chorreó en mi boca. Rugió y me sacudió la cabeza. Al momento siguiente volé por el aire, aterricé golpeándome las costillas contra el inodoro.

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué carajo? ¿Qué diablos? —gritó Seth una y otra vez mientras Paul seguía gritando y maldiciendo.

—¡Maldita perra! —gritó Paul. Me agarró del pelo y oí el horrible crujido de su puño conectando con mi rostro. Me atraganté con mi sangre y la suya.

—Oh dios hombre, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? —gritó Jessica finalmente.

Pero no pudo hacer nada para detener a su compañero de patearme repetidamente en las costillas. Expulsé mi aliento y todo lo que pude escuchar fue _Crack. Crack. Crack_.

Los gritos y aullidos provenientes del cuarto de baño debían haber asustado a todos en la casa, porque la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Mike.

—Maldito idiota, ¿qué hiciste? —vocifero Quil. Entonces no recuerdo nada más porque mi cuerpo empezó a estremecerse, y me dejé ir a la deriva.

.

* * *

**.**

_Pues lo prometido, aquí el segundo capítulo del día. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero continúen pasándose por aquí._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	13. Kéleb

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 12**

*.*.*

.

_Sangre. Montones de ella. Se mezclaba con el fino polvo del piso y creó una mezcla en la boca del muchacho. Él lloró. Nunca había sido golpeado con tanta fuerza. Encima de él el hombre extraño gritaba otra vez, pero él no entendía. Las palabras eran demasiado rápidas para encajarlas juntas y aún si no lo fueran, nunca había escuchado esa clase de palabras antes. Quería irse a casa._

_Cerró los ojos y durante un momento, estaba allí. Estaba en los brazos de su madre que lo acariciaba y besaba su cuello, haciéndolo reír tontamente. Él era su «Guapo Hombrecito». Sus pequeñas piernas se agitaban mientras chillaba de risa, pero su madre lo sostenía con fuerza, no lo dejaría caer. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos. Quemaban todo._

_—¡_Sukat_! —dijo el hombre. El muchacho conocía esa palabra, era lo que el hombre siempre decía cuando él lloraba o gritaba. El muchacho se forzó en cerrar la boca, tratando de respirar por la nariz y tragar la sangre que le escurría por la garganta debido a ello. Ya no estaba hambriento. Su barriga estaba llena de la sangre ahora._

_Su hambre lo había llevado a esto. Cada mañana _Marco_ colocaba una cantidad escasa del pan sin levadura y agua en una pequeña mesa en el cuarto, observando a los muchachos maliciosamente mientras se marchaba. Había seis de ellos en total; dos ingleses, un español, dos árabes, y el muchacho._

_Al principio lo compartían en medidas iguales, pero cuando los días pasaron y el hambre aumentaba, se convirtió en una batalla que terminaba con la barriga llena de uno o dos, y la nariz sangrienta para aquellos que desafiaron. El muchacho era el vencedor de tales batallas a menudo, pero en más de una ocasión la fuerza colectiva de los demás era usada para robarle su botín. Tal había sido el caso ese día._

_Cuando olfateó la comida, no había sido capaz de controlarse. Habían sido dos días desde su última comida ganada. El agua había estado caliente y el pan frío, pero él había saboreado todo esto muy rápidamente. No lo suficiente. El plato en la mesa tenía muchas cosas, él creyó haber olido pollo. Todavía era lo bastante joven para creer que toda la carne _«era pollo»_. Se sentó en la pequeña mesa y recogió la carne. Quemó su boca, pero no le importó, el hormigueo que infundía un cosquilleo a sus labios, lengua y garganta no era lo suficiente para reducir la delicia de su comida robada._

_El muchacho no había visto venir el golpe. Un momento tenía la boca llena del delicioso pollo y al siguiente, sangre y suciedad. No supo con qué había sido golpeado. No supo realmente por qué, solo que no lo haría otra vez._

—¡Ghabi! ¡Kéleb!

_Algo caliente y mojado chocó con un lado de su cara. Sus ojos estaban realmente en llamas ahora. Sus pequeñas manos frotaron sus ojos pero eso solo empeoró las cosas. Él gritó, gorjeando los sonidos que burbujeaban de la sangre que le llenaba la garganta. Aún, en la fuerza de su agonía, podía saborear la sabrosa comida que se deslizaba en su boca. Él tragó. Cerró los ojos fuertemente contra el dolor ardiente de las especias de la comida que caía de su pelo y a través de su cara en su boca. Quemaba dos veces más que antes porque había heridas abiertas en su boca. Pero, por lo visto, él estaba aún demasiado hambriento para preocuparse._

Kéleb_, el hombre seguía llamándole, luego lo agarró por la nuca y lo arrastró a través del suelo mientras se esforzaba por gatear con manos y rodillas._

_El muchacho lloró._

_Gritó._

_Rogando por su madre._

_Ella nunca vino. Él la odió._

*.*.*

El aire era espeso. Tangible. Lleno de un entusiasmo de toda consumación de las cosas por venir. Ella no estaba lejos. Sus dedos se enroscaron más fuerte alrededor del volante del SUV. Acariciarla, o ¿estrangularla? Todavía no sabía. Solo sabía que quería sus manos en ella. Agarró el volante más fuerte y pisó el acelerador. James le dio una mirada perpleja desde el asiento del pasajero. _"Que se joda"_.

—¿Cómo se escapó? —inculpó James. Edward le dio una mirada que esperaba pudiera asesinarlo donde estaba sentado. James solo sonrió—. Ella debe ser buena. Tengo ganas de probarla después de que Carlisle se entere que esta arruinada.

Edward no dijo nada, se enfocaba en cambio en controlar la rabia que corría desenfrenada por sus venas. Este tiempo era crucial. Todavía no sabía el objetivo de Carlisle para James y reaccionar solo iba a darle crédito a cosas que no eran verdad. La lealtad de Edward permaneció intacta, aún si su determinación había vacilado por una fracción de tiempo.

—Tócala y te cortaré las manos —crispó. Estúpido—. Ya llegamos.

Edward aparcó el SUV a una distancia de su objetivo. La casa no había sido difícil de localizar. Era la única con las luces encendidas y música estridente. Aun así, no quiso arriesgarse a perder el elemento sorpresa. _«Atacarlo donde no está preparado, aparecer donde no es esperado »._ Una de las primeras lecciones del _Sun Tzu_, _El Arte de la guerra_.

El segundo coche que contenía a los primos de James se detuvo detrás de ellos y apagó el motor. Los tres hombres salieron del vehículo e inmediatamente caminaron a la parte trasera del SUV para recuperar sus armas.

La mano de Sasuke buscaba su revólver S&W Modelo 29 con sus poderosos cartuchos Magnum 44; era suficiente para hacer estallar un agujero en la puerta. O un rostro. Lo que sea. Miró a James, resistiendo el impulso de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza y terminar con esto, pero logró contenerse. James todavía tenía algunos usos.

Edward miró el revólver. No lo había disparado en mucho tiempo, pero una familiar sensación ya le caminaba por los dedos, subía al brazo, extendiéndose por el pecho y obligaba al corazón a acelerarse. Su cabeza nadó en la adrenalina, y treinta centímetros por debajo _eso_ le crecía semi-erecto con la idea de matar y recuperar lo que por derecho era suyo.

James comprobó su AK-47 y Edward observó cómo acariciaba el arma. Entendía a James de una manera que raramente hacía. El deseo de sangre y ese entendimiento compartido, el que hubiera cualquier cosa en común entre ellos, le hizo sentir repugnancia. James resopló y escupió en la tierra cerca de los pies de Edward. Edward trazó su arma, comprobando su funcionalidad y miró a James. Ambos curvearon los dedos alrededor del gatillo de sus armas.

—¿Bien? —desafió James, cuando Edward no dijo nada continuó—. Vamos a recuperar a tu pequeña _puta_.

Él no tenía miedo. El miedo estaba reservado para aquellos que tenían algo por lo que vivir. Estaba muy por arriba del miedo. Mientras su mirada repasaba de James a sus primos, se los hizo ver. Les dejó ver que no había nada dentro, y cada hombre esquivó la mirada, escondiendo su propio miedo. James se mofó. Edward les dio la espalda, su modo de dejarles saber quién tenía el control total, y que lo siguieran.

El maletero fue cerrado con un suave clic, pero para Edward había explotado, una sensación cortando a través de él. No miró hacia atrás. Al final James y sus hombres le siguieron. Sus pasos crujiendo contra la tierra, el piso empedrado resonaba en la calma inhóspita del antes del amanecer. Más allá las luces aumentaban, la música más alta y finalmente Edward escuchó voces. Voces fuertes, enojadas, histéricas.

Algo iba mal. Algo iba muy mal y otra vez, la sensación extraña se agitaba y brotaba. Su corazón trastabilló. Sus pasos vacilaron e hizo una pausa para recobrar el control. Una respiración profunda, tranquila. Otra. Y otra. Un sonido, femenino y enojado se desplazó por la distancia. Antes de saberlo, corrió. Los hombres le siguieron silenciosamente detrás.

Edward frenó en seco mientras se acercaba de modo que ninguno dentro se percatara siquiera de que ellos estaban allí. Se puso a cubierto bajo una pequeña ventana.

—¡Eres tan idiota! ¿Qué demonios se supone que haremos con ella ahora? —gritó un hombre dentro. El corazón de Edward golpeaba en su pecho y se volvió casi sordo por el sonido atronador en sus oídos. Luchó por controlar su respiración. _"¿Qué le habían hecho?"_

—¡La perra de mierda me mordió! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? —contestó otro hombre.

Edward con cuidado levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Reconoció al motorista del bar, el que se hacía llamar Quil. Era un gran hijo de puta y se miraba más mientras se paseaba por la pequeña sala de estar en sus toscas botas de motorista. Empujó la mano por su largo pelo grasiento y dijo:

—¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo allí en primer lugar? Les dije que no se la follaran.

Una castaña pequeña apareció detrás de los dos hombres que discutían. _«Basura de la calle»_, pensó Edward, demasiado maquillaje y muy poca ropa, y hambrienta, siempre anhelando algo. E imprevisible.

—Solo estábamos jugando Quil. Ella fue la que se puso como loca.

Quil señaló, con nada más que amenaza en sus ojos.

—Manténganse alejados de esa zorra. Yo sé lo que hacían allí.

Edward trató de calcular cuántos combatientes estaban en la casa por lo que veía y escuchaba. No era una casa enorme, pero lo suficientemente grande y los sonidos eran llevados en un espacio vacío. ¿Y dónde estaba la chica? Le tomaba cada onza de autocontrol permanecer donde estaba. Tenía que saber contra qué se enfrentaba. Si la chica todavía estaba viva tenía que asegurarse que podría llegar a ella antes de que el tiroteo comenzara. _«Si ella. Si ella está viva… si ella»_. Apretó el gatillo. De una cosa estaba seguro, si alguno de ellos la había lastimado…

El de cabello negro y larguirucho le había hecho algo. Él le había hecho daño, posiblemente la había _violado_… la había asesinado. Edward tragó la sequedad en su boca. Iba a matar a ese cabrón y a hacer a la castaña mirar, dándole un anticipo de las cosas a venir.

—Vete a la mierda Quil —replicó el moreno—, culpa a Paul y a Seth, ellos eran los que no podían mantener la verga en sus pantalones. No. Yo.

Edward se mordió el interior de la boca hasta que probó sangre. Los hombres detrás de él cambiaron sus pies en el suelo mientras esperaban a que Edward diera la señal.

—Esta es la única entrada —susurró James, interrumpiendo sus asesinos pensamientos—. ¿Cuántos hay dentro?

—Dos hombres y una mujer en la sala de estar, al menos uno más en la parte trasera. Podría haber otros. —Era el momento. La chica podía estar muerta o agonizando y no tenía tiempo para esperar a que surgiera el resto de la pandilla.

—Hay cinco motos aquí afuera —indicó James.

Edward dio una cabezada.

—Dos ausentes. James, Jasper, los dos irrumpan en la puerta y el resto de nosotros entrará detrás de ustedes. Me dirigiré hacia la parte trasera con Emmett y encontraré a la chica. —Echó un vistazo a James y el hombre sonrió—. Cuando esto comience, que lo sientan. No quiero que sea rápido.

—Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo. —La sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia—. Me gusta este lado de ti Edward.

*.*.*

_El inglés de _Marco_ solo consistía en palabras simples y las frases: sí, no, come, duerme, ven, y sexo. Su forma principal de comunicación era usando un palo para golpear el entendimiento en los muchachos, aunque a veces, lo hacía mucho peor._

_Había otras cosas que continuaron, cosas en las cuales _Kéleb _se obligó a no pensar. Cuando él_ _era_ _dócil a menudo era premiado con comida, ropa, o regalos de diferentes hombres, y aunque aborrecía lo que hacía para conseguir tales recompensas, había hecho todo lo posible por aguantar. Cuando se negaba, las golpizas que acontecían eran más de lo que algunos hombres adultos podrían resistir._

_Finalmente, _Kéleb_ creció en años, altura, y belleza. Armado con todo esto, su arrogancia y el sagaz_ _ingenio fueron rápidamente algo que seguir. Sabía más árabe que inglés, aunque los muchachos ingleses le ayudaban a mantener un conocimiento rudimentario. Pronto eligió a sus atormentadores, enfrentándolos el uno al otro con la promesa del verdadero afecto, aunque fuera incapaz de darlo. Todavía un niño a los ojos de muchos y tratado con un poco más que crueldad entendía sólo una cosa: supervivencia._

_Cada noche, cuando se acurrucaba cerca de sus compañeros de sufrimiento en el suelo sucio del burdel donde estaban metidos, recordaba menos y menos el muchacho que había sido. Peor, le daba igual. Él era el _Perro_. Era todo lo que había sido alguna vez. Instinto. Hambre._

_Siempre estaba hambriento. De comida, de protección, de poder, de más... constantemente más. Incluso aprendió a ansiar el dolor. Significaba que estaba vivo, todavía sobreviviendo. Si pudiera manejar el dolor, controlar su reacción, hacerlo trabajar para él en vez de en su contra, entonces sería libre. Y más que nada, _Kéleb_ tenía hambre de libertad._

Marco_ sabía esto. Siempre había sabido de alguna manera. Era la razón de que las otras_ _muchachas y muchachos fueran llamados por nombres atrayentes para persuadir a los clientes mientras él era nombrado _Perro_. Fue hecho para degradarlo, para arrastrarlo a un lugar donde ya no era humano. Hacerle sentir menos que humano. No funcionó. Cuando _Marco_ miraba en sus ojos, _Kéleb_ rechazaba bajarlos. Y un día _Marco_ había tenido suficiente._

Kéleb_ sabía que estaba a punto de ser castigado. Se arrodilló en la tierra y estaba inmutable. A_ Marco_ le encantaba pegarle y él ya no luchaba contra ello. Tenía demasiado orgullo para eso._

_Apretó los dientes cuando le pidió desnudarse._

_—¿Va a ser violación entonces? —dijo en árabe perfecto—. Tus amigos saben cuánto te encantan los malditos _perros_._

_La cara de Kéleb palpitó con la bofetada que recibió, pero aguantaba en silencio, puños apretados a los costados. Él era libre, se recordaba a sí mismo._

_Elevó su calma y estabilizó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos frenéticos de _Marco_, se quitó su thobe. La mirada de _Marco_ permaneció maligna, pero ahora el deseo se arremolinó detrás de la rabia. _Kéleb_ casi sonrió. Sí, él era un animal hermoso. Otra bofetada y _Kéleb_ se obligó a alejar la mirada, pero no hacia la tierra, nunca eso._

_Había ruido detrás de él, quiso mirar, pero no le daría al hijo de puta la satisfacción de picar su curiosidad. No importó, el misterio fue revelado pronto. Un espejo. Marco colocó un espejo directamente frente a él. En él vio su porte flaquear. Esto ya era mucho, posiblemente no podría mirar esto. Y aun así, rechazó contemplar el suelo._

_—¿Qué pasa? —se burló _Marco_—. ¿No te gusta mirar lo hermoso que eres? Vanidad; es la plaga de tu raza entera. Es la razón de creer que mereces todo cuando no mereces nada, menos que nada. La muerte es todo lo que mereces._

Kéleb_ tiró contra cada impulso que corría por su cuerpo. Se dispuso a permanecer de todos modos, podría manejar esto. Podría manejar cualquier cosa._

Marco_ se arrodilló detrás de él y Kéleb dejó de respirar. Lo que sea menos esto. Por favor. Lo que sea. Él cerró los ojos._

_—Ciérralos y lo haré en serio así nunca podrás hacerlo otra vez._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, _Kéleb_ casi gimió._

_Levantando su thobe y escupiendo en su mano _Marco_ se dispuso a entrar en él y no había nada que hacer. Era esto o la muerte. _Kéleb_ escarbó profundamente en la parte de él determinada a ser libre. Respiró hondo y lo sostuvo mientras era penetrado salvajemente, rechazando hacer el más leve sonido. Pero el espejo... el espejo lo obligó a ver lo que trató de fingir que no era verdad. Él no era libre. Detrás del muchacho en el cristal, _Marco_ se reía de él. _Kéleb_ miró el suelo._

_No iba a terminar pronto. _Marco_ no deseó simplemente usarle como lo había hecho en el pasado, lanzándolo al piso y surcándolo como una bestia salvaje, golpeándolo y dándole bofetadas. Él se tomó su tiempo. Quiso que _Kéleb_ sintiera cada momento del impulso de contraatacar y el momento después de ello cuando se diera cuenta que no podría. Un sollozo finalmente abrió camino y fue obligado a alzar la vista al muchacho del espejo. Él estaba... roto._

Kéleb_ odió al muchacho, odió su debilidad. Furioso arremetió contra el espejo, lo rompió y lo lanzó al suelo. Se lanzó sobre los fragmentos de cristal roto, desenredándose mientras se volvía contra su atormentador. _Marco_ se rió, en voz alta. _Kéleb_ voló hacia él, sus dedos sangrando mientras sujetaban el espejo roto._

_Para todo su tamaño, _Kéleb_ aún era un muchacho, todavía escuálido y torpe. Su fuerza no significó nada contra _Marco_. Cuando embistió hacia él, _Marco_ plantó su pie firmemente en su estómago y lo lanzó sobre su cabeza y hacia el suelo. Su visión se empañó y su aliento le abandonó._

Marco_ estuvo de pie rápidamente, tomando ventaja velozmente. Su pie pegó repetidamente en las costillas de _Kéleb_, genitales y pecho. _Kéleb_ rodó en su lado buscando a tientas por aire. Ningún objetivo fue conseguido y se desmayó mientras la oscuridad lo invadía._

_La próxima vez que abrió los ojos fue para expulsar un grito silencioso mientras que su piel estaba abierta por la mitad. Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, lo golpearon una y otra vez. Trató de mover los miembros, para correr, luchar, pero estaba atado. El fuego mojado bailó a lo largo de su espalda y al instante supo que moriría esa noche. La fusta aterrizó otra vez, otro rasgón de piel. Esta vez _Kéleb_ pudo gritar._

*.*.*

Una urgencia como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido alguna vez aceleró por sus venas cuando los disparos sonaron y la madera astillada hizo erupción. _Rat-tat-tat-tat_. Crujido. _Bum_. La puerta fue pateada. Pasos acelerados, los suyos. Gañidos sorprendidos y gritos enojados, de adentro.

James fue el primero en entrar, su grito de guerrero impresionando a sus víctimas aún más. Para el momento en que Quil pensó en actuar, fue rajado por toda la cara con la culata del arma de James. La sangre rociaba la pared detrás mientras caía al suelo. Primero en sangrar, pero no el último.

La mujer gritó y corrió veloz hacia el pasillo, gritándole a alguien llamado Mike. Edward se lanzó después de ella. Detrás de él dos de los primos de James golpeaban al otro motorista en la sala de estar.

La mujer le gritaba a alguien. Había dos puertas delante. Una a la derecha con luz, la otra al frente, la puerta cerrada. Edward disparó dos tiros a la puerta delante de él. Esta se abrió de golpe y se tiró al piso. _¡Chuk-chuk-Bum!_ La ráfaga de escopeta resonó en el espacio estrecho del vestíbulo.

—¡Ven por esto hijo de puta! —gritó el hombre al final de pasillo. _Chuk-chuk_.

Edward levantó la cabeza y apuntó el área pélvica del motorista. Quiso evitar la masa del centro, pero no podía arriesgarse a apuntar la rodilla y fallar. Disparó. El motorista lloró en la agonía cuando la bala lo golpeó. Dejó caer la escopeta amartillada y se agarró el abdomen inferior, la sangre ya cubriendo los temblorosos dedos y el asombro deformando los rasgos del hombre. Detrás de Edward, Emmett se rió a carcajadas mientras saltaba sobre las piernas extendidas del tipo, para cubrir la segunda puerta. Edward dejó salir un respiro. Necesitaba armarse de valor para lo que podía encontrar.

Se levantó en cuclillas y abrazó la pared más cercana a la puerta.

—Esto puede ser muy simple —dijo—. Tus amigos no pueden ayudarte. —Hizo una pausa, dejando que lo entendieran—. Solo queremos a la chica.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Era la mujer la que habló. Estaba histérica. Imprevisible—. Mataré esta maldita zorra, juro por dios que lo haré.

El corazón de Edward dio un salto. _"Está viva"._

—¡Hazle decir algo! —gritó en respuesta. Respiración pesada, resistencia. Chillidos de pánico.

—Yo-Yo. —Una voz masculina ahora, titubeando—. Creo que está en _shock_ o algo así. Mira hombre, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ello. Lo juro. —La voz del hombre se quebró con el pánico cuando habló—. Solo... váyanse y la dejaremos aquí para ustedes.

Edward miró a Emmett. Estaba preparado para dar el golpe, esperando a matar. En cualquier segundo, esto podría complicarse y a Emmett no le importaría si la chica estaba viva o muerta. Eso solo le importaba a Edward. De hecho, para James, sería mejor muerta. Carlisle culparía a Edward y James y sus primos saborearían la confrontación resultante.

Pensó rápidamente cuáles eran sus opciones. _"¿Qué posibilidades habría de que ese par estuviera armado?"_ La puerta al final de pasillo era un dormitorio y la casa no era muy grande. _"¿Quién llevaría un arma al cuarto de baño?" _Edward tomó la acción decisiva.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta. Los pasos de Emmett mientras él iba por la escopeta que estaba tirada junto al motorista sangrante. El grito cortado de la castaña cuando el arma de Edward dobló sobre la esquina de la puerta. El joven gritó en pánico mientras agarró firmemente una masa sangrienta sobre su pecho y se lanzó hacia la esquina más apartada del pequeño cuarto de baño. La castaña se echó sobre Edward, agarrándose del cabello y la ropa mientras gritaba como una _banshee_ en su oído. Un duro empujón y ella fue tumbada sobre el retrete, respirando con dificultad ya que el impacto forzó el aire de sus pulmones.

Edward sabía que debía dispararle, solo la dejó abajo, pero estaba demasiado entumecido para hacer algo. La vista delante de él le llevó a sitios que había tratado hace mucho de olvidar. _Teherán. Sangre. Fusta. Violación. Sangre. Fusta. Violación_. Las visiones como flashes pasaban por su memoria. _Sus puños apretados agarrando las sábanas. Sus gemidos. La sangre. Tanta sangre_. Casi podía escuchar la fusta rajándose contra su carne, un sonido crujiente, mojado cuando aterrizaba en la sangre fresca. _Sus gritos perforaron el aire y durante un momento creyó que finalmente moriría. Finalmente. Entonces la fusta cayó otra vez. Y otra vez_.

—Qué. Sucedió. —Su cuerpo tembló con una furia que no había sentido desde la noche que finalmente asesinó a Marco. Encontró los ojos del muchacho tembloroso que sostenía a Gatita en su pecho, quien trataba de hablar pero no podía—. ¿Quién eres?

—Mike. —Logró decir el muchacho.

Mike hizo sonidos, pero ninguno de ellos coherentes. Edward levantó el arma y esperó.

—¿Qué... sucedió? —preguntó otra vez, con los dientes apretados.

—Por favor —rogó Mike y sus ojos azules daban demasiada emoción—, no fui yo, intenté pararlos... Ellos... —Tragó y sostuvo a Gatita más cerca. El dedo de Edward casi apretó el gatillo. No quiso mirarla. Si la miraba...

—¡¿Ellos qué?!

Mike se estremeció. El arma todavía estaba apuntando directamente a la cabeza del muchacho.

—¡Ellos trataron de violarla de acuerdo! Lo intentaron. Pero, p-p-p-pero no lo hicieron. Ella luchó y... y... —Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Temor. Miedo de estar a punto de morir. Apartó la vista y extendió sus brazos hacia Edward—. Por favor —susurró.

Edward observó al muchacho. Mike. El nombre adecuado. Rostro suave como un bebé, labios un poco llenos, como los suyos. Algo perverso echó raíces dentro de él. Dejaría a este vivir, a la chica también. Aunque desearían pronto que no lo hubiera hecho. Finalmente miró a Gatita. Su cara era un magullado y sangriento lío. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sus labios se movían, temblando violentamente como el resto de su cuerpo. Su cabeza colgaba torpemente a la izquierda, sus brazos directamente sobre los brazos de Mike. Más abajo, sus piernas extendidas mostraban contusiones y señales de botas donde había sido obviamente pisada fuertemente. Edward tragó.

—Emmett. —Su voz era estable—. Consigue una manta y envuelve a la chica. Está en _shock_. Después sacas a estos dos.

Cuando se dio vuelta, Jasper estaba de pie con Emmett en el pasillo. Los dos hombres entraron mientras él salía y ya podía escuchar a la castaña luchar contra ellos. Permitió que los viejos recuerdos lo inundaran mientras se acercaba a la sala de estar, ensamblándose junto con las imágenes de Gatita golpeada y temblando en el piso del baño. Ellos eran todo el combustible que necesitaba para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando entró en la sala de estar vio a James parado sobre Quil que estaba tendido de cara en el suelo con los brazos atados a la espalda. Empujó a James atrás, agarró al motorista sosteniéndolo por el pelo grasiento y tiró de él. Por un momento pareció como si James fuera a empujarlo atrás, pero una vez sus ojos se encontraron fue obvio que no era alguien con quien meterse y que Quil estaba a punto de aprender lo mismo.

—James. Cuchillo.

Quil luchó y maldijo de modo que tuvo que sentarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda para mantener al hombre quieto. En el momento que el cuchillo estuvo en la palma de Edward un subidón de endorfinas y rabia se vertió recorriendo su columna.

—¡Te lo advertí, hijo de puta! —Estaba ciego. La sed de sangre consumió su visión. Levantó el cuchillo en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados y lo sumergió directamente en la base del cuello de Quil donde se encontraba con su hombro derecho. Quil soltó un grito inhumano y más endorfinas se liberaron dentro de Edward. Sacó el cuchillo y la sangre le salpicó el brazo, pecho, y cuello. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus fosas nasales llamearon. Bajó el cuchillo de nuevo, esta vez hacia la parte trasera del cuello para separar la médula espinal.

El cómplice de Quil gritó y gritó y gritó, poniendo a Edward borracho de poder y de pura satisfacción masculina. James y sus hombres vociferaron y aclamaron, esperando su turno. En el fondo la mujer hacía sonidos chillones incoherentes pidiendo a Edward que parase. Levantó el cuchillo y otra vez lo sumergió profundamente. Quil ya no hacía ningún sonido. Solo sangró destrozado bajo el cuchillo de Edward.

Mientras que el cuerpo de Quil se arqueó en el agarre de Edward, su cabeza se sostenía a su cuerpo por solo unas pulgadas de músculo, hueso y tendón, los pensamientos de Edward comenzaron a despejarse lentamente. Cuando asimiló la vista del cuarto cubierto de sangre y de los gritos de aquellos que estaban a punto de sufrir, sus pensamientos volvieron a Gatita. Le hicieron daño. Ella le necesitaba. Dejó ir a Quil y miró cuando cayó al suelo, un trozo de carne sin vida.

Se puso de pie, empapado en sangre sosteniendo el sangriento cuchillo. Sus ojos encontraron los del muchacho que gemía al que llamaban Mike y se acercó despacio. Mike comenzó a lloriquear incluso antes de que se le aproximara. Presionó la punta del cuchillo bajo su barbilla lisa como bebé.

—Mike. Voy a llevarte a ti y a esa pequeña _puta_ conmigo y cuando Gatita se despierte me va a decir lo que pasó. Y si cualquiera de vosotros tuvo algo que ver con ello les voy a hacer algo peor. ¿Entendido?

El chico cerró los ojos y las lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro. Casi dejó que el cuchillo atravesara al muchacho. Algo sobre sus rasgos, su juventud, y su lloriqueo hacía que quisiera golpearlo con una palmada hacia el suelo, entonces lo hizo.

—James. —La voz de Edward era fría—. Llévate a este pequeño maricón y a la muchacha vivos. Mata el resto y quema la casa. —Dejó caer el cuchillo y no miró hacia atrás cuando caminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

El hombre de antes todavía sangraba y se retorcía en el piso del pasillo, pero cuando lo vio acercarse se esforzó para permanecer quieto, hacerse invisible. La furia de Edward se elevó otra vez. Este era uno de los hombres que la había lastimado. Quiso volver por el cuchillo y hacer un pequeño juego de clavar al violador, pero no tenía el tiempo. Gatita necesitaba un hospital.

Se acercó despacio a su tembloroso cuerpo, de repente lamentó estar cubierto de sangre. Ella gimió y lloró mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. Su corazón dio tumbos y luchó con fuerza para no apretarla en su pecho.

La levantó y caminó, tan eficazmente como era posible, fuera de la casa y hacia la luz. Bajó la mirada hacia ella, observando mientras el sol encendía su ensangrentado rostro. Ella permaneció temblando un poco y sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente. Por un momento la vio como ese día, una chica joven, tímida, admirándolo con asombro. Su salvador. _"Te he fallado"_.

Edward besó su frente y le susurró al oído.

—No te preocupes Gatita, Prometo que voy a mejorarlo.

.

* * *

**.**

_Pues ya estoy de regreso con nuevos capítulos, aquí el primero del día. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero continúen pasándose por aquí._

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	14. Realidad

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 13**

*.*.*

.

_Me estaba hundiendo, cayendo. Luché por abrir los ojos, pero mi mundo era una borrosa imagen, un espejismo. Irreal._

_¿Podría ser real?_

_A mi alrededor había una luz cegadora y voces apagadas, pero no podía levantar la cabeza para ver de dónde venían. Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca apareció ante mi vista y habló. ¿Mulder? ¿Estaba en un episodio de _Expediente X_? No, eso no tenía sentido. ¿Un científico? ¿Un doctor? ¿Un loco con un bisturí? No podía descifrar lo que decía, pero su rostro parecía lleno de consuelo, falsas promesas, palabras vacías en un tono que pretendía apaciguarme. Luego me rodeó un túnel de suave luz azul. Quise decir algo, o levantarme, pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. Mis ojos se cerraron con pesadez, y me hundí de nuevo en mí misma._

_Hubo otros momentos en los que entré y salí de la inconsciencia, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad. El tiempo era irrelevante. No era ahora, o después, o más tarde._

_Sólo había dolor. Más dolor. Menos dolor. Era la única constante._

_Me estoy hundiendo._

_Hacia abajo._

_Hacia abajo._

_Hacia abajo._

_No hay fondo, sólo sigo bajando. Para siempre._

_¿Estoy llorando? No puedo estar segura._

_Debe ser porque estoy ardiendo._

_Me estoy hundiendo y estoy ardiendo._

_Mamá tenía razón. Estoy yendo al infierno._

_¿Puede una persona cometer un error tan enorme que no puede ser perdonada?_

_Supongo que sí._

_No quiero arder. No quiero caer en la eternidad, arrastrada._

_Para siempre. Es inimaginable._

_Tiene que haber un fin al sufrimiento. No me merezco esto._

«¡No fue culpa mía!».

_Yo también confiaba en él. Dijo que estaría bien. Un beso. Una caricia. Unos pocos besos más. Unas pocas caricias más. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué decir. ¡No fue todo culpa mía!_

_Perdóname._

_Perdóname._

_Zorra... perdóname._

_Me estoy hundiendo. Sigo ardiendo._

_Para siempre._

Abrí los ojos. Esta vez con certeza. Oscuridad. Sólo una lámpara de tenue luz en la esquina. Sobresaltada, traté de moverme de golpe y mi cuerpo entero se contrajo de dolor por el esfuerzo. Por un momento pensé que aún podría estar soñando. Mi cuerpo ardía. Coloqué una mano en mis costillas y sentí las vendas alrededor de mi torso. Dolía respirar. Seguía escuchando un zumbido débil en mis oídos y me di cuenta que venía de mi interior. Veía puntos punzantes cada vez que movía la cabeza y la luz me lastimaba. Mis dedos y mi mirada siguieron el patrón de los daños. Mi brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo que colgaba de mi cuello y mi nariz estaba cubierta de algún tipo de esparadrapo. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y parpadear era una tarea pesada, una pérdida de tiempo, aunque necesaria. Con suavidad, me toqué la cara de nuevo, retirando con cuidado una especie de crema alrededor de mis ojos.

Había una sombra con forma de hombre, sentado en silencio e inmóvil en una esquina. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me incliné hacia delante. A la mierda el dolor. Edward, siniestramente inmóvil y a oscuras conmigo.

—Intenta no moverte, —dijo, en voz apenas más alta que un susurro. Se inclinó hacia la luz. El impulso inicial fue de moverme, pero el dolor y Edward con su presencia cautivadora, me detuvieron. Su aspecto era rudo, como si hubiera estado en el infierno y hubiera regresado de él. Yo también. Los recuerdos flotaban hacia mí, unos claros, otros vagos. Cada segundo de ese momento se volvía a reproducir, en avance rápido, luego a cámara lenta, y luego otra vez rápido.

Así que me había traído de vuelta.

Esa realidad se hizo eco a través de mí. ¿Me sentía aliviada? ¿Aterrorizada? No podía reunir ninguna emoción, de una manera u otra. Estaba... paralizada. Vacía y confusa.

Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a mí.

—No tengas miedo. Ahora estarás bien. —No tenía miedo. No estaba bien y nunca lo estaría—. Tu cara está magullada, pero no hay nada roto. Tu hombro estaba dislocado y tienes algunas costillas fisuradas, no rotas. Te curarás, pero me temo que todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte es descanso y medicina para el dolor. —Sus palabras no supusieron ninguna diferencia para mí. Seguía viva. Y seguía con Edward. Cuando se levantó, no me acobardé, tan sólo le miré mientras venía hacia mí. ¿Qué quedaba que pudiera temer? ¿Qué me quedaba por perder?

—¿Dónde estoy? —Me costó reconocer mi propia voz. Era ronca y grave, de tan seca y frágil como sentía mi garganta.

—En un lugar diferente. —dijo. Impreciso. Típico.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Buena cama, buen cuarto, pensé, enfocándome en las cosas sencillas que mi estúpido cerebro podía manejar. Realmente no me importa una mierda. Alcanzó mi mano. Mis dedos retrocedieron, sólo un ligero apretón y tensión. Asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.

_"¿Tenía sangre en su pelo?"_ Sangre. Por todas partes. Cerré los ojos y lo bloqueé. Quería permanecer indiferente. Terminar con esto. Estaba lista para cualesquiera que fueran las palabras maliciosas que hubiera preparado para mí. Lista para que me dijera lo estúpida que había sido al pensar que escaparía de él. _"Te salió el tiro por la culata, gilipollas, ya lo sé"_. Lista para que me amenazara con una violación o con la muerte. _"Acaba de una vez con esto. Por favor"_.

—Lo siento Gatita, —susurró. ¿Él lo sentía? Viniendo de Edward, la culpa era altamente improbable y lo último que me hubiera esperado. Mi cara hizo una extraña mueca entre burla, risa y llanto, que causó dolor a mi sensible rostro. Casi me reí. Lo habría hecho, si no me doliera respirar—. Por lo que te hicieron.

Bien, estaba arrepentido, pero no por llevarme lejos de mi hogar.

—Bien. —Mi hogar. Mi familia. Todo esto porque yo había querido volver con mi despreciable madre. Incluso si ella no me quiere allí. Nunca lo quiso. No importa cuántas veces le dijera que lo sentía. Los ojos me escocían. No podía creer que todavía tuviera lágrimas por ella. Yo la odiaba. La odiaba, porque la quería tanto y ella obviamente no sentía lo mismo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y tragó saliva.

—Les hice pagar.

_Les_. Un grupo que era, posiblemente, peor que Edward. Me sentía débil otra vez, pero escuchar esas palabras de labios de Edward fue algo satisfactorio.

—Sí, bueno —dije, con voz apagada—. A ti te va eso. —Un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios y por alguna razón me atravesó de una manera esencial. Mi vida era una broma, para él, para mi madre, ¡para esos estúpidos moteros! Una broma cruel, desgarradora y estaba más que lista para la culminación. Preparada para que mi vida, la broma que era, terminara. En ese momento, yo sólo necesitaba a alguien. Necesitaba no sentirme tan sola y desecha. Contuve palabras que sabía que lamentaría más tarde, y sólo dije—: Edward...

—¿Qué?

Le miré fijamente, insegura, preguntándome cuál sería el siguiente paso, y más aterrorizada que nunca. Él continuó mirándome, curioso, su cara era una máscara retorcida de indecisión. Si la máscara fuera real, casi le compadecería. Era mejor que sentir lástima por mí misma, pero yo quería ser más fuerte, incluso cuando sólo quería meterme en un agujero. Acaba de una vez con esto.

—No sé lo que has planeado para mí. Sé... sé que... —Hice una pausa, tomando un momento para recomponerme a mí y a mis pensamientos pero las palabras debían ser dichas. Si no era ahora, entonces nunca. Dejé que las punzadas de dolor me dieran fuerza—...sé que no puede ser bueno. Sea lo que sea que estés planeando. ¿Pero si pudieras hacerme un favor?

—¿Ah?

Parpadeé una vez.

—Si es, de alguna manera tan malo como lo que esos cabrones me hicieron... Estoy harta de soportar esta mierda sólo para entrar en otra jodida mierda más profunda. Así que si todo lo que has planeado para mí es más tortura, creo que prefiero morir. Hazme un favor y no... No quiero morir despacio.

Se echó hacia atrás como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. O no. Yo le había abofeteado dos veces antes y nunca le había visto como ahora. De repente no estaba tan curioso o indeciso, ¡parecía cabreado! Pero también... ofendido.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas? —Dijo, su voz tensa y firme—. ¿Crees que yo haría...?—Se puso de pie y empezó a pasear. Yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

—¿Qué quieres que piense Edward? —dije con dureza. Mi cara estaba caliente y la nariz me dolía y la sentía la falta de aire. Respirar dolía—. Me secuestraste, me golpeaste, hiciste... cosas innombrables para mí. —El ardor que sentía en mi pecho se estaba extendiendo, era toda la rabia y desesperación que había estado enrollándose dentro mí, y que ahora rezumaba hacia la superficie—. ¿Qué voy a esperar de ti? —Hice una imitación mediocre de su acento anómalo—. _No dejes que te encuentre_. ¿No es eso lo que dijiste?

Finalmente se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, sus ojos destellando frialdad.

—Eres una estúpida, una chica estúpida, Gatita. —Esta vez sí que me reí. En voz alta, histérica, riendo a pesar del dolor, incluso cuando me rasgaba cada fibra de mí ser. Nunca había dicho nada más cierto. Yo era una chica estúpida, ¡estúpida! Estúpida por pensar que mi madre me perdonaría. Estúpida por pensar que podía ser algo distinto a lo que era. ¿Qué era lo que me había llamado aquel motero? ¡Puta! La etiqueta me seguía a todas partes. ¿Y qué había hecho para merecerlo? ¡No lo suficiente! Aún era territorio virgen. Una puta luchando contra su naturaleza. ¿Para qué? Sí, yo era una estúpida, una chica estúpida. Me reí y reí y reí hasta que finalmente... me quebré. Mi risa degeneró en gritos de pura pérdida, dolor y negra desesperación.

Finalmente, lo encontré a mi lado, sus brazos envolviéndome. Se lo permití. Siempre estaba buscando refugio en la gente que más daño me hacía. Mi madre. Mi padre. Edward. Como un perro maltratado rogando el amor de un amo mezquino. Era todo lo que sabía. Y aun así sus brazos se sentían seguros, cálidos, hechos para que buscara refugio en su interior. El ciclo de daño no terminaría nunca porque no podía notar la diferencia hasta que era demasiado tarde.

—Les hice pagar. —Susurró de nuevo, su tono frío y firme, pero sus palabras no significaban nada para mí, aunque sospechaba que significaban mucho para él. Sólo sus brazos importaban, sólo la sensación tangible de carne dura y fuerte que rodeaba la mía. Su abrazo decía todas las cosas que sus labios no podían o no querían decir. Decían: estás a salvo y yo te protegeré, tal vez incluso con una apariencia de preocupación por mí, como si estuviera jodido, pero todo estaba jodido. Durante todo el tiempo, sus labios sólo repetían: _«les hice pagar»_, y sentí algo diferente que aún parecía curiosamente real para mí, más real que cualquier cosa.

Le odiaba, y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía y no entendía más nada, y menos a mí misma.

Lloré durante un rato, tomando consuelo en la reconfortante mentira de su abrazo. La ilusión, la fantasía, ayudaba. No quería marcharme. Quería quedarme allí para siempre, abrazada con fuerza contra su pecho, sus dedos acariciando mi pelo, su corazón latiendo contra mi oído: _estás-a-salvo, créeme, te-amo. Amor_. ¿Quería que él me amara? Sí. Quería que alguien me amara. ¿Y qué era elamor sino alguien arriesgando su vida para salvarte? Edward me había salvado. ¿Quería decir que meamaba? Una parte de mí quería pensar así. Creer en un ideal romántico que no existía. Quería creer lamentira. Pero más que eso, quería que no fuera una mentira.

Después de un rato, me obligué a apartarme. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera, más dudaba que pudiera mantener mi resolución de escapar, y eso era peligroso. Estaba dividida, constantemente, entre emociones que seguían luchando entre sí. Edward era peligroso. Y no sólo porque fuera más grande, más fuerte y más sádico de lo que yo pudiera pensar.

—¿Puedo ver un espejo? —le pregunté con cautela, sollozando. No se trataba de vanidad. Necesitaba ver lo cerca que había estado de perder la vida, y quería que fuera algo real para mí. Una dura dosis de realidad para sacudirme una vez por todas mis estúpidas fantasías.

Fue muy lento, me atrevería a decir que reacio, a liberarme. A pesar de que traté de poner distancia entre nosotros, sus dedos limpiaron suavemente las esquinas de mis hinchados ojos y la mirada en su cara decía que el daño, el dolor y la superficialidad no importaban. Sus palabras hicieron eco de los sentimientos que leí en su rostro.

—No es necesario. El daño no es permanente.

—Así de mal, ¿eh? —le pregunté, pero la mirada de sus ojos cambió, volviéndose más dura, más fría y me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Esos hijos de puta habían abusado de mí. _Mi brazo retorcido tras mi espalda. Dolor. Risa. Un miembro empujando contra mí, buscando una manera de entrar._

—No es necesario —repitió con firmeza—. El daño no es permanente. —Hizo una pausa, una extraña vacilación en su actitud, por otra parte, firme y segura—. Les hice pagar. —Edward no era un hombre que dudara o se cuestionara nada. Y, sin embargo, sentí que lo hacía en ese momento. Había cosas que quería y que no quería decir—. Sé que has soportado más que suficiente. —Estiró la mano e inclinó mi barbilla suavemente, para mirarme a los ojos—. Pero prométeme que nunca más lo volverás a hacer. —Aparté ligeramente la cabeza. Me ordenaba, no me lo pedía, que nunca más huyera de él. Sin decirlo, me estaba castigando, haciéndome saber que al tomar el asunto en mis propias manos, me había metido en un problema mayor y todo por mi cuenta. Fue un trago amargo... porque él tenía razón.

—Sí, Edward. —Hice una pausa—. Sí, _Amo_, —susurré débilmente, sintiéndome vacía de nuevo. Edward frunció el ceño pero asintió. No sabía qué era más aterrador, que en ese momento quisiera decirlo o que fuera lo que Edward había esperado.

Sus dedos siguieron jugando suavemente por mi mandíbula. Era indeciso, reflexivo y cuidadoso de no causarme ningún malestar o dolor. No podía soportarlo. Siempre había confusión cuando él estaba cerca. Un conflicto sobre lo que debería hacer y lo que yo quería hacer.

Pensé en mi vida, la historia de mi existencia, un pasado que giraba alrededor de la madre que me trajo a este mundo. En la forma en que mis deseos me habían conducido a este momento. De la misma manera en que sus deseos la habían conducido al suyo. Por mucho que había intentado no ser como ella, me sentí como si me estuviera convirtiendo exactamente en ella. Era tan injusto, y mientras miraba a Edward, y sus dedos bailaban sobre mis labios tan delicada e íntimamente, me reafirmé en que la vida era todo menos justa.

Le aparté la mano, no con rudeza, pero firmemente, dejando claro mi rechazo a su contacto, y curiosamente, lo sabía, en un resquicio de mi mente, que ese también era mi rechazo.

Hubo un destello de algo primitivo en sus ojos antes de que escondiera sus rasgos tras una máscara impasible. Se sentó con la espalda recta contra la cabecera de la cama. Los pocos centímetros de espacio entre nosotros bien podían haber sido un océano. Nuestro silencio, una calma incómoda antes de una tormenta inminente. Él tenía un plan para mí. Y todavía no me estaba diciendo lo que era.

—Edward...

—No lo fue, lo sabes. —Debió haber leído la confusión en mi cara y la esperaba porque siguió adelante sin problemas—: En tu sueño. Dijiste que no todo fue culpa tuya, y no lo es, nada de esto es tu culpa. Es..., Simplemente no lo es.

Había un nudo en mi garganta. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía tragar. Me quedé allí clavada, ahogándome. Los dedos de Edward se deslizaron por la colcha hacia mi pierna, luego vacilaron y volvieron a su propio espacio personal. ¿Por qué no podía seguir siendo un hijo de puta malvado y sin alma, así sabría cuál era su papel y cuál era el mío? ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar continuamente de frío e implacable, a reconfortante y cálido?

—¿Qué te hicieron, Gatita? ¿Puedes decírmelo? —Sus ojos se cerraron y yo me preguntaba qué estaba escondiendo. ¿Esto iba acerca de mí? No tenía sentido. Él me había torturado, mantenido prisionera, golpeado, forzado a situaciones más allá de mi imaginación. Y ahora, ahora él sentía... ¿algo por mí?

Una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho, siempre hubo algo de piedad. Sí, yo estaba viva todavía, y él no había tratado de hacer lo que aquellos animales habían intentado. Yo no había sido una persona para ellos. Entendí la fina línea entre lo que Edward hacía conmigo, y lo que podría haberme hecho tan fácilmente. Siempre tenía el control de sí mismo. Siempre había explicado por qué hacía una cosa u otra. Me besó y acarició, llevándome al éxtasis.

Yo era tan real para él como él lo era para mí y justo entonces me golpeó el hecho de que yo significara algo para él. En cualquiera que fuera la capacidad que él tuviera para ello, yo significaba algo. La ironía de aquella epifanía hizo que mis tripas se retorcieran. Ahora que sabía a qué se parecía el verdadero horror sabía que nunca lo había sentido con Edward. Incluso cuando me hacía daño, cuando me hacía sentir vergüenza, estaba allí para darme masajes, sostenerme, asumiendo la responsabilidad de mí. Nunca haría las cosas que aquellos hijos de puta habían hecho. Lo sabía. ¿Pero algo de eso importaba? No lo sabía. Quizás nada importara realmente.

Había intentado tanto ser algo, alguien. Había tratado de hacer que mi vida significara algo. Pero, sentada aquí en este momento, desolada, vacía y aún cautiva, sabía que nunca iba a escribir un guion, o un libro, o dirigir una película. Sentía que nunca iba a ser nada más que lo que todos asumían que sería. Nada de lo que hacía importaba. Nunca lo hizo. Nunca lo haría. Y había sido completamente ingenua asumiendo que sería de otra manera, pero la esperanza y los sueños nunca habían parecido malos.

Finalmente contesté a su pregunta.

—Ya no importa, Edward. —Sonaba frágil, cansada—. Nada importa.

Se quedó callado unos pocos segundos pero noté que estaba enfadado. Pero también lo estaba yo. Incluso en mi estado de adormecimiento, estaba furiosa. Le miré. Los sutiles cambios que no había notado al principio, fueron completamente visibles para mí. ¿Qué ventana hacía su interior tenía ahora? ¿Sabía él que lo veía? Peor aún, ¿podía él ver dentro de mí en realidad?

—Tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Lo que te hicieron sí que importa. —No había enfado en su voz, sólo certeza—. Todo importa. Todo es muy personal. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. No actúes como si estuvieras tan derrotada, ambos sabemos que tú no eres así.

Me reí, pero la risa murió en mi garganta y salió como un grito estrangulado.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? —Él nunca antes me había contestado completamente y sus palabras a menudo olían a verdades a medias, pero de algún modo extraño, sentí que era porque no sabía cómo contestar. En otras palabras, quería contestarme—. No me conoces. Ni las cosas más simples, ni siquiera mi nombre.

Más silencio. Le miré fijamente, esperando su rabia, deseándola. Necesitaba provocar una pelea con alguien que sabía que realmente no me haría daño. Necesitaba discutir. En aquel momento supe que Edward tenía razón, rendirme no era lo mío, no importaba cuánto quisiera hacerlo. Él permaneció tranquilo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su hermoso pelo cobrizo estaba teñido de castaño rojizo, había sangre seca en el nacimiento de su pelo. Me estremecí. _«Les hice pagar»._ Deliciosas y hermosas palabras, algo que nunca podría escuchar de nadie más que de un hombre como Edward.

Hubo un cambio en su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban tensos pero él permanecía completamente inmóvil. Su expresión era fría, rígida, pero no estaba dirigida a mí.

—Tienes razón. No sé tú verdadero nombre. Pero tampoco sé el mío y eso nunca me ha impedido saber quién soy o tomar lo que quiero.

Sus palabras fueron lo último que esperaba. Me senté atónita y confusa. Me estaba diciendo algo importante pero no estaba segura de qué hacer con ello o si aliviaría mi dolor. Entendí que era algo que poca gente sabía y, por su expresión, le importaba mucho. Esto hizo que mi corazón se acelerara por saber que, de alguna manera, acababa de abrirse a mí. Me di cuenta de que quería saber cómo se había convertido en la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado. Edward. No era su verdadero nombre. No sabía su verdadero nombre.

_«¿Qué te pasó, Edward? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Y por qué me estás haciendo esto ahora a mí?»_. Observé su rostro, las facciones duras, pero sin proyectar su comportamiento habitual. Lo sentí entonces.

Hubo un momento, durante todo mi estudio de películas y guiones de cine, en que me di cuenta de algo elemental acerca de los seres humanos y de por qué me había sentido atraída por ese mundo imaginario. Cada obra intentaba describir la condición humana en toda su gloria: lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. Al principio, había sido una extensión de mi propia vida, extrañamente reflejada en este mundo de "ficción".

Cada historia quería, no —necesitaba— revelar la fragilidad humana, una esclavitud humana que ataba a la gente a las cosas que hacían y la persona que llevaban en sus mentes. Esas historias eran reales y a veces terribles, pero las personas eran las personas y las acciones no cuentan la historia completa. Yo había visto las acciones de este hombre, Edward. ¿Quién era este hombre entero, sin barreras, y vulnerable? ¿Quién era este hombre que podía hacerme esto a mí, a cualquiera, y vivir consigo mismo? ¿Y qué clase de persona era yo, para ver un poco de luz en él que de alguna manera era redimible? ¿Por qué lo intentaba? Pero, lo más importante, ¿por qué lo hacía él?

Esperó. Esperé. Yo quería presionarlo, para ahondar en busca de más, pero sabía que eso sólo lo alejaría. Me había tirado un guante. Él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano y si yo quería saber más, entonces dependía de mí hacerle sentir en deuda conmigo. Tal vez cuanto más supiéramos el uno del otro, más cercanos nos volveríamos y, quizás, posiblemente, podría convencerle para que dejara de lastimarme.

_Ríndete_, me había dicho en una ocasión. Había querido que me rindiera. No solamente mi cuerpo. Mi mente. Lo intentaría. Lo intentaría por él. No por el hombre sádico y confuso que se sentaba a mi lado, no por Edward. Lo intentaría por el atractivo extraño que había debajo. El que había conocido en la calle aquel fatídico día, el hombre sin nombre. Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo y, de forma gradual, a entenderlo y lo que resultara de ello, dejaría que lo decidiera el destino. Hice el primer movimiento porque él no lo haría. Tal vez no podía.

—Una parte de mí piensa que en realidad estoy contenta, por estar lejos de mi antigua vida. —Me di cuenta de que estaba sorprendido por el giro de la conversación y resultaba agradable sorprenderlo, para variar—. No es que esto sea mucho mejor, pero por lo menos tú me querías de vuelta... No creo que mi madre lo quisiera. —Lamí mis labios secos y me obligué a continuar—. Ella piensa que hice todo esto por mí misma. Que me escapé... que soy una _puta_. Pero ella siempre ha pensado eso. —El nudo en la garganta se movía hacia abajo en vez de hacia arriba. Sorprendentemente, mis músculos se relajaron. Me sentaba bien decir las cosas en voz alta. Le había contado cosas de mi pasado a Alice, pero esto era diferente. Edward era fuerte. Él no se estremecería.

De alguna manera sabía que él podía soportar el peso y no sentiría la carga y el malestar incómodo asociado a ello, como le había pasado a Alice.

—Se odia a sí misma, y yo soy una parte manifiesta de ella. —Los ojos de Edward se abrieron lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, decidido a escuchar. Continué—: Cuando tenía trece años mi madre pilló a su novio besándome. Mejor dicho, nos pilló besándonos. Él era más joven que ella, un inmigrante que buscaba una tarjeta de residencia. Mi madre buscaba un hombre que no pudiera abandonarla. Su nombre era Alec. Nunca quise causarle ningún problema a mi madre. Sólo quería ser como las otras chicas, vestir igual que ellas, hacer las cosas que hacían. Pero ella era demasiada estricta. En cierta manera... —Las lágrimas manaban de mis ojos—, en cierta manera... me gustaba la forma en que me miraba. Los chicos de la escuela realmente no me miraban, ya sabes. Yo siempre llevaba esos horribles vestidos largos. Pero Alec... me miraba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás.

A través de la cama, los dedos de Edward se desviaron lentamente hacia los míos. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, coloqué mi mano abierta con vacilación, con la palma hacia arriba sobre la cama. Sin decir una palabra, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Su voz era áspera, ribeteada con algún tipo de emoción que no podía distinguir.

—Mi madre estaba durmiendo. Yo estaba viendo la televisión en la sala. Había una película en _Cinemax_ protagonizada por _Shannon_ _Tweed_. —Edward no reconoció el nombre de la actriz de _cine_ _erótico_ más tristemente célebre de todos los tiempos. Casi me hizo sonreír. Había algo dulce e inocente en ello. Algo inocente bajo la fachada de Edward.

Me apretó la mano, animándome. Sentía que tenía alguien de mi lado y la ironía que había en ello no me pasó desapercibida. Mi madre no me había creído, pero sabía, lo sabía, que Edward sí lo haría. Porque yo decía que era la verdad.

—Había una... escena de sexo. Estaba sola, así que..., empecé a acariciarme los pechos. Sabía que estaba mal estar viéndola, pero... todo lo que hacía estaba mal. —Apreté la fuerte mano de Edward mientras mi ansiedad crecía y la antigua vergüenza amenazó con desgarrar lo que quedaba de mí.

—Alec me pilló. Llevaba uno de esos calzoncillos tipo slip y podía ver que se le había puesto realmente dura. Nunca había visto eso antes. Nunca mostraban eso en las películas. —Más lágrimas corrían por mi cara, estaba cegada con ellas. Mi vista nadaba en una acuarela de recuerdos. —Intenté levantarme e irme a la cama pero él me detuvo. Estaba borracho. Podía oler la cerveza en su aliento cuando me empujó de vuelta al sofá. Puso su mano sobre mi camiseta. Le dije que parara. Pero... dijo que si no le besaba le contaría a mi madre lo que había estado haciendo. —Sollocé sin querer.

—Está bien, Gatita, no hace falta que me cuentes más. —El cuerpo de Edward estaba cerca del mío, su calor presionando mi costado, pero él sólo sostenía mi mano.

—¡No! Tengo que decir lo que pasó... el por qué ella ya no me quiere. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza, destrozándome a mí misma con dolor tanto físico como emocional. Quería que supiera esto de mí. Quería que hiciera lo que siempre hacía cuando estaba hecha polvo. Quería que se llevara el dolor.

—Me besó. Fue mi primer beso. Sabía a cerveza, pero eso no era tan malo. Por alguna razón, siempre me ha gustado el olor a licor. Me besó y mi cabeza flotó. Cuando me dijo que abriera la boca... lo hice. Después de eso fue diferente. Ya no me gustó. Su lengua era viscosa y no dejaba de moverse en mi boca como una serpiente, entrando y saliendo. Era asqueroso. Traté de apartarlo pero no me dejaba. Mi madre nos sorprendió. Paulo se levantó de un salto. Su horrible erección de mierda presionando contra su ridícula ropa interior. Pero ella no estaba enfadada con él. Estaba enfadada _conmigo_. Miró hacia la televisión y de nuevo a nosotros. Intenté explicárselo pero sólo dijo: _«¿Es esto lo que haces cuando me voy a la cama, Bella? ¿Te pones ropa de puta y tratas de seducir a tu padre?». «Él no es mi padre»_ le dije, pero esa no era la cuestión. Traté de explicar que él fue quién me besó primero. Que no se lo pedí. No quería que lo hiciera, no, de verdad. Alec no dijo nada. Era como si supiera que todo aquello iba sobre nosotras, sobre mí y sobre mi madre. Actúa como una puta y serás tratada como una, Bella. Esto era todo lo que tenía que decirme. —Lloré durante un rato después de repetir las palabras de mi madre—. Fueron esas las palabras que resonaban en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en rebelarme contra mi madre en los años siguientes a aquella noche.

Edward se sentó en silencio. Su mano sosteniendo la mía sin apretar. Quería mirarle pero no me atrevía. No podría soportar la mirada de repugnancia que podría mostrarme. O la mirada de compasión.

—Alec fue deportado. Pero mi madre nunca me perdonó. Dejó de prestarme atención, enfocándose en mis otros hermanos y hermanas... especialmente en mis hermanos. Era como si yo fuera un fantasma en la casa de mi madre. Presente, pero no real. Intenté congraciarme con ella. Fui la jodida hija perfecta. No tenía citas, no salía. Sacaba buenas notas. Usaba la ropa más poco favorecedora que podría encontrar. Pero...

La voz de Edward se abrió camino entre mis recuerdo.

—Pero ella te culpaba por arruinar su felicidad.

Asentí. Mi adormecimiento finalmente había vuelto.

Sentí mi brazo siendo levantado lentamente y luego sentí los suaves labios de Edward presionando el dorso de mi mano.

—Por si sirve de algo, _Bella_, yo nunca pensé en ti como una _puta_. Y eres... la cosa más hermosa que he visto jamás.

Levanté mi cara hacia la suya. Dios, era hermoso. Muy hermoso porque, por primera vez, le estaba viendo a él y mientras durara este momento, me lo tomaría como lo que era. Sonrió con dulzura y yo sabía que él estaba disimulando muchas cosas. Mi cara era un espantoso desastre y aun así todavía pensaba que era _hermosa_.

—Bueno... tal vez ese sea mi problema entonces... demasiado _guapa_. —Su risa se desvaneció y deseé haber mantenido mi boca cerrada. Me esforcé por corregirlo—. ¡Eh!, ahora sabes mi nombre.

Apenas sonrió y retiró despacio su mano de la mía. La calidez entre nosotros se disipó rápidamente. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos nuevamente cuando se levantó.

—Siempre serás Gatita para mí... Bella.

Era mi turno de sonreír débilmente. Sus palabras, como siempre, podrían tener un doble sentido.

Rodeó la cama y se dirigió a mi lado izquierdo. Se inclinó en la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón de arriba.

—Esto es para el dolor. —Levantó una jeringa y retiró la tapa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, sintiendo terror por la aguja.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Qué pasa si no lo quiero?

Miró un poco divertido ahora.

—En un momento, cuando se pase el efecto de la última dosis, lo querrás.

—¿Me hará dormir? No quiero dormir.

—No. —Tuve la clara impresión de que me estaba mintiendo—. Sólo hace que el dolor sea más fácil de soportar.

—¿Y tú? —Estaba repentinamente ansiosa. Y tímida.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola?

El largo silencio me hizo preguntarme hasta qué punto me había imaginado los últimos minutos.

—Si quieres, me quedaré.

Edward me miraba fijamente, pero no dije nada. No podría soportar admitir lo vulnerable que me sentía. Mi madre me había dejado ir. Estaba libre de ella, pero no era libre.

—¿Gatita? —Su voz era tranquila, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de una emoción que no podría expresar con palabras, pero su mirada y su tono habían adquirido una expresión distante. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, despertando de su aturdimiento breve. ¿A dónde se había ido?

Tras un momento de vacilación, dije con voz ronca:

—No quiero estar sola.

—Me quedaré —dijo en voz baja.

Mi cara se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada con una bolsa de martillos. Pero él aún estaba aquí. Cuidando de mí. Porque sabía que necesitaba que lo hiciera. Retiró la sábana con cuidado y me miró mientras me levantaba el camisón que llevaba puesto justo por encima de la cadera. Jadeé. Mis piernas estaban cubiertas de hematomas, algunos de ellos con forma de suela de bota.

—Mírame, Gatita. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron cuando sentí el pinchazo de la aguja.

Momentos después, mis párpados se volvieron pesados, y estaba volando, cayendo en picado y luego volando otra vez. No soñé, sólo volaba hacia el horizonte que no era ni blanco ni negro.

Edward podía y me haría daño. No hoy, pero tal vez mañana o al día siguiente. Sin embargo, por primera vez, sabía que no podría destruirme. A él le importaría si yo no existiera. Y pasara lo que pasara, aterrizaría de pie, porque Edward me había mostrado lo que tenía dentro de mí. Era un regalo extraño, de origen inesperado.

.

* * *

**.**

_Pues ya estoy de regreso con nuevos capítulos, aquí el primero del día. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, espero continúen pasándose por aquí._

**_Reneesme: _**_Edward ha sufrido mucho, por eso es tan malvado T_T pobre Bella ella sufrirá las consecuencias aunque no tenga ni la menor idea de por qué. Por otro lado, está confundido acerca de sus sentimientos por Bella, pues sabe que su deber con Carlisle estuvo antes que ella, sin embargo siente que hay algo que lo une a ella y por eso se niega a dejarla ir en cierto modo, y se arrepiente de haberla elegido para hacerla esclava :c_

**_Fer:_**_ Hola y bienvenida, lo que pasa es que pronto me quedaré sin internet por un tiempo, ya que tengo algunos problemitas de salud y personales que tengo, y no quisiera irme sin dejarles completa esta historia, de momento solo faltan 3 capítulos para acabarla, la segunda parte si tardaré bastante en comenzarla y actualizarla. No te preocupes, por el contrario creo que es bastante buena y entretenida y te da intriga en cada capítulo._

**_Barbara: _**_Lo sé jaja, no te preocupes, actualizo todos los días, y como dije serán de a dos o tres capítulos por día, al menos hasta que me quede sin internet jajaja, gracias por leer :3 y bienvenida :D_

**_Claudita:_**_ La verdad es que cada capítulo deja con intriga! D: dan ganas de leer más y más, creo que es un drama muy, muy intenso, por otro lado gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un lindo comentario, es agradable ver que hay personas que se toman la molestia de darte ánimos :3 _

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	15. ¿Esclava Sexual?

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 14**

*.*.*

.

Había una razón por la que no quería dormir. No quería soñar. No quería pensar acerca de mi madre, o Alec, ni en mis hermanos y hermanas. O todo lo que siguió entre Edward y yo.

Sobre todo no quería imaginar a Alice, hermosa Alice, perdida y vagando por México, buscándome. Nunca me perdonaría si algo le sucediera a ella. Sacudí mi cabeza y sentí como la ira, la tristeza y la preocupación volvían mi cabeza al revés. El dolor en mi hombro no ayudaba y el darle vueltas al asunto (lo que me preocupaba) había creado un dolor sordo que sentía como si fuera parte del hueso.

Y luego estaba lo inevitable. Los susurros. El recuerdo de ser sostenida mientras tiraban de mi ropa. La forma en que ignoraron mis gritos a medida que arrastraban y tiraban de mí.

Sentía todo de nuevo, que terrible paliza.

Resistiendo en contra de la fuerza de las drogas me obligué a abrir los ojos y grité. Aspiré el aire que me quemaba los pulmones y traté de enfocar mis ojos.

Edward movió bruscamente su cuerpo, tiró de la silla en la que había estado sentado, y encendió la luz.

La comprensión de haber sido golpeada.

_"Estoy a salvo. Estoy aquí. Edward está aquí"._

_"Él no va a hacerme daño"._

Di un grito ahogado. Mi voz estaba mezclada con lágrimas no derramadas y cargadas de emoción.

—Fue tan real. Era como si ellos estuvieran allí. —Edward se sentó junto a mí y yo fui hacia él, en busca de consuelo, solaz, algo. No necesitaba decir más.

—Está bien. Ya no pueden hacerte daño. —Sus palabras fueron perfectas. Tan correctas y reconfortantes. Lo alcancé con mi brazo derecho y lo jalé más cerca.

Por un tiempo, segundos dichosos fue sólo el sentir sus brazos, lo plano y duro de su pecho, el latido de su corazón, lo que alejaba el horror de mi sueño. Inhalé.

—Huele como a jabón. —Susurré débilmente en su camiseta. No me gusta el pensamiento de que me dejó sola. No quería estar sola en la oscuridad, nunca más. Sus dedos examinaron cuidadosamente mi pelo sudoroso.

—Esperé hasta que te quedaste dormida. No pasó mucho tiempo. —Eso me sorprendió un poco. Estaba tan acostumbrada a los comentarios sarcásticos de Edward. Yo esperaba algo más como _«vaya, vaya Gatita, qué nariz tan grande tienes»_.

_"¿Eran las cosas tan diferentes ahora? ¿Éramos diferentes?" _De alguna manera, yo sabía la respuesta.

—No tenías que dormir en la silla.

—¿En serio? —La voz de Edward era un poco burlona pero carente de dureza o condescendencia. Me di cuenta de que me estaba tomando el pelo.

—Idiota.

Me abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Siempre hay una réplica.

Fue su tono lo que me pilló con la guardia baja. _"¿Es esto de repente una cosa buena?"_

—Esto significa que no estás rota.

Se rio en voz baja y me dieron ganas de hacer lo mismo. Pero no tenía una sonrisa dentro mío, por ahora. Entonces suspiré con satisfacción.

Había sido extraño ese humor, mórbido que sólo podía existir entre Edward y yo en ese mismo instante en el tiempo. Ambos tratamos de aferrarnos a ello, pero se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido.

Y entonces estábamos tranquilos. Sosteniéndonos el uno al otro y sabiendo que había un millón de cosas que necesitaban ser dichas, o preguntadas o explicadas y sabiendo que ninguno de nosotros estaba esperando por ello.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí hoy —susurró Edward las palabras, como si con ello pudiera disminuir su impacto. El sudor brotó de nuevo a través de mi cuerpo, pero aun así, no podía dejarle ir.

_"Realmente debería levantarme. Ahora mismo, ¡joder!"_

Pero no quería moverme. No mientras los labios de Edward descansaban cerca de mi sien y no mientras la sensación de su cuerpo magro y musculoso envuelto alrededor mío me daba una sensación de seguridad y pertenencia que había anhelado toda mi vida. Pero, al final, era demasiado peligroso permanecer.

Yo, obviamente, sentía cosas por Edward. Algunos sentimientos estaban claros, pero otros no lo eran. Si me permitía confiar en él, mi seguridad, mi consuelo, mi vida, o... mi corazón, iba a terminar herida. ¡Otra vez!

Hice una mueca al recordar interiormente. Siempre me había parecido como si estuviera dividida en dos personas, pero no igualmente. Una de nosotras, la menos _dominante_, era fuerte, confiada, irritable, y no jodían con ella. Ella fue quien dijo a Edward vete al infierno, fue la que lanzó codazos y mordiscos hasta los hombros. Fue la que me obligó a seguir adelante. Yo era la _otra_. Era la que necesitaba amor y validación. Yo fui la que no quería dejar ir a Edward porque estaba convencida de que era importante para mí en algún modo irracional e irrevocable. Estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes, y de otra forma, sentía que Edward estaba más dañado que yo. No en un sentido trágico, pero de una manera fundamental, que llenó la vasta distancia que existía entre nosotros. Pero mi otra mitad no pensaba que nada de eso importase.

_«Él te secuestro por una razón, recordó ella. No confíes en él. No seas como tu madre, deja de caer por su estupidez. ¡Él no se preocupa por ti!»._

Me aparté, pero a diferencia de antes, sus brazos me soltaron con facilidad. Unos ojos verdes, profundos, me miraron. Al principio parecían querer expresar muchas cosas, pero luego... nada. Yo estaba cansada de nada. Quería algo. Necesitaba algo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó, en un tono cuidadosamente velado—. Cuéntame.

—Pienso que he terminado de tratar de huir, pero también he terminado con el no saber qué cosa horrible es lo que va a sucederme próximamente. Prefiero saberlo Edward. Por favor, solo dime y dame el tiempo...

Sentada allí, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero la parte de mí se estaba dando cuenta.

Realmente lo hizo. _"Prepárate..."_

El pelo cobrizo de Edward, por lo general arreglado, ahora caía en sus ojos. Resistí el impulso repentino de peinarlo lejos de su cara. Cuando nos sentamos en un silencio embarazoso, le vi mirar su propio regazo.

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, con los labios apretados, pero no tenía miedo. Me hicieron tener miedo por Edward. Si él fuese a lastimarme, lo habría hecho ya.

Él quería decírmelo. Yo sólo tenía que esperar.

Permanecí en silencio, esperando sus palabras, anhelante, mi corazón atascado en mi garganta mientras deseaba que continuara.

—Si nunca hubiese puesto los ojos en ti, nunca te hubiese conocido... —Sus palabras melancólicas de pronto causaron un profundo dolor en mi pecho, aunque sabía que no debería—. Tengo obligaciones, Gatita. —Tragó profundamente. Sus cejas se fruncían estrechamente dejándome saber que estaba sintiendo tristeza, ira y disgusto a la vez. El deseo de tocarlo era casi demasiado, pero entonces me di cuenta de que debería estar preocupada acerca del infierno que sus palabras significaban para mí y menos acerca de lo que le hacían a él.

—Hay un hombre que tiene que morir. Te necesitaba... necesito... —Él hizo una pausa—. Si no lo hacemos ahora, entonces nunca voy a ser _libre_. No puedes irte hasta que se realice. Hasta que él pague por lo que le hizo a la madre de Carlisle, a su hermana, hasta que pague por lo que me hizo a mí. —Caleb se levantó bruscamente, con el pecho agitado. Se pasó los dedos furiosamente por el pelo y sus manos empuñadas por la nuca—. Hasta que todo lo que ama haya desaparecido, hasta que él... lo sienta. Entonces puedo dejarte ir. Voy a tener pagada mi deuda. Entonces, tal vez... tal vez.

—¿Carlisle? —Había oído el nombre antes, pero la importancia de ese nombre se me escapaba. ¿Por qué era tan importante? ¿Tenía él más que decir en lo que me pasó a mí que Edward?

Los ojos de Edward volvieron hacia mí. Él había estado muy lejos nuevamente, como si sus palabras no tuvieran significado para mí. Estaba de nuevo en control ahora, la máscara impasible que llevaba tan fácilmente se deslizó por su cara. Mi guardia subió. Los últimos momentos cuando parecía casi humano, se evaporaron.

—Voy a venderte como una _esclava_ _de_ _placer_ a un hombre que desprecio.

Una oleada de náuseas me cerró la boca del estómago y empujó la bilis hacia mi garganta. Sus palabras me golpearon en duros golpes entrecortados y cuando cada palabra hizo contacto me estremecí.

_Vender. Placer. Esclava._

La realidad me golpeó con fuerza, golpeando el aire fuera de mí.

Me sentí como si estuviera a punto de vomitar y sentí mi estómago agitado y carraspeando mi garganta.

No hay más referencias cinematográficas. No hay más personajes de ficción para relacionarse. Esto fue real. Era destino. Yo era... una _cosa_, una mercancía. _«Él ha hecho de ti una puta, Bella, una jodida puta»._

Edward seguía hablando, pero yo apenas lo escuché.

Con dificultad, contuve las arcadas y me aclaré la garganta,

—El placer significa _sexo_, ¿correcto? ¿No? ¿Una _esclava_ _sexual_?

Edward se detuvo en medio de otra oración y asintió con la cabeza apretada. Su cabeza agachada, su cabello caía en sus ojos. Esta vez no tenía ganas de peinar su cabello, de sus ojos, de hecho, se sentía como una manipulación. Cada movimiento era calculado. Él sabía exactamente cómo fruncir el ceño para retratar la tristeza.

Cómo dejar caer su cabello perfecto sobre sus ojos aún más hermosos y parecer vulnerable y de confianza. Bueno, no iba a caer en eso nunca más. Todo lo que podría haber estado sintiendo, se estaba muriendo y el entumecimiento fue lo que dejó en el despertar.

—Y... ese día. El día que nos conocimos, por eso es que estabas allí. ¿Tú sabías del idiota en el coche? —Los ojos de Edward centellearon de ira, y luego se enfriaron rápidamente. Era tan jodidamente bueno en ocultar sus emociones. _«¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué carajo te importa, Bella? Te ha hecho la única cosa que juró que nunca haría»_—. ¿Realmente importa...?

—No, supongo que no importa una mierda —me cortó bruscamente—. ¿Deseaste nunca haberme conocido? Pues bien, el sentimiento fue mutuo definitivamente, mierda. —Una vieja ira me atravesó.

Mi vida solo seguía poniéndose mejor y mejor. Por fin iba a salir de una existencia sin valor, para probar a todos que no era nada y mi escolaridad había sido mi boleto de salida, y luego Edward me llevó.

—Yo por fin..., Yo por fin iba a demostrarle que estaba equivocada acerca de mí...

—No necesitas su aprobación —dijo él, adivinando a quién me refería. Levanté la mirada hacia él.

—No sabes una mierda de lo que necesito. He estado tratando con tus juegos mentales por no sé por cuánto tiempo ahora, tratando de averiguar por qué alguien como tú me secuestra. A pesar de lo que me has hecho, he tenido estos pensamientos.

—¿Pensamientos o fantasías? Gatita —Interrumpió él en voz baja, con una expresión aún solapada.

—Ambos, supongo —admití. No importaba lo que dijera, en realidad no. —Me dije a mí misma que no podías ayudarte a ti mismo, de que algo te pasó para hacerte de esta manera, el lograr que tú fueses tan jodido conmigo, pero que estás aún más jodido que yo. Y en los más extraños rincones de mi mente pensé...

—¿Qué podrías tú arreglarme? Lo que es más, ¿que yo podría arreglarme? Bueno, mascota lo siento, no quiero ser arreglado. Cualquiera que sea lo que tu pequeño cerebro de colegiala te ha dicho de los hombres es absurdamente equivocado. Esto no es un romance. Tú no eres una _damisela_ en apuros y yo no soy el apuesto _príncipe_ que ha venido a salvarte. Tú corrías. Yo fui a recoger mi propiedad. Fin de la historia En dos años, tal vez menos, voy a tener lo que quiero: venganza. Después de eso, voy a hacer que te den tu libertad. Joder, incluso te enviaré en camino con el dinero suficiente para ir a donde tú quieras. Para hacer lo que quieras. Hasta entonces...

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Pero el llanto no me había hecho bien antes y ciertamente no lo haría ahora.

—¿Cuánto?

—¿Perdón?

—Después. Cuando haya terminado de ser tu puta, ¿cuánto me vas a pagar? A las putas se les paga ¿no es así?

Edward me miró fijamente durante lo que pareció una eternidad, y entonces:

—¿Qué te gustaría?

—Mi libertad. Pero en lugar de eso... ¿un millón de dólares?

Salió en forma de pregunta en lugar de una firme demanda. La realidad era que él no tenía nada que ofrecerme. Yo no tenía nada que negociar. Él podía tomar lo que quisiera.

—¿Un millón de dólares? Un poco demasiado ¿no te parece?

—Vete a la mierda.

Edward sonrió, el autoindulgente pequeño pedazo de mierda.

—Mis disculpas —se burló con una leve reverencia—. Lo que quise decir es: no, si eso es bueno. A pesar de todo estás bastante.

Ahora volvía de nuevo a tratar de impresionarme y tal vez si yo fuera aun la niña de escuela todavía ingenua que había conocido esas semanas atrás podría haber funcionado.

Pero no lo era ahora y me gustaba. Era poderosa. Quizás la calculadora, enojada, luchadora versión de mí se haría cargo completamente y yo nunca sería débil otra vez.

—¿Qué tan cerca?

Su sonrisa era irónica.

—La mitad.

Afuera yo era un lago plácido. Por dentro era un mar embravecido.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?

—Obedecer.

—¿A ti?

—Sí. Pero también...

—El hombre al que me estás vendiendo. —Mi estómago se revolvió pero le miré a los ojos. Yo sobreviviría a este hombre. Podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, esperaba—. ¿Quién es él?

Cuando Edward habló, su tono era más suave, pero ¿qué significa eso para mí? Nada.

—Su nombre es Dimitri Balk. Es un multimillonario que se ocupa en armas, drogas, diamantes... cualquier cosa que trafiques en la miseria y el dinero. —Y éste fue el hombre al cual tenía la intención de venderme, siempre tuvo la intención. Mi corazón se hundió más—. No eres una dama en peligro y yo no soy el apuesto príncipe que ha venido a salvarte.

No, no lo era. En la vida real tienes que salvarte a ti misma.

—No va a tenerte para siempre, —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Pero tú eres un medio para alcanzar un fin para otros mucho más poderosos que yo. En cierto modo, los dos somos piezas de ajedrez. Simplemente tengo un papel más importante a jugar y es un juego en el que he invertido toda mi vida. Si pudiera darte alguna esperanza, quiero hacer todo lo que esté en mi poder para garantizarte un fin donde tú y yo salgamos de esto con las cosas que necesitamos. —Su tono decía que no tenía dudas de sus palabras, y me di cuenta de que era importante para él que yo creyera en él también.

—Dos años es mucho tiempo, Edward. Cualquier cosa puede suceder. —Algo dentro de mí quería dar un camino y una tregua. Me negué a esa inclinación. Tenía que ser fuerte, no para nadie excepto para mí misma—. Entonces ¿qué?

Se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo.

—Los _esclavos_ —empezó a decir, y se detuvo al registrar mi conmoción sobre el uso de la palabra—. Tú podrías valer mucho para él. Siempre y cuando fueras obediente, no habría necesidad de hacerte daño. Tú serías conservada...

Me dio una risa burlona.

—Justo lo que toda chica sueña, un multimillonario. —Tragué saliva, emitiendo un sonido rígido de que no era yo misma—. Tal vez voy a ser ridículamente feliz y nunca vamos a tener que pensar en esto de nuevo.

—Tal vez.

—¿Él es _guapo_?, este Dimitri. ¿Tan guapo como tú? —Dije débilmente, en voz baja y suavemente sintiendo aturdido todo el cuerpo.

Edward se estremeció visiblemente. Bueno. Eso se sintió bien, infligir dolor en él.

Miré a Edward. Él era un ejemplo de lo que podría llegar a ser si me permitía a mí misma ser dura, implacable, consumida por la rabia y la venganza. No podía ser así. No quería ser como él.

—¿Va a hacer que llegue al placer tan bien como tú lo haces? Dime Edward, dímelo todo. Dime que sabes en qué me estoy metiendo, y luego me dices cómo es que no tengo ninguna posible salida. Será mejor de este modo. Directo y podré depender de mi misma, no hay necesidad del _príncipe azul_ para rescatar a la _damisela_ en apuros. —Edward me dio la espalda, con los puños apretados a los lados. No me podía imaginar qué demonios lo hizo enojar en ese momento.

—Hay que tratar de dormir un poco.

Mis ojos ardían, pero este no era el momento de llorar, no aquí y no estando con él. Estaba cansada de llorar, de ser débil y sin control de mi propia vida.

—Preferiría no dormir. No quiero soñar. —Me pasé la mano por el pelo apelmazado de sudor, algo en mí se volvió helada y decidida—. Sin embargo, me vendría bien una ducha.

Edward se volvió y me di cuenta de inmediato de que su rostro había cambiado a un punto muerto. El asunto había terminado y creo que los dos estábamos aliviados de evitar lo inevitable por ahora. Él me había dicho lo que quería saber, y no tenía que hacerlo, pero no me dio ningún alivio, no del modo como pensaba que lo haría. Había pensado que si sabía qué esperar podría prepararme para el horror por venir_. «Pero no es por eso que estás molesta. A él no le importa nada acerca de ti. Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido manipularte para que hagas lo que quiera. Cada toque, cada beso, diciéndote que eres hermosa, todo ha sido una mentira. Y tú te enamoraste»._

—Te voy a ayudar. —Alcé la vista de mis pensamientos y me quedé mirando la mano extendida de Edward.

Quería decirle que sonaban a broma sus palabras y no sólo eso, pero cada palabra que él había hablado y cualquier palabra que le siguiera, me temo que mi voz me fallaría, traicionaría todos los juveniles sentimientos dentro de mí. Poco a poco, usé mi brazo sano para despojarme de las mantas fuera de mi cuerpo y me levanté. Mi cabeza se desmayó y sentí que mi cuerpo le siguió. Por una fracción de segundo, mi pánico se reflejó en el rostro de Edward, pero el alivio se extendió por su rostro mientras me atrapó.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja mientras sus manos me sujetaron los hombros temblorosos—, déjame ayudarte.

Mis ojos seguían pegados a mi regazo mientras mi rostro se puso pálido y rojo al mismo tiempo. Edward se quedó mirándome también y no pude evitar sentir como si hubiera perdido terreno con él. ¿Acababa de llamarme Bella? Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, no estaba segura de lo que sentía de un segundo para el otro. A continuación, cada momento mezclado con un diferente tipo de sospecha y desconfianza, pero debajo de todo eso, un anhelo profundo. Edward no era mi príncipe azul, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que conformarme con nada menos.

Me tendió una mano para que yo la tomase, y lo hice. Entramos en al baño juntos, y aunque esto no fue un hecho inusual ya, el hecho de que yo estaba partida, tanto dentro como por fuera lo hacía diferente, más humillante.

Mi decisión se resquebrajaba bajo el peso de mis tumultuosas emociones.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward, pero me limité a sacudir la cabeza en respuesta y continué mirando el suelo. Se puso de pie delante de mí y simplemente me miró por un momento.

—Si sobrevivo a esto, no puedo volver atrás. Voy a tener que seguir adelante y no sé lo que eso significa. —Hice una pausa, sintiéndome anestesiada. Lo daría porque debía hacerlo, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de evitar que se rompiese—. ¿Lo sabes tú?

Edward no dijo nada, lo que no significaba nada.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes y me abrazó por un momento. Sabía que su abrazo no era más que una reconfortante mentira. No fue un fin próximo. El fin de estos momentos entre él y yo cuando la mentira se sentía como todo lo contrario. Era todo lo que tenía. Mi brazo colgaba suelto a mi lado y el otro en el cabestrillo, pero todavía se sentía bien, el ser abrazada, aunque yo no fuese una participante activa.

Fue a alejarse, pero no estaba preparada para ver su cara todavía, así que me acerqué, pidiéndole a mi manera silenciosa que esperara un poco más. Me mantuvo un latido del corazón más y me dio un casto beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo Edward? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que me vaya? —Se aclaró la garganta algunas veces antes de hablar y cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó agrietada.

—Pocos meses. —Se apresuró a decir el resto antes de que pudiera entusiasmarme con la longitud de mi indulto—. Se suponía que sólo estarías conmigo durante seis semanas y un poco más de la mitad del tiempo ha pasado. No estaremos solos por mucho tiempo. —Se apretó contra mí y se lo permití.

Él estaba hablando y quería que continuara. Pensé por un momento acerca de lo que todo esto significaba. Había estado fuera de casa cerca de tres semanas y media. Más de tres semanas. No podía ponerlo en palabras, la profunda soledad en darme cuenta de que había estado desaparecida durante casi un mes. Aislada con un ser humano. En realidad, nadie me busca... ya no.

—¿Hay alguna manera...?

—No.

Hice una pausa. Su tono era absoluto. Pero me preguntaba si era porque lo había considerado, considerado preservarme de ese destino. Tenía que creer que lo hizo. Tenía la esperanza de que él se preocupase lo suficiente sobre mí para reflexionar. Tenía que hacerlo; porque era la única esperanza que tenía de verme fuera de esta situación, pero una parte de mí se reservó para la verdad.

—¿Me extrañarás, Edward? —Dejé mi brazo alrededor de la cintura.

No sé lo que le solicité e inmediatamente traté de apartarme. Me mantuvo quieta.

—Sí —dijo simplemente. En el momento en que traté de mirar hacia él, se apartó y se dio la vuelta.

—Pero eso no cambia absolutamente nada. —Me di cuenta de que él creía lo que decía.

Estaba cerrado a mí otra vez, me di cuenta por la forma en que sus hombros se cuadraron cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a mí nuevamente.

Edward levantó el cabestrillo alrededor de mi cuello, y el hormigueo de dolor en el hombro y clavícula me trajo de vuelta a este momento, pero todavía estaba allí en trance. Después de que el cabestrillo salió, levantó el camisón por encima de mi cabeza, con cuidado de maniobrar alrededor de mi hombro. Lo tiró a la papelera. Me paré frente a él, vestida solamente con vendas.

Esa noche no me miró del modo que lo hizo las otras noches. No había nada sexy en mí. Esa noche me miró y casi no había nada detrás de sus ojos. Se dirigió de nuevo a mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo, pero parecía distraído o desdeñoso, no sabía qué, tal vez ambas cosas.

—Nada —le dije otra vez, solemnemente, pero dudaba de que me escuchase.

Fue a deshacer las vendas alrededor de mi sección media, me decía que no necesitaba realmente las vendas para curar mis costillas, pero que tenerlas en su lugar me recordaba de no sentarme en ciertas posiciones o hacer ciertos movimientos.

Las sustituiría cuando terminase de ducharme. Sí, pensé con amargura, lo último que quería era que mis costillas sanaran incorrectamente.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí mientras desenrollaba las vendas, el hecho de que mis pechos estaban a sólo centímetros de su cara, no se registró en sus ojos, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta, en una manera extraña, esto sumaba a mi vergüenza. Al parecer, ahora que todo estaba a la intemperie entre nosotros no era necesario para él fingir sentir cosas por mí; no lo hizo. Pero dijo que me echaría de menos, tenía que significar algo. ¿No es así?

Una vez que las vendas estaban fuera nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, como si los dos tratásemos de entender lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Él nunca preparaba la ducha, siempre la bañera, aunque era algo simple de comprender para mí. Tampoco quería sentarme en el agua de mi bañera por el momento precisamente. Lo que no entendía era cómo iba a ser él capaz de ayudarme a lavarme si yo estaba en la ducha.

Realmente no podía levantar el brazo por encima de mi cabeza para lavar mi pelo, y lavarme alrededor era doloroso a causa de mis costillas. Si eso significaba que él iba a estar en la ducha conmigo, no me gustaba ese pensamiento. Probó el agua y pareció satisfecho. Sentí que sus ojos me miraban de arriba abajo y el calor se arrastró hasta mi cara, mi cuerpo se ruborizó.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Por qué no sigues adelante y entras en el agua. Te voy a conseguir las cosas que necesitas. Si me necesitas llámame en voz alta. Voy a estar en la habitación.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras caminaba delante de mí, y me quedé quieta hasta que salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

El agua estaba tibia y limpia, y tranquilizaba mi piel. La ducha tenía varias cabezas a diferentes alturas para que ninguna parte de mi cuerpo fuese dejado abierto al aire, pero la presión no era tan dura para que me hiciera retroceder, era suave y gentil. La dejé correr por todo mi cuerpo, yo respiraba el vapor y parecía más fácil para tomar aire. Me quedé durante varios minutos antes de enjabonarme, o por lo menos las partes que podía alcanzar.

Cuando me paré, me perdí en mis pensamientos sola en la ducha, por primera vez en más de tres semanas.

Sabía que una vez que saliera de la ducha, comenzaría el más difícil viaje de toda mi vida. Tendría que salvarme. Tendría que ser fuerte, inteligente y valiente. Tendría que dejar que el otro lado de mí, el lado despiadado, se apoderara de mí... y este yo dejaría de existir. _«Haz que te ame_ — susurró mi yo despiadado e inexorable—. _Que no pueda vivir sin ti. El demonio que conoces»_. Sentí su crecer dentro de mí, trayendo con ella la loca idea de que yo realmente ejercía poder sobre Edward. Nunca había tratado de usar mis armas de mujer antes, pero ciertamente sería acusada de ello. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente lo intentaba?

La idea de tratar de seducir a Edward me asustaba, me aterrorizaba hasta el punto de dolor físico, pero también... Me preguntaba si podría. Y eso me emocionaba de manera positiva. Me preguntaba si podía traer a ese hijo de puta de rodillas con deseo por mí. Ahora sabía por qué nunca me había follado de cualquier manera convencional, necesitaba una _virgen_.

Y si necesitaba una virgen, entonces tenía que ser algo más que eso.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, me apoyé en la pared de la ducha y lloraba y lloraba y lloraba. Solo por los viejos tiempos.

.

* * *

**.**

_Hola, hola hermosuras. Ya estoy de regreso. Hoy terminamos con esta parte de la historia, el siguiente capítulo (que publicaré ahora) será el Final de esta primera parte. Pero no se preocupen, nos leeremos en la continuación de la saga. En el siguiente capítulo les pondré la Reseña ;)_

**_Nadia: _**_Tienes razón en tus comentarios, son demasiadas cosas por las que Ed ha pasado, pero está llevando por un camino similar a Bella aunque el no lo vea de esa manera, aún no se da cuenta de que está repitiendo la historia, la diferencia es que ella no quiere venganza, nunca la querrá porque es noble y conoce el dolor._

**_Claudita: _**_Me alegra que te guste la historia, la verdad es que actualizo seguido porque me han tocado historias, que como dices, se demoran demasiado en actualizar y si es algo estresante cuando lo dejan a medias o en la mejor parte! Hago corajes tremendos. Cuando decidí publicar esta, me dije a mí misma que haría las cosas diferentes y que actualizaría seguido, así que aquí estoy cumpliendo. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra la vida saber que alguien se pone contenta de leer esta historia._

**_Romina:_**_ Bienvenida, y que bueno que te guste la historia, espero leer tus lindos comentarios por aquí muy seguido :3_

**_Gracias por leer, espero sus lindos comentarios._**

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


	16. Destino Incierto

**Desclimer:**

1. _Twilight_ & sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

2. _Captive in the Dark_ es una historia de C.J. Roberts yo sólo hago una adaptación.

.

**Advertencia.**

Esta historia contiene:

*Situaciones muy perturbadoras.

*Consentimiento dudoso.

*Lenguaje vulgar.

*Violencia gráfica*

*Lemon/Lime

_._

* * *

.

**CAPITULO 15**

*.*.*

.

Ella estaba ausente por ahora, la verdad. Nunca olvidaría la mirada de sus ojos mientras le decía el plan para venderla como esclava sexual. ¿Qué había esperado? ¿Que lo entendiera? La venganza era mi propósito. Ella no podía entender esto, aún no.

Le perseguiría para siempre. Un recuerdo más entre los cientos que siempre le atormentarían. Excepto, que siempre había sido la víctima en esos recuerdos. Siempre el niño y nunca el hombre. Ahora, la clase de hombre en el que se había convertido lo perseguiría siempre. Edward se dejó caer contra la puerta del baño. Necesitaba un minuto, para respirar, para evitar las arcadas, y para hacer frente a la maraña de pensamientos que le desgarraban. Por primera vez en la historia reciente, Edward quería algo más que venganza. Él quería a la chica. Él quería a Bella.

Sabía su nombre ahora, pero era lo más pequeño de lo que ya sabía. Sabía todo tipo de cosas sobre ella, tal vez demasiado. Llevaba ropa sin forma a la escuela porque quería que su madre la amara. Sus ojos estaban tristes porque sabía que su madre no lo hacía.

Ella tenía hermanos y hermanas. Se sentía responsable y celosa de ellos.

Era divertida y tímida, pero también feroz y valiente.

Su primer beso había sido un desastre.

Había crecido sin nadie que la protegiera.

Y nadie más que Edward le había dado placer físico.

Bella era una superviviente. Eso lo había sabido, pero lo que él no sabía era a que había tenido que sobrevivir. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Mejor que ellos y sin duda mejor que él.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, en su manera de ser, pero él había tratado de no saber por qué. La había querido sin nombre. Quería olvidar que tenía un pasado, una historia, sueños y esperanzas y todas esas otras cosas que la hacían a ella... a Bella.

Podía oír su llanto a través de la puerta del baño y casi le arranco el corazón del pecho. Él había hecho eso. Él había causado todas y cada una de sus lágrimas, pero para su completa consternación, eso no le provocaba rabia, lo hacía... profundamente triste. Tristeza era una emoción que no había sentido en un tiempo muy, muy largo. Y para entonces, sólo lo sentía para sí mismo, nunca tuvo compasión por nadie más, ni siquiera por los otros chicos.

_"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ella?"_

La imagen de su cuerpo ensangrentado y débil en los brazos del joven cruzó por su mente y le hizo doblarse. Ella podría haber muerto.

Edward sabía que nunca se perdonaría si eso hubiera pasado. Cualquiera que sea la razón, sentía algo por la chica, algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no podía poner en palabras. Sólo que no sabía si eso importaba. Le había dicho todo lo que importaba, que todo fue muy personal, pero ¿qué significaba en el gran esquema del todo?

Ella no podría perdonarlo más de lo que él podría perdonar a Marco. Ella nunca sería capaz de ver más allá de todo lo que él le había hecho. Así que, al final, ¿qué importaba? Él nunca podía tener a la chica, así que ¿por qué no seguir con su venganza? ¿No se la merecía?

_«¡Marco ha muerto! Tú lo mataste. ¿Qué más se puede obtener mediante la destrucción de un hombre que nunca has visto?»._

Edward se sacudió los pensamientos. Carlisle lo había rescatado. Había puesto un techo sobre su cabeza, comida en el estómago y mujeres en la cama. Edward le debía todo, su propia vida. Si Carlisle quería a Jacob muerto, entonces Edward le debía la cabeza del hombre.

Carlisle quería más que la vida de Jacob. Él quería que sufriera lo indecible. Quería que todo lo que el hombre había amado se desintegrara como cenizas en sus manos. No podía traer de vuelta a su madre, o a su hermana, pero eso le parecía... bien. Siempre le había parecido lo correcto a Edward. Realmente era un fiel discípulo de Carlisle y era lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida. Sin Carlisle, sin su búsqueda... ¿qué otra cosa le quedaba?

Podía sacrificar casi doce años, y su deuda con Carlisle, por más de tres semanas y una chica que nunca podría... Casi había pensado en la palabra amar. _Amor_. ¿Qué demonios hacía con esa palabra aún sin decir? Permaneció frívolamente rechazándola por todas partes, por todo el mundo. ¿Qué significa realmente? Después de todo este tiempo y todo lo que había sucedido, ¿aún era capaz?

_«No. No lo creo»._

Su teléfono sonó. A esta hora de la noche, sólo podía ser una persona y no era esto también una prueba.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está ella? —El tono de Carlisle era frío y distante.

—Algunas costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado. —Edward se pasó la mano por el todavía húmedo cabello y apretó su puño. No quería tener esta conversación ahora—. No creo que tres semanas sean tiempo suficiente para que se cure lo suficiente. El viaje puede ser demasiado.

Hubo una larga pausa, por un momento Edward pensó que la línea había muerto.

—James dice que has tomado rehenes. También dice que hiciste bastante espectáculo para recuperar a la chica... ¿qué piensas de eso?

Los vellos del cuello de Edward se levantaron. Esta conversación no estaba yendo a ningún lado bueno.

—Habían un hombre y una mujer. Podrían tener las respuestas que necesito. No sé quién más sabe de la chica o de mí, no pueden haber testigos. No sé si ella fue capaz de ponerse en contacto con alguna persona en los Estados Unidos. Estoy cubriendo nuestros traseros Carlisle. ¿Y desde cuando consigues información de James en vez de a través de mí? —Edward apenas se contuvo de gritar. No lo hizo, no quería asustar a la Gatita... a Bella.

—Obtengo mi información de quien me es útil y tú últimamente no lo has sido. —Carlisle habló con la mayor naturalidad, como si sus palabras no fueran profundamente insultantes—. Has hecho un lío Edward. La chica se lastimó, hay testigos potenciales, y sin duda las autoridades se preguntarán sobre el maldito fuego que has hecho. Y ahora supongo que has tenido a la chica en un hospital, donde se encuentran los cabos sueltos aún más potenciales. Has sido descuidado Edward.

Edward suspiró pesadamente, cansado de su propia alma. Sin embargo, su ira lo empujó hacia delante.

—A pesar de lo que tú y tu nuevo amigo Jair podéis pensar, no soy un tonto. Este territorio está administrado por los carteles, dudo que haya algún problema que no podamos comprar a nuestra salida. La casa está limpia por ahora y vamos a estar en camino a la casa de tu contacto por la mañana. La chica va a estar bien, dame un poco de tiempo y algo de crédito.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En ningún lugar que te preocupe.

Edward colgó antes de que pudiera contestar.

_"¡Maldita sea!" _Él sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz. _"Bella te necesita"_.

Dejó escapar un lento suspiro y salió de la habitación. Podía oír al médico y a su esposa murmurando airadamente en la cocina. La mujer estaba culpando a su marido por la situación y trataba de convencerlo para que aflojara la cinta para que pudieran dejar todo y huir. Él le dijo que se callara y confiara en él. Idiota.

Si el buen doctor fuera sensato, quizás escucharía a su esposa. Edward era un asesino. Si quería, podría matarlos mientras estaban pegados a las sillas del comedor y se alejaría. Lo que ciertamente sería lo más inteligente y eficiente de hacer, pero a Edward no le gustaba mucho matar a personas inocentes. Sobre todo después de que lo habían ayudado.

Edward entró en la cocina y toda la conversación terminó abruptamente. La mujer lo miró cautelosamente, mientras que su esposo simplemente lo miró con las cejas levantadas y una pregunta en sus ojos. Tal vez por eso era médico. Tal vez era uno de los pocos médicos verdaderamente altruistas en el mundo. Sería una pena matarlo.

—¿Dónde guarda su ropa? —Se dirigió a la mujer y ella lo miró sin comprender. Obviamente no habla nada de inglés. El médico trato de hablar algo de inglés, pero todavía parecía extrañamente perplejo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y fue tirando a través de su español hasta que las cejas de la mujer se alzaron.

Se volvió hacia su marido y le dijo dónde podía encontrar lo que necesitaba.

—Te entiendo. Es que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he tenido que hablarlo.

Ella lo miró fijamente con otra expresión en blanco. No, no entendía ni una palabra.

Edward se volvió y caminó por los pasillos de la pareja hacia su dormitorio. Aparentemente a los médicos les iba bien, incluso aquí en México. La habitación estaba muy bien decorada, con colores cálidos y muebles de color blanco, muy modernos. La foto de su boda estaba sobre el tocador en un marco de cristal. Parecían felices, presumiblemente... _enamorados_.

_«Estás pensando como una mujer»._

Edward sonrió para sus adentros, allí un pensamiento que nunca había tenido. Pero por otro lado, nunca antes se había puesto a filosofar sobre el tema del amor.

_«Maté por ella. Secuestre a un médico a punta de pistola de un hospital por ella, y luego seguí a los pobres hijos de puta a su casa para mantenerla a salvo. Incluso ahora, estoy buscando cosas para tenerla más cómoda. ¿No es eso lo que es el amor?»._

_«Más te vale que no»._

La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Esta línea de pensamiento sólo puede traer más tragedia. Incluso si él quería... más cosas, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Explicarle a Carlisle? Como si él lo fuera a entender.

Como si le importara. Probablemente les metería una bala a ambos, o al menos a ella. Y entonces Edward tendría que dispararle a él, porque no había forma de que le permitiera hacerle daño. Este pensamiento al instante le sorprendió. Había admitido que la echaría de menos, algo que no debería haber dicho nunca, y ahora... se atrevería a arriesgar su vida por ella contra Carlisle. Empujó la idea lejos con firmeza.

Era mejor mantener las cosas en claro. La chica se curaría. Carlisle conseguiría lo que quería y Edward estaría libre de sus obligaciones. Él dejaría a la chica libre y olvidaría su pérdida.

Sí, asintió con la cabeza, era lo mejor para todos, incluso para la chica. Bella.

_«No. Su nombre es Gatita»._

Edward encontró lo que estaba buscando, ropa para Gatita. Mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia el dormitorio, pasó junto a sus rehenes en la cocina. Una vez más, la conversación se detuvo. La esposa había estado llorando, pero su actitud era serena. Era valiente.

—Vamos a dejaros por la mañana. Prometo no haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, pero tengo que decir que mi misericordia es condicional si le dices a alguien que estuvimos aquí o lo que ha pasado.

—Le doy mi palabra —dijo el médico firme.

Él había visto a Edward cubierto de sangre, sabía que tenía que haber sido una arteria, tal vez sabía lo que Edward había hecho. No dudaba de la sinceridad de los médicos.

Mientras el doctor miraba los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su esposa, Edward vislumbro la profundidad del amor, del uno al otro. Ellos vivirían juntos o morirían juntos, pero de cualquier manera, harían cualquier cosa para protegerse el uno al otro.

Era algo extraño de ver. Era una cosa aún más extraña sentir envidia de sus rehenes.

Nunca nadie le había mirado de esa manera, como si la vida fuera insignificante sin él y nunca había apreciado de valioso a nadie más que a sí mismo. Cualquier cosa que sea el amor era un concepto que no podía entender.

En su camino de regreso con Gatita vio el armario y cogió un conjunto de sabanas frescas para la cama. El aire se sintió diferente una vez que entró en la habitación de nuevo. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, el vapor iba a la deriva por el dormitorio. Edward colocó la ropa y las sábanas sobre la cama y entró.

Había encontrado el espejo. Cada cuarto de baño tenía uno y no había pensado en cubrirlos en su prisa por alejarse de Bella y sus preguntas cargadas de emoción. Se quedó mirándola, tratando de discernir su siguiente acción.

—Realmente hicieron un buen número en mí, no crees. —Hizo una mueca mientras miraba la gran contusión cubriendo la mayor parte de la mejilla y los ojos.

—Van a desaparecer —dijo Edward, tratando de imitar su tono despreocupado. Los dos sabían que no había nada casual acerca de la situación, pero estaba dispuesto a fingir si ella lo hacía.

—¿Aún soy lo suficientemente bonita para Demitri? —dijo. Esta vez su voz era fría y dura como nunca la había escuchado. Había querido decir las palabras para lastimarlo y con gran sorpresa, Edward aceptó que lo había hecho.

—En un par de semanas —dijo duramente y se arrepintió al instante cuando vio brotar tristeza a través de su fachada de calma. Era extraño estar a su alrededor en este momento. Era una bomba a punto de explotar. No podría predecir cualquiera de sus acciones y eso los hacía a ambos erráticos.

Se dio la vuelta, frente a él completamente desnuda. Su cuerpo podía haber sido desfigurado con moretones, pero todavía era hermosa. Sin embargo... la chica que él quería. Había algo en su actitud que le hizo querer dar un paso hacia atrás, pero luchó contra ese instinto. Él nunca se retractaba ante nadie en especial, no lo haría con ella.

Era ella... quien lo acechaba. Como una pantera o una leona y era extraño pensar en este momento que él le había dado ese apodo tan apropiado. Aunque no era realmente una gatita en estos momento. Las gatitas no se acercan con la mirada fija y la cabeza baja, de tal manera que evocan imágenes de una cazadora mirando a su comida.

Ella se detuvo justo delante del pecho de Edward y tan cerca que casi podía sentir rozando sus pezones contra él. No debería desearla, no cuando ella estaba así. Pero lo hacía. Tal vez incluso la deseaba aún más. Había sido golpeada y magullada, ¡pero había sobrevivido! Ella había mirado a los hijos de puta a sus ojos y había llegado primera a la sangre. Había una luchadora o una asesina allí en alguna parte. Y había algo sexy en eso. Había pensado eso aun cuando ella había apuntado su arma contra él.

—Edward... —susurró. Edward solo podía no hacer ningún sonido evasivo y mirarla—. Han pasado muchas cosas. He estado tan impotente.

_"Mierda"_, pensó Edward.

—Si tan sólo pudiera... tener una cosa para mí.

El deseo de Edward de dar un paso hacia atrás era casi abrumador, pero se mantuvo firme y asintió.

Bella lo miró suplicante y con ojos hambrientos.

—Hazme el amor, —dijo tan suavemente que Edward pensó que sólo lo había oído en su mente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su pequeña mano se había deslizado debajo de su camisa—. Quiero tener una cosa para mí. Haré lo que me pidas. No tratare de huir, pero quiero una cosa, que esta elección... sea mía.

Edward quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a estar dentro de ella. No había una respuesta fácil de porqué ella podría querer esto. _«Si ella no es virgen...»_. A él no le importaba.

Solo lo hacia la maldito precaución. Podría tratar con ello más tarde. Así que en lugar de decir _«no»_, se limitó a decir:

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No lo harás. Sé que no lo harás.

Él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia abajo y poner sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella se sacudió ligeramente, más como la gatita que recordaba. Su corazón se aceleró y su miembro se hinchó y pulsó. Su lengua salió como una flecha con timidez y el abrió la boca para ella, dejándola llevar las cosas a donde quisiera ir.

No confiaba en sí mismo para tocarla todavía, tan fuerte era la urgencia que sentía, así que finalmente dio ese pasó hacia atrás y descansó sus manos contra el marco de la puerta, mientras ella se adelantó y lo besó más segura y agresiva.

Su boca sabía a menta, pensó que era la pasta de dientes, y a sal que él sabía eran sus lágrimas. No quería que llorase. No, ahora no, por cualquier razón. Se alejó lentamente.

—Para.

Ella lo miró con una mirada de asombro y vulnerabilidad en su cara.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Esas palabras desgarraron profundamente algo en su interior.

—Dios, no. Eres perfecta. Es que... no quiero hacerte daño. Y lo que siento en este momento... —Si alguna vez se sonrojó en su vida, él podría haberse sonrojado en este momento—. Yo sé que voy a hacerte daño.

Él casi gimió cuando ella se sonrojó, sonrió y miró hacia otro lado.

—Así que, ¿entonces?

—Entonces, ven conmigo.

Él tomó su mano, teniendo cuidado de la mano que era y la llevó a la cama.

Poco a poco, la guió hacia él. Ella era ahora mucho más tímida de lo que había sido un momento atrás, pero no lo dudó. La besó en los labios suavemente mientras yacía a su lado y coloco sus piernas un poco separadas. Era una maniobra que había practicado con ella muchas veces, besó el camino por su cuello, el pecho, los senos y el estómago.

—¡Oh! —gimió ella tan pronto como sus labios tocaron el pelo suave, y húmedo, entre sus muslos. Él ni siquiera la había lamido aún pero podía sentir su tensión en espiral. Le besó la parte superior de su vulva con la esperanza de aliviar algo de su miedo. Esto no iba a doler, ni un poco. Iba a hacer que se sintiera bien. Iba a hacer que sintiera como ella se merecía sentir.

Cuando sintió que sus muslos se abrían lentamente, dándole espacio para moverse, bajó la cabeza y dejo que la punta de su lengua se deslizara desde el fondo de su sexo hasta la dura roca de su clítoris en un movimiento lento y constante que la tenía maullando y abriéndose para él aún más.

—¿Quieres que pare? —susurró contra sus labios húmedos y sin la intención de hacer tal cosa.

—Mierda, no. Te mataría —dijo con tanta sinceridad que Edward no pudo evitar reírse contra su muslo.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? —se burló con suavidad. Ella respondió meciendo sus caderas lentamente. Se estremeció un poco y ambos recordaron cómo fue herida. No quería hacer la pregunta de nuevo. Le acarició la pierna y su lengua se adentró un poco más profundamente, explorando, succionando sus profundos pliegues de color rosa con la boca.

Inconscientemente, ella trató de alejarse de su boca. No porque no estuviera disfrutando, lo sabía, era debido a la sensación de ser lamida y chupada simultáneamente, era casi una sensación demasiado difícil de soportar. La mente de Edward se entretuvo con la fantasía de su miembro siendo arrastrado hacia la boca de ella, la punta lamida por su suave lengua y gimió contra ella. Las caderas de Edward se sacudieron con fuerza en la cama, pero se mantuvo enfocado en el placer de ella. La dejó un poco, lo que le permitió acomodarla, luego tiró de ella suavemente, y lo hizo de nuevo.

Ella jadeó, gimió y se sacudió, su pequeña gatita en la punta de su lengua impaciente y en este momento no había ningún pensamiento de dolor. Sólo había placer.

Sus dedos la encontraron excitándola, abriéndola. Dentro de los húmedos pliegues se encontró con la pequeña abertura e su cuerpo. Él la lamió y ella se estremeció. Rozó la punta de su dedo contra su clítoris, amando la forma en que ella lloriqueaba y se retorcía. Ella gimió.

—Edward...

Luego las manos de ella se encontraron con las suyas en el camino, ella presionándole los dedos contra su carne, en un alegato a favor de algo que no acababa de entender todavía. La mano de ella se aferró a la suya:

—Se siente... Oh Dios... Creo que... —y el resto no fue dicho mientras ella movía su mano contra su clítoris y Edward con su boca le chupaba sus dedos.

Él sintió su vulva pulsando bajo su mano y le habría gustado poder verlo, ver esos pequeños músculos contrayéndose. Su sexo goteando humedad en la cama. Lamería eso también. Pero esto no era para él.

Por largo tiempo, apoyó la mejilla contra el muslo de ella, jadeando y sin aliento, incluso cuando ella estaba también jadeante y sin aliento. La mano de ella se movía lentamente y casi suspiró cuando le pasó los dedos por su pelo. Pese a que su miembro se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el ojo, le hubiera gustado que este momento durara una eternidad. No podía estar seguro de sus motivos para tratar de tener relaciones sexuales con él, especialmente después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y en las horas antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella, pero no podía negar que había cambiado algo en él, irrevocablemente. La había subestimado de algún modo y había encontrado una manera de afectarlo. En este momento, no se animó a preocuparse, pero pronto, le importaría muchísimo.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Las palabras eran lentas y sospechaba que ella sólo estaba siendo amable y no tenía la verdadera intención de moverse, y mucho menos ayudarlo a acabar.

Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes por mí. No soy propenso a actos de abnegación, así que ambos vamos a disfrutar de este momento.

Él la miró a tiempo para verla sonreír para sus adentros y luego asintió suavemente en el sueño.

Se levantó de la cama tan sigilosamente como le fue posible y agarró las sábanas limpias que había traído. El edredón estaba limpio, así que no se molestó en moverla, sólo la cubrió y subió junto a ella, con la ropa y todo. Se entretuvo por varios minutos, simplemente mirándola, más allá de las contusiones.

Un molesto pitido le apartó de sus pensamientos. Quería besarla.

Quería quitarse la ropa y frotar su pene a través de su suave piel. Él quería estar dentro de ella.

Se sacudió y se levantó para recoger el teléfono del suelo. Había recibido un SMS:

C: ESTOY EN UN VUELO. NOS VEMOS PRONTO.

Se sintió mareado, luego enojado, después queriendo gritar y tirar cosas por la habitación, y luego... una pérdida muy, muy profunda. Pensó en las tres semanas y media con Bella y el tiempo que había perdido para ellos. Toda la deuda acumulada por encima de su cabeza. Se quedó mirando el texto, no sintiendo nada... en absoluto.

Observó el sueño de Bella y la rabia que siempre lo había envuelto y lo hacía bullir se alejó flotando.

_"Carlisle"_, pensó, _"Carlisle"_. Las cosas habían pasado a ser más complicadas de lo que alguna vez hubo soñado. Mientras miraba a la mujer que dormía en la cama, sólo un pensamiento entró en su mente. _"Sé fuerte"_. No sabía si el pensamiento era para sí mismo o para la mujer, no tenía la energía para adivinarlo. Sólo sabía que quería volver a la cama con ella y fingir que los últimos minutos nunca sucedieron.

.

* * *

**.**

_Bueno pues llegamos al capítulo final de esta parte de la historia, continuaremos con la parte 2 que se llamará Seduced in the Dark._

_Espero continuar teniendo sus lindas visitas y comentarios a la historia._

_Gracias por los Reviews. Aquí les dejo la Reseña:_

_._

**_Seduced in the Dark_**

_**He estado haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo, manipulando a la gente para que hagan lo que YO quiero.**_

_**Es por eso que crees que me Amas. Porque te he roto y vuelto a construir para que lo creas.**_

_**No fue un accidente. Una vez que dejes esto atrás... lo verás.**_

_**Edward.**_

_._

_Nos vemos en la segunda parte._

_**By: Amy - Estrellita**_


End file.
